Always Make Time For Trouble
by JusticeStandsTRUE
Summary: The Reagans only thought life was hectic in the past, but if Danny and Linda's oldest daughter Andy getting in trouble all the time wasn't enough, they recently found out they were expecting a baby. Having 4 kids was definitely going to form a new kind of chaos. Story#4 in the "Life With The Reagan's Series."#1 Least of These,#2 is Never A Dull Moment, #3 Another Day In The Life.
1. Chapter 1

**CH. 1: More Important Things**

mention of a past spanking

 **XXXXXXXX**

January was a time to reflect on the past year. A time to think of mistakes made, ways to change, things of the past and a time to think of the future. She had made

plenty of mistakes over the year. Technically she didn't meet Danny until March, and she didn't go live with him until almost April. As said before, it was the month of

January, and Andy had been a Reagan for nearly ten months. A lot of changes had taken place over the last ten months, especially for Andy and Danny. Andy was just

getting used to her life with her adopted family when her biological mother showed up. She found out that Danny was her real father, and now she was going to be

another big sister. She really loved her family, they having accepted her before they even knew the truth about her and Danny. Linda truly cared for and treated her

the same way she treated her own sons. She and her brother Jack got along fairly well, at least usually without too many fights or altercations. In fact, he usually did

his best to try and keep her out of trouble, granted it usually didn't work very well, but hey at least he tried. Her youngest brother Sean on the other hand was

another story, he usually spent his time trying to get her into trouble. Then again it wasn't like it was a very difficult job, and its not like she didn't do the same to

him. As for Danny, she didn't really know what to say about him, aside from she didn't know what she would do without him. There were no words to describe the

feelings she felt when Danny told her that he was her father. She was so excited, yet all she could do was cry and hold onto him for several hours. She remembered

that night as if it was yesterday, as they sat in one of the corners of her dark room. His arms wrapped tightly around her. They talked some, they cried some, and

they even just sat in silence for a while, just enjoying being with one another. She woke up in that exact same position the following morning. On the floor, and still

laying atop of him. She didn't really think about it until later, but she knew he had to have had a rather uncomfortable night of sleep, that's if he slept at all. She

noted he looked tired that week. But she couldn't tell if that was from stress, lack of sleep or the fact that he was still trying to get used to the fact that she was his

daughter. Part of her was afraid that he would not want her anymore, afraid that she would be a constant reminder of his past, a time he wished he could change.

Andy didn't want to voice these concerns, but as usual he knew when something was bothering her. He told her the only thing he regretted was not being able to be

with her since the day she was born but that he wouldn't regret any time he got to spend with her, regardless of the situations surrounding her birth. He couldn't

really say it aloud, at least not to her, that he felt like it was his fault, her having to grow up in foster care and with an absent father, that she thought didn't care

about her for so long. His wife and father knew how he felt, and as far as he was concerned, he wasn't interested in anyone else knowing how helpless he really felt,

not being able to do anything about her past. He remembered his father telling him that Andy was in his life for a reason at that moment and that's what was

important. Reminding him that she was running the streets at ten, and that was something no child should do at any age, especially a little girl. He also saying that

due to the age she was, it was a very pivotal time in her life, and that was when she needed her father the most. Along with his love and guidance. You can't do

anything about her past, but you can do something about her future. The last words always seemed to echo in his mind the most.

 **XXXXXXXX**

School was back in session, and for that Linda was grateful. Not only would it help keep the kids occupied and hopefully out of trouble, but she could also get back to

work. She knew that eventually she wouldn't be able to work, being she was pregnant, so she wanted to work as much as she could before then. "So how was

everyone's first day back to school after having two weeks off?" Linda asked as she drove home after picking them up. "It was good," Jack answered. "I kind of missed

my friends." "How about you Sean?" "The break wasn't long enough," was Sean's only reply. "And you Andy?" Linda asked the only one of her children who had yet to

reply. "I got detention," Andy mumbled. "What! Again Andrea! Another great way to start out your first day back to school at the beginning of the new year," Linda

was upset. "I want you to go straight up to your room and do your homework until your Dad gets home and we can discuss your punishment. Don't you even want to

know why I got to detention, before you send me to Judge Reagan." Linda sighed, "Why?" "Not paying attention in class and for disrespect, but it's mostly for

disrespect I think. So, in all reality. It really wasn't all that bad," Andy hoped this would help her not be in so much trouble. "Andy, you know showing disrespect to

anyone in authority is unacceptable," Linda repeated the same thing Andy figured she had heard at least a thousand times since the adoption. "But I don't want to get

in trouble," Andy whined. "That's not negotiable. You know you always get in trouble at home when you get in trouble at school," Linda knew she had not only been

living with them long enough, but she had also been in enough trouble. "I know, but I'm still grounded from the stupid sled, and I'm still having trouble sitting after

the New Year's celebration," Andy tried appearing to her sense of mercy. "I don't know what your punishment is going to be yet, your father and I will discuss it when

he gets home from work. In the meantime, you will be staying in your room," Linda's voice was firm. "Yes Mam," Andy's voice was sullen, as she starred out the

window, she could only imagine what her Dad was going to say when he found out. Sometimes he was relatively lenient with the detention thing, considering he

apparently got detention a lot when he was a kid. Yet, there were other times when he was pretty upset, then again she guessed it depended on the offense.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Danny knocked on the door of her bedroom before opening it. "What's the point of even knocking, if you're not even going to wait for a reply," Andy glanced

up at him annoyed, from where she sat at her desk. "Hey," Danny looked at her serious. "Drop the attitude now." "Sorry," Andy mumbled. "Your punishment wasn't

going to be all that extensive," Danny enlightened her, "but giving me attitude will only make it worse." "I'm sorry," Andy tried a much more genuine apology. "It's

just been one of those days I guess." "We all have those days," Danny patted her back, in understanding. "So, I know what happened. But can you tell me why it

happened?" Danny took a seat on the edge of her bed across from her. "I found out I have my first basketball game this Friday at basketball practice. And I guess I

was nervous, because my mind wasn't on my classes. Apparently, my teacher had called on me several times, and when I came out of my daydream, I guess I was a

little disrespectful," Andy knew that was going to be the pat he wasn't going to like. "You guess you were disrespectful. Either you were or you weren't Andy, there is

no guessing. Now which it it?" "I was," Andy sighed. "My mouth ran away from me again." "What do you suggest we do, that will help keep that from happening?"

Danny was hoping to really get through to her this time. "You're asking me what my punishment should be?" Andy didn't understand what he was saying to her. "I

am," Danny nodded. "I think I should be grounded the rest of the week," Andy was trying to go with something not too strict, but something she could live with.

"You're still grounded from the sled incident," Danny reminded her. "Can't blame a kid from trying," Andy shrugged. "Got any more idea's?" "Give me time," Andy

sighed. "This isn't easy you know." "Maybe I should make you do this more often," Danny hid a smile. "No reason to be cruel Dad," Andy just looked at him. "I'm the

furthest from cruel," again Danny was doing his best to keep from laughing, knowing this was a time for punishment, and he needed to try and remain as serious as

possible. Although she seemed to be wanting to make it more and more difficult for him, and he was certain she wasn't trying to, she was just being her natural self.

Danny stood and walked over to her desk. After closing her laptop, Danny picked it up. "You don't seem to be able to come up with anything, so maybe a week of

property removal will help remind you to be respectful." "But Dad I need that," Andy tried to take it from him. "Are you really trying to be defiant now?" Any and all

leniency Danny was feeling was quickly fading away. "No Sir," Andy caught on to his tone, sensing this was the tone he usually used just before he started swatting

her behind. "I just really need it for some online homework one of my teachers assigned." "What class?" Danny wanted to make sure she wasn't just trying to get

away with keeping her computer for Internet or music purposes. "Math," Andy spit out, knowing that if she was going to get him to believe her, it was best for her to

answer quickly. Danny looked at her straight for several seconds, trying to determine if she was being completely honest with him. "I can show you the assignment,"

Andy pulled the paper with the assignment on it from her binder before handing it to him. "You can do your homework," Danny handed her the computer. "But the

second you are through, that thing better be in my hands." "Yes Sir," Andy started to login as quick as she could. Danny started to leave the room, so she could

concentrate better, but he stopped short. "Oh, and Andy," his tone softened. "There's no reason to be nervous about your game, you're a really good player. And

probably the best one on the team." "You're just saying that because you're my Dad and you have too," Andy wasn't feeling any better regarding the butterflies that

were in floating around in her tummy. "No," Danny shook his head. "I thought you were a great player ever since we played together that day at the youth center,

remember?" "Yah I remember," Andy couldn't help but smile, at one of the first great memories she had with her father. "And that was before the adoption, and way

before I found out you were my real daughter," Danny reminded her. "I guess you win then," Andy gave him a half smile. "I love you," Danny hugged her. "I love you

too Dad," Andy didn't think she would ever grow tired of his hugs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Since when do ten-year old's get homework that has to be done on a computer?" Danny asked joining his wife in the kitchen, still surprised his daughter had online

math homework. "Times are changing Danny, things are a lot different than when we were in school," Linda reminded him. "I don't like it," Danny shook his head.

"What are you going to do about it? Quit your job and homeschool them?" Linda was trying not to laugh. "That's not even funny Linda." Danny stopped and starred at

her, the thought of having to stay at home all day everyday with his children terrified him. "I'd rather face serial killers than teach my children. Heck I barely did my

own homework when I was growing up." "Considering Andy is so much like you, I'm really surprised she does her homework," Linda admitted. "Shh," Danny shook his

head. "She might hear you and think she doesn't have to do it. The last thing we need is to have trouble with her doing her homework." "You've got a point," Linda

quieted. "She has her first basketball game Friday night," Danny said after several minutes. "What time," Linda questioned? "6:30," Danny pulled the schedule out

from his pocket, that Andy gave him just before he left the room. "Oh no," Linda looked almost sick. "I was asked if I could work that night, and I said yes, knowing

we need the money, and knowing that I won't be able to work for long, due to the baby." "I'm scheduled to work a long tour," Danny ran a hand through his hair,

trying to figure out what to do. "Oh Danny," Linda was at a loss. "We can't both miss her first game. It's the first time she's ever done anything where she needed her

parents support, and to cheer her on." "I know," Danny shook his head frustrated. "Anyway, you can trade tours with anyone," Linda asked hopefully? "I don't know,"

Danny admitted. "I can try, but I'm not promising anything." "Since I already said I would work, I'm sure they already changed the schedule," Linda admitted. "I will

see if there's any way possible I can switch with someone. But we better make some sort of preparations in case the kids need someplace to stay." "That's a good

idea," Danny still wasn't thrilled with the idea of missing his daughters game, but he knew he had to make the best of it, and that would be to make sure someone

from his family was there. "Maybe Frank and Henry will let the kids spend the night with them," Linda suggested looking at Danny. "And I will see if I can get Jamie to

go to Andy's game, maybe take her out for pizza afterwards before taking her to Dads," Danny knew that if he, Linda and Frank couldn't attend, Andy would love it if

Jamie was there. Sure, the two picked on one another, and Andy loved to give him a hard time, but in all reality, it was obvious the two had a special bond. "I know

she will be sad if you can't be there," Linda knew how attached Andy was to Danny. "But I know she will act like it doesn't bother her." "She'll understand," Danny

knew that Andy had a certain understanding of the job, even if she hadn't known much about the NYPD until she became a Reagan. Yet he also knew that, that didn't

matter, some people just had a natural link to it, and well she did have the Reagan blood in her, the same as he and the rest of his family. "I don't want her to have to

understand," Danny said in all honesty, "but if I can't do anything about it, it's at least helpful."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What you doing?" Jack walked into his sister's room about an hour or so later. "Nothing much," Andy picked her head from where she was laying on the floor

throwing a tennis ball up in the air. "Now that I've finished my homework, I had to surrender my computer." "Sorry," Jack mumbled. Knowing how much she liked her

computer. "Not your fault," Andy sat up. "So what are you doing?" "Nothing much," Jack gave the same reply his sister did just seconds ago. "Mom took my Gameboy

away, because she said I was talking back to her." "Were here," Andy asked? "No," Jack shook his head. "She told me to do something, and instead of doing it right

away, I asked her a question. But I didn't mean for it to sound like that." "It's probably because she's pregnant, I mean you heard how upset she got with me in the

car when she found I got detention," at least that was the only reason Andy could come up with to make her usual calm mother go irate on both her and her brother.

"Why?" Jack was confused. "Beats me," Andy shrugged. "Dad said she was going to be like that because she was expecting." "Maybe we should ask him about it," Jack

knew they had to do something before Linda ended up taking all his things away. "He said he was going to talk to us about it," Andy nodded. "He's just been real busy

and haven't had the chance. "I sure hope he gets some time, and soon too," Jack shook his head. "I don't know if I can survive very long without my games." "Yeah I

know what you mean," Andy agreed. "I was all excited about the baby, but I didn't know it was going to make mom mad at us." "At least Dad isn't mad at us," Jack

figured. "Only if you get in trouble at school," Andy pointed at him. "Can I come in?" Sean stuck his head in the room. "Sure join the party," Andy tossed her tennis

ball at him. "I'm kind of bored, mom won't let me watch TV. She said it would rot my brain," Sean took a seat on the floor next his siblings. "What?" Andy wasn't sure

what to say to that. "That doesn't sound like mom," Jack voiced. "Sure she only lets us watch for a certain amount of time, but not letting you watch at all is kind of

strange." "That's what I thought," Sean sighed. "Welcome to the club of not understanding mom," Andy smiled. "Maybe we should tell Dad," Sean nodded. "I'm sure

he'd like to join, mom was giving him a hard time when I was downstairs. Dad said I could watch TV, mom said I couldn't." "There's plenty of room, and I'd make

even more room for him if he gave my computer back."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So how long you grounded for?" Nicki met Andy in the hallway the following day at Blessed Hearts. "I'm still grounded from riding the sled down the stairs," Andy

stopped at her locker. "Oh yeah, sorry," Nicki knew how much Andy hated it when you spoke of her and punishment in the same sentence. "But I also know there is

no way in hell, that Aunt Linda and Uncle Danny would let you get off scot free for being disrespectful." "Nicki!" Andy glared at her. "Are you trying to get in trouble for

using inappropriate language on school grounds?" "Since when do you care about getting caught for something?" Nicki knew this was an entirely different Andy than

what she was used to. "My brother got caught saying some things he shouldn't have here at school, and he got a detention, with three demerits removed," Andy

remembered Sean talking to her about it when she was sick. "Detention isn't the worst thing in the world Andy. You of all people know that," Nicki had a point. "It's

not the detention that worries me," Andy was being completely honest. "It's the punishment you get when you get home." "Your parents go at him pretty hard?" Nicki

figured that would be the only thing to make her worried. "Mom washed his mouth out with soap, and Dad spanked him," Andy enlightened her. "Now I'm not

completely sure what would be worse, Andy held both her hands out. On one hand, I've never considered eating soap, and I'll eat almost anything, so it's got to be

bad. On the other hand, Dads spankings aren't something to risk, at least not all that often." Yah I get the point," Nicki leaned against the locker next to Andy's. "I will

never wish that I didn't live with Danny and Linda," Andy said first of all. "I just wish they weren't so strict and I could actually get away with something. Which is

another reason I want you to watch what you say. My Dad always finds out when I've done something wrong. It is so annoying." "I didn't exactly say a bad word you

know," Nicki picked up for herself. "Maybe not," Andy agreed. "But it all depends on how the school sees it. And if they hear you say it. They are going to assume that

I said it, simply because I am standing next to you, and because I'm always in trouble in the first place." "And that's what's confusing me the most," Nicki was for

certain her cousin had been kidnapped and they replaced her with a look alike, because this was definitely not the Andy she knew. "Since when do you try to stay out

of trouble," Nicki questioned? "Since I'm already grounded, got my computer taken away, and can barely sit after my roof incident at 1PP. When we were up there,

Dad said he wanted this next year to be different with me not getting into trouble every week. He also said that the spanking he was about to give me had better be

the last one he had to administer for a while. And I can tell you one thing, he made that last one of the old year count." Nicki couldn't help but laugh out loud, "and in

this corner Daniel Reagan. Nicki gestured with her hands, "and in this corner Andrea Reagan. Sounds like Danny Reagan took the bell on all three counts." "He did,"

Andy sighed. "Which drives me crazy." "Why? Because he always wins," Nick figured. "Yes, but why does he always win," Andy whined. "I have no idea," Nicki didn't

know what to tell her. "They are great though," Andy had to admit, smiling. No matter how much or how often they punished her, she couldn't help but find herself

thankful for them, especially considering they never failed to tell her how much they loved her. "So, are they going to be able to go to your game Friday?" Nicki

changed conversation topics before Andy started crying. "I don't know," Andy shrugged. "They said they wanted to, but they are both scheduled to work nights. Me,

Jack and Sean are supposed to be staying the night with Grandpa." "Is anyone from the family going to be able to make it?" "Dad said he was going to call Uncle

Jamie, but I don't for sure, if he's going to be able to make it," Andy acted as if she didn't care. "Sorry," Nicki felt bad for her cousin. "Thanks," Andy tried to make it

sound as if it didn't bother her, but she knew she was lying. "Yeah Dad said he really wanted to come. But you know the job, he never knows what's going to be going

on." Andy led the way down to the cafeteria, although she had to admit, she didn't feel much like eating.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hi Grandpa," Andy hugged him greeting Frank the same way she always did. The boys having spent the afternoon with Henry after they got out of school, while Andy

had basketball practice. "I brought pizza," Danny announced, walking in just behind Andy. "Is Linda on her way?" Henry asked from the kitchen, where he was busy

preparing a salad to go along with the pizza. "Should be," Danny carried the pizza into the dining room. "Were the boys good this evening?" "Like angels," Henry

answered. "Yeah right," Danny didn't by any means believe him, as he reached into the fridge for something cold to drink. "Where are they at anyway?" Danny

realized he had yet to see or hear from them. "Should be out back playing," Henry remembered them asking for permission nearly an hour ago. "Did they finish their

homework?" Danny figured he had better ask before Linda got there and started asking him. "I've raised a child Daniel," Henry just looked at him, tired of the

questions. "A very successful one at that." "Sorry," Danny held his hands up in surrender, backing out of the kitchen to check on his sons before he ended up with a

lecture. "Andy," Frank walked into the living room, where he found Andy poking the fireplace poker into one of the logs that was burning. Andy turned to look at him,

but she didn't say anything. "You okay?" Frank noticed she wasn't her usual boisterous self. At first, he thought she got in trouble, which was the reason she was

being so quiet. But that couldn't be the reason, considering Danny seemed to be in a good mood, Frank came to conclusion. "I'm fine Grandpa," Andy didn't really feel

like talking, but she knew better than to simply ignore him. "I'm just thinking," Andy shoved the smoldering ashes around. "Why don't you let me take that," Frank

took the poker from her. "Let's go talk in my office." Frank led her into his office, sensing something was bothering his youngest granddaughter, and was hoping she

would talk to him if they were in the sanctuary of his office. Frank took a seat on one of the chairs, while Andy just walked around the room looking at all the pictures,

and other momentous he had scattered about the walls and shelves. "Andy, what are you doing?" "Just looking around," Andy turned away from the old family photo

of Danny, Erin, Joe and Jamie that was hanging on the wall. "The only time I've ever been in here was when I was in trouble." Frank chuckled, "come sit down," he

pointed to the seat next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" Andy followed his direction. "About you," Frank pointed at her. "I've never known you to be so

quiet unless something was bothering you." "I'm fine Grandpa," Andy tried covering for herself. "Andy," Frank was really pushing for an answer to his question. "It's

nothing Grandpa, it's just a game. I'll get over it," Andy once again acted as if it didn't matter. "Get over what?" Frank was confused. "I just wish my family could go

to my basketball game, that's all. I mean I understand that Mom has to work, and I get the importance of Dads job and all," Andy wanted to make sure that he didn't

think she was being some spoiled brat that only thought of herself. "But there's no reason to complain about it. Dad wants to go, and I know he's only working so he

can take care of me and my brothers." "That's a mature way to look at it," Frank was surprised to hear something so thoughtful come from his ten year old

granddaughter. "No reason to get upset about something neither of us can change," Andy figured. "You know there's no reason why I can't take your brothers," Frank

shook his head. "Jack and Sean were already asking me if I would take them." "Really?" A smile started to play across Andy's face. "And your Uncle Jamie was telling

me that he was going to go," Frank remembered. "And I'm more than certain that Pop will be your number one cheer leader." "Probably so," Andy laughed. "You feel

better now?" Frank smiled at her. "Yes, thanks Grandpa," Andy hugged him. Frank and Andy were just coming out of the office when Danny was walking by. "Did you

get in trouble?" Was the first thing Danny asked when he saw her. "No," Andy shook her head. "Why is that the first thing you asked when we stepped out of the

office?" "Because I don't remember too many pleasant meetings in there," Danny admitted. "And as your father, it's important for me to know if you did something I

need to acknowledge." "If we were just coming out of there," Andy pointed behind her. "Means Grandpa already acknowledged it." Frank laughed out loud, just

grateful that Andy was talking and returning to her old self. "Let's eat," Frank led the way to the dining room. Knowing he needed to talk to Danny about Andy and her

feelings, but he couldn't exactly ask Danny to join him in the other room, or Andy would know he was telling him about her feelings, and that wouldn't do much to

boost her confidence in making her trust him again.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Friday night came and Andy and the rest of her team were just coming out of the locker room to file onto the bench before the start of the game. She waved at her

family, surprised to see her grandfather, great-grandfather, both her brothers, her Uncle Jamie, her Aunt Erin, and Nicki. Figuring that Nicki asked her mom to go, and

Frank took care of getting the rest there. The only ones missing were her parents, two people she really wished were there, especially Danny. Andy shook her head,

knowing she couldn't focus on that, right now she needed to keep her mind on the starting game. Andy took the court, a minute or so after the game started, and her

mind was quickly taken away from the family on the bleachers as she did what she had to, focus on the challenge at hand, and that was win the first basketball game

she had ever played in. She didn't know why, but she had the ability to shut everything out that was going on and focus directly on the problem at hand, she figured

she was a lot like her Dad and Grandfather in that respect. Her Dad could have a million things going on his head, with her, her brothers, her mom and the job, but he

always managed to focus on only one thing when he had too, and that was the exact same thing she was doing. With her mind elsewhere, it was easy for her to miss

Danny slip in and join the rest of the family. By the time the game was over it was late, and Andy was exhausted as she hurried out of the locker room after changing

out of her uniform, knowing Frank was probably more than ready to get her and the boys home. Andy was just running across the court her backpack in hand when

she looked up and saw her Dad talking with her Grandfather. "Dad!" Andy tried to keep from yelling, as she ran to him excitedly before jumping in his arms. "Andy,

I'm so proud of you," Danny wrapped his arms around his little girl. "You won, but most importantly you did great, six baskets out of the twenty your team made is

pretty good," Danny encouraged her. "What are you doing here?" Andy was surprised that he was able to make it. "I thought you had to work," she pulled away from

him for a short time so she could look at him. "I don't know," Danny admitted looking over at Frank, getting the feeling that his father had something to do with it,

knowing it was kind of odd for him to get bounced from a night tour. "Grandpa?" Andy looked at him confused, knowing the same as Danny did, Frank never

rearranged any of his son's schedules, it had to do with him not wanting to show favoritism among his officers, or at least something like that, she figured. "Someone

once told me that there were more important things in life than the job," Frank glanced at Henry.

 **XXXXXXXX**

While Danny was beginning to learn that family was the most important thing. At least if he didn't know yet, he was slowly beginning to gain an understanding on the

matter. While his daughter was beginning to learn that it was important for her development to always take time for trouble.

* * *

I can't take it, I have to keep writing Andy stories... I just really love her character, I think she is a great addition with the rest of the Reagans... I'm expecting good things for this story, I just have to decide where to put all my ideas... The chapters will need to be a little shorter than usual, considering I am going to be trying to write so many stories. I have the Andy stories, the Scottie stories, and the new story idea called Best Mistake I Ever Made, which I really hope to get started on this week... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, reviews, I have received from my previous stories... JusticeStandsTRUE


	2. Chapter 2

**CH. 2: Monster Momma and Oldies**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Things were currently going fairly- well for Andy. Not only had she managed to stay out of trouble, but she also managed to get ungrounded and get her computer

back. School for once was going okay, and she was currently getting along with both her brothers. In fact, the only problem she was currently facing, was the same

problem her Dad and brothers were facing as well. Monster Momma, at least that's how they referred to Linda when she wasn't around. Which was the reason why

Andy was pretty certain she and Sean were getting along, they had no choice but to bond together, in their time of need. They were trying to tread softly but even

that didn't seem to help at times. The second they got home from school, they always went immediately up to their rooms to do their homework, and the second they

were done, they usually tried to escape outside. At least until Danny got home and did his best to keep the peace. Then again it didn't always help, and Linda would

just get mad at him, and the kids would escape to the security of one of their bedrooms.

 **XXXXXXXX**

I'm tired from working all day, I pick the kids up from school, and then I spend the rest of my day picking up after them, and trying to get them to listen to me, Linda

was on her usual rant that day after Danny got home from work. Danny wanted to tell her that they were just being kids, not exactly doing anything wrong. And while

he was at it, he wanted to tell her that she was making the kids too scared to even say a word but he didn't exactly want to make her feel bad, a pregnant woman in

tears he figured would be worse for both him and the kids. "We've discussed it, and we want to go live with Grandpa." Andy told Danny when he joined them in Jacks

room later that evening. "Me too," Danny yawned stretching out on his son's bed. "Let's do it," Sean jumped up, ready to pack. "We'll leave mom the house." "Pipe

down son, were all going to struggle through together," Danny pointed to the floor, for him to return to his seat. "Why don't we all struggle through together with

grandpa?" Andy was still looking for a way to get them out of the house. "No matter how great it sounds, we can't leave your mother in her time of need," Danny tried

putting an end to the conversation. "In her time of need," Andy jumped up dramatically. "What about my time of need?!" Andy raised her voice. "I nearly lost an ear,

by the way she grabbed me by it and jerked me up the stairs and to my room to do homework that I didn't even have." "Wait a minute?" Jack looked at her confused,

"Since when do you not have homework." "Since I did that, rather than listening to my teachers boring lectures." "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of you learning

anything?" Sean questioned. "To some extent," Andy admitted. "But at least it keeps me from getting bored and getting into trouble." "Andy," Danny interrupted, not

even bothering to sit up. "You have to learn that when your mother starts turning into monster momma, you should just go up to your room and stay out of her way."

"I did after she jerked me up there," Andy nodded. "I was bored so I started listening to different genres of music, and I found the oldies station. The 50's certainly

had their own way of making music." "That they did," Danny agreed. "But getting back to your mother, just try to act respectful and stay out of her way, and just

maybe you will make it out of this pregnancy with your ear still attached." "Yeah well what about my butt?" Sean was hoping that what his father said about his

sister's ear, also applied to his backside. "What happened this time?" Danny knew he hadn't heard anything about Sean getting into trouble. Then again, Linda had

already complained about so many things with each one of their kids, he could barely keep it straight anymore. "I told mom that I didn't have any homework so I

could go outside and play," Sean explained. "But?" Danny was trying to get to the bottom of his son's story. "But she opened my backpack and saw that I did. And

then she spanked me for lying to her." "You deserved that," Danny pointed at his youngest son. "And you're just lucky I didn't know anything about that, or I would

have taken the spoon to your butt." "I think I'm going to stop while I'm ahead," Sean sat back down. "Dad?" Andy looked at Danny questioningly changing

conversation topics. "Have you ever considered abandoning us?" "No," Danny looked shocked that she would even consider asking him such a question. "Would you

consider it?" Andy took a seat on the edge of the bed. "What?" this line of talk got Danny to sit up. "Would you abandon us to Grandpa, and then come get us after

she has the baby?" "That doesn't sound too much like togetherness to me," Danny pulled her closer to him. "You can come visit," Andy shrugged. "Just don't bring

monster Momma." Okay, stop giving your mother such a hard time. I know it's hard with her acting the way she is, but just bare with it, it won't last forever." "But

why is she acting like this?" Jack was confused. "She didn't act like this when she was pregnant with Sean." "Not all pregnancies are the same son, and she's older

now," Danny was trying his best to explain. "I wouldn't say that to mom if I were you," Andy opened Jacks door to make sure Linda wasn't in the hall way. "You said

you were going to tell us why she's acting like this," Sean didn't like it at all. "And I am, tomorrow afternoon, I'm picking you guys up from school and I'll do my best

to explain it to you," Danny laid back down, the thought making him a little nervous, having no idea how he was going to be able to do it in a way they could

understand. "Let's play a game," Andy grinned looking at her brothers. "What game?" Jack was curious. "The tackle Daddy game," Andy yelled. "I don't like this

game," Danny moaned when all three of his kids jumped on top of him. "Danny," Linda walked into the room aggravated a few minutes later, all three of the kids still

laying on top of him. "I thought you were going to put the kids to bed, not come up here and play with them." "And I am," Danny pushed the kids off of him. "You

three should be ashamed of yourself," Danny pretended to sound mad. "Delaying your bedtime like this." Danny pulled Andy and Sean off the bed so he could get Jack

tucked in. "Go to sleep," he tossed a blanket on top of his son before leading the other two out of the room. "Dad," Andy looked at Danny as she was crawling in bed.

"What is it baby?" Danny tucked her in. "So I know a few things about women having babies. But how exactly did the baby get into mom's stomach? And how's is the

doctor going to get it out?" Andy thought it was a general question similar to other ones she had asked him in the past and he was able to answer. Danny froze,

feeling almost sick, trying to figure out what brought about her sudden burst of curiosity. Danny had no idea how to respond to that question, and literally the only

thing he could possibly think to say or do was yell, "LINDA!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What did you tell her?" Danny asked the second Linda descended the stairs. "The truth," Linda shrugged. "She's old enough to know, and if the question came, she

must have had some sort of curiosity." "I kind of thought she already knew," Danny admitted. "Well she knows everything now," Linda started to walk past him. "I

can't handle this kind of stress," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "You can't handle this kind of stress?" Linda looked at him confused. "What part of this talk was

difficult for you?" "The question she asked me almost made me fall out her bedroom window," Danny had to admit that Linda did have the harder job. "What I want to

know is, why didn't you just answer her, instead of calling me?" "No way, absolutely not, we've already discussed this, I tell the boys and you tell the girls." "Deep

down, you are really a coward aren't you?" Linda teased. "Andy comes to you with just about everything, and you are scared to talk to your own daughter about a

natural occurrence between a male and a female." "What was I going to tell her? That it's my fault you are going to have to go through the pain of childbirth." Danny

was being completely serious. "Don't remind me," as if on cue, Linda turned moody again. If she's this moody, I hate to see what she's going to be like when she's fat,

Danny thought to himself turning the TV on.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and Danny was at work at the precinct. Then again technically he was at work, but he had to admit, his mind was elsewhere. His mind in fact was

on how he was going to talk to his kids that afternoon. Danny's cell buzzed, just as he was finishing up on the paperwork atop his desk. "Commissioner," he said into

the receiver. "Its Dad this time," Frank didn't want to always sound like an overbearing boss, or overbearing father for that matter, but he knew how hard it could be

on a man with a hectic job, a handful of sweet but very mischievous children, and a pregnant wife. "What you need Dad?" Danny handed one of the files on his desk

over to his partner, silently pointing something out to her. "Can you meet me for lunch?" Frank knew Danny was busy. "What did I do this time?" Danny stopped what

he was doing when he heard his father's question. "Just because I want to have lunch with you doesn't mean you've done something wrong," Frank clarified. "It

usually does," Danny had a point. "In fact, it usually means you want to yell at me for something," Danny kept his voice quiet, considering he was sitting in the middle

of his precinct. "Since when can a father not take his son out to lunch without the son being worried he's about to be jammed up," Frank asked? "Since the sons a

detective and the fathers the commissioner," Danny didn't know what else to say to his father's question. "Just meet me at the sandwich shop on the corner of 1st and

5th," Frank hung up. Danny sighed and ran a hand through his hair, as he tried to figure out what he could have possibly done to get jammed up, he was in between

cases at the moment, so it wasn't like he screwed something up with that, his kids were currently behaving themselves, then again it wasn't like that was going to last

long. "You okay?" Jackie knew who her partner was talking to just seconds ago. "Yeah, I just have to get yelled at for some reason during my lunch break," Danny

grabbed his jacket so he could meet up with his father, seeing as he didn't have much of a choice. "I'm here," Danny took a seat at the booth directly across from his

father. "You can bawl at me all you want to, just please try to remember we are in public." "Would you stop being so defensive?" Frank was getting annoyed. "I'm not

mad at you." "Since when?" Danny looked at him unbelieving. "Since I know you are going through a hard time and I just want to talk," Frank enlightened him. "This

is different," Danny relaxed, beginning to get his appetite back. "So how are my grandchildren?" Frank figured that would be the best way to get Danny to start talking

so he could give some advice. "Confused," was all Danny could think of to say. "Linda?" Frank guessed. "How did you know?" Danny looked surprised. "Because I have

been in your position before, and more than once I might add," Frank remembered as if it was yesterday. "And I can tell your stressed," he added. Danny chuckled,

"that's because my wife wants to kill me and my children anytime we walk through the front door." "Have you explained her behavior to the kids?" "A little," Danny

nodded. "But I'm picking them up from school today, so I will have more time to go in a bit more detail." "That will be an interesting conversation," Frank smiled.

"Mhmm," Danny nodded again. "I'm trying to figure out the best way to explain to my children about my wife's behavior and why she suddenly wants to kill them."

"Linda acting that bad?" Frank asked. "Let me put it this way," Danny nodded. "Just in the past week, I've come home to Andy over Linda's knee for a disagreement

they had. Yes, I know Andy has never been completely innocent in anything, and chances are she did something wrong to deserve punishment. But we usually try to

save spankings for a bit more serious offences, or disrespect. Luckily for her I walked in when I did and saved her backside." Danny couldn't help but laugh at the way

Andy rolled off Linda's knee and onto the floor. "She told me later on that she couldn't wait till Linda got too big to be able to do that." Frank couldn't help but laugh at

his granddaughter's comment. "What did you tell her?" "I told her not to count on that too much," Danny laughed. "What else have you come home too?" Frank could

only imagine. "I came home to Jack doing a list of extra chores for being too loud when Linda was resting, and I came home to Sean standing in the corner for running

in the house." "And yes before you tell me they should listen better, I told them the exact thing, but I just don't think she should punish them for something so slight.

I mean we usually give them a warning or two before we start handing out punishments." "Have they learned anything from it?" Frank wondered. "I would say so,"

Danny nodded. "They've learned to go upstairs the second they get home from school, do their homework and then try to escape for a few minutes by going outside,

at least until I get home and can keep the peace. Then again, it doesn't always do all that good." "Just tell them to hang in there," Frank shook his head. "Have they

said anything else?" "They told me they all want to go live with you," Danny smiled. "At least they love me," Frank laughed. "What did you tell them?" "I told them I

did too," Danny wasn't kidding. "Tell them they are more than welcome to come spend the night," Frank loved spending time with his grandchildren. "What about

me?" Danny noticed Frank had only said they are welcome to stay. "You my boy are just going to have to suck it up and deal with it, can't leave your wife alone at a

time like this." "Thanks a lot," Danny mumbled. "I remember when your mom was pregnant with Jamie," Frank recollected. "She was acting very similar to that of

Linda, going after me and you kids." "What did you do?" Danny asked. "I packed you, Erin and Joe up threw you in the car and took you to your Grandparents. I

figured getting you out of the house and away from your mother was the best means of survival." "I remember that," a huge smile started to play across Danny's

face. "But I didn't know it was because you were trying to give us a little break." "I just saw the way she kept getting upset at you for no reason, which I'm still

surprised she didn't have a reason," Frank added. "Me too," Danny nodded. "But I figured if I wanted to keep you and your siblings alive, it was a god idea to get you

away for the weekend, hoping it would give you guys a chance to blow off a little steam." "That was a fun weekend," Danny nodded. "Gramps took me and Joe to a

hockey game." "He loved taking you boys places with him," Frank remembered his parents always volunteering to keep the kids anytime he and Mary needed to go

somewhere. "How did things go with you and Mom?" Danny asked, never really remembering much of a time when his parents didn't get along. "She talked, I

listened." Frank smiled. "But she was very happy to see you when I brought you all home that Sunday evening. Even if she was upset, she couldn't bare the fact to be

away from you for long." "Mom was special," Danny smiled remembering his mother. "So is Linda," Frank paid the check and went back to work.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys how was school?" Danny smiled at them when they got in the car. "Same old, same old," Andy got in the front seat of her father's car. "Does that mean you

got in trouble," Danny looked at her before he pulled away from the school. "No," Andy laughed. "You said same old, same old, what do you expect me to say? You

usually get in trouble at school," Danny had a point. "In that case your mom is working late tonight so it's just us, and we are free to have a fun evening, as long as

none of you did anything to get in trouble for," he glanced in the rearview mirror at his sons. "Don't look at us, John Dillinger is sitting up there with you," Sean said

knowing that Andy got in trouble a lot more often than they did. "And don't you forget it," Andy started to climb into the backseat after him. "Sit down," Danny

swatted her. Andy sat down but it was more along the line for her benefit than for her brothers, just trying to keep from getting swatted again. Andy turned around

and glared at him, "Dad can't be around us all the time." "You don't say another word," Danny pointed at Andy. "And you," he pointed at Sean. "Watch your mouth."

"You know something, I just might be getting as good as John Dillinger, maybe I should start going by Al Capone," Sean smiled, teasing his sister. "What part of watch

your mouth did you not understand," Danny was really getting tempted to pull the car over and pulling his youngest out of the backseat. "Any more comments like

that from either one of you, and I'll be taking you directly to monster momma." The three straightened up, and decided to put forth their best behavior, they would

have much rather have faced their fathers wrath than that of their mothers, at this time in her life. "Sorry Dad," Andy and Sean quickly apologized. "You know I was

really hoping the four of us could have a leisurely afternoon, with none of you getting into trouble," Danny was being completely honest with them. "Now do you think

you can do that?" Yes Sir," all three of them answered him. "Let's listen to some music," Andy turned on the radio. "You really like music don't you?" Danny glanced at

her. "Isn't that why you always ground me from listening to it?" Andy looked at Danny, figuring he already knew the answer to his question. It always amazed Danny

at how fast she could put something behind her. What surprised him even more was when she changed the music genre to an oldies station. "Awe Dad," Jack

complained. "Do we really have to listen to this?" "Hey," Andy pointed at Jack. "Respect the classics."

 **XXXXXXXX**

After taking them to get ice cream Danny took them to the park. After letting them play for a few minutes, hoping they would burn some energy before he called them

back for the planned talk. It took him several minutes to gain the courage to call them back to the picnic table he was sitting at. Deciding he couldn't put it off any

longer, Danny called them over to him. "Now you all know that the reason I picked you up today was because I wanted to talk to you about your mother and why

she's acting the way she is." "It's because she pregnant," Sean said. "That's true son, but there's more to it than that," Danny started. "Now I want you to listen to

everything I say and do your best not to interrupt." The kids nodded in agreement and Danny continued. "Your mother is going through a lot of emotional changes

right now, and her hormones are all out of whack. And when a woman is pregnant, such as your mother is, she may be prone to violent mood swings. Which means

she may have the strength of a UFC fighter at times, and you will not under any circumstances want to tick her off. This means, that if she asks you to do anything,

and I mean anything, you do it immediately and without complaint. She may also lose her sense of humor that she normally has. And when she is eating, whatever

you do, do not ask for a bite and do not touch her food, or she will eat you. She's also going to be having some weird food cravings, so what she thinks is good, we

may think is disgusting, but that doesn't mean you can tell her so, and I advise you not too. If she wants you to eat it, but you don't like it, then simply tell her

politely that you would rather have a sandwich or something. She may also think that the food that we generally eat is disgusting, and the smell of it may make her

sick and she may want us to eat it in a completely different room. She may have moments where she has an upset stomach and gets sick, when this happens stay out

of her way. She's also going to gain weight, but that doesn't mean she will want to be reminded of it." "Isn't that what happens when someone gets pregnant?" Jack

looked confused. "Yes, it does," Danny nodded. "But whatever you do, do not tell her she's getting fat, even if you get upset with her, that is the worst life choice you

could possibly make. She may also become very forgetful and not remember to do certain things, so if she forgets to do something you know that needs to be done,

do it for her." "What if we ask her to sign something for school but she forgets," Andy asked? "Ask her once, but if she forgets for some reason, just give it to me, and

I'll sign it," Danny thought he should cover all the bases just in case. "You may eventually be asked to help out more around the house at time progresses and things

get a little harder for your mother to do, but we will worry about that later," Danny gave them a half smile knowing all the things he just told them could prove quite

overwhelming. "Do guys understand?" He asked hopefully. "Yes," Sean nodded, unsure of what to say. "We think so," Jack was still a little confused, still trying to

gather all the things his father had just said, kind of wishing he would have written them down. "Things may be tough for a little while, but they'll get better. And if

things get to be too hard, or mom starts being completely unreasonable, come talk to me. Were all in this together after all. "Now get out of here and go play for a

few more minutes, and then we will go grab a burger, and maybe if we have time we can play a little Reagan War before your mom gets home," Danny grinned.

"Yes!" Jack and Sean ran off excitedly, but Andy remained at the table. "Mom will still act like herself sometimes right," Andy moved to sit next to Danny. "Sure she

will," Danny smiled at her. "And I'll even let you in on a little secret. Your mom is really looking forward to you helping her pick out baby things, and help her decorate

the nursery." "Really?" Andy both looked and sounded excited. "She really said she wanted my help?" "Just last night," Danny admitted. "One of my foster mothers

got pregnant when I was living with her and her family," Andy remembered. "And?" Danny wrapped his arms around her. "I wanted to help her and her daughter with

the nursery, but they wouldn't let me, they said I would just mess it up," Andy sounded sad. "Are you sure you and Mom won't think the same," she asked carefully.

"Never," Danny shook his head. "Your mother and I both want and appreciate your help," Danny continued to hug her. "I love you, you know." "I know," Andy smiled.

"And I love you too Daddy."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Now one thing about Andy was, she truly loved music and it wasn't just one genre, Andy loved almost all genres of music. And this week it was 50's related music.

She listened to it when she was doing her homework, in one of her parent's cars, and even in the bathtub. That night, after filling the tub to nearly the brim, Andy

cranked up the song splish splash by Bobby Darin. She had it playing rather loudly, and the song was on repeat. Now Danny never really cared if she listened to music

all the time, the only thing he really cared about in regards to her listening pleasures, was that she did not play it loud enough to echo throughout the entire house,

and radiate through the upstairs. "Andy," Danny partially opened the door to the bathroom, so he could talk to her. Knowing that if he knocked there was no way she

could possible hear him. "Do you think you could manage to get out of the tub just long enough to turn the music down before you get the cops called on us for

disrupting the peace?" "If you really want me to I can," Andy didn't exactly want to but she figured that was Danny's way of ordering her to do something, without

really ordering her to do it. "I would appreciate it," Danny closed the door when the volume of the music lowered significantly. Andy enjoyed her long soak in the bath

tub, then again it wasn't exactly all just a soak, sometimes the beat of the music got the better of her and she started splish splashing water completely out of the tub

and all over the tiled floor. Like any normal ten-year-old kid, it shouldn't be surprising that she didn't even think to clean up the mess, and instead left the puddles of

water all over the floor. It really wouldn't have been all that big of a deal had Danny not been trying to help Linda out around the house by picking up after the kids.

He had his hands full with a pile of dirty laundry, so he couldn't exactly see the floor, as he headed into pick up any wet towels they might have left on the floor.

Danny had just taken a couple of steps near the bathtub when he slipped and fell hard on his back. Had it not have been for the bathroom rug and towel on the floor

that he fell on, things could have been a lot worse. Danny moaned as he sat up and leaned against the bathroom cabinet, both the back of his pants and shirt soaked.

"Dad?" Andy was on her way to her bedroom, but stopped when she saw her father sitting on the floor of the bathroom. "What are you doing on the floor? And why

are your clothes wet?" "Go to bed Andy," Danny kept his voice low, trying to keep his temper in check, knowing she didn't do it on purpose.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I can't believe you are in trouble and I'm not," Andy looked at Nicki from where they were sitting at the top of the stairs at their grandfather's house while they

waited for Sunday dinner. "One of the teachers at school heard me use inappropriate language, at least that's what they called it," Nicki sighed. "I tried to warn you,"

Andy was just glad it wasn't her that got in trouble. "So, what did you get?" "I'm grounded and I got my phone taken away," Nicki was obviously really bored without

her phone. "That explains why you didn't reply when I text you yesterday," Andy had thought it odd that Nicki didn't reply, knowing Nicki always had her phone with

her. "So, you haven't been in trouble in a while," Nicki noticed. "It won't last long let me assure you," Andy smiled. "I've just been good lately so my Dad would think

that I was paying attention to the lecture I got at the beginning of the year." "Do you like to get in trouble?" Nicki looked at her cousin confused. "Of course not," Andy

grinned. "I just like to keep things interesting."

 **XXXXXXXX**

They were in the middle of dessert during family dinner that day when Andy turned her attention to her uncle. "Uncle Jamie, why aren't you married?" Andy asked out

of the blue, shocking everyone at the dinner table, especially Jamie who was choking on the wine he currently had in his mouth. "Do you need love potion number 9?"

Andy sounded innocent. That last comment was all Jamie could take as he lost control and the wine went flying out of his mouth and covered Danny's face who was

sitting across from him. "No Andy," Jamie coughed again. "Do you need to see a witch doctor?" "Andrea Reagan," Linda looked at her shocked. "Wrong song

reference," Andy mumbled. "Very wrong song reference," Frank said serious. He was waiting for Danny to correct her, but considering he was a little busy wiping his

face and shirt, Frank figured he had a little too much on his mind. "Awe don't be cruel guys," Andy couldn't resist. "You just don't get what I'm saying. I'm using all

oldie related songs." "Oh, we get it," Linda didn't look very happy. "Let me guess, all you want is a little R-E-S-P-E-C-T?" Andy looked at her parents completely

serious. "No," Danny was getting upset. "We want a lot of RESPECT. And while we're about oldies, your about to be singing jail house rock, because you're going to be

grounded and will be spending a lot of time in your room." "There's about to be a Riot in cell block number 9," Andy literally just could not resist that one no matter

how hard she tried. "Hey I can do this all day," she added. "Excuse us for a moment," Danny backed his chair away from the table. "Somebody needs to learn not to

talk back," he started to pull Andy's chair away from the table. "Yakety-yak," Andy knew there was no point in trying to resist, even if she probably wasn't going to

like what she was about to get. "And Andy will be more than happy to do the dinner dishes," Danny added. "That's the sound of the men working on the chain gang,"

Andy sang, as she was being led out of the dining room.

* * *

The next chapter will probably introduce Linda and her family... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	3. Chapter 3

**CH. 3: The Trouble With Little Brothers**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Warning: mention of a spanking in this chapter

Just as things started getting better for Danny and the kids with monster momma. It was as if it was on cue for disaster to erupt, and cause more problems, at least

for Danny, Linda and Sean. Sean still hadn't really warmed up to the idea of his parents having another baby and it didn't help matters, when the only thing he could

think about was the time his siblings were giving him a hard time just for bringing it up. It was months ago, but Sean remembered every word as if they had said it to

him yesterday.

" _Dude Sean you're the youngest, and mom and dad's baby, but if they have another kid, they will forget all about you," Andy was doing her best to torture him. "Shut_

 _up Andy," Sean was tempted to slug her but thought better of it when he remembered Danny would be driving up any minute, and he would be in some deep trouble_

 _if he saw him hit one of his siblings. "Guys stop arguing, it's not like mom and dad would ever be crazy enough to have another kid, at least not as long as they have_

 _us to deal with on a regular basis," Jack was trying to get them to see the reality in the situation. "Now if they sent us all to a boarding school and only let us come_

 _home during the holidays," he started. "And summer vacations," Andy started to see where her brother was going. "Then yes, then I would say there would be a big_

 _chance in them trying to make up for their first three trouble makers," Jack couldn't help but add. "It would get so bad that mom and dad would probably forget that_

 _they even had three other kids and you'd never get to see Grandpa again," Andy couldn't help but try to make her kid brother feel absolutely miserable._

The only problem was, his parents were crazy enough to have another baby, and what his siblings had said, could actually become a reality. He didn't want to go to

boarding school, and he especially didn't want to leave his parents and grandfather. He liked his family, and he got along with all of them for the most part. That is all

but Andy, every once in a while they had a scuffle, or should he say an all out fight. Then again if they had to go to boarding school, Andy would be going with him. He

really didn't think his parents would send he and his siblings away, at least he didn't think so. Sure, they managed to get themselves into trouble every now and

again, but would they really flat out ever want to just get rid of them. He thought his parents loved having them around, at least they seemed to. Who would play

Reagan War with Dad, and who would Mom force to watch movies that neither one of them cared to watch except for her? Thoughts like these ran through the boy's

head as he had to fight to keep the tears from falling. If these thoughts weren't enough to make the poor kid miserable, it didn't help that Andy and Jack decided to

come in and make it even worse.

"So mom and dad are having a baby," Andy plopped herself down on the floor in Sean's room, when she and Jack barged in to annoy him again. "Looks like it," Jack

grinned at Andy, picking up one her idea. "I'm expecting any day for them to start bringing home brochures of different boarding schools for them to send us to." "To

be completely honest I'm kind of thinking it'll be a military academy," Andy admitted. "Mom wouldn't send us to military school," Sean knew his mother better than

that. "She wouldn't," Andy shrugged. "But dad would, he was a marine after all. And we'd probably get someone like Major Payne, and he would make our lives

miserable." Andy remembered the movie they watched just before they went back to school. "You do know why they are having another baby right?" Jack kept going,

when Andy nodded at him for him to take over. "No," Sean shook his head, his voice timid. "Why?" "They want to replace you Sean, with a baby that won't get in

trouble," Andy and Jack were acting so sure of it, that Sean was actually believing every word his siblings were telling him. "Yep, you won't be the baby anymore. And

just another forgotten kid like the rest of us," Andy took one of the baseballs Sean had on the floor and tossed it to Jack. "Yeah Sean, welcome to the forgotten kid's

life," Jack teased. "Stop it guys, and just leave me alone," Sean felt bad enough without their help. "Mom and Dad aren't like that." Sean tried ignoring them. "Well we

will leave you alone now, see you in boarding school," Andy and Jack walked out of the room, leaving their brother to wallow in hopelessness. "Andy," Jack looked at

his sister, when they walked into her bedroom. "You do realize that this kids a Reagan, which means it's going to get into trouble." "I know that, and you know that,

but if Sean is going to be gullible enough to believe us, then I say more power to us," she winked at him mischievously. "You also realize that if mom and dad find out

that were torturing Sean the way we are, mom or dad are going to give us the spanking of our lives." "They aren't going to find out Jack," Andy stretched out on her

bed to relax, tormenting her brothers was something she found quite enjoyable.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Time to wash up for dinner!" Linda called up the stairs. Andy was down and at the table in seconds, Linda didn't know if it was because she may not have had all that

much to eat when she was in the foster care system and she was trying to make up for it now, or if it was because she was always hungry. She kind of thought it was

the latter considering she remembered Frank saying how Danny was always hungry when he was a kid. Jack came down just after Andy and it wasn't long before the

table was set and they were ready to eat. "Where's Sean?" Danny noticed his youngest was missing. "I told him it was time to eat," Jack shrugged. "But he said he

didn't feel good." "Jack," Linda was frustrated. "Why didn't you tell me that ten minutes ago when you came down?" "You didn't ask me," Jack said innocently. "Jack

Francis," Linda mumbled to herself. "Go ahead and start eating," Linda told Danny and her other two children that were sitting at the table. "I'm going to go check on

him." Jack was about to dig in, when Danny cleared his throat, getting his attention. "Were going to wait for your mother," Danny said when Jack looked at him. "She

was the one who prepared the meal." "Sorry," Jack mumbled. "Uncle Jamie called me earlier and asked if we could go to the movies with him tomorrow," Andy

remembered. "Really," Danny looked surprised. "What kind of movie would he pay money to go see, that would be suitable enough for three kids?" "It's some kid

movie," Andy answered. "I don't think he really wants to go, but his partner Eddie wants to go, but she thinks it would look weird if she went in by herself without at

least a couple of kids, so she asked Jamie if he would go, and bring us with him." Danny laughed, "that's actually kind of funny, two cops going in to see a kid movie."

"Like I said, I don't think Uncle Jamie's really interested in it, so I'm kind of thinking, the only reason he's willing to go is because he either lost a bet, or he likes her."

"Andrea," Danny shook his head at her answer. "You never know," Andy shrugged. "He might of went to get some love potion number 9." "Okay just stop," Danny

raised a hand. "Before you get into trouble again." "So, can we go?" Andy asked. "Uncle Jamie kind of needs to know tonight, so he will know what to tell Eddie

tomorrow." "I don't see why not," Danny answered. "I will give Jamie the money for your tickets when he comes to pick you up." "Uncle Jamie said we didn't need any

money, he said he would pay for everything," Andy was quick to add. "He really must be in love, if he's willing to pay for all three of you a ticket plus snacks," Danny

couldn't help but laugh out loud. "I told you," Andy giggled. "What's so funny?" Linda asked, noticing how hard her husband and children were laughing. "Nothing,"

Danny shook his head. "How's Sean?" "He's not running a fever, but he said he feels nauseated. I gave him some medicine that should help settle it, and will probably

make him sleep, so he's in the shower." "Hopefully its nothing more than an upset stomach, he and Andy were both sick not too long ago," Danny remembered

shuttering, just remembering the amount of vomit he had to clean up. "Don't remind me," Andy moaned. "Don't remind you," Danny just looked at her. "You are the

one who threw up all over me." "I'm sorry," Andy said innocently. "What else do you want me to say?" "Nothing," Danny shook his head. "Just try not to do it again, if

at all possible." "No promises," Andy teased him. "But I'll try." "I would appreciate it."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"How you doing buddy?" Danny came up stairs as soon as he finished eating, hoping to at least be able to talk to him before he fell asleep. "I feel sick," Sean

complained. "Mom gave you some medicine, and I'm sure you will be fine in no time," Danny said reassuringly. "I hope so," Sean mumbled laying his head down onto

his pillow. "It will be," Danny patted his back. "You need to get better so we can play Reagan War again," Danny told him, just before he turned the lights off and shut

the door behind him thinking it was just a matter of time before he fell asleep. "Reagan War," Sean muttered, just as the tears began to fall. I don't want to leave

home, he thought to himself, crying himself to sleep, the medicine finally taking effect. "Are you two almost finished?" Linda asked her eldest two children who were

cleaning the kitchen. "Almost," Andy giggled, blowing bubbles with the dish soap. "That ones huge," Jack popped it. "Well try to wrap it up. You have school tomorrow

and you need to start getting ready for bed," she reminded them from where she sat at the kitchen table with her laptop searching for just the right baby crib. "Okay,"

Andy and Jack laughed, too busy playing with the bubbles, to really work on the dishes. "Danny," Linda said as soon as he stepped foot on the bottom floor. "Which

one of these cribs do you like for the baby?" "It doesn't matter," Danny shook his head, hating anytime he had to be involved in decisions such as decorating or the

picking out of certain products that he didn't know much about to begin with. "Danny," Linda tried. "This is your baby too." "I know," Danny shrugged. "But as long as

it serves its purpose I'm not all that picky." "Would you just come look?" Linda was getting frustrated. "I want your opinion. I can't decide on whether or not to get a

standard crib, or a convertible one that will change into a toddler bed later on." "Let's go with the convertible one," Danny was thinking that way they would only have

to buy one bed, and at least it would last them awhile. "The next question is what color should we get," Linda stopped him just as he tried making his escape. "What

color wood, a white one, a dark wood color, or a light wood color?" "You can pick," Danny was hoping that just by leaving the decisions up to her, he would get a little

time to relax with a movie, or even better go to bed early. "Danny," Linda sighed. "This is an important decision." "Fine," Danny went back to the computer. "Let's get

one of the lighter wood colors." "Thank you," Linda shook her head annoyed. "Now was that all that difficult?" "You have no idea," Danny admitted.

 **XXXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Linda was up early, knowing she needed to check on Sean in order to determine on whether or not she should keep him from school, and

call into work. "How's Sean feeling?" Danny asked getting ready for work. "Still complaining about not feeling well," Linda answered. "Which tie matches better? The

blue or green one," Danny held up both ties. "The green one, definitely," Andy walked in, putting her input in. "Green it is," Danny put it around his neck. "This is

coming from someone who doesn't know how to match her shirt with her pants 95% of the time," Linda added. "Blue it is," Danny changed his mind. "Are you and

Jack ready to go?" Linda asked picking up the phone so she could call into St. Vickers telling them she needed the day off. "Not yet," Andy answered. "We haven't

eaten breakfast yet." "You haven't eaten breakfast yet?" Linda looked at her confused. "You've been up for an hour." "I lost track of time," Andy shrugged. "Your Dad

has to take you to school this morning, and that means you have to leave earlier than usual, he has to get to work." "Sorry," Andy said apologetically. "We'll stop for

donuts. But that means we have to leave now," Danny grabbed his suit jacket. "Donuts!" Andy yelled excitedly. "You definitely need to take us to school more often."

Andy ran out of the room, grabbed her backpack, ran out the door and over to the car. "I think that is the fastest we have ever gotten her out the door to go to

school," Danny laughed looking at Linda. "And probably the last, unless we let her get donuts every morning." "Which is not going to happen," Linda said seriously.

"That would be way too expensive, and very unhealthy." "Guess we will have to live with just dragging her out the door," Danny kissed her before calling for Jack to

get outside.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After being unable to get Sean to eat anything for breakfast or for lunch, or not noticing any other symptoms aside from an upset stomach, Linda couldn't keep from

thinking that there was something more to his behavior, rather than a mild sickness. "How you feeling Sean?" Linda smiled, really hoping she could get to the bottom

of his change in behavior. "I still feel sick," Sean looked sad. "You sure have been quite lately," Linda mentioned trying to get him to tell her the truth, regarding what

was really bothering him. "That's because I don't feel good," Sean rubbed his face. "Are you sure it's not because you've done something wrong, and you're afraid to

tell me and dad because you don't want to get in trouble?" Linda was guessing. "I didn't do anything to get in trouble," Sean said honestly. "That's right you're not

Andy," Linda teased. Sean smiled, and Linda continued. "So, do you want to tell me what's bothering you?" Linda asked gently. "Are you going to send us to boarding

school now that you and dad are going to have another baby?" "No Sean," Linda was used to saying those two words so often, they just seemed to naturally flow out.

"Wait? What?" Linda looked at the boy confused when she realized what he had just asked. "Are you going to send me, Andy and Jack to boarding school somewhere,

and only let us come home on holidays and summer break?" Sean's voice sounded so broken and terrified, that it appeared that he was having quite a time holding

the tears back. "Sean, where did you get an idea like that?" Linda looked at him shocked, surprised that he would even come up with something like that. "Jack and

Andy," Sean mumbled. "Haven't you realized yet, not to listen to a word they say, especially Andy?" Linda's heart was literally breaking when she thought of how

worried her little boy had been. "They said that I was just going to be one of the forgotten kids like them, now that I'm not going to be the baby anymore," Sean

justified his feelings, even if he didn't have too, at least not to Linda who was seconds away from calling Danny to go pick up their two delinquents. "Has your father

or I ever forgotten about either one of you," Linda asked? "No," Sean shook his. "But they said that you would want to get rid of us, since were always getting in

trouble, and don't want us to be a bad example on the baby." "Oh Sean," Linda hugged him. "Neither of you are going anywhere I can assure you, and your brother

and sister will be sure to be suffering some consequences for tormenting you like that." "But I don't want them to be mad at me for telling you, they are going to

accuse me of being a baby and a tattle tale," Sean complained. "You let your dad and I worry about them," Linda said seriously walking out of the room to call Danny.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny, do you know what your children did?!" Linda was furious, and her voice was radiating with frustration. "No," was all Danny could think to say. He was a little

busy after all, not only trying to feed and clothe the three children he had, but stock up on baby supplies for the fourth. The fourth, Danny still didn't know what to

think about having four kids. "Sean isn't sick from illness," Linda enlightened him. "He's sick from worry." "Worry?" Danny was confused. "What does he have to worry

about?" "Andy and Jack have apparently been tormenting him mercilessly, telling him that you and I were going to send them to boarding school, and that we were

going to forget about him after the baby was born. He said they told him that we wanted to trade them in since they were always getting into trouble." "I'm thinking of

two of them that I wouldn't mind trading in, at least right now," Danny shook his head, shocked at what he was hearing. "So, what are we going to do?" Linda was

wondering how Danny was planning to handle it, wanting to see if they were both on the same page regarding discipline. "Kill them," Danny threw out a suggestion. "I

mean we really don't need four kids." "Danny?!" Linda wasn't exactly planning on going that far. "Make their lives miserable?" Danny suggested. "They had the nerve

to make their brothers life miserable, I think it only fair we do the same to them." "I can live with that," Linda agreed. "They're about to be out of school," Danny

glanced at his watch. "I'll go pick them up."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hi Dad," Jack said climbing in the front seat. "Hi," Danny kept the chit chat to a minimum. "Aren't you going to ask me if I got in trouble toady?" Andy noticed he had

yet to ask his usual question. "For your sake I sure hope not," Danny thought to himself. "Did you," he figured he had better say something. "No," Andy almost

sounded disappointed. Whew, Danny thought sighing, he certainly didn't want to have to add that to her list of offenses that he was going to have to punish her for.

"Can we stop for ice cream," Andy asked excitedly? "No," Danny replied. "But we can stop somewhere to pick up a few boarding school brochures, maybe a few

military ones, I was kind of thinking the marines," was all Danny said. Jack turned around in his seat but didn't say anything as he looked at his sister. This was

definitely not going to turn into a good weekend, Andy thought to herself. Her brother Jack beginning to squirm in his seat, trying to figure out how his father found

out about their recent actions towards their brother. "I can't believe you two would do something like that to your kid brother," Danny was talking more to himself that

to them. "Tormenting your brother is completely unacceptable and you both know it. Sean is your brother, and family is all we can count on in this world." Oh wow,

deja-vu, Danny stooped immediately mid-lecture, I sound like my father, he thought to himself, too afraid to say anything further, he was still shocked that he had

actually mimicked his father's words, from when he and Erin tormented Joe when his parents were expecting Jamie.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What in the world would ever possess you two to do such a thing? And to your own brother!" Linda yelled as soon as Andy and Jack walked through the front door of

their home. Andy and Jack didn't say anything, instead they found themselves focused on the floor. "Look at me when I talk to you," Linda glared. Andy and Jack

jerked their heads up immediately, but they were careful to keep their mouths shut. "Your father and I have always told you to treat one another with respect. Have

we not? Answer me?" Linda raised her voice when she didn't get an answer. "Yes Mam," Andy and Jack kept their voice low. "Making your brother worry himself sick is

not only disrespectful, but it's also plain mean," Linda explained. "Now why would you do such a thing?" Linda calmed down. "We didn't think it through," Andy

realized. "So, you decided to add fuel to the fire and make it worse by tormenting him?" "Yes," Jack answered. "We thought it was funny, seeing how much he was

worried. We knew you would never send us away," Andy admitted. "You thought it was funny!" Linda raised her voice again. "Danny, you take them," Linda looked at

her husband. "I can't talk to them right now," she said before walking away frustrated. "You two go upstairs and apologize to your brother," Danny excused them for

the moment. "And it better be heartfelt," he added, as they started for the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean," Andy and Jack walked into their brother's room. Sean looked up from his video game and over to his siblings. "How could you squeal on us like that?" Jack

looked at him confused. "Yeah Sean, did you forget the pact you made with us when I first moved in about not telling on one another if one of us did something to get

into trouble?" Andy sounded disappointed. "Apparently, siblings nor pacts mean much, at least not to him," Jack mentioned. "Siblings?" Sean looked at them both

confused. "You could have just as well told me that mom and dad didn't want me anymore, it meant the same thing as what you told me," Sean was mad. "We didn't

tell you that they were just going to send you away," Andy shook her head. "We said that they were going to send all of us away," Andy was more than certain she

had a point. "Anyways," Jack cleared his throat getting his sisters attention, when he saw Danny approaching. "Were sorry about tormenting you. You shouldn't have

taken it to mean that mom and dad only wanted to get rid of you." "Sean," Danny looked at his youngest. "Do you accept their apology?" "Yes," Sean didn't know

what else to say, his tone of voice so low, Danny could barely hear him. "Thank you," Danny hugged him, before escorting his other two children out the door and

over to his own bedroom.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You two stop terrorizing your brother," Danny pointed at them sternly. "I heard what you two were telling him in there. "But he's just so gullible," Andy laughed.

"Yeah Dad, Sean is just so easy, he listens to everything we say." "You know what else is easy?" Danny looked at them seriously. "Me making your lives miserable.

Now stop torturing him!" "Oh, come on Dad, you have to admit it was good," Jack knew he needed to be serious, based on the way Danny was acting, but he couldn't

help but smile, thinking about all the terrified face expressions his brother showed while they were teasing him. "Yeah Dad, especially when we told him it would be

the marines," Andy added. "You want to experience life in a boarding school?" Danny leaned over to look directly in their eyes. "I think I can oblige that," was all he

said as he started to walk away. "So ,I guess this means we can't go to the movies with Uncle Jamie tonight?" Jack figured he already knew the answer to that

question, but he couldn't help but voice it anyway. "Oh no, you can still go," Danny nodded. "But if I were you I would enjoy it, it's the last time you are going to be

leaving your room for a while," Danny left them standing in his bedroom, leaving them to think on their future. "What do you think he's going to do?" Jack looked at

his sister worried. "Whatever it is, you can bet it's not going to be good," Andy sighed, beginning to think they went a little too far. "I thought you said they weren't

going to find out?" "I've been wrong before," Andy shrugged. "We should probably go start digging the holes in the backyard," Jack glanced out the window and into

the backyard. "Because you know they are going to kill us." "If they don't kill us," Andy shook her head. "By the time they are through, we will probably wish they

would." "At least we still get to go with Uncle Jamie to the movies," Jack figured aloud, thinking it could be a lot worse. "That's not a good thing Jack," Any looked at

her brother. "It just gives Dad more time to figure out how he's going to make our lives miserable." "Augh, you have a point," Jack started to get worried. "Mhmm,"

Andy nodded. "More time to figure out how long he's going to ground us for, and how in depth he's going to go when he blisters our butts." "Maybe when we go to the

movies, we should tell Uncle Jamie we have to go to the bathroom. Only we don't come back, and instead we just take off," Jack suggested. "That would only make us

loose our butts completely when dad gets ahold of us," Andy knew Danny would find them, and she knew that Jack knew the exact same as her. Jack sighed, "Guess

you have a point." "You guess I have a point," now Andy was utterly confused. Here she hadn't been living with Danny for a year, and she knew what he would do. "I

like this side of you Jack, its adventurous. A little stupid," she added. "But adventurous." "Yeah it comes out every once in a while," Jack nodded. "The only problem is,

every time I do, I end up in a world of trouble." "My adventurous side stays out," Andy inputted. "That explains why you are always in trouble," Jack walked out to get

changed out of his uniform. "That may be true," Andy admitted walking into his room a few minutes later. "But at least I'm not bored." "I'm changing here!" Jack

pulled his pants up in a hurry. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" "Once or twice," Andy shrugged, not bothered by her brother's comments whatsoever. "So how

long do you think they are going to make us wait until they punish us?" Jack pulled a shirt out from his closet. "Probably when we get home," Andy took a seat on the

edge of her brother's bed. "They probably want the time to figure out just what they are going to do to us." "Do you think Sean is going to go to the movies with us?"

Jack wondered considering he was barely coming out of his room. "I hope not, I'm too tempted to kill him for getting us in trouble," Andy was being completely

honest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Sean," Linda went in to check on her youngest just before it was time for Jamie to come pick them up. "Are you going to the movies with your Uncle Jamie?" "I don't

know, I don't really feel like it," Sean mumbled, clearly still a little upset at everything his siblings put him through. "I think it would help you feel better if you got out

and had some fun with your uncle," Linda was careful not to say fun with his siblings, knowing that was a sensitive subject for all three of them at the moment, but

especially for Sean. "I still don't know," Sean shook his head. "At least think about it," Linda walked out of the room to finish folding the towels she had left in the

laundry basket in her room. "You, big baby," it was obvious that Andy was still mad that he got her in trouble. "You just had to take us serious, and then get sick and

start whining and crying to mom and dad," Jack added when they walked into their brother's bedroom. "I don't know why mom and dad need another baby when they

have you, you act just like one." Andy and Jack jumped when they felt a sharp, hard smack to both their backsides. Looking behind them, they saw that it was Linda.

"You two are in enough trouble, and I highly suggest you do not make it worse on yourself." "Yes Mam," both knowing better than to push it. "Oh, and if either one of

you cause any trouble for Jamie while at the movies with him, I'll be taking my sandal to your backside, when you get home. And you already know, you will be

getting one for tormenting your bother," Linda warned, glaring at them. "Yes Mam," Andy and Jack said immediately. "You know this day is just getting better and

better," Jack shook his head, when Linda left them alone again. "Yeah and I get the feeling that this is just the tip of the iceberg," Andy and Jack started to make their

way down the stairs where they could wait for Jamie. A few minutes later, and Sean joined his sibling's downstairs, dressed and ready to go. "I take it you are coming

along," Jack glared at his brother. "I figure that if me going will add to your displeasure, then I'm all for it," Sean sneered, feeling a bit more satisfied with himself.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was merely seconds after the kids walked out the door, did Danny jump up from the couch, "time to put my plan into action." "Now would you please tell me why

you were in such a hurry to get them out of here?" Linda looked at Danny confused. "I mean I'm kind of surprised you let them go to after what they did," Linda

mentioned, knowing that if he would have discussed it with her she would have said no. "We need to discuss how we are going to handle this." "I kind of have an

idea," Danny admitted. "Then why did you let them go, if you already thought about it?" Linda was now even more confused than ever. "To make them worry about it.

You know their minds are going to be on everything but the movie." "That's actually pretty good," Linda laughed. "And in order for part of my discipline procedure to

work, I needed them out of the house," Danny told her the real reason he let them go. "What are we going to do?" Linda was trying to figure out how he could

discipline them without them actually being there. "Grab a couple trash bags and meet me in Andy's room," Danny took the stairs two at a time, knowing that if he

wanted to have it all done when they got home, he knew he was going to have to get started. "Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?" Linda asked clarifying

bringing up the trash bags. "Take everything out of their room except for clothes, furniture and school stuff?" Danny answered. "Everything?" Linda was all for it, she

just had no idea how they were going to get everything done in such a short time. "Toys, games, electronics, etc," Danny named a few. "Are you sure about this?"

Linda was starting to question his decision. "Think about what they did to Sean, and then give me your answer," Danny stopped what he was doing. "Because if you

aren't in agreement then we can think of something else. I just kind of figured that by taking all of their fun stuff, they won't have any other choice than to

concentrate on their school stuff and think about what they did, and why it was wrong." "Oh, I'm definitely in, Sean was miserable," Linda started picking up all the

CD's, balls, and other things she found. "This was actually a very creative punishment," Linda noticed. "Where did you get the idea?" "From something Andy said,"

Danny picked up his daughter's computer. "What did she say?" Linda knew it had to have been something bizarre to get Danny to do something such as this. "She

said that it was funny telling Sean that we might send them to a military academy," Danny started. "So, I just thought that if they wanted to experience a military

academy/boarding school. I think we should give them a taste of it." "I like it," Linda laughed. "When you go into the military, you are only allowed very few

possessions. And our children have a tendency to like stuff, so I think this is a great way to get them to think," he pointed out. "We should also make them do extra

chores to get the stuff back," Linda added. "Not only will we have a very clean house, but it will also help me not have so much to do." "Now that's a good idea,"

Danny pointed at her. "They certainly aren't going to like this," Linda knew that without a doubt that they were in for some complaining. "No," Danny shook his head.

"But I bet they think twice before they torture their brother again." "We going to do anything else?" Linda asked finishing up with Andy's room, and moving on to

Jacks. "I was thinking about coming up with my own Daniel Reagan special, a little phone removal, and they don't leave their room aside from church, chores, school,

and family time," Danny suggested. "Family time," Linda was beaming. "I will pick out so many movies that I like, to make them watch." "You need to slow down

Linda, that could be referred to as child abuse if you aren't careful," Danny warned laughing. "Oh, my gosh Danny, it is not," Linda slapped him. "I really hate to tell

you this Linda," Danny squinted. "But I could blister their butts as a punishment, and they would still prefer that, than you forcing them to watch a movie that you

picked out." "That's pathetic Danny, and you know it," Linda couldn't believe what he had just told her. "I really can't blame them honey, I don't care for those movies

any more than they do," he admitted. "Thank you for that," Linda shook her head. "You, know as upset as I am with those two kids of ours," Danny started. "No,"

Linda shook her head. "When they act like that, they are your kids," Linda pointed at him. Danny laughed out loud, "Anyways what I was going to say is, as upset as I

am with them, I still can't help but be proud, thinking how much they remind me of what Erin and I did to Joe." "And that's fine to think that way Danny, just please

remember that you are their father, and you are responsible for their upbringing, and the way we raise them now will affect how they will be when they are grown,"

Linda lectured. "You know any time someone starts talking to me like that, I start looking around for my parents," Danny said in all honesty. "I'm serious Danny,"

Linda said plainly. "So am I Linda, and I'm pretty sure it's obvious by what I'm doing right now, that I'm being a father to them," Danny said gathering a number of

Jacks things, such as remote control cars, DVD's and nerff guns. "Yes, you are," Linda kissed him, "And I'm very proud of you, it's just sometimes I feel like I'm

raising four children rather than three." "Yeah, I'm pretty sure the kids would disagree with you when I'm about to use the spoon on them, or I'm about to ground

them for a week," Danny had a point. "I'm talking about when you add fuel to the fire by running around the house with them shooting them with nerff guns." "Sorry

Linda, but I'm not about to stop that, I enjoy doing that just as much as the kids do." "And I would never suggest that you do," Linda sighed. "Those kids love it when

you play with them, you would think that you are a super hero or something." "You mean I'm not," Danny grinned.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey guys did you enjoy the movie?" Linda asked the kids when they walked through door. She and Danny sitting on the couch watching TV. "It was funny," Sean

answered taking a seat on the couch. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," Linda hugged him. "What about you two?" "Danny asked, when he noticed how quiet Andy and Jack

were being. "It was good," Jack mumbled, even if he hadn't paid all that much attention to it, his mind was elsewhere, the same as Andy's was. "Have you eaten

anything for dinner? Are you hungry?" Linda wanted to make sure their primary needs were cared for before they sent them up to their rooms. "Eddie bought us

nachos and hotdogs," Andy couldn't help glance at Danny when she said it, even if she did know he was about to put an abrupt end to her fun for a while. Danny

smiled, trying to avoid ruining the moment by busting out laughing, making Linda ask a thousand questions trying to figure out what was so funny. "In that case, go

on up to your rooms. Dad and I will be up in a minute. "And Sean, you need to go take a shower and start getting ready for bed." Linda missed the whole Eddie and

Jamie interaction. "Yes Mam," Andy and Jack knew better than to argue or at this point even try to avoid the inevitable discipline that was soon to occur. "Wait for it,"

Danny looked at Linda the second the kids were out of earshot. "7,6,5," Danny started the count down. "4,3,2,1," Danny pointed on cue. "Aaaa!" Andy screamed. "Call

911, call the FBI, call the National Guard, someone broke into my room and stole all my stuff! Oh, and call me a bus while you are at it, I think I'm having a heart

attack!" "And that would be our cue," Danny and Linda headed for the stairs. They weren't really surprised to find both Andy and Jack sprawled out on the floor in the

middle of Andy's bedroom, neither one of them moving. "Come on guys, you need to get up," Danny nudged them with his foot. "My life is over, my stuff is gone,"

Andy whined dramatically. "Why even get up? There's nothing we can do with all of our stuff missing," Jack complained, neither of them even bothering to get up. "Oh

I still have something that I can do to you," Danny pulled them both up off the floor. "And I don't suggest you rush it, we will get to that soon enough." Linda pointed

for them to take a seat on the bed, and Andy and Jack quickly complied. "Your father and I took your stuff." "What? Why?!" Andy was trying not to yell, but it wasn't

working out too well. "Don't raise your voice to us," Linda chastised. "You said you wanted to experience a military academy/boarding school. So that's what you are

going to do," Danny pointed out. "And that means your possessions will be minimal." "Technically we didn't say we wanted to experience it, we just thought it would

be funny to torment Sean with it," Andy explained. "What do you think now?" Was all Danny said. "I don't think we should have opened our big mouths," Andy

admitted. "That's the smartest thing you've said in a while," Danny was being honest with her. "When can we get our stuff back," Jack questioned? "You will have to

earn it back by doing a lot of extra chores," Linda explained. "But there's a catch," Linda stopped them before they started thinking it was going to be easy. "You won't

know when you will be eligible to be receive something back, which means you won't get something back every time you do an extra chore. You will only get

something when we see a change in your behavior, and you have done a good job on all the chores." "So, we don't have to do the chores?" Andy asked clarifying.

"You don't have too," Linda shook her head. "But you won't get your stuff back, unless you do." "It's going to be a long year," Andy already knew it was going to be a

long time before her life was back to normal. "You knew that treating you brother like that was wrong," Danny eyed them seriously. "We know," Jacks voice was low.

"Then you understand why your punishment is as it is?" "We do," Andy sighed. "Then go on to your room Jack. I'll be in, in a minute."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I told you it wasn't going to be good," Andy walked into her brother's room, where she found him standing in the middle of the floor, staring at all the blank space, an

hour or so later. "Yeah and you also said that we weren't going to get in trouble," Jack mumbled. "Have you seen my room? This looks like trouble to me!" Jack finally

raised his voice. "Calm down Jack, you're not the only one in trouble." "You think?" Jack was obviously having separation anxiety from all his belongings. "You started

this whole thing!" "You followed me eagerly enough!" Andy wasn't about to take any more of the blame. "I know," Jack sighed moving to look out the window. "Do you

know what mom, dad, and Sean are doing?" "I think mom and dad are trying to do damage control with Sean. Trying to make sure he understands that they still want

him," Andy said. "So how long do you think it will take for us to earn our stuff back?" Jack looked around his room again. "Probably the same amount of time as it will

take for us to be able to sit comfortably again," Andy started to look around Jacks room to see if it was possible that they missed anything when they were clearing it

out. "That long," Jack moaned. "Hey Jack look what I found," Andy pulled out a couple 2-way radios. "We should totally use these to talk to one another since Dad

took our phones, and we have to spend so much time in our rooms this weekend," Jack brightened. "I love loop holes," Andy grinned. "I'm just glad they aren't going

to make us stay in our rooms the whole time," Jack admitted thinking how bored he was liable to get with just books to keep him company. "Mom and Dad wouldn't

do that, heck even juvenile delinquents get time in the yard. And were nowhere near that bad," Andy's eyes were wide. "Well I'm not," Jack teased. "There's still a

chance you might be." Andy wrestled him to the ground playfully and the two rolled around the floor for a few minutes, each one trying to pin the other down. "We

have to stop," Jack tried to get her to stop when he figured they were getting a little too loud. "Moms going to be mad if she comes up here and finds you out of your

room," Jack gave her a half smile. "I have nothing else to lose," Andy shook her head, but thought it better she go back to her room and get ready for bed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After taking a quick shower, Andy settled herself in bed and picked up one of the books her parents left her. Andy smiled when she read the cover of the book, it was

another one on Teddy Roosevelt. Andy was just finishing up with the first chapter when Danny walked in. "I see you found one of the books we left you," Danny took a

seat on the edge of her bed. "Thank you," Andy kept her voice low, unsure of what to say to him. "Are you enjoying it?" "Yes Sir," Andy closed the book and placed it

on her nightstand. "You're going to turn into your Grandpa if you're not careful," Danny pointed at her teasingly. "Is that a bad thing?" Andy giggled. "Not at all,"

Danny hugged her before tucking her in. "Dad," Andy stopped him just as he was about to turn the light off and leave the room. "I'm sorry about Sean." "I know,"

Danny nodded. "I love you," Andy made eye contact with him. "I love you too, you crazy kid."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hopefully our next child won't be as hard on us," Danny walked into his bedroom, and fell on the bed exhausted. "You really believe this one is going to be any

easier?" Linda questioned pointing at her belly. "I mean the other three Reagans we have down the hall aren't, chances are this one will be the exact same way."

"Can't you just let me hope?" Danny moaned, giving up on all hope of ever having an easy life.

* * *

I know I said this chapter was going to be on Linda's family, but turns out Linda's brother is going to be on an upcoming episode, so I decided to hold off... Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews...JusticeStandsTRUE


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4: No Easy Job**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Saturday morning didn't get any better, even after everything came out with Andy and Jack tormenting Sean. At least not for Danny and Linda. Andy and Jack weren't

speaking to Sean, nor would they even play with him. They were too mad about getting into trouble all because Sean acted like a baby. Sean didn't exactly want to

have anything to do with them either, considering he was mad about the way they treated him, although he had to admit he was getting a little bored. Linda was

furious with all three of their behavior, just wanting them to start getting along and speaking to one another again. Whereas at first, Danny didn't seem to mind all

that much, just being glad that neither of them were arguing with one another. At least until things started to get to be too much. If he would be downstairs with

Andy, and he would ask her to go get Sean for some reason. She would just about flat out refuse saying they weren't speaking, and he would have to go up and get

him himself. Then that morning at breakfast, when Jack asked Sean to pass him the platter of eggs, Sean said no before distinctly saying he didn't have a brother

anymore. This was really pushing Danny to his limit, and he was compelled to put a stop to it by sending all three of them up to their rooms as soon as breakfast was

over, thinking that on the bright side, at least he would get away with a brief time of quiet. Andy and Jack stayed in their rooms for over an hour, talking back and

forth on Jacks 2 way radios. They were supposed to spend the whole day in their rooms, as part of their punishment for tormenting Sean, but they figured they would

take a chance on being able to get out, as well as try to get some of their stuff back by asking about a few extra chores they could do.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Dad," Andy and Jack found their father downstairs. "Was your mother and I not clear when we told you, you had to stay in your room all day today?" Danny glanced

at them. "Yes Sir," Jack shook his head. "But we were wondering if you had any chores that we could do, so we could try to earn some of our stuff back. "We miss our

stuff," Andy admitted, appearing desperate enough to work. "It hasn't even been 24 hour's guys," Danny pointed out. "So, is that a no? We can't start the extra

chores yet?" Andy and Jack started to go back to their rooms before Danny had a chance to send them up there. "Wait," Danny called them back. "I think I have

something you can do," Danny thought about it a bit further. "Go get your brother, and come up to the attic." "The attic," Jack sounded a little worried. Seriously

beginning to wish he wouldn't have even considered tormenting his brother. Thinking that if this was to be meant as a punishment, Danny was getting downright

fierce. "Ugh Dad, when was the last time you cleaned this thing out?" Andy asked looking around the attic when she reached the top, noticing how messy it was. "I

don't think it ever has been cleaned out," Danny said honestly. "In fact, I don't think I've even been up here since before you moved in, when we were working on

getting your room ready for you." "And what are we going to do up here now?" Jack asked questioningly. "Your mom has been on to me about cleaning this thing out,"

Danny remembered. "And you three, being you are in trouble are going to help me." Danny found himself, actually being glad they were in trouble, so they could help

him, no questions asked. "Anything in particular were looking for," Sean wondered? "Baby stuff for sure," Danny was kind of hoping that if they found any of the boy's

old things, they wouldn't have to buy so much. "And I only have one rule," Danny figured it would be a good idea to say it now before they got started, and they

started arguing. "Since I know how hard it is for the three of you to spend any time together. I'm only going to say this once. Don't even talk to one another. If you

can't say nothing nice, don't say anything at all." The three nodded, and all went their own way, content to explore through all the boxes and other interesting things

they were intrigued by. "Dad what's in here?" Andy asked picking up a box. "I don't know," Danny shook his head. "I don't recognize that one," he admitted before

pulling the duct tape off of it. "What is it?" Andy looked inside. "They are my old criminal justice books from when I was in police academy," Danny took one of the

books out and flipped through the pages. "Can I take them up to my room," Andy asked? "What do you plan on doing with them," Danny asked clarifying? "I don't

know Dad, what do you usually do with books?" "You can take them if you're careful with them. And," he stopped her from taking the box. "You have to drop the

attitude." "Yes Sir," Andy grabbed the box and ran it down to her room before hurrying back up to the attic. "Dad," Sean spoke up. "Why is there an old rocking chair

up here?" "That," Danny smiled. "Is the rocking chair we had in the nursery when you were a baby," he remembered. "Your mother and I spent a lot of time in that

chair trying to either rock you to sleep, or to get you to quit crying so your brother could sleep." "Sean was a brat even then," Jack teased. "What did I say about not

saying anything if it wasn't nice?" Danny looked at Jack questioningly. "Sorry," Jack muttered. "I don't see much baby stuff up here," Andy admitted after looking

around for a while. "That's what I was afraid of," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Why," Sean asked. "Because that means your mother is going to drag me to the

store to help her pick out all this new baby stuff," Danny was seriously dreading that trip. And it's also going to be expensive, he didn't say it aloud, but he couldn't

help but think of how expensive everything was going to be. "I would have kept everything, had I have known," Danny continued to go through some of the stuff. "But

we kind of thought we were done after Sean." "What are you going to do with all the stuff, when the baby gets bigger," Andy asked wondering? "Save everything for

Jamie," Danny said simply. "Well you never know," Andy shrugged. "I think Eddie likes him, but she's too afraid to admit it." "And what about Jamie," Danny

wondered? "He's a man, he's clueless," Andy said truthfully. "I'm a man too, what's that say about me?" "If I tell you, I want immunity," Andy pointed smiling. "Get

back to work," Danny shook his head.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That evening after dinner, Andy and Jack were about to go back up to their rooms, figuring they should go on up before one of their parents sent them up there. They

had just been excused to leave the table, when their mother stopped them. "Who's ready for a movie night tonight?" Linda sounded ecstatic, knowing it wasn't very

often that they got to do much as a family such as play games, watch movie, or even go places together due to the complexity and schedules they had with their jobs

and the kids with school. Normally, the kids would have welcomed a movie night, especially Andy and Jack who were still supposed to be spending almost every

waking moment in their rooms. But since Linda suggested it, they couldn't help but not be nearly as ecstatic as their mother. In fact, it was quite the opposite. "And

I'm picking," she added leaving the table with a handful of dishes so she could get the kitchen cleaned up. "Dad please, you've got to do something," Andy begged.

"And what do you suggest?" Danny shook his head. "I don't know, anything. Just stop her," Andy was literally begging. "Oh no," Danny shook his head. "I'm not

telling a pregnant woman no," Danny wasn't an idiot. "Then send us to our room, we are supposed to be staying up there all weekend anyway," Jack never was one to

remind his parents about punishment, but he couldn't help but feel compelled to do so. "We've been through this before. And you know your punishments are lifted

during family time," Danny reminded them. "For once I wish it wasn't," Andy muttered under her breath. "You know one day you guys will be grown and out of my

house, and will miss these nights," Danny felt compelled to mention, remembering his own days of growing up and missing some of the nights he spent with his

parents and siblings. "Sorry," Andy looked down, feeling bad, knowing he was right, especially considering her background of never having a positive family

experience, at least until she met her father and settled in as part of his family. And part of her felt compelled to admit, that she really never wanted this time to end,

and not want things to change. It wasn't because of the baby either, it was because she finally got a family, and part of her never wanted to leave. "Don't worry about

it," Danny pulled her closer to him. "I didn't think about it when I was your age either," he admitted. "To be honest with you, the only thing I was thinking of at your

age was sports and trying to stay out of trouble." Linda came in a few minutes later, with a movie in her hand. "What is it?" Sean asked a little worried. "You'll see,"

Linda turned it on. "Awe Mom," Andy, Jack and Sean whined in unison. "Mom, this movie is from like the 30's," Andy threw her thoughts of feeling bad to the wind,

considering the Wizard of Oz was over 50 years old. "Andy," Danny pulled her down and back to him, when she stood up protesting. "Augh," she moaned whimpering

again, covering her face with her hands. They just reached the end of the movie, when Sean mumbled. "That song is going to be in my head all night tonight, and all

day tomorrow," he was speaking of the munchkin song. "What are you talking about," Jack looked at him. "You are a munchkin." "Am not," Sean shoved him. "Okay,"

Linda got up to sit in between them. "What was it I told you guys about not saying anything, if it wasn't nice?" Danny leaned over to look at them. "Sheesh Dad,

enough with the Bambi analogies," Andy interrupted, even if she wasn't involved in the correction. At least not yet. "Stay out of it Andrea," Linda chided, her voice low

but stern. "Can I just go to bed?" Andy not only wanted to get out of the correction, but also the rest of the movie. "You that tired?" Danny nudged her. "I'm just

ready to get this weekend over, it hasn't been a walk in the park," Andy had a point. "You did it to yourself," Danny shrugged. "You were also a slave driver down in

that basement today," she added. "You also did a very good job, and were proud of you. Which is why you and Jack can both choose one thing to add back to your

room," Linda told them. "Really?" Andy and Jack said excitedly. "Yes," Danny took his two eldest upstairs and up to his and Linda's closet where they had everything

stored. While Linda sent Sean upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed, knowing they needed to get bed, since they did have church the following morning.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Are we going to have to stay in one of the bedrooms today at Grandpas after family dinner?" Jack asked the following morning on their way to mass. "As long as you

behave yourselves in church, then no," Linda answered. "And when I say behave, I mean best behavior," she added. "Do we ever have any other kind of behavior?"

Andy almost laughed out loud herself, at the thought. "Andy," Danny warned glancing at her through the car mirror. "Alright, alright, you've got a point," Andy really

wasn't in any position to tick her parents off at the particular moment, considering she had little to nothing for them to take away from her, and she was still

wondering how she was going to manage to sit without shifting too much, throughout the mass service, thinking of how grateful she was going to be for the times

when she could kneel or stand. "Oh, and don't forget to thank your uncle for taking you to the movies Friday evening," Linda reminded them, always wanting to make

sure her children remembered their manners. "We already did mom, Friday when he brought us home," Sean felt compelled to say. "Well thank him again, for the

good nature of it. He didn't have to take you," she reminded them. "Yes Mam," the three said, before getting out of the car, and joining the rest of their family just

outside the door of the church. "Good morning," Frank looked at Danny and Linda while hugging his grandchildren. "Thank you for taking us to the movies Uncle

Jamie," Jack remembered what his mother told them just seconds ago. "Yeah, thank you," Andy and Sean chimed in. "Anytime guys," Jamie winked at them, already

knowing it wouldn't be long before Eddie hit him up again about getting his brothers kids to take to the movies so she could go see another kid movie. "I hope they

were good for you," Linda knew of how much Andy and Jack weren't getting along with Sean when they left. "This might come to a shock to you Linda," Jamie

laughed. "But your children do behave when I take them places." "That's because we threaten them with death before they leave the house," Danny mumbled under

his breath, before walking into the church. The Reagans walked in single file down the aisle, filling up two pews. Andy and Jack were just about to take a seat,

sandwiching Sean in the middle, when Linda grabbed them. Already knowing that having all three kids sit next to one another, was not a good idea. Especially with

Sean in the middle, there was no telling the kind of things they would try to do to him during the service. By the time Linda was through rearranging her children, she

had Andy sitting on one side of Danny, and Jack on the other. She in turn took a seat directly next to Jack, and then sat Sean in between she and Frank, figuring that

at least that way, there was no way possible any of them could try to torture one another during the service, and cause a disturbance, making she and Danny want to

kill them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"The kids sure ran out the door in a hurry as soon as dinner was over," Frank mentioned walking into the living room, just as Danny was starting a fire in the fireplace.

"That's because Andy and Jack have been under lockdown all weekend," Linda told him the whole story. "Sounds familiar," Frank tried hiding his smile, behind his

coffee mug, remembering when Danny and Erin did the same to Joe. "I really don't think we were that mean to Joe, like Andy and Jack were to Sean," Danny stood.

"You were," Frank said. "So how long are they grounded for?" "The rest of their lives," Danny sighed. "No seriously," Frank laughed at his son's attitude. "The only

places they are allowed to go is church, school, and here, aside from that they will be at home and in their rooms. At least if there not eating, having family time or

doing chores," Linda said. "And how have they been adapting to that?" Frank could only imagine his grandchildren's reaction when they received their punishments.

"They've actually done fairly well," Danny sounded surprised, standing in front of the fireplace. "I think we finally got through to them." Frank was about to say

something, when he was interrupted by the slamming of the backdoor. Seconds later, and Andy ran in pushing Danny aside, to get as close to the fireplace as

possible. "Next time, try asking me to share the fireplace," Danny shook his head at her gesture in behavior. "Sean shoved snow in my pants!" Andy rubbed her butt,

in an attempt to warm it up, and get the snow out. "I'm sure I can help you warm it up, by borrowing Grandpa's wooden spoon," Danny teased swatting her backside.

"I know you will do something wrong eventually, and it probably won't be very long from now either," he added. "That's seriously not funny Dad," Andy shoved herself

against him. Just as he grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "Why did Sean shove snow in your pants," Linda asked? "I don't know," Andy shook her head.

"I think it's some sort of revenge thing." "And I may have shoved snow in his face," she added. "May have shoved snow in his face?" Linda asked clarifying. "Okay, I

did shove snow in his face," Andy said carefully, thinking she may be in trouble. "Would have loved to have seen that interaction between you two," Danny laughed

out loud. "So how did Jack escape all this?" "He didn't exactly," Andy answered. "He was just still a little busy pulling himself out of the snow, to come tell on us," she

continued. "What do you mean by tell on us?" Linda wondered. "Sean and I buried him," Andy smiled mischievously. "At least you're doing something together,"

Danny was willing to at least take that over the torturing. Even if Jack had to suffer a little for it. Maybe things would start getting back to normal, he could only hope.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, after school, and Andy was up in her room as usual. She had just finished her homework, and was now starring at herself in the mirror, trying to do

anything and everything to keep her hair out of her face. She tried pulling it back again, which was the way she usually wore her hair, but that kept giving her a

headache, and she knew there was no way she could play basketball with it. She normally didn't get a headache when she wore her hair back, so she could only come

up with one conclusion, it was getting too heavy and she needed a haircut. The only problem was, she was in some major trouble, and she didn't think there was any

way possible she would be able to get her parents to make her an appointment and take her. But what could she do, she thought about it. She wasn't playing like she

should in basketball, because of her headache, so she tried putting her hair down, but it just kept getting in her face when she ran the ball. And considering she kept

messing up while playing, that made the coach yell at her, and tell her, her head wasn't on practice, like it should be. Well of course it's not on the game, Andy

wanted to yell at him, but there wasn't exactly anything she could do about it, with her headache and her hair being so heavy and smacking her in the face. By the

time practice was over, she was so frustrated that Linda didn't even have to remind her to go to her room when they got home. By the time, she was through with her

homework, she wasn't nearly as frustrated, and instead it was on coming up with a solution to her problem. Coming up with a plan, Andy walked out of her room and

made her way down the stairs. "Hey Mom," Andy wasn't sure how to say what she wanted to say. Very seldom did she ever want to ask her or Danny for anything.

Yes, she knew that they would do anything for her, and they were always making sure she had good clothes, shoes, and other things along that line. But there were

times that she felt insecure, which was why she didn't like asking them to spend money on her. Too many years with foster families giving her little to nothing was the

reason behind her feelings, she figured. Unable to voice a want or a need for so long, had a tendency to do that to you. When she lived in foster care, she didn't dare

ask for anything, and there were many a day that went by when she was cold because she didn't have enough warm clothes. There was also many a night that she

went to bed hungry. Living with the Reagans however, was the complete opposite. In the winter, Linda wouldn't let her walk out the door unless she made sure she

was well dressed, and took all precautions to keep her from getting sick. And a day didn't go by that they didn't make sure that she wasn't hungry. In fact, the only

time she didn't remember eating since she became a Reagan was when she was sick and didn't want to eat. And even then, they made her eat something. A total

world changer if one thought about it. "What is it baby?" Linda asked looking up from her laptop, where she was busy looking at different baby things she wanted to

get. "I know I'm kind of under lockdown right now. But can you take me to get a haircut? It kept getting in my face when I was at basketball practice today," Andy

explained. "I mean I'll stay grounded longer, if you're mad that I even asked while I'm in trouble." Andy said immediately. Wanting to make sure Linda understood,

that she knew she wasn't really in any position to ask for anything. "I got a headache today, and I'm pretty sure it was because my hair was just getting really heavy,

she explained. "If I didn't have a game Thursday, I wouldn't even ask, but I don't know what else to do," Andy stammered. Linda had yet to say anything, she was too

shocked, to think of anything to say. "Never mind," Andy's insecurities were returning. "This was a bad idea, I'm sorry," Andy started for the stairs again. "Oh, Andy

baby," Linda stopped her. "Your father and I would never punish you for asking for something, whether you are in trouble or not. Just because you are in trouble, that

doesn't mean that we will ever stop caring for your needs. Do you understand?" "Yes," Andy nodded, unsure of what else to say. "I will take you as soon as you get

out of school tomorrow," Linda smiled reassuringly. "Thank you," Andy mumbled. "Andy, do you remember when I took you to get your hair cut that first time before

school," Linda asked? "Mhmm," Andy nodded again. "You told me a little about your foster home, and how they wouldn't take you to get a haircut," Linda laid the

groundwork of the conversation. "Yes," Andy said. "Listen to me when I tell you this Andy," Linda looked at her serious. "I told you that if you ever wanted to get a

haircut, all you needed to do was to tell me or your father. You will never be punished for asking for something, I don't care what the situation is surrounding it."

Linda's voice softened, as she looked her at her daughter sweetly. "You have lived with us for almost a year. Don't you think it's time you put those insecurities aside?

I want you to know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you. Do you understand?" "Yes Mam, and I'm sorry," Andy shook her head. "Don't ever apologize for your

feelings baby," Linda smiled, before wrapping her arms around her and pulling her in for a tight hug.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, and Andy was just returning to her room, to play a little basketball with the hoop she brought from Michelle's apartment until she was called down

for dinner. When Jack opened the door to his bedroom, and stuck his head out. "Turn your 2-way radio on." "Okay," Andy closed the door to her room and pulled out

the radio. "What's up little brother?" Andy spoke into it. "Are you through with your homework," Jack asked? "Just did, a few minutes ago," Andy wondered why her

brother was suddenly so curious about her and homework. "I need help with mine," Jack sounded frustrated. "If you're asking for help, you're asking the wrong

person," Andy laughed. "And my grades can certainly prove it. Heck the only reason I do my homework is to keep from getting into constant trouble all the time."

"Wouldn't you just try to help me, you are in a higher grade than me," Jack tried. "Seriously Jack, you know I'm not any good at this school thing," Andy admitted.

"Please Andy, I really don't want to have to ask Mom," Jack said seriously. "Fine," Andy gave in. "I'll try. But you must be pretty desperate to ask for my help," she

turned the radio off and slid it back under her mattress where she kept it hidden from her parents. A few seconds later, and Jack hurried into her bedroom. "Thanks

for this," Jack set his books on her desk. "So why not just ask mom? She always helps us when we need help," Andy knew that it was always Linda or Jamie that

helped them with their homework. "I'm kind of trying to tread softly around them right now," Jack sighed. "I've never seen them so mad before." "Dude we tortured

their youngest son so bad, it made him sick. What did you think they were going to do, pat us on the back and say congratulations you're a genius?" "Well no, not

exactly," Jack shrugged. "You're a bigger idiot than I thought. You knew we were going to get totally busted if they found out," Andy pulled her desk chair out and

took a seat, so she could look at his books. "I know," Jack sighed. "I have no idea how we are even related?" Andy just couldn't figure him out. "I mean we did wrong,

we got caught, and we got punished," Andy laid it out for him. "It's a regular occurrence for me." "Give me a break Andy, getting in this much trouble is a new

experience for me. I've never had all my stuff taken away," Jack pulled another chair up to his sister's desk. "I finally understand why it's different for the two of us,"

Andy acted as if the light bulb came on. "If you think about it, by blood, we only have the same Dad. And the same mom by adoption, which means me getting in

trouble all the time, and being used to consequences must be my Reagan side coming out." "Andy, you forget, I have the Reagan blood too," Jack had a point. "And

don't worry, with a little help from me, your rebellious side will come out," Andy smiled at him. "Yeah if it involves me getting spanked again, and all my stuff taken

away, thanks but no thanks," Jack shook his head. "Suit yourself," Andy shrugged. "But I know you got it in you." An hour or so later, and Andy and Jack were just

finishing up with Jacks homework, with Andy even being able to surprise herself by being able to help him. "Hey Andy," Danny walked into his daughter's bedroom, a

surprised look crossing his face, when he saw Jack. "She was just helping me with my homework. And we weren't having any fun whatsoever." Jack raised his hands

in surrender, the second Danny walked through the door. Knowing that he wasn't exactly supposed to be out of his room. "Calm down, you're not in trouble," Danny

chuckled. "In fact, I'm glad Andy was able to help you," Danny couldn't help but find it surprising that she was willing to even try, considering it was school stuff after

all. "It's cool Dad, it was history, something I've actually learned to understand since Uncle Jamie, Grandpa and Teddy Roosevelt started to explain it to me," Andy

didn't find it to be that big of a deal. "Aside from P.E. it's the one class, I should get an A in." "I certainly hope we don't see any letters lower than a C," Danny

mumbled. "But anyways, for the reason I came up here. Mom wants you to start washing up for dinner," Danny remembered. "Great I'm starved," Jack ran out of the

room and down the stairs. "You don't suppose he's hungry, do you?" Danny laughed looking at Andy. "I kind of think he's just glad to get some time out of his jail

cell," Andy admitted, heading down the stairs, while Danny went to find Sean.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Dinner went by the same as usual, at least better than it had the time before, since the three were actually starting to get along again, at least they had since they

played in the snow the day before. Finally allowing a conversation to take place at the dinner table, without one or both parents having to correct one or all of the

children. As soon as dinner was over, Linda was quick to send her children upstairs to shower and get ready for bed, hoping for a little time to talk to Danny about

Andy, without being worried one of her other children would over hear. "So, I just found out that I have to work tomorrow evening," Linda wasn't exactly sure how to

tell him about Andy, and feeling absolutely terrible that she wouldn't be to take her. "So, what's the problem?" Danny was confused. "You've worked an evening shift

before, and before you tell me. Yes, I know that means I have to feed the kids." "That's not exactly the problem, Linda wasn't sure how he would take her next

statement. "I need you to pick up Andy from school." "Okay," Danny was trying to figure out the problem. "I've picked her up from school before." "I need you to take

her to get a haircut," Linda just came right out and said it. "Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea," Danny shook his head, remembering the time he had to take her to

get new clothes, and how bad that turned out. It was a disaster all in itself. "It won't be that bad, all she needs is a trim, an inch or so cut off," Linda was trying not to

make it sound so bad. "Yeah, maybe you could just take her sometime next week," Danny liked that idea much better. "We can't do that to her," Linda shook her

head. "Why not, we will just tell her that something came up, she will understand," Danny didn't sound too bothered by it, knowing Andy typically never got upset if

they had to reschedule, or couldn't do something because of work. "I get what you're saying Danny, and normally I would agree with you, in having her wait, but she

came to me about this, and I really don't think this is something we can wait on." "Linda, it's a haircut," Danny had yet to see the problem. "It's not just about the

haircut," Linda started to explain the rest of the conversation that unfolded between she and Andy a couple hours ago. "What?" Danny looked confused. "That doesn't

sound like Andy." "That's what I thought. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to say at first, and I think she thought that I was upset with her," Linda just

couldn't get over the hurtful feeling she was feeling, thinking that Andy thought she didn't care. "Did you talk to her, let her know that, that wasn't the case?" Danny

needed to know if he needed to go do damage control with his daughter. "Yes, and I don't think she's upset, but I just feel so bad, especially now that I can't take

her," Linda sighed. "I'll take her," Danny just couldn't say no anymore. "And she didn't seem upset at dinner, or when I was up in her room earlier." "Does she ever

say anything when she's upset? Most of the time we just have to figure it out with her," Linda had a point. "Yes, but we have been doing pretty good at figuring her

out," Danny knew it was a struggle at first, but they were beginning to pick on signs of when she was upset about something. "I know Danny, but there's just so much

we don't know about her foster families, and all the things that were a part of her life," Linda added. "I know," Danny agreed. "But were learning, and with a little time

and a lot of love, I'm sure those insecurities will go away." "I'm sure you're right," Linda gave a small smile. "And she has already changed so much over the past ten

months." "That's true," Danny nodded. "Her behavior has changed in so many ways. And she trusts us with her life now. Which shows she has set aside some of her

insecurities." "So, would you talk to her," Linda asked? "See if you can get her to open up a little more." "I thought you already talked to her," Danny knew if he made

too big of a deal out if it, it was likely that Andy would back out and not say anything. "I did," Linda nodded. "But you're the one that changed her world when you

found her, and we both know what that means to her, especially now that she knows that you're her real father." "I'll do what I can," Danny admitted. "But I don't see

how anything I say will even hold a candle to what you did," Danny hugged her. "Kids can be so hard," Linda rested her head on his chest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Danny walked into his daughter's bedroom. "What's up?" Andy looked up from the Teddy Roosevelt book she was reading. "You know I never got to tell you,

but I think you made a wise decision in picking out your basketball hoop to add back to your room," Danny picked the ball up off the bed and tossed it into the

basketball hoop. "Yeah well considering I have to spend so much time up here, I figured I better pick something that can keep me occupied for hours," Andy

enlightened him. "And does it work?" "I usually play as soon as I finish my homework," Andy started to give him the rundown of her schedule. "And by then I'm

frustrated that I even had to do it in the first place, so it helps me blow off some steam, and makes me sweat since it's so exhilarating," Andy sounded excited. "After

that its usually time for dinner, and mom says I stink so she makes me come up and shower. But the time that's done I'm ready to settle down and read a little on Mr.

Teddy Roosevelt so I can talk with Grandpa about it, and then I go to bed. So, all in all its not too bad," Andy figured that if she had to stay in her room, she might as

well make the best of it. "You are very smart," Danny tucked her in, before turning the light off. He knew he needed to talk to her about what she said to Linda, but he

figured he should wait until they had a little more time to talk about it, rather than just before bed, considering it was already past her bedtime.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and Andy hurried out of the doors of the school to find her mother. She was surprised when she saw her father sitting outside in his car, rather than

her mother. "Hey dad, what are you doing here," Andy asked? "You ready for that haircut?" Danny pointed for her to get in and buckle up. "Sure," Andy hopped in

before tossing her backpack in the backseat. "But where's mom, and what about the boys?" Andy asked confused when Danny drove away from the school. "Your

moms at work, and your Aunt Erin is picking up your brothers when she gets Nicki," Danny said. "Now anymore questions?" "No, I think that covers it." "So how was

school today?" Danny again asked the ultimate question, he and Linda always felt compelled to ask every time they picked Andy up from school. "I didn't get in

trouble if that's what you're asking," Andy shook her head. "That's always good to hear," Danny admitted. Considering the serious talk, he was going to have to have

with her, he really didn't want to have to add discipline to the list of things he had to do that day. A few minutes later, and Andy and Danny walked into the salon that

Linda told him to take her too. Sitting down, Andy picked up one of the hairstyle magazines and flipped through it. "They should be calling you any minute," Danny

was nervous, ever since he saw her pick up the magazine. "I was kind of thinking about getting something different," Andy looked at him hopefully. "Wow Andy, your

mom didn't say anything about something new, all she said was you needed an inch or so taken off," Danny was getting worried. Another life fear coming into play

where he had to make the decision on whether or not to allow it. He knew if he did allow it, and Andy ended up not liking it in the end, it would be his fault. And

whether or not she liked it or not, there was always the chance that Linda would be mad at him for some reason or another. "Please Dad," Andy tried. "No," Danny

shook his head. "Please Dad," Andy tried again. "Andy you're not listening to me, your mother would straight up murder me, if I let you do something with your hair

without consulting her," Danny looked at her serious. "But I thought you were Dad, and had equal parenting rights if not more, since I belong to you," Andy tried

another tactic. "It isn't going to work Andy," Danny shook his head smiling. "There is no way I'm going to anger my pregnant wife, by letting you make this decision."

"But you have the final say," Andy shrugged. "And that's what worries me," he pointed at her just as they called her name.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Where are, we going?" Andy sounded confused when she noticed Danny wasn't going in the direction of Erin's or home. "Andy, we need to talk," Danny looked at her

serious when he pulled into the park. "What did I do? And whatever it is, just please don't yell at me in public," Andy looked worried as she followed him to one of the

nearby park benches. "You're not in trouble Andy," Danny smiled at her. "Are we going to play on the toys?" Andy looked at him with a grin. "You can play if you want

too," Danny shrugged. "But we do need to talk serious for a minute, before Erin drops your brothers off." "So, you want to talk serious, but I'm not in trouble," Andy

was trying to figure out where he was going with the seriousness. "Andy, why were you afraid to come to us when you needed something?" Danny's voice was low. "I

don't know," Andy shook her head. "You have just done so much for me already, that I don't have the right to ask for anything more." "But that's what you're

supposed to do Andy," Danny tried getting her to understand. "That's how this parent/child thing works. It's your job to drive your mother and me crazy by asking for

all the things you need and all the things you want." "And what's your job," Andy asked?" It's our job to tell you no on the things you want, but it's also our job to take

care of your needs. Andy we've kind of already been through this when you got sick, you need to tell us when somethings wrong, when somethings bothering you, or

when you really need something." "I know Dad, and I'm sorry, I'm trying, but there's somethings I'm just having trouble getting over," Andy brushed the stray tear

aside. "I know," Danny nodded. "So, are we done here?" It was obvious what Andy was hoping for. "Not entirely," Danny knew he still had one more thing to discuss

with her. "Why were you afraid we would punish you for requesting a need?" "I knew she was going to tell you," Andy's gaze fell to the floor. "Of course, she told me

Andy, I'm your father," Danny's voice was low, but there was no mistaking the genuine seriousness behind it. "So, are you mad at me for asking?" Andy didn't think

so, but she couldn't keep herself from asking anyway. "Your mother and I don't want you to be afraid to ask for something, regardless if you are in trouble or not. And

we would never punish you for no reason. That's not who I am, and that's not who your mother is. We aren't the same people as your foster parents are, and we love

you." "I love you too Dad," Andy hugged him. Danny held her for a moment longer, before pulling her away, so he could continue talking to her. "Andy I'm your

father, and you know that I would have never have wanted you to go through what you went through with your foster family. If I could change your early life, I would,

but I can't, Danny shook his head. "The only thing I can do for you though is to take care of you now so that you never have to go through that again. Do you

understand?" "That's okay Dad, I don't really mind what I went through in the past, as long as it's over and I have you now, that's all that matters." Andy hugged him

again before running off to play on the swings, and wait for her brothers.

 **XXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later and Erin arrived with her daughter and nephews. The kids ran off to join Andy the second they got out of the car, while Erin walked over to her

brother. "Everything alright Danny?" Erin patted her brothers back. "Raising kids is tough," Danny looked at his sister intently. Thinking of all the things they have

encountered over the past ten months, and the years that were to come. "I don't know how Mom and Dad handled four kids." "You're about to find out older brother,"

Erin smiled at him reassuringly.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, the next chapter will be with Linda's family... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	5. Chapter 5

**CH. 5: Extended Family**

Warning: Discipline of a minor

 **XXXXXXXX**

As much as Linda was dreading having to go see her family, knowing that every time she visited them, she and her sister got into it. Sure it was to be expected with

siblings from time to time, Erin and Danny certainly had their moments, and quite often at that, Linda noted. Then again, they always seemed to forgive and forget,

and get past it. Her family however was a little different, sure she had a relatively good relationship with her brother, aside from his acting like a teenager, most of his

life. As for Wendy, things were the complete opposite with her. Linda couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but for some reason Linda was almost certain her sister was

jealous of her. Linda had a good life, she had a great relationship with her husband, she started out with two wonderful children, then Andy came along and it wasn't

long before she settled in, and it was almost as if she had always been there. Fast forward a few months later and now she's going to have a baby. She didn't exactly

want to go, but she knew it was inevitable, they were going to have to be told, before it became obvious when she sent out Christmas cards the following year and

there sat she and Danny surrounded by three kids and a baby. She was definitely still tempted though, knowing that telling her sister wasn't going to be anywhere

near as easy as it was to tell the Reagans.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy doesn't have a game Friday, and you and I are both off, so we should probably try to go see my brother, sister and her family this weekend," Linda wasn't

exactly sounding like she was looking forward to it, but she figured it had to be done, and she knew she would start to show very soon. "And are you sure I have to

go?" Danny was thinking about a thousand other things he could do. "I really should stay with the kids," Danny could only imagine the fun he could have with them,

with Linda away. "The boys can stay with Henry and Frank, and we can take Andy with us," Linda didn't want to tell him that she already asked Frank if the boys could

stay. "I could stay with the boys, so Dad doesn't have to give up his weekend," Danny volunteered. "You know he won't mind, he loves spending time with his

grandchildren," Linda ignored her husband's attempts to get out of the trip. "Besides, knowing Andy, I'm sure to need help with her, you know how she can be," Linda

had a point. "I could stay home with all of them," Danny tried again. "My family has never met Andy, and considering we have to tell them about the baby eventually,

I figure we might as well do it both at the same time." "Fine," Danny didn't like Linda's sister, but if it meant that much to her, he came to the conclusion that he could

stand one lousy weekend, and Linda did have a point, Andy was liable to be a handful, especially when she got to know her Aunt Wendy. "And it will be nice to see our

niece, it's been awhile since I've seen Sofie," Linda reminded him. "Okay," Danny didn't mind his niece, she wasn't anything like her mother, Sofie was nice, her

mother on the other hand was another story. "I feel like such a terrible person, for not introducing Andy to my family earlier. But I was just so nervous. I mean you

remember how Andy was at the beginning." "A challenge," Danny laughed. "Yes," Linda agreed. "And my sister can be so judgmental, that I was afraid things may

turn out bad." "And how do you feel now?" Danny wondered. "Oh I'm still plenty nervous," Linda admitted. "Andy has a knack for trouble, and I can only imagine the

way she, my sister and niece are going to get to get along." "I'll talk to Andy about minding her manners and behaving herself," Danny promised. "Thank you," Linda

gave him a half smile. "And you should probably have that talk now," Linda started to pull out a suitcase out from under the bed. "You're not leaving me are you?"

Danny teased, considering he had no idea why she was getting the suitcase out. "I'll do it, just don't leave me with the children." No," Linda laughed. "But if we're

going to my sisters we need to pack." "Kingston is a little more than a two hour drive," Danny remembered. "We can get up early Saturday morning, drive over there,

say hi Wendy how you doing, this is my kid Andy, oh and by the way we are having another baby, Take care, bye." "Really Danny? She is my sister. The least we can

do is spend the weekend in Kingston." "If we have too," Danny mumbled sounding a lot more like his 10 year old. "But were staying in a hotel," Danny added before

walking out of the room to go look for his daughter. Not finding her in her room, Danny glanced out her window checking the basketball court. "Andy!" Danny opened

the window and hollered at her. "Please, come in the house, we need to talk!" "What did I do this time!" Andy hollered back. "Just get in here," Danny closed the

window. "Busted," Jack smiled. "Shut up," Andy threw the ball at him before heading for the back door, knowing that when one of her parents called them for

something they usually meant for them to come immediately, rather than 10 minutes later. Andy remembered trying that, also remembering that it didn't turn out

very well, at least not for her. "I already did my homework, I didn't get in trouble at school, and I did my chores already," Andy covered all her bases as she walked

into her room where Danny was waiting for her. "All I want to do is talk," Danny said shutting the window. "Okay," Andy took a seat on the edge of her bed a little

confused. "Do you remember your mother and I ever talking about your mom's family?" Danny thought he should see what she knew. "Her parents passed away

already, her dad got sick, and her mom in a car accident." Andy remembered Jack telling her that the only grandparent they had was Frank. "That's right," Danny

nodded. "Anything else?" "Not really," Andy shook her head. "I think I heard her mention a brother and sister, but I'm not sure." "You have an Aunt, Uncle and a

cousin," Danny enlightened her. "Your mom's brother is Jimmy, and your mom's sister is Wendy and your cousin is Sofie. "Is this the sister, I don't hear anything good

about?" Andy remembered that much. "That's the one," Danny rubbed his neck, feeling stressed just thinking about it. "What about her?" Andy was kind of hoping she

could get back outside so she and her brothers could finish their game. "They live in Kingston, and your mom and I are planning to make a trip up there this weekend

so we can tell them about the baby," Danny explained. "Have a good trip," Andy started to leave the room, getting the sense that, that was all he wanted to tell her,

along with his usual speech of being good for grandpa and reminding her to take care of her brothers. "You're going with us," Danny added. "What? Why?" Andy

wasn't happy. "Because your mother would like her family to meet her daughter." "This is the one time I'm tempted to say that I'm technically just your daughter, at

least by blood," Andy admitted. "You know that would never work. Yes you are right about belonging to me by blood, but you are your mothers based on the legality

of adoption." Danny pointed at her, already knowing she understood. "I know," Andy grumbled. "Listen Andy, I don't want to go see your mom's family any more than

you do. But we have to go, so we might as well make the best of it," Danny tried appealing to her sense of family. "You make the best of it," Andy walked away,

obviously not interested in her father's suggestion. "Hey!" Danny turned her around, so she could face him. "Don't ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you,"

Danny's face and tone of voice were stern. "And show some respect." Andy sighed, "Sorry Dad." Danny ran a hand through his hair calming down, "listen Andy, I

know you're not happy about this, but you are going to have to behave this weekend. I don't want to have to punish you while we are there, but I will, if you don't

give me any choice." "This sucks," Andy felt miserable. "I know," Danny agreed with her, "but make the best of it." "But what if I don't like them?" Andy complained

worriedly. "That's fine you don't have to like them," Danny knew there was plenty of people out there that he didn't like. "But you do have to show them respect."

"But," Andy started to complain again. "No buts Andy, not only is she an adult, but she's also your aunt," Danny said simply. "I know," Andy started to protest again.

"She is your aunt, the same as Erin is. And you respect her." "Yeah but I know Erin," Andy reminded him. "And you will get to know Wendy the same as you do Erin.

You never know, you might like her," Danny really didn't think it was possible, considering neither he nor Linda got along with Wendy, and part of him didn't want her

to get along with her. But he knew it wasn't fair, to say something like that. "Seriously Dad, I'm not five, I hear things, and I know how you guys feel about Wendy,

and I still don't want to go," she pouted. "And I'm going to tell you again, make the best of it, that's what I'm doing, and that's what your mothers doing," he added

just before Linda walked in. "It isn't fair, why do I have to meet some extended family that I don't care about meeting in the first place?" Andy complained. "They are

not your extended family," Linda didn't like the way her daughter was referring to someone she had never met before, basically due to the attitude she was yielding.

"They are your uncle, aunt and cousin the same as Jamie, Erin and Nicki." "Come on mom, you guys hardly ever talk about your sister, and when you do, it isn't

exactly nice. Aren't you afraid they will be a bad example on me?" Andy tried appealing to their sense of parental responsibility. "You are going and you are going to

like it," Linda walked out of the room. "I doubt that," Andy muttered under her breath. "Respect your mother," Danny's voice was low this time. "Yes Sir," Andy

returned to the seat on her bed, dropping her head in her hands. "You sure do know how to dig yourself into a hole," Danny placed a hand on her back. "Yah I know,"

Andy stood and squatted down to pull the green duffel bag out that Linda bought her just before they went on vacation out from under her bed. "You know Nicki likes

Sofie," Danny remembered, thinking that if he brought up Nicki liking her, maybe that would help make Andy a little more interested. "So, who knows, maybe the two

of you will become friends. They already know we adopted." Danny knew that Linda told her sister that much, making him wonder if she told her that they found out

that she was really his daughter. He doubted it, knowing the two hardly spoke. "Tell them Erin died and you adopted Nicki," Andy came up with a plan that could get

her out of the whole mess. "Andy?!" Danny looked at her confused. "It works," Andy shrugged. "No, it doesn't," Danny shook his head. "If something was to happen to

Erin, I could have Nicki without adoption just because I could be named her legal guardian as her uncle." "Give me time and I'll come up with a better idea," Andy

promised, desperate to find a way to get out of her parent's weekend plans. "No more ideas, and no more attitude," Danny was trying to put an end to the talk that

was only supposed to last a few minutes but it was turning more along the line of an hour long talk. "But what about family dinner? Grandpa won't be happy if we miss

family dinner." "We will leave in plenty of time to get back for family dinner," Danny reassured her. "Are you sure I have to go?" Andy whined. "Positive," Danny

started to leave the bedroom but stopped when he reached the doorway. "Oh and your mother said to be sure and pack some nice clothes." "Nice clothes," that was

all Andy could handle. "This is worse than school." Oh and were picking you up from school early tomorrow," Danny thought that may help her take the whole

situation better. "Finally something good is coming out if this weekend," Andy mumbled tossing a pair of pajamas on her bed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I guess our basketball game has been called off," Andy walked into Sean's bedroom a few minutes later. "Mom told us we had to come in and pack anyways since

were staying at Grandpas this weekend," Sean grabbed a handful of clothes, tossed them in his bag and zipped it up. "I'm done. But I'm sure it's going to take Jack a

little longer." "I'm not completely packed yet either," Andy shrugged. "Dad said I have to go with them this weekend." "Ugh," Sean actually felt bad for his sister.

"Good luck." "Thanks," Andy didn't sound too enthused, "I'm going to need it." "You will," Sean agreed with her. "Mom and Aunt Wendy will spend the weekend

arguing. With Dad getting involved every now and then, while Cousin Sofie stands aside, wanting to agree with mom and dad, but she can't because of her mom." "So

why don't you like Aunt Wendy?" Andy asked curiously. "Because she's mean to mom," Sean said simply. "I don't like anyone that treats my mom like that." "Makes

sense," Andy shrugged. "So what about Uncle Jimmy? Dad said something about meeting moms younger brother," Andy asked, noticing Sean had not said anything

about him. "Uncle Jimmy's pretty cool," Jack walked in unexpectedly. "He, Mom and Dad used to be good friends, from what I can tell." "What happened?" "I don't

know exactly," Jack said thinking, they don't talk about it much. "So what about me?" Andy asked returning to the conversation she and Sean were having earlier.

"You covered everyone but me," she noticed. "What will I be doing this weekend?" "You," Sean paused. "You will probably be in trouble 95% of the time simply

because you can't keep your mouth shut, and Dad will spend what time he isn't involved with mom and Aunt Wendy's argument dealing with you." "Ugh," this time it

was Andy's turn to say. "Doesn't sound too good for me." "Well if there was even a slight chance in you behaving yourself, it might turn out different," Sean admitted.

"But this is just an observation." "No," Andy shook her head. "I'm pretty sure you were right the first time." "Knowing this, and you are still willing to get into trouble,"

Sean shook his head, trying to figure out his sisters reasoning, behind getting into trouble. "Trouble just seems to follow me around, whether I try to get into it or not,

it's inevitable, and I can't stop it," Andy tried explaining. "If you stopped opening your big mouth, I bet it would at least slow down," Jack interrupted. "Who asked

you?" Sean didn't like being interrupted. "You didn't have to ask, I'm older than you," Jack reminded his brother. "Oh, gosh guys, its none of your business," Andy was

annoyed with their bickering. "I'm the one that's always in trouble." "Trust me, we've noticed," Sean pointed out. "You," Andy pointed at him. "Not another word. You

are this close to me killing you." "Mom, Dad," Sean started to call. "Go ahead call them," Andy shrugged. "I literally have nothing else to lose, and It's your fault I

don't have anything. I'm still mad at you for getting me into trouble because you acted like a baby." "Shut up Andy," Sean was mad. "Let's just agree to disagree,"

Jack advised. "Because we already know that were not going to get along about that." "Fine," Andy and Sean said simultaneously, as the three headed for the

downstairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Danny, did you pack the spoon?" Linda asked from the kitchen. "No," Danny walked in. "I was kind of hoping we wouldn't need it," he admitted. "Does our extended

family not use utensils?" Andy and her brothers joined their parents in the kitchen, all three of them looking for something to drink. "Were talking about for you,"

Linda pointed at her. "Because if you have an attitude to anything compared to what I saw upstairs a few minutes ago, were probably going to need it." "You always

take that thing when we go somewhere," Andy noticed. "Even when we went on vacation, it's kind of getting annoying," she made a distasteful expression. "We

wouldn't have to, if you managed to stay out of trouble," Linda reminded her. "Just tell me this," Danny interrupted, looking at Andy seriously. "Are we going to need

it?" "Probably," Andy nodded. "At least she's honest," Linda shrugged. "Honest to a fault," Andy grinned. "You should be proud." "Go to your room, finish packing and

go to bed, Danny was trying to be firm, but sometimes she just said things that made him want to laugh out loud, and this was turning into one of those times. "You

know I kind of think we should leave it for Grandpa," Andy pointed at the spoon. "I don't think your Grandpa will need it, he has his own paddles at home," Danny

interrupted remembering his own childhood days. "Don't I know it," Andy rubbed her backside, as if remembering the paddle he had used that time he took she and

Sean into his office. "But I still think you should leave it for Grandpa, he might need it for Jack," Andy said. "For me?" Jack looked at her surprised. "I hardly ever get

in trouble." "We've noticed, right Sean." "As much as I hate to agree with anything Andy says," Sean was careful to say first of all. "She's got a point." "And we

appreciate it," Linda placed a hand on Jacks shoulder. "Has anyone noticed how different Jack is compared to me and Sean?" Andy asked. "Come to think about it, I

have," Sean was beginning to catch on to what his sister was saying. "I bet there was a mix up at the hospital the day Jack was born and you guys totally brought

home the wrong baby," Andy was acting as if a long hidden secret had come to light. "No they didn't," Jack mumbled, unhappily. "Don't pay any attention to your

brother and sister," Linda hugged him. "I would know my baby anywhere." "What would possess you two to even think such a thing?" Danny crossed his arms in front

of his chest. "Making your brother feel bad, just because he doesn't get into trouble nearly as much as you two." "Come on Dad, you know how different he is

compared to me and Andy, it wouldn't be hard to believe." "Linda hand me that spoon real quick," Danny said reaching for it. "Has it ever occurred to you two, that

Jack just may be a little more like your mother, whereas you two are more like me," Danny had a point. "It was just a joke Dad," Andy tried, when she noticed him

getting serious about actually giving them a spanking. "Maybe so Andy, but at your brother's expense," Linda voiced. "That isn't nice and you both know it." "Aunt Erin

had the show Switched at Birth on last week, when I was over there with Nicki. The same thing, could have totally happened to Jack," Andy just couldn't take the

whole thing serious. Linda started to say something, but Andy didn't even stop to pause. "Just think about it, this whole time, you have been raising someone else's

kid, and your real kid, that acts just like me and Sean is out there getting raised by complete strangers. "That's it," Danny interrupted, taking Andy by the arm and

bent her over the kitchen table before applying several swats to her butt. "You're turn," Danny motioned for Sean, once he finished with Andy. Sean walked so slow,

that Danny was certain a snail could move faster. Finishing with Sean, Danny looked at Andy. "Andy, go get your basketball goal that I let you have back and give it to

me," he said sternly. "What?! But Dad?!" Andy raised her voice. "Obviously, I didn't do too substantial of a job back there if you're arguing with me," Danny started

pick up the spoon again. "No, you did a very good job," Andy backed away. "Then get upstairs," he pointed. Sean chuckled, knowing his sister didn't have anything in

her room aside from a few books and her basketball goal after she got in trouble for teasing him. "You think it's funny?" Linda looked at her son sternly. Sean didn't

say a word, rather he just gulped. "I think it's time for you to join them. Go get a trash sack, you're losing your stuff," Linda took Sean upstairs so she could start

packing up his things. "Ignore them," Danny looked at his eldest son after Linda, Andy and Sean were upstairs. "There just teasing you, you are definitely my son."

"Are you sure?" Jack couldn't help but wonder. "Listen Jack, you may not get in as much trouble as your siblings, but every once in a while you do something big, that

proves you belong to me," Danny laughed. "You really think so?" "Your fight with Mark, your running away from the center for a video game, and your own trek of

teasing Sean," Danny named a few. "That's true," Jack shrugged smiling. "Those weren't exactly good choices Jack," Danny reminded him. "Maybe not, but at least it

proves something," Jack grinned running up the stairs, not even seeming to care about his siblings teasing.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Is you stuff packed for tomorrow?" Danny asked walking into his daughter's bedroom, where he found her laying on her bed. "Yes," Andy mumbled, pointing to the

bag, in the corner of her room. "And you have everything you need?" "Yes," Andy said again. "And you're ready for bed?" "Yes," Andy pouted. "But I can't go to

sleep." "Why not?" Danny asked. "Because I can't sleep on my back, my butts on fire." "Then sleep on your stomach," Danny shook his head, knowing there was no

way that the few swats he gave her, would make her that uncomfortable. "I can't, I'm not used to it," Andy whined. "Now you're just being difficult," Danny didn't

know what to think anymore, regarding her constant ability of coming up with something new to say. "No, I'm not," Andy pouted again, sticking her lower lip out.

"Okay," Danny patted her back, not exactly want to argue with a ten-year-old, especially considering she was upset. "Just remember this feeling when we're visiting

mom's family, and don't make me do it again." Andy rolled over and looked up at him. "I don't want to go see mom's family," Andy sounded miserable. "Sean said

Wendy is mean to Mom, and if she's mean to Mom, does that mean she will be mean about the baby?" "What about you?" Danny looked at her questioningly. "You're

not worried about her being to mean to you?" "I'm not worried about me," Andy shook her head. "I went years without people caring about me. And then I met you,

Mom, the boys, and the rest of the Reagans, and that's enough for me. So, it won't bother me if she doesn't like me." "Well I am, and I can assure you, I won't let her

be ugly to you," Danny reassured her. "I know," Andy sat up so she could hug him. She was feeling miserable, and what she wanted right now, was nothing more

than a hug, hoping it would make her not worry so much about her mom. Danny wrapped his arms around her, and Andy relaxed. "I'm sorry about teasing Jack." "I

know," Danny said quietly. "And I'm sorry I had to spank you. You know, I really wish you and your siblings would stop trying to hurt one another. You guys can joke

with one another all you want," Danny didn't want her to think that he expected them to always be nice to one another. Because he knew that was almost impossible

for all siblings, it definitely was for him. "But making the other one feel bad about themselves, isn't right." "Do you feel sorry enough not to make me go to school at

all tomorrow?" Andy smiled mischievously. "Alright you need to get some sleep," Danny ignored her, tucking her in. "Well do you?" Andy tried again, when she didn't

get an answer. "No, I don't feel bad at all for punishing you, you deserved it." "Okay, you are probably right, I did deserve it. But that doesn't mean, I shouldn't be

able to have one leisurely morning, considering I'm going to have such a terrible weekend," Andy figured. "It's that kind of talk that gets you in trouble," Danny

pointed at her. "So, can I stay home tomorrow?" Andy pushed. "I don't know, I'll think about it," Danny didn't think it would be that big of a deal for her to miss just

one morning, thinking at least they wouldn't have to go pick her up later, and bring her a change of clothes to change out of her uniform. Then again, he had to get it

past Linda first.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"The kids in bed?" Linda asked when Danny walked into the bedroom. "Finally," Danny sighed, thinking of how long it took to get them to settle down enough to sleep.

"What happened?" Linda had a feeling, it would make for an interesting story. "Jack wanted to enforce a little revenge on Andy and Sean for picking on him. Sean was

having separation anxiety from his stuff, and Andy's still upset about this weekend." Linda sighed, "that kids going to give us problems this weekend, isn't she?"

"Probably," Danny shook his head, looking through the closet, to pack his things. "So, I was thinking, there's no reason why we can't keep Andy home tomorrow

morning. We were going to pick her up at lunch anyways," Danny suggested. He couldn't help but feel bad that they were making her go somewhere she clearly didn't

want to go. "Danny, she needs to go to school," Linda looked at him confused, knowing it wasn't like him to keep his kids home, even for a little while. "I was just

thinking, maybe if we talked with her a little more, and let her have a free morning, maybe it would give her an incentive to behave," he suggested. "You really think

so?" Linda appeared as if she was at least considering it. "I don't know," Danny shook his head. "But at this point, what do we have to lose."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So, Mom, what's the hurry to go see your family all of a sudden?" Andy asked the following day as they drove to Kingston. Danny and Linda both noticing how much

her attitude seemed to change since the day before, when all she could do was complain. Thinking maybe it was a good idea to keep her home that morning, she and

Danny were able to play a little basketball, and Andy promised to at least, try to behave. "I mean I've lived with you for almost a year, and I've never met them and

you hardly ever talk about them," Andy noticed. "My sister and I have a complicated relationship," Linda really didn't want to go through all the details surrounding

their past. "And Dad, why aren't you and Uncle Jimmy still friends? Jack said that you and Mom spent a lot of time with him, growing up," Andy sounded interested.

"Because that's exactly what happened, your mom and I grew up, got good jobs and settled down to raise a family," Danny explained. "Your uncle on the other hand

chose a different path," Danny was by no means willing to go into detail regarding Jimmy's life decisions, that seemed to get in him into more trouble than he was

worth. "Okay, but that doesn't explain why you are in such a hurry to go see them now," Andy pointed out. "I know you don't fully understand this pregnancy thing,"

Linda really didn't want to go into a lot of detail with her ten-year-old daughter, but considering she was asking questions, she felt compelled to explain, at least to

some extent. "But things are going to get a lot harder for me as time goes on." "Why?" Andy questioned. "For one, I'm going to be really tired for the next several

months, and I may have days when I feel sick," Linda explained. "When are you going to start getting things ready for the baby," Andy asked? "And that's another

thing we have to do," Linda turned around in her seat to smile at her. "How are you going to decorate the nursery?" Andy sounded excited. "It'll depend on whether

it's a boy or a girl," Linda giggled. "Do you have any ideas?" Andy seemed to enjoy asking questions about the baby. "I don't know yet. I was kind of hoping you would

help me," Linda wanted Andy involved as much as she wanted to be, hoping it would help bring their mother/daughter relationship closer. "If you really want me to, I

will," Andy didn't want to push herself on the project, even if she did want to help. She couldn't help but remember the times she was shut out at her foster home.

"Yes, I really want you too," Linda smiled at her. "I'm going to need all the help I can get. I'm sure you know by now, that your father isn't very helpful when it comes

to picking out baby things." "I've noticed," Andy giggled. "Hey," Danny protested. "Come on Dad, you know it's true," Andy remembered how many times Linda tried

to get him to look at baby things on the computer and how often he tried to get out of it. "I'm not good at picking out baby things," Danny tried picking up for himself.

"Heck I'm not even good at taking you and your brothers shopping for the things you need." "Sorry Mom, but I have to agree with Dad," Andy said carefully. "I was

trapped in a dressing room, for several minutes, because Dad was being forceful." "It has nothing to do with me being forceful, I'm just being conservative, and I

don't want my daughter wearing certain clothes," Danny was trying to be careful with the words he chose, considering she was only ten. "Can we get some food?"

Andy changed the subject when they started driving past a number of different food places. "Andy, were going to be there in an hour, and I'm sure Wendy will want to

go out to some nice exquisite place," Linda didn't sound too excited. "And that's going to be expensive," Danny picked up where Linda stopped. "So, you are going to

need to be hungry, so you can eat everything on your plate." Danny was dreading that bill, knowing how expensive the bill for the restaurant, and hotel was going to

be, and that was just for the weekend, after that there was going to be the countless baby things he was going to have to buy, as well as the doctor visits that Linda

was going to be going too. Thank God for insurance, he thought to himself as he drove past the restaurants. "But I'm thirsty too," Andy pushed. "Drink some water,"

Linda handed her a water bottle. "That's not what I meant," Andy muttered taking a sip. "Do you want to go to the hotel or to Wendy's first?" Linda asked, trying to

figure out if she should text Wendy now or later. "Let's go to Wendy's, so we can make an excuse of needing to leave so we can get a hotel," Danny suggested.

"That's a very good idea?' Andy agreed with Danny, knowing she would much rather spend time in a hotel than with people she didn't know. "You do know it's too cold

to go swimming at the hotel," Linda glanced at her questioningly, thinking that knowing Andy she would jump right in, just because she could. "Let's think about this

for a minute," Andy tried a psychological technique. "Is it really that cold?" "Andy, you were playing in the snow just last Sunday," Danny reminded her. "But it isn't

snowing now," Andy said pointing out the window. "That doesn't mean it's not cold," Linda shook her head at her daughters childish reasoning. "How cold is it really?"

Andy tried again. "Okay Andy, drop it," Danny was more than ready to put an end to her justification, when Linda told her not to do something. "You could get

pneumonia, if you were to stay out in the cold, without proper clothing, and I really don't think a swim suit is proper clothing," Linda reminded her. "And on top of

that, I really don't want you to get sick again," Linda thought that if she tried a more sentimental approach, Andy might actually listen to her. "I know Mom, and I

don't want to get sick again either. I didn't like having to go to the hospital," Andy shuttered at the thought of needles. "I guess that means you won't be going into

the medical field when you grow up," Linda said aloud. "No, I'm going to be a cop," Andy said happily. "Let's not make any major decisions just yet Andy," Linda had

to admit she was terrified at the thought of being worried about her child being put in a dangerous situation every day. She already had to face those fears with her

husband, brother in law, and father in law, and she really didn't want to add her daughter to that list. Danny didn't say anything, but he couldn't help but smile, even

with Linda glaring at him. "But I really want to be a cop," Andy said. "It's in my blood." Danny chuckled lightly, and Linda glared at him again. "Hey that isn't my fault,

that's Grandpas fault," Danny picked up for himself. "I just wish we could break the cycle, before one of our children joins the force," Linda nodded at Andy in the

backseat. "Linda, she's ten, let's not go overboard, and just concentrate on surviving this weekend," Danny tried closing the conversation. "Well that's a nice way to

talk about my family," Linda said starting to get moody. "Linda, let's not do this now, we have a kid in the car," Danny whispered. "Fine," Linda agreed, knowing they

usually didn't argue in front of the children. "But pull over, over here I need to go to the restroom," Linda pointed to an upcoming gas station. Danny pulled over, and

Linda looked at Andy. "Do you need to go?" "No, I'm good," Andy shook her head. "I'll be right back," Linda got out of the car, and closed the door behind her. "Is

Monster Momma returning?" Andy asked unbuckling her seatbelt so she could lean closer to the front. "I have no idea," Danny admitted. "But if so, Wendy better

watch out, if she plans on starting something with your mother."

* * *

This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I cant wait to be able to get started on part 2...I hope you all enjoyed the update, I have been so busy and tired this week, that I'm really surprised I was able to get a chapter up this week. I even managed to get it up before Blue Bloods Friday...Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... I love reading them... JusticeStandsTRUE


	6. Chapter 6

**CH. 6: Extended Family Part 2**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny pulled up in front of his sister in laws house and looked at his wife. "Are you ready for this?" "As ready as I'll ever be," Linda got out of the car, and lead the

way up the walk. "Put on a smile," Danny nudged Andy when they reached the front door. Andy did as he said, and Linda looked at her. "That smiles so fake." "At this

point, this is as good as you're going to get. I wanted to stay with grandpa," Andy wasn't even trying to hide her true feelings. "We know, you've brought it up every

thirty minutes since we left." Danny put his own fake smile on, just as Linda rang the doorbell. "Linda, Daniel," Wendy greeted in her usual charming yet conceited

tone of voice. "Wendy," Linda gave a half smile before hugging her sister. "I am so glad you decided to come," Wendy said pulling away, turning her attention to

Danny. "Daniel," Wendy hugged her brother in law. "How's the Commissioner?" "He's doing good," Danny nodded. "Enjoying some time with the boys." "Is this your

daughter?" Wendy certainly sounded excited, Danny and Linda noticed. "This is Andy," Linda pulled the girl out from behind her husband, who was doing her best to

stay hidden. "She's beautiful," Wendy took Andy's face in her hands. "Thank you," Andy mumbled, always hating when someone put both their hand on her cheeks,

especially when it was someone she didn't know. "Sofie was so excited, when I told her you were coming, she couldn't wait to meet you," Wendy looked at her niece.

"Where is Sofie?" Linda knew that her niece was usually one of the first ones to greet them, anytime they saw one another. "She's at school," Wendy nodded. "She

begged me to let her stay home, but she has already missed so much with all the modeling classes she has had to go too." "If you need to go get her, we can go get a

hotel, and come back later," Danny volunteered quickly. "Jimmy went to get her," Wendy nodded. "And you don't need a hotel, you are staying here with us, of

course." "That isn't necessary Wendy," Danny really didn't want to stay." "Nonsense Daniel, we have plenty of room," Wendy ignored him. "Go get your things, I have

your rooms ready." The Reagans walked out to the car, and Danny opened the back hatch of his jeep. "I told you I wanted to stay at a hotel," Danny looked at Linda.

"So, did I," Linda admitted. "Then tell Wendy we appreciate the offer, but we don't want to impose," Danny figured that sounded like a reasonable enough excuse. "I

can't do that," Linda shook her head. "She's being so sweet, you heard her." "Like that's going to last," Danny muttered. "It might," Linda tried giving her sister the

benefit of the doubt. "A leopard can't change its spots Mom," Andy picked up, from where she was sitting in the backseat of the car. "You don't even know her," Linda

said pointedly. "All you said was that I had to meet her, and I did, so let's go home now," Andy buckled her seatbelt. "You still have to meet Uncle Jimmy and Sofie,"

Linda reminded her. "Call them, tell them we'll meet them at a restaurant, we can eat and run." "That's rude Andrea, now get out of the car and get your stuff," Linda

was tired of arguing with her, considering it wasn't like Andy would ever run out of things to say. "No thank you," Andy huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Get out of the car, and get your stuff now!" Danny raised his voice, not really interested in putting up with an attitude, considering he didn't want to be there to begin

with. "I might do it, but I'm not going to like it," Andy grumbled unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing her duffel bag. "Give them a chance Andy please, for me," Linda

hoped that by appealing to her daughter in a motherly bond, she might just agree. "I'll try," Andy sighed. "But it isn't going to be easy." "Thank you," Linda smiled at

her. "Yah, yah I know," Andy trudged back up the walk and into the house again. After dropping her stuff off in the room she was sharing with Sofie, Andy slowly

trudged down the stairs. "Andrea," Wendy said when she saw her niece in the room. "Do you need anything?" "No," Andy shook her head, walking over to the window,

where she could look outside. Starring out the window, seemed to be a way that she could enter a world of solace when she was unhappy. "Tell me about yourself,"

Wendy took a seat on the couch. Andy took a seat in the chair across from her and shrugged, "not much to tell." "Sure, there is," Wendy nodded. "What has my mom

told you?" "All she said was that you were adopted," Wendy admitted. "The two of you don't talk much, do you?" Andy knew there was a lot of holes in what Linda told

her sister. "Not especially," Wendy admitted. "What do you want to know?" Andy got a mischievous look in her eye. "Where did you meet Daniel and Linda?" Wendy

expected to hear that they met some sweet little girl outside of an orphanage where they saw her playing, and just couldn't resist but to take her home with them.

"Streets of New York, Chinatown to be exact, and it was around midnight," Andy nodded, hoping she got all the details right. "What?" Wendy looked shocked. "Danny

was working a case, the perp didn't show, he stopped to look at a booth outside a store, and that's where I was. Make a long story short, I ran away from him, he

chased me down and took me to the children's center, so I wouldn't have to go back to my foster home." "What happened after that?" Wendy sounded intrigued.

"Nothing came up, with his investigation, so I was about to have to go back there, when Danny and Linda came by the center, and told me they wanted to adopt me.

It wasn't long after that, and they took me home." "I imagine it was smooth sailing after that?" Wendy figured, that the girl was so eternally grateful, that there were

never any problems. "Not especially," Andy didn't sound too bothered by it. "There's a lot more to this story, but trust me, you don't want me to go into detail."

"Well?" Wendy was curious with the rest of the story. "After that, we found out that Danny was my biological father, and just so we can put an end to this story, you

should know that I never need any help getting into trouble, the end." Wendy's mouth dropped, and Andy smirked. "Mom didn't tell you that, did she?" "No, no she

didn't," Wendy didn't know what to say, other than call for Linda. Danny and Linda were just reaching the bottom floor, when Sofie burst through the door, followed

closely by Jimmy, initially keeping Wendy from saying anything to her sister, at least for the time being. "Aunt Linda, Uncle Danny," Sofie hugged them both. "His

name is Daniel, Sofie," Wendy said chastising her. "Its fine Wendy, I prefer Danny," Danny spoke up. "Nonsense, we must also use our proper names," once again,

Wendy was sounding conceited. "Sorry," Sofie looked at Danny apologetically. "Why does she call you Daniel?" Andy whispered. "I thought only Grandpa called you

that when he was mad," Andy whispered, wondering. "I have no idea," Danny mumbled, "but it's getting annoying." "And Sofie, this is your cousin Andrea," Wendy

made the introductions between the two girls. "My names Andy," Andy pointed at herself, clarifying. "I don't believe in nicknames Andrea," Wendy explained. "It's not

a nickname, it's just shorter," Andy scoffed. "If I had a nickname, it would probably be something like John Dillinger, at least that's what my brother Sean says."

Jimmy laughed, and looked at his sister and brother in law, "I love her already." "I take it you get into trouble quite often," Wendy questioned? "You have no idea,"

Andy chuckled. "And Sean's nickname is Al Capone." "You should send them to military school," Wendy looked at her sister. "Their kids Wendy, they are going to get

in trouble," Linda didn't like what Wendy was suggesting. "My Sofie doesn't," Wendy nodded at her daughter. "Oh brother," Andy muttered, just as Danny placed a

hand on her shoulder, hoping to keep her from starting an argument. "I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat," Jimmy knew that if his sisters got into it, it was

going to take he and Danny both, to get them to calm down. "Me too," Andy piped up. "Great, you and Sofie can ride with me," Jimmy started edging them towards

the door, Sofie and Andy following him. Noticing neither of the women were moving, Andy went back to Linda. "I can't believe I'm not in favor of a fight, but let's go.

Your kids hungry, feed me." Linda, smiled at her daughter and turned away, following Danny, Jimmy, Sofie and Andy out the door, so Wendy could lock the house.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You are just like your Dad, aren't you?" Jimmy asked his newly acquainted niece as they made their way to the restaurant. "That's what my Grandpa says," Andy

said. "But how did you know, that he was my biological father, I didn't think mom said anything." "She told me," Jimmy shrugged. "So how long are you planning on

staying?" "Were going home Sunday morning, we have to be at Grandpas for Sunday dinner," Andy said. "We should send your moms shopping, and then me, you

two and Danny should play poker tomorrow," Jimmy started laying out the plan. "I love playing poker. I play with Grandpa, Pop, Dad and Uncle Jamie sometime.

Unfortunately, they don't let us play for money," Andy sounded bummed. "You really think it's a good idea, sending mom and Aunt Linda somewhere together?" Sofie

wasn't sure if it was that great of an idea. "They always do that," Jimmy didn't sound too concerned. "They've been doing it for years." "And I thought my Dad and

Aunt Erin were bad," Andy admitted. "There's no way my Grandpa would let them two get away with that. Then again, me and my brothers can't get away with it

either, without getting in trouble," Andy remembered the night before and the week before when she and Jack tormented Sean. "I'm so protesting, mom doesn't

practice what she preaches," Andy shook her head frustrated. "Yep, you are definitely Danny Reagan Jr.," Jimmy laughed. "Thank you," Andy wasn't quite sure what

to say to that. Dinner went by without too many problems, Andy managing to mind her manners, choosing to make small talk with her cousin Sofie, who was thrilled,

that she was finally getting the opportunity to get to know her. "When we get home, I'll show you around the rest of the house," Sofie said. "We have a pool in the

backyard. Maybe you can come stay a week this summer and we can swim," she offered. "I don't know if my parents would let me be away from them that long,"

Andy thought about it. "I've only stayed with my Grandpa and Aunt Erin, and that was never for a whole week." "No harm in trying," Sofie shrugged. "It would be

fun," Andy smiled. "Do you think your parents will let you stay up late and watch a movie tonight," Sofie asked? "Maybe," Andy nodded. "Mom lets me stay up

sometimes, if I don't have school or mass the next day." "You don't have either tomorrow," Sofie smiled happily.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, while Andy and Sofie were in Sofie's room watching a movie, Danny and Linda took some time to talk, without being bombarded by hungry or fighting kids.

"Danny, how are we going to tell Wendy about the baby? She thought the two kids we had were too many. Now we have three, and are about to have four," Linda

looked almost sick with worry. "It doesn't matter what she thinks," Danny shook his head. "She doesn't have to accept it, we don't need her too. We just need her to

know." "That's true," Linda nodded. "With a little help from your family, we've been fine with our three, and it will be the same with the fourth." "Andy and Sofie seem

to be getting along," Danny noticed, changing the subject. "I'm glad," Linda smiled. "I wanted her to have, some kind of positive experience from this trip." "And she's

been good for the most part," Danny mentioned. "Did you call and check on the boys while I was in the shower?" Linda couldn't help but think about her other two

children as well. "Mhmm," Danny nodded. "Dad said there having a good time." "I miss them," she admitted. "It is a little too relaxed with just one," Danny laughed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Linda woke up early, she didn't sleep well the night before, too worried about how she was going to break the news to her sister. And she

knew the conversation about Andy, wasn't nearly over. With Danny, still asleep, Linda quietly checked on Andy, before making her way down the stairs. Finding

Wendy in the kitchen, Linda took a deep breath and walked in. "There's coffee in the coffee pot," Wendy gestured at the pot. "I could use some," Linda admitted

wearily, taking the offered cup of coffee before taking a seat across from her sister at the kitchen table. "You're up early," Wendy mentioned. "I have three kids, I'm

used to it," Linda smiled. "Speaking of three kids, I wanted to talk to you about Andy," Wendy wanted to take the opportunity to question her sister while they were

alone. Linda savored the aroma that was rising from her coffee cup, before looking at her sister, she knew this was coming, and she was dreading it. "What about

her?" Linda was already on edge. "What made you want to adopt her?" Linda sighed, "I don't know. I didn't know much about her, but I knew she had to be

something special to make Danny go by the children's center and check on her every week like he was doing with Andy. And I could tell he wanted her, he just didn't

want to say anything, considering we already had two boys, and Andy was known as being a handful." "And you weren't a little apprehensive, because of her past?"

Wendy knew she would have been. "I had my concerns," Linda admitted. "But in the end, she was a little girl that needed love and a family." "Linda, she was a street

kid. And you brought her into your home to live around your own children without hesitation," Wendy was trying to get Linda to see her point of view, regarding the

boys and the way Andy could have been. "You know, you didn't mind her until you learned something about her past," Linda was trying to keep her voice down,

despite the fact that she was obviously upset with her sister's narrow mindedness. "And another thing, she isn't some street kid, she's my husband's daughter, and

my son's sister." "Which brings me to my next point, you get stuck raising a kid that isn't yours," Wendy knew that she would never want to do it, too many variables

and too much of a past would have to be dug up, regarding both the child and her parents. "That's where your wrong," Linda stood. "She is my daughter, it doesn't

matter to me whether she was born to be or not. I love Andy in every maternal way possible," Linda was done talking, as she returned upstairs, already needing a

break from her sisters attitude.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that morning after breakfast, Andy and Sofie decided to enjoy the morning outside, where Sofie was excited to show her cousin the in-ground pool. "Oh wow,"

was all Andy could think to say. "This one's a lot nicer than the pool at my uncle's apartment." "My parents are divorced," Sofie shrugged. "This was there way of

telling me, they both still cared about me." "I'd like a pool," Andy admitted. "But I'd rather have my parents together." "So would I," Sofie looked sad. "Sorry," Andy

felt bad. "I shouldn't have said." "It's not your fault," Sofie shook her head. "I just barely got a full-time mom and dad," Andy's voice was low. "I don't think I could

handle it, if they separated. I love them both too much." "My parents are divorced, and I live with my mom," Sofie said gently. "If your parents were to ever get

divorced, who do you think you would live with, your mom or your dad?" Andy shrugged, "I don't guess I ever really thought about it. But I guess my dad, considering

I'm his biological daughter, and then go see my mom on weekends because of the adoption," Andy figured. "My dad moved, so I don't see him very often," Sofie told

her. "That's the way it is for Nicki," Andy nodded. "So," Sofie started to change the subject. "Now that you've seen the pool, and hung out with me last night, would

you like to come over this summer and go swimming?" "Of course I would," Andy admitted. "But I doubt my parents will let me, considering neither of them get along

with your mom very well." "It's been like this for years," Sofie wasn't giving it much hope. "I'm sure my parent wouldn't mind if you came to my house this summer,"

Andy suggested. "That's if my Mom isn't busy shoving me in every pageant and fashion show she can find," Sofie sighed. "So, do you like being a fashion model?"

Andy noticed that Sofie had yet to say if she truly enjoyed it. "Oh, I'm not a fashion model," Sofie giggled, "not yet anyway." "But do you like participating in it?" Andy

pushed. "It's okay," Sofie nodded. "Sometimes it's fun, other times, it's not so fun." "So what about you, do you have any extra-curricular activities?" Sofie knew very

little about her new cousin. "My dad forced me to try out for basketball, hoping it would help keep me out of trouble," Andy smiled. "And I hope to be a cop like the

rest of the Reagans." "Did it help you stay out of trouble?" Sofie was curious. "To some extent," was all Andy could think to say. A few minutes of silence passed

between the two girls, until Andy looked at her cousin, a sparkle of mischief in her eye. "You want to go swimming?" "Now?" Sofie looked both shocked and confused

at her cousins question. "Why not?" Andy looked into the pool. "Because its winter, the waters filthy, and our parents would probably kill us," Sofie named the main

issues that came to mind. "I believe that last one," Andy mumbled. "And you still want to do it?" Sofie was almost certain her cousin had lost her mind. "A few things

you need to learn about me," Andy pointed at her. "1. I get in trouble almost weekly. 2. I usually don't learn from my mistakes, until after my parents find out. And 3.

I have no problems looking for a loophole, when my parents tell me not to do something. And technically, the only thing my mom told me, was that I couldn't go

swimming at the hotel, she didn't say anything about swimming at your house." "This is definitely what you would call a loophole?" Sofie couldn't believe Andy had

even suggested it. "So, are you in?" Andy had to admit that she was surprised that Sofie was even considering it. "Yeah I don't think so," Sofie looked at her

apologetically. "It's really not a good idea." "I never said it was a good idea," Andy laughed. "Then why do it?" Sofie looked puzzled. "Because I can," Andy jumped in,

clothes and all. "Andrea Mary Reagan!" Linda just so happened to be glancing out the back door to check on them when she saw her daughter take the plunge. Andy

sucked in a breath when she hit the water, the water a lot colder than she thought it was. Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she thought shivering. She was

so cold, she could hardly move, every muscle in her body aching. She was only in the water for a few seconds, before she felt someone pulling her out of the water.

She wasn't sure who it was, she was too cold to really focus, but she had a feeling it was her dad, at least the grip he had on her arm felt very similar to his. "Dad,"

she stuttered when she realized who it was. Danny didn't say anything, he was too busy throwing her over his shoulder and hurrying into the house. "We need to get

her out of those wet clothes and wrapped up in a blanket," Linda said running up the stairs, just ahead of Danny. Danny set her down in the bedroom he and Linda

were occupying before running out of the room to get her some dry clothes, while Linda got her wet clothes off and wrapped her in one of the blankets, they had, had

on their bed. "I'm fine Mom, I wasn't in the water that long," Andy shivered again, but she was trying to get Linda to calm down. "That doesn't matter Andrea, it only

takes a few minutes for hypothermia to set in," Linda ran a hand up and down her back trying to warm her up. "Here's a cup of decaffeinated hot tea," Sofie handed

Linda the mug. "I read online that they needed to drink something hot but decaffeinated." "Thanks Sofie," Linda smiled at her. "Let me know if you need something

else," Sofie said leaving the room, just as Danny was coming in with the clothes. "I can only imagine what Wendy's going to say, when she hears about this," Linda

was more than grateful that Wendy was away, when her daughter decided to have a lapse in judgment. "Sorry," Andy mumbled, pulling her shirt on, beginning to feel

a little guilty. "What possessed you to jump in the pool when I deliberately told you not too?" Now that she knew her daughter was okay, Linda was turning furious.

"Technically, you only said it was too cold to go swimming at the hotel," Andy said pointedly. "You never said anything about Sofie's house." "Don't get a smart mouth

Andy, you know what she meant," Danny said sternly. "Yes Sir," Andy sighed. "Are you feeling okay?" Linda wanted to double check before they got started on the

coming lecture. "I'm fine," Andy nodded solemnly. "Are you still cold?" "Yeah, but I kind of figure that's normal," Andy admitted. "Anything else," Linda was turning

into more of a nurse than a mother. "Just tired," she shrugged. "You are going to need to take it easy today and rest," Linda said simply. "Feeling tired is a sign of

hypothermia." Andy didn't look straight up thrilled with Linda's order, but she knew she didn't have a choice, and at this point, only an idiot would argue with her. "Am

I going to be okay?" Andy knew she didn't really feel all that different, aside from the two she already mentioned. "You're going to be fine. And completely back to

normal, as soon as you are able to sit comfortably again," Linda was sure to add. "I kind of figured that one out already," Andy's voice was low. "We can't exactly

ground when you when were not at home, and there's nothing to ground you from here," Linda felt compelled to remind her. "You know you deserve it," Danny hadn't

said much, he was inclined to let Linda handle this one, considering she was the one that Andy disobeyed. "You deliberately disobeyed your mother when she told you

not to do something. And you put yourself in danger." "I know," Andy nodded solemnly. "Then why did you do it?" "I wanted to do something adventurous," she

shrugged. "Do you still think it was adventurous, now that you've done it?" "Kind of," Andy admitted. "Are you feeling any apologetic?" Linda was curious, considering

it certainly wasn't appearing so, at least not with the look Andy had on her face. "Yes," Andy nodded. "And I am sorry." "Then let's get your punishment over with, so

we can put this behind us and continue on with our day," Linda was solemn, hating anytime she had to punish one of her children. "I'll leave you two alone," Danny

gave Andy a half smile, before walking out of the room, to clean up the water mess they had tracked up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Danny was surprised to find Sofie already cleaning up the mess. Reaching for the rag on the counter, Danny knelt down to help.

"You don't have to clean up the mess," Danny looked at her. "It was my daughter that made the mess." "My house," Sofie shrugged. "Besides, I'm used to it." "What

do you mean?" Danny gave her a quizzical look. "Uncle Jimmy comes to stay regularly, and he's messy," Sofie said honestly. "He's always been like that," Danny

shook his head. "Is Andy okay?" Sofie sounded worried. "She might need a pillow to sit on, but other than that, she'll be fine," Danny reassured her. "I'm sorry Uncle

Danny, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have shown her the pool," Sofie felt responsible for the whole incident. "No, it's not," Danny looked at her serious. "You didn't

make her jump in. I know Andy, and she made that decision all on her own." "Does she do things like this often?" Sofie was trying to figure her cousin out. "You have

no idea," was all Danny could think to say. "Why?" "Because she's just like me," Danny admitted. "Seriously Uncle Danny?" Sofie wasn't sure if she should believe him

or not. "You have no idea," Danny repeated the same phrase. Minutes later, and the two were joined by mother and daughter. "Do you want some more tea?" Sofie

asked her cousin. "No, I'm plenty warm now thanks," Andy looked at her cousin, her eyes wide. "Sorry," Sofie mouthed. "You're not going to do that again, are you?"

Danny put an arm loosely over his daughter's shoulder. "Once was enough for me," Andy nodded grinning. "You have no idea how reassuring that is, for me to hear

you say," Linda said from where she took Sofie's place in wiping the floor. "What happened in here?" Wendy asked as soon as she and her brother walked through the

door. "We had a slight incident," Sofie wasn't interested in telling her mother what happened. "What kind of incident," Wendy pushed. "I jumped in the pool," Andy

had no shame. "You did what!?" Wendy lost control. "It's 40 degrees outside!" "It was an act of compulsion Wendy, and nothing else," Linda's voice was low but stern.

"She's already been punished, and she's never going to do it again," Linda glanced from Wendy to Andy. "It was an act of stupidity, is what it was," Wendy didn't even

care that Andy was in the room. "Stop Wendy, you don't have the right to criticize my daughter for something like this, or anything for that matter," Linda picked up

for her daughter. It would have been a different story, had it been Erin that said something. But Erin was different, she was ever present in Andy's life, and she didn't

criticize her. Andy didn't say anything, she didn't know what to think. Her mom wasn't happy with what she did, that was certainly evident from the lecture and

discipline, she received an hour ago. But now, she was totally different. Her mom was going after her sister, as if she was the most perfect child in the world. "It's

okay Mom," Andy tried to come up with something to say. "Hush Andy," Linda didn't take her eyes off her sister. "Really Mom," Andy wasn't used to someone picking

up for her like that, especially against their own blood family. She wasn't blood after all, and she knew that Linda had known her sister a lot longer than she had

known her. "Stay out of this Andy," Linda pointed for her to go stand next to her father and uncle. Andy gave up, finding it futile to argue with her mother, and she

slowly took a few steps back. "This isn't going to end well is it?" Andy looked at Jimmy. "Probably not," Danny wasn't involved in either conversation, but he was

definitely paying attention to both. "And I always thought, he was the fierce one," Andy pointed at Danny. "Your mom can be mean when someone messes with her

children," Danny glanced at her. "I think Aunt Wendy may have just brought out the return of monster momma," Andy whispered to her father. "Looks like it,"

Danny's eyes were wide. "She must have missed your speech on the dangers of riling a pregnant woman." Andy was really beginning to wonder how dumb Wendy

could get. "Oh, and while I'm talking about children, I'm going to have another baby," Linda caught everyone's attention, when she dropped the bomb with little to no

empathy. She especially caught her husband and daughter's attention, who just looked at one another in shock. "I didn't expect her, to say it like that," Andy

mumbled. "Me neither," Danny didn't know what else to say. "Don't you think you have enough? I mean with that one," Wendy gestured at Andy. "Hey," Danny was

trying to refrain the whole time for both Andy and Linda's sake, but this was too much, after all, there was only so much he could take. "Dad its fine," Andy put a hand

on his arm in an attempt to stop him from saying something he would regret. "She's kind of right, I am in trouble all the time," Andy didn't seem to care what Wendy

said about her, she knew she was loved by both her parents, and the rest of the Reagans, and that's all that really mattered. And it wasn't like her mother's whole

family didn't like her, her Uncle Jimmy liked her, as did her cousin Sofie. What she didn't like however, was what she had hinted around about the baby. And she

would have said something about it, had she had the opportunity. "Hush Andy," Linda glanced at her daughter over her shoulder, not wanting Andy to get involved in

the dispute. "But she's talking about me," Andy ignored her mother's order. Danny didn't say anything to her, rather he just turned his full attention on her, his eyes

stern. "Just go stand over there," Danny knew he could control his daughter, but his wife was a whole other story. Andy ignored him, and instead found the

opportunity to get a word in. "So, what, they are having a baby. It was their decision to have another baby," Andy was angry. "And at least this baby will be loved and

cared for. Growing up in foster care, I can't even begin to tell you how many babies I saw pass through there, because their parents were on drugs, or simply didn't

want them. And I can speak from experience, your sister and brother in law have been the best parents a child could ask for, and this baby will be the luckiest kid

alive. I know I am," Andy was obviously on a role. "Listen Andy," Danny placed a hand on her shoulder and said quietly. Your mother and I appreciate everything you

just said. But it isn't your place, it's our job as parents to pick up for our children, and it's your job to be respectful to your elders, even if you don't agree with them."

Danny was trying to be as serious, yet gentle as he could. "Now, go stand over there with your uncle, and let us handle it," again Danny's voice was low, but there

was no mistaking the tone behind the order. "I'll be over here if you need me," Andy pointed behind her, not dumb enough to literally to argue with him. Linda and

Wendy continued to let words pass between them, and Danny felt compelled to put a stop to it. "Let's all calm down, and take a few minutes to breath," Danny found

himself suggesting to the two ladies. "Shut up Danny," Linda wasn't showing any signs of backing down. "I'm going to stand over here, Danny took several steps back,

next to his daughter. "Somebody sure told you," Andy grinned. "Shut up," Danny repeated the same thing Linda said to him. It took several minutes, but eventually,

both Linda and Wendy stopped talking and instead just stared at one another, for what seemed like hours, but it was really only minutes. For a split second, Andy

thought the two might come to blows, like she and Sean had a tendency to do. And part of her wished they would, just so she could start taking bets on the winner,

and then have something to tell her brothers. Unfortunately for Andy it never happened, and Linda instead used her words. "Wendy, since neither one of us are going

to agree with one another regarding my children," Linda was quick to add. "Let's just agree to disagree, on the subject." "Okay," Wendy suddenly turned into another

person right in front of their eyes. "Now let's go shopping for baby things, it's been awhile since we've had a baby in the family." "Wendy, I'm not due until

September. And I won't be able to find out the gender until my 18 week appointment. Which won't be until March or April." "We can still look," Wendy said excited,

pulling her sister for the door. "Danny?" Linda still wasn't sure. "Have fun," Danny wasn't sure what else he could say. He was still shocked at the way things ended.

"Andy be good," Linda added, before grabbing her purse and following Wendy to the car. "Did I miss something?" Andy said in utter confusion. "I thought they were

fighting." "That's what I thought," Sofie was just as confused, and looked from Danny to Jimmy for an explanation. "This ones all your Danny," Jimmy was more than

willing to leave the explanation for his brother in law, as he went in search for the poker set. "Temporary insanity I guess," Danny shrugged.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Minutes later, and the four were set up at the kitchen table for a few hands of poker. "I'm hungry, we should order a pizza," Andy looked at her Dad and uncle, her

eyes wide. "That's a good idea," Jimmy agreed, his eyes just as wide as Andy's. "It's an unproven fact, but I'm actually a genius," Andy smiled at him. "A genius that

jumps in a swimming pool in the winter," Danny couldn't help himself. "I said it was unproven," Andy picked up for herself. If we're going to order a pizza, we need to

do it before mom gets home, and starts telling me that I need to eat something healthier, if I want to be a model," Sofie had a point. "Poor kid," Jimmy shook his

head, grabbing his phone, to call in the order. "Sofie," Andy looked at her cousin. "Did you notice that your mom left you, but she didn't tell you to be good. My mom

leaves, but she reminds me to be good, and she's leaving me with my father." "So," Sofie shrugged. "I'm just super confused is all," Andy admitted. "My mom knows I

won't do anything wrong. I've had to stay with multiple people during my life, while Mom worked at trying to get my career started. Or her career started, using my

life. I'm not really sure," Sofie sounded like someone much more mature, than a child. "I get told to be good all the time. And no matter which of the Reagans I stay

with I have to listen to them the same as I do with my parents. It's kind of annoying, come to think about it." "Them telling you to be good all the time, does it help,"

Sofie wondered? "No," Danny answered her. "I listen to Grandpa," Andy tried making it sound a little better than it did. "Sometimes," Danny was quick to add. "You

don't always listen to him either," Andy said pointedly. "And I'm just like you, so technically, this is all your fault." "Oh no, you can't blame your bad behavior on me,"

Danny shook his head. "Yes, I can," Andy giggled. A few moments of silence passed, while Danny shuffled the cards to get ready to deal out the next hand when

Jimmy came back to the table. "Hey Sofie," Andy came up with more questions. "If you don't mind me asking, how are you and your mother related? I mean you're

more like my mom, than you are yours." "Andy," Danny warned'. "I'm just saying Dad. Mom and Sofie are both nice. Aunt Wendy on the other hand," Andy shrugged.

"Let's just say there's a lot more I could say about her." "You better not," Danny interrupted. "Its fine Uncle Danny," Sofie didn't mind. "What she's saying is true. And

you know it is." Sofie wasn't trying to sound disrespectful or anything. She just didn't see any reason in covering up the truth, especially considering she knew it, Andy

knew it, and she knew her uncle knew it as well. "I'm not saying a word," Danny shook his head. "That'll be a first," Andy smirked. Danny looked at her, but he didn't

say anything. "Uncle Jimmy to the rescue," Jimmy announced coming back to the table. "Pizza's on its way."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The rest of the weekend went by without any more incidents, and for that Linda was grateful. It was Sunday morning, and time for the Reagans to head for home, so

they could make it back for Sunday dinner. They had barely been in the car for ten minutes, when Andy started begging for the radio. Linda complied, but as usual,

Andy wasn't happy with just any station. "Can you turn on the oldies station?" "No," Danny was quick to say. "Those songs are a bad example on you, don't you

remember what happened at Grandpas? And you've gotten into enough trouble this weekend." "But I really like that kind of music," Andy complained. "Maybe so, but

it gets you in trouble," Linda said calmly. "The only songs on that station that you are allowed to listen to is Yakety Yak, don't talk back, and Charlie Brown he's a

clown, he's gonna get caught, just you wait and see," Danny said word for word. "And that's because they have good lessons behind the music. Andy crossed her

arms in front of her chest and huffed. "Why's everybody always picking on me?"

* * *

I'm super excited I finally got part 2 up, and I hope you all enjoyed the update... Now its time to get to work on an update for coming home and best mistake I ever made... Again, thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	7. Chapter 7

**CH. 7: The Return of Monster Momma**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was Sunday morning, and Danny, Linda and Andy had just spent the weekend with the most horrible woman on earth, Linda's sister Wendy. Or she was at least

running a close second compared to Andy's biological mother. At least that's the way Andy referred to them. Linda didn't exactly like the way Andy was talking, but

she couldn't help but silently agree. But of course, she would never admit it. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Andy asked about the millionth time. "You'll know

when we get there," Danny was getting tired of hearing the same question over and over again. "You've only gone to Grandpa's how many times?" "I know," Andy

peered out the window. "I just can't wait to get there. This is the best part of my weekend, since we had to go to Wendy's." "We know," Linda tried to sound as

understanding as possible, but even she was getting tired of hearing her daughter complain about it. "You've only said it a thousand times." "I'm so excited about

getting home, that I'm even looking forward to seeing Sean," Andy admitted, bouncing up and down in her seat. "That's a first," Danny mumbled looking over at

Linda. Danny barely had a chance to pull the car to a stop, when Andy threw her seatbelt off, jumped out of the car, and ran into the house. "Grandpa!" Danny and

Linda could hear her exclaim her excitement from outside. "You'd think we tortured her this weekend," Lind laughed. "For a ten year, old it is seen as torture," Danny

held the door open for her. "Where are my boys?" Linda said loudly. "Mom! Dad!" Jack and Sean ran to them. "Did you have a good time with Pop and Grandpa?"

Linda asked hugging them. "The best," Jack and Sean were talking a mile a minute, about all the things they did. "What about me? Did you miss me?" Andy was still

standing next to her grandfather. "I missed not having you to pick on," Sean smiled. "And I missed not being able to torture you," Andy said as if on cue. "Were

definitely home," Linda chuckled, already used to her children's banter. "It's time to eat!" Henry called interrupting.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Dinner around the Reagan table that afternoon was centered around talk of the newest Reagan. "So, what do you think it's going to be, a boy or a girl?" Erin asked.

"I'm not sure," Linda said honestly. "Then again, I haven't had much time to think about it." "What do you want?" Danny and Linda glanced at one another, and Linda

replied. "We have a boy, and we have a girl. So as long as it's healthy, we don't really care." Linda again glanced at Danny, wanting to make sure he felt the same.

"But you already have two boys. Andy, wouldn't you like a sister?" Erin turned her attention to her niece. "Sometimes I think it would be nice to have a sister, just so

it would be even. But it's okay if not, I've never had trouble handling my brothers in the past," Andy couldn't help but add. "That's for sure," Danny mumbled under

his breath. "How was your visit with Wendy?" Jamie wondered, knowing they had yet to say anything about their weekend away. "Ugh," was literally all that Andy

could think to say, without getting her into trouble. "It wasn't boring," Linda answered for all of them. "Made me appreciate Erin a tad bit more," Danny gestured.

"What?" Erin looked up from her plate, not sure, if she heard her brother correctly. "She's terrible," Andy spoke up. "She's mean, she's opinionated, she's stuck up," it

was obvious, she was on a rant. "Okay Andy calm down, you've made your point," Linda really didn't feel like centering the entire conversation on her sister. "So,

Andy, basketball season is about, over, isn't it?" Frank questioned changing the subject. "We have one last team breakdown practice this week, and then there will be

some sort of award ceremony later on, but other than that, I'm done for the season," Andy answered. "Be sure and let us know when the ceremony is so we can all be

there," he reminded her. "Other than receiving the player that gets in the most trouble award, I don't think I'll be getting any. So, don't feel obligated," Andy didn't at

all sound upset or that she even cared. "Don't put yourself down," Frank looked at her serious. "And whether or not you feel that you will be a recipient, we will be

there to support you." "Thanks," Andy couldn't help but smile. This family support system, was definitely a new experience for her, but she had to admit, she

appreciated it immensely.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following afternoon, after school Andy sat on the floor in the middle of her bedroom. She had already done her homework, and since she didn't have any of her

actual belongings, she was finding herself extremely bored. Bored enough to make her consider doing a few household chores. "Hey Andy, you want to go outside?"

Jack asked, walking into his sister's bedroom. "Normally I would jump on it," Andy admitted. "But I just now summed up the courage to work." "Your room is a little

bare still," Jack noticed. "I already have, half my stuff back." "That's because you're a suck up to our parents," Andy nodded. "Maybe so, but I have some of my stuff

back," Jack didn't care what she said, he was still the victor. "And that's why I'm going to get to work," Andy stood. "Now that I have the urge to work, I better not

put it off, otherwise it might not come back and I may never get my stuff back." "Whatever you say Andy," Jack laughed out loud, walking out of the room. "Hey

Mom," Andy asked walking into the kitchen, where her mother was busy preparing dinner. "What is it Andy?" Linda barely took her eyes off the stove. "Do you have

any chores I can do, so I can try to earn some of my stuff back?" "Yes," Linda was quick to say. "You can unload the dishwasher, so it will be ready to load after

dinner." "Sure," Andy was more than willing to help, especially if it would get her, her stereo or laptop back. Then again, at this point, she would be happy with her

remote-control car, or rollerblades, or nerf gun. "Is Dad coming home for dinner?" Andy was wanting to set a few of the plates aside, so it would be easier to set the

table. "He said he was," Linda said glancing at the clock, thinking he should be getting home any minute. "Dishwashers empty, anything else I can do?" "Yes, you can

put what's in the wash machine in the dryer, and fold the towels that are in the dryer." "Okay," Andy went in search of the laundry basket. Carrying the towels into

the living room, Andy placed the laundry basket on the floor and started to fold one right after the other. She was just nearing the bottom of the basket, when Linda

came in. "I appreciate you doing so well with your chores. So, after dinner, you can pick two things out that you want to take back to your room." "Thank you, thank

you, thank you," Andy hugged her excitedly. "Your welcome, now go outside and play with your brothers, until your Dad gets home. I saw that look in your eye, when

your brother picked up the basketball," Linda smiled at her daughter's expression when it came to someone going outside, or playing basketball. "Yes," Andy was out

of the house in a matter of seconds.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Things were going great, the first part of the week, but by the latter, they seemed to be turning the complete opposite. On Tuesday, Jack got in trouble and was

standing in the corner of the living room when Danny walked in from work. "What happened Jack?" "Dad, can I get out now?" Jack turned his face away from the

corner, to look at his father. "I don't know, what did you do?" Danny had no idea, what his son did wrong, so he thought he better ask before he undermined his wife's

authority. "I didn't take the trash out," Jack muttered. "What do you mean? How long have you been standing there?" Danny was kind of confused. "Thirty minutes,"

Jack glanced at his watch. "How long did your mom say you had to stay there?" Sure, Danny knew it was important for the kids to do their chores, but thirty minutes

did seem a little excessive. "She didn't say, she went upstairs, and hasn't come back down," Jack sighed. "Go take the trash out, and then go outside and play,"

Danny was still trying to wrap his head around what was going on at home, with his wife and children. He knew he needed to talk with Linda, but he needed the kids

out of the house to do it. He already had Jack taken care, the only problem was, where was his other two. Walking into the kitchen, Danny was surprised to find his

youngest son standing at the kitchen sink, doing the dishes. "Go outside Sean," Danny was still working on clearing the house of children. "Mom said I had to do the

dishes," Sean placed a cup in the dish drain. "Before dinner?" Danny figured that washing dishes before dinner was a little odd, considering the dishwasher was empty

and ready for after dinner. "'What did you do?" "I went outside instead of doing my homework when we got home from school," Sean had a feeling he was digging

himself into more trouble. "Sean, you know your schoolwork comes first," Danny chastised. "Sorry," Sean mumbled. "Have you done your homework yet?" Danny

asked wanting to get to the main point of the issue. "Mom said I had to do the dishes," Sean tried picking up for himself. "Okay," Danny ran a hand through his hair

frustrated, trying to figure out what was going on. Making Sean do an extra chore, rather than just making him do his homework first, was a little odd for Linda,

considering the rule had always been that homework came before anything else. "Finish up with the dishes, and then go outside, I'm going to go check on your sister,"

Danny could see that he didn't have many left. Danny took the stairs two at a time, kind of in a hurry to check on Andy, especially considering after the way he found

his sons. "Andy," Danny opened the door to her bedroom. "Hi Dad," Andy looked up from her history book. "So, what kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into

today?" Danny already expected her to be in trouble, since she always had a tendency to get into more trouble than her brothers did. "I didn't do anything," Andy

looked at him confused, he never came up asking her that before. "Be serious Andy," Danny really wasn't in the mood to guess, he was too busy trying to figure out

what was going on with his wife. "I am being serious. As soon as I got home, I came up here and got started on my homework. Why do you ask? Do you want me to

be in trouble?" Andy looked at him confused. "No," Danny shook his head. "Of course not, it just not in the norm." "Alright who are you, and what have you done to

my father?" Andy knew something wasn't right. And she knew he was either delirious or he was overtaken by aliens. "Just go outside," Danny didn't want to play a

thousand questions with her. "I'm not finished with my homework," Andy said. "Just go outside, you can do it later," Danny started to push her towards the door. "But

you never let me stop doing my homework to go outside?" Andy said clarifying. "Stop arguing with me and just do as I say," Danny was aggravated. "The old Danny

Reagans back," Andy smiled. "And I can officially go outside with no concern." Andy ran down the stairs and out the back door, before Danny had a chance to grab

her. "Finally," Danny muttered under his breath, before going into his own bedroom to look for Linda. "Linda," Danny said opening the bedroom door. He didn't have

to look for her very far, since he found her curled up with a blanket, and fast asleep. Linda didn't stir, and he really didn't want to wake her, considering she was

already so tired all the time. Turning the light off in the room, Danny made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. Not finding anything to feed his children, Danny

left a note on the table for Linda just in case she woke up and got worried because she couldn't find her children. "Is Mom okay?" Sean asked running up to Danny,

when he saw his father walk outside. "She's fine buddy," Danny patted his back. "Hey guys, Moms really tired and she fell asleep," Danny knew he didn't want to get

into too deep of an explanation, regarding their mother's behavior, at least not now. "So, Mom isn't mad at us anymore?" Jack asked worried. "No son, she just fell

asleep, everything's fine," sure he may have lied just a little, but at this point he wasn't sure what else to say, at least not to three young children. And it wasn't like

he knew what was going on either, he was just as confused as they were, if not more. "Now go get in the car, were going to go get something to eat," Danny put an

end to the conversation, before he ended up getting asked a question he didn't know how to answer. "Does this mean, were going to Grandpas?" Jack asked as the

four made their way to Danny's jeep. Knowing that most of the time when Danny was left with the responsibility to feed them, he took them to the place, he knew

would have food. And that was wherever Henry was. "Not this time," Danny chuckled. "You still have homework to finish." "That's okay," Sean said buckling the

seatbelt around him. "I don't mind skipping today." "Sean," Danny glanced at him through the rearview mirror. "Isn't that what got you in trouble in the first place?"

"At least I got to play for a little while," Sean mumbled under his breath. "Uh oh, I can hear a mom speech coming," Andy spoke up. Clearing her throat, Andy began

imitating her mother. "You have plenty of time to play, after your homework's done. In this family, education comes first. And you will follow the rules Sean Reagan,"

Andy pointed a finger at her brother. Jack and Sean burst out laughing, both thinking that she did sound almost exactly like Linda. "Respect your mother," Danny tried

to sound serious, but that was proving to be a little difficult as he couldn't help but laugh. "That was good though," he couldn't help but admit. Danny didn't normally

do the homework thing, the making them take a bath, or even making sure they were in bed on time, at least not on a regular basis during the week, when he had to

work crazy hours. But that night, that night was the complete opposite. Jack needed help with his homework, and getting Andy in bed was tending to be more than

difficult, considering every time he told her to go to bed, she came up with some excuse of why she couldn't. And Sean, Sean seemed to be content to take an hour-

long shower, and he probably would have taken a longer one, had Danny not have gone in there and turned the water off on him. By the time, he had all three of

them in bed, the lights turned off and the house locked, he wasn't able to crawl in bed himself till almost midnight. And what made things worse, he was scheduled to

work a longer shift the following day.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and things hadn't gotten any better. Jack and Sean were ready and waiting for their mother to pull up to Blessed Hearts Academy to pick them up,

unlike their sister who was nowhere to be seen. They had been sitting in the car for 30 minutes, causing Linda to get a little frustrated. "Where is that kid? She knows

she's supposed to be waiting just outside the door as soon as she gets out." "Do you want me to go look for her?" Jack volunteered, sensing his mother's mood, and

knowing that she wasn't one to recon with, at least not if they valued their life. "No," Linda shook her head. "The last thing I want to do, is have to go looking for both

of you. And she knows the rules." "Did you try calling her phone?" Sean asked from the backseat. "Three times," Linda sighed, glancing at her phone for the tenth

time in the past five minutes. Several minutes later, and Andy opened the car door. "Hey guys," Andy said happily. Sure, she loved basketball, but even she was going

to be grateful for the break from the long hours of practice and game traveling. "Where have you been?" Linda glared at her daughter, fire in her eyes. "Today was the

closing of basketball season, we had a fun practice, to loosen everybody up after the season," Andy didn't understand why Linda was so angry with her. "You should

have told me, so I could have arranged for someone else to pick you up," Linda had yet to show signs of calming. "I'm sorry, I thought I told you," Andy apologized.

"Not letting me know was disrespectful to both me and your brothers. Do you think that I have time to waste? Sitting here in the car and waiting for you for an hour?"

"No Mam, I just." Andy tried explaining. "You are to go to your room and stay there until your father gets home. I'm sure he will have something to say about your

lack of respect for my time and feelings," Linda interrupted. "Yes Mam," Andy mumbled, staring out the window. She knew what she meant by him having something

to say. Disrespect in the Reagan house usually meant only one thing. But she hoped he would understand. She didn't mean to do anything wrong. Basketball practice

just slipped her mind, she honestly just forgot to say anything, after the coach moved the practice to a different day, instead of having it on their normal practice day.

The second Linda pulled into the driveway, Andy grabbed her backpack and gym bag and hurried up the stairs. She had a lot of homework to do and she knew she

needed to get started, then again, at least she had plenty of time to do it in, considering she had to stay in her room till Danny got home. A couple hours later, and

Andy was just closing her history book, finished with her homework. Packing her backpack, Andy noticed she left her dirty clothes in her gym bag. Knowing that Linda

expected her to take her sweaty gym clothes straight to the washroom as soon as she got home with them, Andy thought it might be a good idea to take them down

there before Linda found another reason to be upset with her. Andy had just reached the bottom floor, and was heading for the washroom when Linda stopped her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay in your room?" Linda stood in front of her, her arms crossed over her chest. "Y, Yes," Andy stuttered. "I just thought I would get in trouble if I

didn't bring my clothes down." "You just thought that you would disobey me by coming down," Linda raised her voice. "Now get upstairs and stay there until your

father gets home, and if you come down again, I'm going to be telling you to get back up there with my wooden spoon," she warned pointing up the stairs. "Yes

Mam," Andy said running up the stairs, leaving her gym bag where she dropped it. Andy took a seat on the floor of her bedroom, her back leaning against the wall.

She wanted to sit on her bed, but she was kind of smelly from sweating so much at basketball practice, and since she couldn't take a shower, she really didn't have

much to do other than read or play with her in room basketball goal, and she was too tired to even toss the ball. Deciding on one of the criminal justice books, Danny

let her borrow, Andy yawned and started to read. She was really hungry since she had basketball practice that afternoon, and she hated that she was going to miss

dinner. She was just finishing the third chapter, when she realized what time it was. Bedtime was usually set for 8:30, and it was already almost 9:00, and Danny still

wasn't home. Closing the book, Andy closed her eyes. She didn't have any intention of falling asleep, she just wanted to rest them for a few minutes, as she thought

of something else to do, to help the time go by. It only took about five minutes for her to doze off, and just as she started too, Danny walked in. Andy had to blink her

eyes several times before she could focus, and realize who it was that came in. "Andy, what are you doing still up?" Danny knew it was late, and both boys were

already in bed. "Mom didn't tell you what happened?" Andy stood up stretching. "Your moms already asleep. I just came home from work, and I was coming to see

why your light was still on?" Danny enlightened her. "Mom said I was to stay in my room until you got here, so you could punish me. Are you going to give me a

spanking?" Andy asked nervously. "I don't even know what you did wrong. How long have you been up here?" Danny never remembered being so confused in all his

life, compared to how he had been in the past two days. "Since we got home from school," Andy yawned again. "So, what did you do?" Danny asked taking a seat on

the edge of her bed. Andy relayed the afternoon to him, before looking at him intently. "Am I going to get that spanking now?" "No Andy I'm not going to punish you.

It was an accident, and you didn't do anything wrong enough to deserve this much of a punishment," Danny shook his head. "Thanks," Andy said glumly. "Did you

apologize to your mother for being late?" Danny continued. "Yes Sir, and I did it as genuine as possible. I didn't mean to be disrespectful, I honestly just forgot." "I

understand. Now go take a shower and get ready for bed," Danny stood. "Yes Sir," Andy started looking for the pajamas she wanted, just as her stomach growled.

"Andy, have you had anything to eat?" "I had lunch," Andy nodded. She knew she couldn't lie, but she also didn't want it to look like she was upset by being sent to

bed without dinner. "Linda didn't call you down to eat?" "I kinda figured I wasn't going to get any dinner," Andy shrugged. "I figured it was her way of punishing me."

"We don't use that kind of punishment Andy and I'm sorry. I'll be sure to talk to her, I'm not sure what's going on with her lately," Danny felt bad for the kid. "Its fine

Dad, don't worry about it. I've gone without meals before," Andy didn't sound too upset by it. "When?" Danny wanted to make sure it hadn't been since she moved in

with him. "When I was in foster care. I went without so many meals back then, that it almost seemed like the norm." "And I'm not happy about that," Danny

admitted. "But there's nothing I can do about your past, just your future." Andy shrugged, "it's okay Dad, I just hope mom won't still be mad at me tomorrow." "I

don't think she will be," Danny said honestly. "I think she just got busy with taking care of the boys and trying to figure out where were going to put the baby stuff

and everything, that I'm sure she just forgot that you hadn't eaten yet. It isn't something she would normally do, so I will definitely check on it," Danny looked her

directly in the eye. "Like I said Detective, it's not that big a deal, I'm not upset." "It's a big deal to me Andy okay, so let's go downstairs. I haven't eaten yet either."

"Can't you just forget it Dad, please. I don't want to cause any trouble." "Andy you're my child, I don't want you going to bed hungry, or thinking that your mothers

upset with. "And she's your wife, and I don't want to cause any trouble between the two of you. There isn't going to be any trouble," Danny hugged her. "Listen Andy,

your mother and I aren't perfect, and her being pregnant takes a lot out of her, and she just needs a little time to rest." "I understand," Andy didn't have a problem

with it. "I've been around pregnant women before." Danny chuckled at her attitude, as the two headed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Do you think there are

any leftovers?" Andy whispered. "I sure hope so," Danny whispered peering into the fridge. "I don't see anything," Andy stuck her head next to his. "Maybe she didn't

cook anything." "Doesn't look like it," Danny closed the door to the refrigerator. Andy wanted to tell him, that she wasn't hungry and it was no big deal, but the truth

was she was starving, and really wanted something to eat. "Let's go pick up a sandwich or something," Danny grabbed his keys. "But it's 9:00," Andy looked at him

questioningly. "What's going to be open?" "This is New York, there's always something open," Danny locked the door behind them. By the time they got home,

showered and got to bed, it was close to 11:00 and both Andy and Danny were exhausted. Luckily for Danny he was used to keeping long hours, but Andy on the

other hand wasn't, at least not during the school year.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Andy was surprised when Danny told she and her brothers, that he was taking them to school that morning. It was early when he ushered

them out the door and over to the car. Linda was still sleeping, until just before they left, when Danny woke her up, so she could get ready for work. "Who's picking us

up from school today?" Sean asked shoving one of the donuts in his mouth, that they had picked up. "I'm not sure, probably me," Danny answered. "Hope so," Andy

yawned. "Maybe I wouldn't have to stay in my room all evening again." "Just hang in there, it'll pass. I'm going to talk to your mother about all this, hopefully we can

figure something out." "Is Mom going to be okay?" Jack asked worried. "She' going to be fine son, this pregnancy thing has just been a little harder on her this time

around." Danny tried to give as much information that he could, considering his audience was a bunch of children. "I sure hope so," Andy repeated for the third time.

"Get out of here, and try to learn something," Danny shook his head annoyed, when he pulled up to the school. The day had gone smooth for the most part, at least

until Andy fell asleep in her math class. She sat in the back of the class, and she was exhausted from her late night, and it didn't help that her teacher went on and on

without taking a breath. Groggily, Andy laid her head atop her book. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she didn't think it was long. At least it wasn't

long before she felt someone shake her. "Miss Reagan," her teacher Mrs. Wentley repeated several times before Andy picked her head up. "Miss Reagan, why are you

sleeping in my class?" Mrs. Wentley, knew that it was quite uncommon for her to fall asleep in class. Andy Reagan was a lot of things in class, but a class sleeper,

definitely wasn't one of them, so she didn't exactly want to enact some form of discipline. "I'm sorry Mrs. Wentley," Andy rubbed her eyes. "I won't do it again," Andy

really didn't want to end up getting into trouble, and find herself in her room all over again. "Please don't," Mrs. Wentley said gently, yet firmly. "And I'll be sending a

note home for your parents," she added before returning to the front of the class. "Yes Mam," Andy sighed, looking down. She wanted to text Danny to make sure he

was going to be home that evening, hoping he would be able to sign the slip. She didn't think she would be in trouble with him, considering the circumstances. Then

again if she messed with her phone in class, she was almost certain she would receive a short-term grounding sentence for that one. The bell couldn't ring fast enough

for Andy, and as soon she took the note from her teacher, Andy hurried out into the crowded hallway. "Andy!" she heard her brother Jack calling for her. "What's up,"

she mumbled when he and Sean met up with her. "Only one more class to go," Jack couldn't wait to get out of school, so he could get home and play video games.

"Yep," Andy didn't sound nearly as excited as she usually did when it came to getting out of class. "What's that?" Sean gestured at the note in Andy's hand. "I fell

asleep in class," Andy shoved the note in her pocket. "You're going to be in trouble," Sean said plainly. "Not if I can get Dad to sign it, instead of mom," Andy sounded

nervous. "Dad's still going to be mad, just not as mad as mom," Jack hated to say it, but he kind of figured he knew his parents well enough to say it. "I think he'll

understand, he knows I was up till 11:00," Andy took her phone from her backpack. "Why were you up till 11?" Jack was confused. "Long story," was all Andy said

before hurrying to class, hoping she could get there early enough to send Danny a text before the teacher came in. Andy barely slid into her seat before she started

typing. _Are you going to be able to pick us up from school?_ Please text back, please text back, Andy repeated the words in her head several times. Seconds later, and

she could see the three little dots moving, indicating she was about to receive a message. _Yes,_ three little letters had never made Andy so happy before in her life.

Except for maybe the time they were waiting for the DNA results to come back to tell them whether or not she was Danny's real kid, but that was a whole other story.

This time, Andy was just trying to stay alive and out of her bedroom. Seconds later, and she received another three-letter word, only this word gave her a whole other

set of feelings. _Why?_ _I know this isn't the right way to tell you this, but I fell asleep in class and the teacher gave me a note that has to be signed. Sorry,_ she was

careful to add at the end of the message. Again, she could see the three little dots moving, only this time she was feeling a little nervous. _It's okay._ Was the only thing

she read next. _So, am I in trouble?_ Andy couldn't help but ask next. Again, the dots started to move, and Andy couldn't do anything but stare at her screen, ignoring

everything going on around her. _No,_ Andy let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding when she read the two-letter word. _Thanks, so will you sign the note, so_

 _we don't have to tell mom?_ Andy could feel her heart beating a little irregular, as she waited for a reply. _Are you crazy? I don't want to spend an evening with monster_

 _momma! NOW PAY ATTENTION IN CLASS!_ Was the last thing Danny txt. Andy couldn't help but smile at that last message as she dropped her phone in her backpack,

only seconds before the teacher came in.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Walking out of the small convenient store, where he was questioning a possible witness, that was too afraid to actually come forward and admit that she witnessed the

murder on the homicide case he was investigating. Danny started to pull his car keys out of his pocket, before glancing at his watch, trying to keep himself from being

late, when he had to go pick his kids up. "Detective," he heard a voice he knew all too well coming from the street just a few feet away from him. Danny turned and

recognized the jet-black suburban. "Commissioner," he said approaching the vehicle. "Working a case?" Frank questioned, knowing that any other time he went into a

convenient store, he came out with a cup of coffee. "Yes Sir." Danny wanted to ask if he was looking for him, but it was kind of hard to separate the boss and father

relationship, at least it was when they were both on the job and saw one another. "How is it coming along?" Frank could obviously tell that his son was wondering how

to proceed. "My kids are braver than she is," Danny shook his head frustrated. "She not talking?" "Not a word," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "Have you checked

security cameras from inside the store?" "I was hoping she would just give them to me, but she isn't interested in cooperating. My next step is getting a subpoena,"

Danny sounded like he couldn't wait to get ahold of the footage. "Keep up the good work Detective," Frank said issuing the end of the questions. "Yes Sir," Danny

nodded, walking away. Minutes after getting into his car, Danny's cell buzzed. Looking at it, he couldn't help but smile, when he saw the name on the ID. "Hey Dad."

"I was having to maintain a business demeanor back there, but I could tell something was bothering you." "Are you keeping tabs on me?" "No, I just like to do a little

positive police proceedings every now and then, get out on the streets, to check up on my officers," Frank admitted. "And I just so happened to be there," Danny

questioned? "Pretty much. Now are you going to tell me what's going on, or am I going to have to pry?" "Dad I'm fine," Danny really didn't want to start laying his

problems on his father. "I'm going to have to pry," Frank interpreted. "You could just let it go," Danny added. "Either you tell me, or I'm calling Andy, that kid notices

everything." "It's just the joys of living with a pregnant wife, and three trouble making children is all," Danny figured the only way to get him off his back, was to give

him a little information. "Who did what this time?" Frank knew that Andy, Jack or Sean was always up to something, and they usually traded out, on who got in

trouble at what time. "It's actually more Linda than the kids," Danny admitted. "The return of monster momma?" Frank said clarifying. "How did you know about

that?" Danny wondered. "Andy," Frank informed him. "Should have known," Danny muttered under his breath. "I can't help you unless you talk to me," Frank added.

Proving that getting something out of Danny was once again seeming impossible. "I have my pride," Danny said seriously. "And I can understand that better than

anyone," Frank knew how he felt. "It's nothing serious, I'm just finding out that I need to have a more hands-on approach when it comes to parenting, while Linda is

pregnant, that's all." "Sounds like you need a vacation," Frank interpreted. "We all do," Danny finally admitted. "She was fine Monday, and she and the kids were both

happy and things were fine. But when I got home Tuesday and Wednesday, it was the complete opposite. Tuesday, Jack and Sean were both in trouble, and on

Wednesday, Andy was in trouble. I mean I'll be the first to admit that my kids get into trouble almost weekly, but this time, it just seemed like they were being

punished, for things that didn't exactly warrant such strict discipline." "So, what brought all this on?" "I'm not sure," Danny was being completely honest. "I think

she's just overly tired, and needs a little time of not being a parent. Considering she knows that once number four gets here, that little one is going to need every

second of here attention." "Give her one." "Give her what?" Danny was confused. "Give her a vacation." "How?" "Let me keep the kids, and you and Linda spend some

time talking about how you change things," Frank came up with a solution. "I can't let you do that," Danny shook his head. "You kept the boys all last weekend." "I'm

volunteering," Frank said pointedly. "You know that might actually help," Danny thought about it. "And if there isn't anything else Commissioner," Danny said looking

around for his kids. "I have three children. And if they can't find me, and end up having to stay at school longer than necessary. They will be very upset." "They take

after their father," Frank chuckled before hanging up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hello Father," Andy said sliding into the front seat of the car. "Alright, what did you do this time?" Danny was surprised when she referred to him as father rather

than dad. "Nothing. I just thought I'd make you worry a bit," she grinned. "You're going to end up in your room yet," Danny pointed at her. "Hey, you've got to admit,

it made you think," Andy laughed. "Can we go get ice cream?" Sean asked from the backseat. "Yeah," Danny thought about it. "I want to talk to you about something

anyways." "Are we in trouble?" Jack asked carefully. "No, you are not in trouble," Danny shook his head. "In that case, bring on the ice cream," Jack buckled his seat

belt. Minutes later, found Danny, Andy, Jack and Sean sitting around a small table eating their chocolate sundaes. "So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Andy

said with her spoon in her mouth. "It's about this weekend," Danny set his spoon down. "I think you should run away to Grandpas," he said with a grin. "Really?" Sean

said jumping up. "Yes really," Danny chuckled. "I don't guess I have to ask if your excited." "Are you kidding, I wont to have to wash any dishes, just because I didn't

do my homework," Sean sounded as if he was ready to get in the car and go straight to Franks. "Sit down Sean," Danny could see that several customers were

starting to look. "When are we going?" Jack asked scraping the bottom of his ice cream dish. "Gramps is going to pick you up after school. And you'll come home

Sunday afternoon, after family dinner." "I'm done," Andy set her spoon down. "Time to go home." "When have you ever been in such a hurry to go home to monster

momma?" "Are you kidding me, I have to pack," Andy started for the door of the building.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sunday afternoon, and Danny and Linda were back at Franks for family dinner, and to pick up the kids. "Did Linda enjoy her weekend?" Erin asked walking into living

room, where her brother and father were talking. "Yes," Danny nodded. "We stayed home all weekend." "And did you get a chance to talk?" Frank questioned. "I

never wanted to contradict Linda and the decisions she makes as a parent, but she agreed that she's gone a little too far. And have decided that before she punishes

one of the children, we'll talk about it first. I think that will help quite a bit, at least make the kids not mind having to be with mom in the evenings after school.

Because there's no way I can leave a tour early every day to stay with them." "I can pick them up occasionally, when I get Nicki, if they need a break," Erin

volunteered. "So how were the kids this weekend?" Danny was almost afraid to ask. "There were a few bumps in the road," Frank admitted. "Mhmm, and I'm sure

most of those bumps started out with Andy." "Most of them," Frank nodded. "Anything I need to be aware of?" Danny was hoping for a no. "No," Frank shook his

head. "Grandpas privilege, I don't have to say anything." "Thanks for keeping them," Danny nodded. "Monster Momma is leaving, and she's getting back to her old

self thank God." Danny was grateful that things were going to start going back to normal. "And like you didn't enjoy your time with her," Jamie nudged him teasingly.

"Shut up Jamie," Danny glared at him. Jamie was about to say something further, when they were interrupted by yelling. The voices sounding very similar to that of

Andy and Sean. "Things are definitely getting back to normal," Danny said standing. "Somebody better get up there," Nicki said reaching the bottom of the stairs in a

hurry. "Andy's trying to kill Sean again." "What do you mean again?" Danny started heading for the stairs. "She did it yesterday too," Nicki said carefully. She didn't

exactly want to tattle on her cousin. But what could she do, he did ask after all. "Andrea!" Danny yelled as he walked up the stairs. "Dad! Help!" Sean creamed.

"Andy! Stop!" Danny grabbed her. "Stop trying to shove your brothers head in the toilet!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I know I did... And I'm really looking forward to the next one... I've already got my plans... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews...


	8. Chapter 8

**CH. 8: Ceremonies and Memories**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Once Danny realized that Linda tended to do better hormone wise when she got more rest, this helped make things go a little smoother. They had a busy week ahead

of them, that week marking the one year anniversary that Danny and Andy met. That week was also Andy's award ceremony, and all the Reagans had plans to attend,

and this made her nervous. Attending award ceremonies or special presentations was something the Reagans did full force, and despite Andy telling them multiple

times, that it wasn't necessary for them to attend, they ignored her. It wasn't that she didn't want them to go, she just didn't think she was going to win anything,

and that made her feel embarrassed, especially considering both her brothers already had plaques and trophies displayed. The ceremony was set for the beginning of

the week, and each child had to be dressed in their Sunday best, so to speak. Which was another thing that was making Andy dread that night. She tried to convince

Linda, to just let her wear something she had, but considering it was her first award ceremony, that suggestion was ignored. What made the whole thing worse, was

the fact that if they did go out to get something, she knew that Linda would insist she get a dress. She was dreading the afterschool shopping trip, knowing that

chances were she and Linda would end up arguing about it, Linda would be frustrated and end up calling Danny. Then Danny would talk to her and repeat the same

thing he told her all the time when they weren't listening. Respect your mother.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was the beginning of the week, when Andy and Linda were walking through one of the department stores Linda chose. Andy of course chose to trail a short distance

behind her mother, who was busy pulling out several different outfits. "What about this one?" Linda pulled out a long pale pink dress. "Mom its pink," Andy laid out her

number one complaint. Or was it second, Andy couldn't remember, the fact was, it was a dress and it was pink, so she had it in her head that she wasn't going to like

it either way. Linda sighed and kept walking, not really feeling like getting into an argument over the color of something. "What color dress do you want then?" Linda

was trying to get it over with as soon as possible. Yes, Linda knew the trip to find a special outfit should have been something special between mother and daughter,

but when you had a daughter like Andy who could care less about dressing up, and wearing anything other than jeans or athletic pants, made things rather difficult for

the mother who tried her best to clothe her children in nice clothes. "I don't want to wear a dress at all," Andy shrugged admittingly. "This is a special occasion

Andrea, and you can survive wearing a dress for one night," Linda said flatly, leaving no room for argument, at least she didn't think it would. "You know you could

save money, if you just let me wear something I already have," Andy tried the finance card. Sure, Danny and Linda never talked about money around their children,

but that didn't keep Andy from overhearing a time or two when she walked into the room. "Don't you worry about the money," Linda looked at her. "And I'm pretty

sure we can afford to buy you something nice for your first award ceremony since you began taking part in something as a Reagan," Linda smiled at her, looking

forward to the ceremony. "I know Mom, and I appreciate it, really. I just hate dresses." Linda sighed and shook her head. "You're wearing a dress Andy, so you might

as well make the best of it, and pick something out that you can actually stand." "Yes Mam. But I'm still not happy about it," Andy couldn't help but add. "And you

don't have to be, but it would certainly help make this whole thing a lot more bearable," leave it to Linda to add some sort of motherly advice, in a time that Andy

wasn't anywhere interested in hearing it. "But why do I have to wear a dress, it's not like I wear a dress when I play basketball anyway, and these awards are for

playing basketball," Andy tried convincing her mother to let her wear something else. "We've already been through all this Andy," Linda was getting tired of arguing

with her. "I could always wear dress pants, like I wear to church. With a cute shirt, or something like that." "You are wearing a dress, and that's final," Linda said

sternly, before turning to walk away. "No," Andy said. Linda spun around so abruptly, one would think it would have made the baby inside her dizzy. "What did you

just say?" Linda was trying not to cause a scene. "I said no," Andy repeated. Linda wanted to say something further, but she knew that if she did, she would only

cause a scene with all the yelling she was tempted to do. Pulling out her phone, Linda pressed a few buttons before placing it to her ear. "Here it comes," Andy

muttered, already knowing what to expect. "Hello father," Andy said the second Linda handed her the phone. "I'm working a case, and I really don't have time to deal

with your attitude. Now get what your mother says without arguing. Or else." Was all he said before the call ended, not even giving Andy a chance to get a word in.

"That was the shortest conversation I've had with him," Andy handed Linda her phone. "Now let's pick something out that we both like, but you can tolerate. Do you

want to try a skirt?" Linda was trying to make it a pleasant experience, and forget the difficult time, they just experienced. Andy scrunched up her face, showing that

she was thinking about it. "I don't think so," she finally answered, shaking her head. "Okay," Linda proceeded to another rack of clothing, looking for something both

suitable for the occasion, as well as something she would approve of. "What if we compromised," Linda turned to face her daughter. "How about we get a short red

dress, and some black leggings, you can wear under it." "How about I just get the leggings and wear my basketball shirt with it," Andy couldn't help but smile at the

thought. "How about I take those leggings off you and put you over my knee," Linda just looked at her. "I guess the dress and leggings would be alright," Andy

nodded, at least it beat the alternative. "Let's get it," Linda smiled, grateful to be through with searching and arguing. They were just walking past the shoes when

Linda stopped. "Do you have sandals to wear?" "I have white and tan ones," Andy answered. "We should probably get you a black pair," Linda led the way down the

aisle of the kid shoes. A few minutes later, and Linda and Andy were on their way to Bay Ridge to pick up Jack and Sean.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny walked down the street away from the convenient store, hours upon hours of footage in hand, that he was going to be forced to sit through and watch. "I've

got the footage Jackie. You're going to need to make a pot of coffee. We are going to need every last drop," Danny said, his cell phone in hand. Jackie moaned, "let's

wait until tomorrow Reagan." "We've been at it all day, and were liable to miss something important if we watch it when were half asleep. Besides don't you have

children you need to show your face too." "Yeah," Danny admitted running a hand down his tired face. "So, we are in agreement to start fresh in the morning?" Jackie

wanted to clarify. "I'll drop the footage off at the precinct and sign out for the day," Danny gave in. "In that case, I'm signing out now," Jackie was just about to hang

up, when Danny started to say something further. "Do you have a date?" "Maybe," was all Jackie said before hanging up on her partner, not really interested in having

to answer a thousand questions.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Pop!" Linda called, she and Andy walking through the door. "Kitchen!" Henry called back. "We're making a cake," Sean said excitedly, when he saw his mother. "It

looks great baby," Linda kissed his head. "Is Grandpa here yet?" Andy asked, noticing she had yet to see one of her favorite people in the world. "Not yet," Henry

answered, checking the lasagna in the oven. "Do you have plans for dinner Linda?" All three heads, turned to look at their mother, the second the words left their

great-grandfathers mouth, knowing what his question was leading up too. "Not yet," Linda admitted. "I need to check with Danny to see what time he's planning on

getting off tonight." "You are welcome to stay for dinner then," Henry offered. "Francis should be here soon." "Please can we stay Mom?" Andy looked at her mother

pleadingly. "Yeah, Mom please," Jack echoed. "I don't know guys, I have to check with Dad first," Linda told them. "Can you call him?" Sean pushed. "In a minute

honey, he is at work, and I don't want to bother him too much," Linda said. There was a sound at the front door, and then a voice, they all knew, came booming out.

"Are my grandchildren here?" "Grandpa!" Andy, Jack and Sean ran for the living room. Andy in the lead, and Jack and Sean running with chocolate icing all over their

hands. Frank managed to keep their hands off his white shirt and vest. He had just sent them into the kitchen to wash up, when Danny walked in. "Dad!" Both boys

ran to him, forgetting about their dirty hands. Seconds later, after they finished hugging him, Danny looked down, noticing a few dark spots on his shirt. Danny

moaned, but the boys had already disappeared into the kitchen. "Did you get something for the ceremony?" Danny asked, looking up from his shirt, when he noticed

his daughter had yet to approach him, since he walked through the door. Thinking that was a little out of the norm, considering she usually attacked him, any time he

walked through the door. "Yes Sir," Andy's voice was solemn. "Alright, what did you do wrong?" Danny could tell something was going with her. "Are you mad at me,

since mom had to call you today, about my behavior?" Andy ran her upper teeth, over her bottom lip, her eyes staring at the floor, too afraid to make eye contact with

him. "Andy," Danny said gently. Andy didn't say anything, and she had yet to look up, she was too busy studying the pattern on the hard wood floor. "Andy," Danny

repeated, this time he placed too fingers under her chin to lift her head up, so he could make eye contact with her. "Did you change your behavior, when I told you

to?" Danny asked once he had her full attention. "Yes," Andy said again. "Then were done," Danny pulled his tie off, grateful the chocolate hands missed the tie.

"Really? I'm not in trouble," Andy took a seat on the arm of the chair. "Let's go to Grandpa's office for a minute, so we can talk without interruption," Danny wanted to

remind her of something, but felt compelled to do it away from two boys. "I thought you said I wasn't in trouble," Andy knew she usually didn't have too many good

experiences in there. "Come on," Danny led the way into the room. Andy moved so slowly, that Danny was almost certain, that Christmas would be there before Andy

even made it halfway to the door. "Do you know what this week is?" Danny asked, closing the door to the room, before taking a seat on the edge of his father's desk.

"The week I find myself getting another spanking in Grandpa's office," Andy wasn't sure what else to say. "I already told you, you weren't in trouble," Danny shook his

head, thinking of all the things she could say to that. "Then why are we in here?" Andy wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. "Offices can be used for a variety

of things, and they are a great place to talk without interruption," Danny explained. "Now I'm going to ask you again. Do you know what this week is?" "No," Andy's

voice was low, as she tried to figure out, what he was getting at. "This week is a year since I chased a certain kid down a dark alley at midnight," Danny smiled at her.

Andy's face brightened and she ran to him, "I didn't even remember that." "I did," Danny wrapped his arms around her. "It was the week my life changed forever."

"Mine too," Andy lifted her head up just enough to look at him, without pulling away from his embrace. She didn't think she would ever get tired of feeling him hold

her. "I'm the parent, it's my job to remember. You're the kid, and it's your job to be the kid, and enjoy life." "Thanks Daddy," Andy felt a tear stray down her cheek. "I

never enjoyed life until I got to experience it with you and your family." Danny tightened his grip around her for a brief moment, neither one of them when speaking.

Moments later, and Danny let her go. "We better go, before someone comes looking for us." "Pop will probably have dinner ready too," Andy agreed. They were just

about to walk out of the room, when there was a slight knock on the door, and Frank poked his head in. "Pop said come now or forever hold your peace." "Were

coming," Andy wiped her left hand over her face, trying to dry her face from her tears. "This weeks been a year since I met Dad," Andy smiled, when Frank noticed

the tears. "I know," he smiled back at her. "Does everybody remember but me?" Andy walked out of the room and over to the dinner table.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and just as Danny and Jackie had planned, they spent ten grueling hours staring at security camera footage. Danny's cell buzzed, and he reached,

for it from where he let it on the table. "Danny, where you are?" "I'm still at work Linda, why?" Danny was confused, knowing Linda knew there were times, he had to

work odd hours. "Your daughters award ceremony is tonight, and we have to leave in an hour," Linda reminded him. "I know Linda, and I'll be there I promise," Danny

said glancing at his watch. "Danny, this is your daughters first award ceremony, you need to get home and tell her how pretty she looks, and enjoy this special time.

She's really nervous, about everyone coming tonight, and she needs your support." Danny sighed, "I'll be home in a few minutes." A few minutes later, and true to his

word, Danny walked through the front of his home. "Dad you made it!" Andy ran the rest of the way down the stairs excitedly. "Of course, I did," Danny hugged her.

"You didn't think I was going to miss something so important?" "Well I don't know how important it is. I doubt I'm going to get anything, but I am glad you're here,

just in case," Andy admitted with a grin. "Doesn't she look beautiful Danny?" Linda said joining them in the living room. "Of course, she does," Danny winked at Andy.

"Alright everybody in the car," Linda said noticing the time. "Jack! Sean! Get down here!" An hour later, and Danny, Linda and the boys met the rest of the Reagan

family at the door of the auditorium, before filing in to find a seat. Andy having to take her place with the rest of her team members at the front. "Andy sure looks

pretty," Erin mentioned, leaning over in her seat to look at Danny and Linda. "I'm really dreading those teenage years, Linda looked fearful. "I bet you are," Frank

nodded in agreement. "How did you handle it with Erin?" Danny looked at his father questioningly. "I'll let you know, in a couple years," Frank shook his head, turning

his attention to the front. There were trophies, plaques, and certificates for team captain, team motivator, team clown, most improved player, most valuable player,

best free throw shooter, and coach's choice awards spread across a table that was set up on stage, and the coach, assistant coach, principal and other school

personnel were seated on stage, showing they were only minutes from starting. Please let me at least get one, Andy prayed silently, as she chewed on her lower lip

nervously. Her new family was there, and more than anything in the world she wanted them to be proud of her for an achievement. They were about twenty minutes

into the ceremony, and Andy was still sitting in her assigned seat, still hoping and praying she would hear her name called. It didn't take long for Danny who had been

up since the wee morning hours, to get comfortable in the semi dark auditorium. He had only closed his eyes for a second, but that was all it took for him to drift off.

"Danny," both Frank and Linda nudged him. "I'm awake," Danny shifted in his seat, before rubbing his face several times to help him wake up. Danny had just turned

his attention back to the front, when excitement was elated into the family. "The award for the most valuable player goes to Andrea Reagan." The Principals voice

boomed across the auditorium. Andy was beaming as she walked the stage to receive the nicely polished wood plaque, trimmed in gold, her name etched in the

middle. That award however, wasn't the only award Andy received, and she was surprised when she was called again to the front for the best free throw shooter

trophy, and a certificate for the team motivator, and team clown. As soon as the ceremony was over, Andy ran to find her family, grateful that Linda allowed the

leggings, otherwise she knew she would probably be in for a lecture about running in a dress, and a reminder about being modest. "Mom! Dad! Grandpa!" Andy

squealed excitedly, when she was just a few feet away from them. "Were so proud of you baby," Linda hugged her first. "I told you, you would get one," Frank was

smiling, when Andy moved on to him. "She takes after her Dad," Danny said high-fiving his daughter. After being congratulated by the rest of the Reagans, Frank

announced he would be taking them all out to dinner that evening to celebrate, Andy's choice. To no surprise to them, Andy chose pizza.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was midweek when things changed for the Reagan family however, at least for Andy, who had a knack for trouble. Andy never intentionally got in trouble, to ruin a

good week. But she was Andy Reagan, and trouble just came naturally, sometimes when she was looking, and other times when it just found her. Andy was beyond

frustrated as she struggled with finding a quiet place to read the book assigned to her by her reading teacher. She was assigned to write a book report, that was due

in just a few days. The only problem was, she had to read the book first, and the book had yet to peak Andy's interest level. Then again, she was barely on chapter

two, and she still had thirteen chapters go. At first, she tried being nice to her brothers, by asking them to be a little quieter so she could pay attention to the book,

knowing that if she got a bad grade on her report, her parents would find out and make her reread the book. The boys however didn't comply, and by the second-time

Andy went in to ask them to be quiet, the negotiations were a lot shorter. In fact, Andy didn't say anything at all, instead she walked over to the gaming console,

ejected the game, and threw it out the open window. "Mom!" Jack and Sean yelled running down the stairs to complain to their mother. "Andy threw our game out the

window," Sean whined when they found her emptying the dishwasher. "Andrea!" Linda called her daughter to join them downstairs. "Why did you throw your brothers

game out the window?" "Because they were being too loud with it, and wouldn't turn it down when I asked them too," Andy tried picking up for herself. "I understand

that Andrea, but that is no reason to just throw it out the window. You could have come down, told me your problem, and I would have taken care of it. But instead,

you chose to take matters into your own hands, and if it's broke, you will be using your allowance to buy a new one," Linda was hoping that would be the end of the

dispute. Andy was about to argue, but was interrupted when the front door opened. "Please tell me that this Madden game I just ran over isn't ours," Danny said

holding the cracked disk in his hand. "Dang it!" Andy yelled throwing the book across the room. The window shattered, and there were pieces of glass covering the

floor. No one said a word, at least not at first. Jack and Sean both stared at one another, their mouths gaping open, astounded by their sister's actions. Andy was

shocked, and Danny and Linda were just as surprised as their daughter, if not more. Unfortunately for Andy, that surprise was beginning to wear off, and turning into

rage. "Boys, go outside," Linda managed to find her voice. "And stay there until we tell you to come in." "But what if one of us gets hurt?" Sean asked. "Or we have to

go to the bathroom." "You can come in for those reasons. Now get out," Danny showed them the door. "Andrea," Danny pointed to the couch. "I'm so sorry Dad. I

don't know what happened." "I can tell you what happened," Linda said, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You broke the window." "It was an accident," Andy

said trying to weasel herself out of trouble. "You know that is a little hard for us to believe you, considering your track record. You have been known to throw things in

the house before," Danny said pointedly. "Since when?" "The baseball," Danny reminded her, "and about a thousand other things." "Andy, you know you are not

allowed to throw things in the house, especially your school books," Linda felt compelled to add. "I know Mom, and I'm sorry, really, it won't happen again," Andy was

getting a little worried, knowing it wasn't likely that she would be able to escape punishment. "You bet it won't happen again, because you're paying for the window,"

Linda was the first to stay. "And you're grounded until the game and window is paid for," Danny added. "What! But Dad!" Andy jumped up, raising her voice.

"Andrea," Danny warned, his voice just as high. "Do you really want to add disrespect to your list of things to be punished for this evening?" "No Sir," Andy said

quickly, retaking her seat. Sure, Andy was forgetful, especially when it came to rules such as throwing things in the house. But one thing Andy wasn't, was stupid, and

considering she was already grounded for who knew how long, she really didn't want to add not being able to sit comfortably for that period too. "Good choice," Danny

calmed. "But how will I pay for it?" Andy looked from Danny to Linda. "I'm too young to get an actual job." "I'm sure Erin, Jamie, and Grandpa have plenty of house

chores you can do for them on weekends and after school," Danny answered her question. "And if not, I know we have plenty you can do here." Linda added rubbing

her hands together, thinking of all the things she could do for her. "I'm thinking toilet cleaning in both bathrooms, polishing the furniture, cleaning out the car, help

me organize my bedroom, so we will have room for a crib." Andy had yet to say anything, all she could do was sit there unhappily. "This is so unfair," Andy grumbled.

"What's unfair, is me having to replace another broken window," Danny mumbled. "Why are you afraid of the broken window theory? And more crime is going to erupt

in the house?" Andy scoffed. "Absolutely, no crime is going to come from this house," Danny pointed at her seriously. "And I'm taking my criminal justice books back

that you've been reading," he added. "Dad!?" Andy complained again. "Don't Dad me, and drop the attitude." "When can I have them back?" Andy seemed to be more

upset about the loss of the books, than anything else. "When you get a better attitude. You know I really don't like coming home to you getting yourself into trouble,"

Danny shook his head. "It isn't the way I'd like to spend my evening with you." "I know," Andy nodded solemnly. "And I'm sorry. Can I go back to my room now?" "Go

ahead," Linda's voice was low, not really upset with her any longer. "Oh, and Andy, next time, don't wait till last minute to start an assignment," Linda gave her a half

smile. "Yes Mam," Andy grinned, heading for the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

With Friday marking a year since Danny and Andy met. Danny had plans to mark it by taking Andy back to that place, and giving them the opportunity, to walk the

exact street that changed both their lives forever. Unfortunately for Danny however, he had to work a few additional hours, chasing down suspects from the

surveillance videos. It was after 11:00 pm, by the time Danny got home, and normally considering the time, he would just postpone his plans, it wasn't like Andy

knew anything about it them to begin with, so there wasn't any chance in him disappointing her. The only problem was, he would disappoint himself if he didn't forge

ahead with his plans. He wanted to do this with his daughter, and he didn't care what time it was. Yawning, Danny took the stairs two at a time, he was exhausted

and more than ready for a shower. "Andy wake up," Danny patted her back several times. "Dad," Andy moaned, sitting up, blinking her eyes several times. "Get up

and get dressed," Danny said tossing a pair of pants and shirt at her. "Where are we going?" Andy said tossing the bedspread back on her bed, and reaching for the

clothes. She was totally confused, to why her father would come into her room at 11:15 and wake her up to go somewhere, but she ignored her confusion, and

continued to get dressed. "You'll see," Danny pulled one of her jackets from the closet. Finishing up with her socks and shoes, Andy followed her father down the

stairs, out the door, and over to the car. "Did you tell Mom you were taking me with you? She'll be really upset, if she wakes up and finds me gone," Andy really

wasn't interested, in getting into any more trouble. "I took care of it," Danny drove the rest of the way in silence. "Isn't that the children's center?" Andy pointed at

the large building on the street corner, just before Danny drove past it. "That's the one," Danny glanced at the building. "Well since you drove past it, I don't guess I

need to worry about you taking me back," Andy said lightly. "They'd never take you. Trust me," Danny laughed out loud. "By the time, I would finish answering all

their questions regarding your behavior and the amount of trouble you've gotten into. They'd show me the door." "Lucky me," Andy giggled, as Danny continued to

drive another several minutes. Danny pulled over on a nearby street corner and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Let's take a walk," Danny said glancing at her, before

stepping out of the car, followed closely by his daughter. "This is where we met," Andy looked at Danny with a smile. They walked a few more feet, till they reached

the front of the store that had the booth set up that night. "And I believe it was right about this time, when I noticed you standing beside me," Danny glanced at his

watch, being careful to stand in the exact same place he did before. "So that would put me right here," Andy moved to stand on the opposite side of him. Seconds

later, and Andy started to run down the empty street. "Come on Dad!" Andy stopped to call him. "Come get me, just like you did that night!" Andy started to make a

run for the alley. Danny smiled at her idea of reenactment, and chased after her, knowing he had to catch her at the exact same place he did before. Pushing himself

to run faster, Danny reached out and grabbed her. "You know it isn't safe to run the streets at midnight, right?" Danny couldn't help but remind her. "I know you

wouldn't let anything happen to me," Andy smiled at him as the two walked over to the same park bench they sat at, that time she ran off and told him about the

guys that threatened her. "That's one thing that's changed since we first met," Danny recalled. "You were scared, and didn't trust me at first." "You were a cop," Andy

shrugged. "I was afraid you were going to make me go back to the Wilsons foster home." "How many foster families did you have?" Danny was hoping to find a little

more out about her past, knowing she didn't bring it up all that often. "I lost count after the first year," Andy shook her head. "What were they like?" "A lot different

than your house, that's for sure," was all Andy said to answer the question. "How so? Tell me a little more about your foster families," Danny pushed. "You don't want

to know Dad trust me, they would only make you upset," Andy tried ignoring his question by faking a yawn. "Andy," Danny nudged her. "I don't want to force you, but

I am your father, and I'd like to know everything I can about your past." "Sorry, but I don't remember anything about the day I was born," Andy smiled at him

sheepishly. "I wouldn't imagine so," Danny shook his head. "But that wasn't exactly what I was getting at." "There isn't much to tell Dad," Andy shrugged. "Most of

the homes were overloaded with so many kids that it made looking for even a small place of quiet difficult. I think it was the Elliot's house that I had to stay inside my

bedroom for two days, because Mrs. Elliot caught me in her closet. I wasn't doing anything, just sitting on the floor hiding in their clothes, where it was quiet. They

had a two-month-old foster baby, that cried all the time, and I had to share my room with the baby, along with one other little girl, that was several years younger

than me. It was my job to tend to the baby, anytime I wasn't at school, and sometimes I would be so tired, that I wouldn't even wake up when the baby was crying at

night. At least not until one of my foster parents came in and yelled at me for not tending to the baby." Andy was right Danny thought to himself, he was getting

upset, just thinking about the way some of the foster families treated his daughter. "How old were you?" "Eight, I think," Andy said trying to calculate the families she

stayed with in her head. "And I'll tell you more about my past. Talking about it doesn't bother me," Andy said plainly. "But we'd be here all night and Mom would kill

you for having me out all night." "Well at least you know how to change a diaper, that will definitely come in handy," Danny tried lightening the mood, not wanting her

to sense how upset he was. "I forgot," Andy looked at him with a grin. "I bet you wouldn't have said that to the Elliot's," Danny shook his head. "I wasn't an idiot,"

Andy looked surprised by his statement. "Then why say it to me?" Danny teased. "Your different," Andy shrugged again. "I guess so," Danny pulled her closer to him.

"Even with your past, it didn't take you long to adjust living with us," Danny remembered, looking around the part of New York that changed his life forever. "Why do

you think that was?" Danny asked, looking down at his little girl. "I don't know, maybe it was because I wanted a family so bad," Andy thought about it. "Want do you

think?" "I'm not sure," Danny shook his head. "But did you know that my Dad did tell me that you acted just like me, even before we knew you were my biological

daughter?" Danny smiled down at her. "Really," Andy giggled, before picking her feet up and pressing them against her chest, before laying her head against his arm.

"Why do you think that was?" "Blood I guess, and the fact that we just can't help ourselves," Danny shrugged. "In that case, why are you so hard on me when I do

something wrong?" Andy didn't think there was anything wrong in taking every opportunity to talk her way out future disciplines. "Because you did something wrong,"

Danny said simply. "And because that's the way my parents handled me." "Now let me guess, the next words you are going to say is, and I turned out alright," Andy

teased. "Well I did," Danny placed an arm over her shoulder. "Your turning into Grandpa," Andy giggled. "You know even if I wasn't able to spend as much time as I

would have liked with you when you were little, I'm still happy with the way things turned out, and all the changes that took place this past year," Danny went back to

being serious, for a moment. "You mean when Michelle told you, you were my biological father? She thought I was at the precinct because I was in some kind of

trouble," Andy remembered. "Well if I remember correctly, the reason, you were there was because you were in trouble, and got suspended," Danny said pointedly.

"We both know she thought I got arrested," Andy nodded. "I haven't had to arrest you yet, although I thought I was going to have to, if you were the one that pulled

the fire alarm." "I was tempted, but I'm glad I didn't," Andy admitted. "That makes two of us," Danny agreed. "You'd still be in trouble for that one." Andy smiled, and

the two turned silent for several minutes, both taking the time to just remember the past. "I know it sounds weird, but I felt loved the first day you brought me

home." Andy broke the silence, she felt a little odd saying it, but she felt the need to continue. "I know it was impossible for you and mom to do so, considering you

didn't know me all that well. But I did feel it, and not only from you and Mom, but from the rest of your family as well. Feeling loved, was a new experience for me. I

had never felt it before, and I must admit it was a little odd at first. But at the same time, I loved it more than anything in the world." "Your mother and I did love you

from the very beginning," Danny said honestly. "Dad," Andy shook her head. "You don't have to lie to me. You barely knew me, when I moved in." "Linda loved you,

the day she met you," Danny combated. "And you kept me awake every night after we met, because all I could do was think about you." "Why?" Andy asked

wondering. "Let's just say, I could see something in you, that reminded me of myself when I was your age." "Do you think that's because of the biological kid thing?"

Andy didn't know why she acted the way she did, but she figured there had to be a reason behind it. "Maybe," Danny shrugged. "Your Grandpa certainly seems to

think so. He must remember things I did as a kid, that I don't." "I'm going to have to ask him about that," Andy said with a grin, spreading across her face.

 **XXXXXXXX**

At least I got to take you home with me tonight," Danny said pulling into the driveway of his home. "Dad?" Andy's voice was low, but there was no mistaking the

seriousness behind it. "Thanks for taking me tonight." Danny let out a long breath he didn't realize he was holding, as he looked her directly in the eye. "You're

welcome kid. It was just as much for you as it was for me." "Can we do it every year?" Andy asked carefully. "Make it a tradition?" Danny picked up. Andy nodded,

and Danny smiled. "I'd like that." "I love you Dad," Andy hugged him. "I love you too Andy." The two holding onto to one another for several minutes. They may had

missed several years of being together, but they were willing to make the best out of every minute they had left.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks again for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	9. Chapter 9

**CH. 9: Almost Like The 4th of July**

I have received a number of requests asking for a chapter of Andy getting into trouble.

Warning: Spanking in this chapter.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy had just managed to do enough chores to get her room stocked with her personal belongings, and she was relishing in the fact that she could finally listen to her

stereo again. She had her homework, chores, and everything else done that Linda required, and she was now enjoying a little time to herself. She spent a little time

outside with her brothers, had dinner and she was now laying on the floor of her bedroom watching an episode of Big Time Rush on her laptop. "Andy," Danny said

opening the door to his daughter's bedroom. "I need you to give me hand carrying some stuff down to the basement." "Right now?" Andy gave him a sad face. "Afraid

so kiddo, I'm trying to get a few things done while I have the time," Danny said, knowing that once the baby came, he wouldn't have much time to do anything aside

from work and taking care of his kids. "I'm coming," Andy said pulling herself up off the floor, and following him into his and Linda's bedroom, where Jack was waiting

for them. Walking into his closet, Danny pulled a few smaller tubs off the shelves and handed one to Andy and one to Jack, before taking the larger one into his own

hands. "Why are we doing this?" Jack asked wondering what the sudden urge was to clean out the closet. "Because we're adding another child into the house, and

vaguely we don't have the room, so we have to move some of this old stuff that we hardly mess with down to the basement," Danny enlightened them, leading the

way down the stairs. "How come Sean isn't having to help?" Andy asked this time. "Because he's getting ready for bed," Danny answered, "something you two will be

doing as soon as were done." They had just reached the basement, when Danny looked around. "I'll be right back," Danny said setting the tub down. "I'm going to go

ask your mother where she wants all this." "You know I've lived here for almost a year, and I'm pretty sure I've only been down here a handful of times," Andy said

looking around the room. "Nobody spends a lot of time down here," Jack said. "Why not?" Andy shrugged. "This place is like a mini apartment," Andy said pointing out

the bed and sink. "If you've forgotten, we do all have our own rooms," Jack reminded her. "You've got a point," Andy said, noticing a cardboard box on one of the top

shelves labeled, 4th of July. "What's in there?" Andy pointed at the box. "4th of July stuff I imagine," Jack said sarcastically. "Help me get it down," Andy looked at

him. "Why do I get the feeling this is a really bad idea?" Jack said taking the box from her, who had already climbed to the top. "Are you kidding me, this is going to

be awesome!" Andy couldn't contain her excitement, jumping the rest of the way down to the floor. "Yeah, awesome, at least until Mom and Dad find out," Jack

mumbled shoving the box at her. "Don't you ever get tired of worrying about what Mom and Dad are going to say?" Andy said shoving the box in one of the corners of

the room, before covering it with an old sheet. "I'm not worried about what they are going to say," Jack admitted. "I'm worried about what they are going to do."

"You're going to find out," Andy grinned at him mischievously. "Because I'm so going to do it." "I knew you were going to say that," Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Care to join me?" Andy's grin got even bigger. "What do you think?" Jack said seriously. "You and Nicki are both the same, goody two shoes. I need Sean, he likes

living life on the edge." "No," Jack shook his head. "Nicki and I are just smart." "You say that now," Andy smiled. "But one day, you and Nicki will both join the dark

side, I assure you." "If that's the case, it's a good thing Mom and Dad are having another baby. So at least Grandpa will have one grandchild," Jack muttered just as

Danny and Linda came down the stairs. Linda was just pointing out a few things they needed to get rid of, when she spotted it. "Danny look," Linda said excitedly,

kneeling to reveal what caught her eye. It was a box labeled baby stuff. "Andy, Jack take this upstairs for me please," Linda wasn't sure if she could use everything in

it, but she was sure there had to be a few things such as baby blankets, a few clothes, and maybe even a few burp cloths. "All we were told was that we had to help

carry things down here. We were told nothing about having to carry things up," Andy said her arms crossed over her chest, as in defiance. "She got a point," Jack

spoke up, agreeing with his sister. Linda didn't say a word, all she did was give them both a stern look. "Well when you put it that way," Andy picked up one end,

while Jack picked up the other. "Do you ever feel like the only reason they keep us around, is for slave labor?" Jack asked walking towards the stairs. "All the time,"

Andy nodded.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Andy quietly snuck down the basement stairs, her backpack in hand. After shoving the fireworks in her backpack, Andy hurriedly made her

way up the stairs, hoping to go unnoticed. "What were you doing down in the basement?" Danny asked from the kitchen, where he was working on breakfast.

"Nothing," Andy covered, setting her backpack down before taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs. Danny looked at her questioningly, unsure if he should believe

her or not. "Eat your breakfast," was all he said, still watching her. The boys came down a few minutes later, and joined their sister at the breakfast table. "Danny,"

Linda said walking into the kitchen. "I have a doctor's appointment today, so you are going to have to pick up the kids from school. My appointment isn't until 3:30."

"Lucky me," Danny muttered, knowing an unreal amount of begs and pleas were sure to come from the kids at the table begging him to take them out for ice cream,

or to go play at the arcade. "Dad, can we?" Sean was the first one to start. "No," Danny interrupted. "If I have to get off early, then were going to be working here at

the house. We still have a lot of cleaning out to do." "Awe," Sean grumbled. "And you can help me," Danny said pointing at his youngest. "Yippee for me," Sean said

sarcastically. "Finish up your breakfast, and get in the car," Linda interrupted them both. "I need to get you to school, so I can get to work." "You know we could stay

home," Andy voiced her opinion. "Get in the car," Linda pointed at the door. "Can't blame a kid for trying," Andy shrugged, before grabbing her backpack and heading

for the door. Jack followed her, and was just buckling his seatbelt when he noticed his sisters backpack. "Why do you have fireworks sticking out of your bag?"

"What!" Andy flipped out, zipping her bag better. "Andy what are you going to do?" Jack sounded worried. "I'm actually not real sure. But I've always wanted to throw

firecrackers in the teacher's lounge." "Andy, this isn't just firecrackers though, this is actual firework that can explode, and fly around the room," Jack said pointedly.

"Were you born full grown with a briefcase or something? Because you certainly don't act like a kid very much." "Why because I'm smart?" Jack looked at her

sarcastically. "Well I wouldn't go that far," Andy said just as Linda and Sean were getting in the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy had gone to all her morning classes, and aside for being corrected for not paying attention, the day seemed to be going fairly well. She remembered the

fireworks in her backpack, and she knew she needed to get rid of them before one of the other teachers or another student saw them sticking out of her bag when she

unzipped it to get her books out. The only problem was, where. Where could she hide them before she made up her mind on what she actually wanted to do with

them. She was just walking past the chemistry lab on her way to computer class, when she thought of it. The chemistry class was where they kept all the other

explosives. Waiting for the hallway to clear, Andy slipped into the vacant room. She wasn't planning on being in there long, all she had to do was figure out where in

the room to hide them, and then come up with an excuse to why she was late for class. She noticed there was a fire going under an experiment, and Andy couldn't

help but look inside the boiling liquid in the beaker. That's cool, she thought to herself, even if she didn't know anything about chemistry. She was still a little young

for chemistry class after all, but that didn't keep her from being intrigued. Placing her backpack on the desk near the flame, Andy proceeded with digging through the

cabinets, hoping to find a secure place. Considering there was an active experiment going on in the room, Andy knew that the teacher wouldn't leave the room for

long, making her want to hurry even more. Unfortunately, most of the cabinets were stocked full of textbooks, chemicals and additional supplies, making the locating

of a hiding place even harder. "Maybe this was a bad idea," Andy said to herself, after several minutes of searching, and coming up blank. Andy had just started on

another cabinet, when she heard a strange sizzling sound behind her. Turning around, Andy's face dropped when she saw her backpack strap engulfed in flames.

There was a loud whistling sound, and Andy knew what was about to happen. She was about to witness the 4th of July inside the classroom. Being a quick thinker

such as she was, Andy dove under one of the desks, looking for cover. The fire alarm went off, blaring through the classrooms, causing a disarray in the hallways. As

the water sprinklers dispersed in the ceiling. "Yep definitely a bad idea," Andy covered her head with her arms. "My parents are going to kill me," Andy said aloud,

trying to sneak a peek of the fireworks shooting around the room. The fire was out, and the last firework was just beginning to die down. There were black marks all

over the wall and floors, and to make matters worse everything was wet, and she was now soaked. The sprinklers cut off, and Andy figured it was safe enough to

crawl out from under the desk. Andy had just snuck out of the classroom, and was literally only standing but a few feet away from the door, when the principal and

several other school administrators reached the floor of the chemistry lab. "Are you okay Miss Reagan?" Mrs. Couric asked, concern in her voice, considering most of

the students were already outside, in the essence that an actual fire did occur. Andy didn't say anything, all she could do was nod, still a little shook up over the whole

thing. "The fire was in here," one of the administrators said, noticing the conditions of the chem. lab. Mrs. Couric didn't say anything at first, but that didn't keep her

from looking at Andy questioningly. Knowing that in most cases, if any freak accident, fight, or even a disruption was heard, Andy Reagan wasn't far away. "Stay with

her," Mrs. Couric said, looking at Mr. Ryder, the history teacher, while she went inside the classroom. She along with two of the other administrators walked inside the

classroom, and it didn't take long for them to return, with the remains of Andy's striped backpack. It was singed, one of the straps was burned in two, and there was a

whole in one of the front pockets. Let's go talk in my office," Mrs. Couric said, leading Andy down the hall, while the rest of the administration worked on getting the

students returned to their classes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Does it matter which of your parent we call?" It was obvious what the principal suspected, as the two continued down the stairs and over to the office. "I'd prefer

neither one of them," Andy said honestly. "That's not an option," Mrs. Couric said shaking her head. "One of them needs to be here for the questioning." Andy sighed

and glanced at her watch it didn't really matter which one of her parents showed up, they would both be discussing her punishment. Then again, given the choice, she

would choose Linda, figuring that at least her mother would be able to control her temper in public. Her Dad on the other hand, was completely unpredictable. Her

father had a temper, the same as she did. And chances we're he would start yelling before they even left the walls of the office. Then again, there were other times,

when he was quiet, and completely unpredictable, and instead just shot daggers at her with his eyes. Her watch read 1:45 pm, and Andy ran a hand through her wet

hair. Her Mom had a doctor's appointment, and Andy knew that it was important that she go to each one. Leaving her father, as the only choice. "My Moms pregnant,

and she has a doctor's appointment in an hour, so my Dads supposed pick us up." Andy said after a while. "I will have to be sure and congratulate her the next time I

see her," Mrs. Couric, although she wanted to remain stern, she couldn't help but smile. "If you go to my funeral, you'll see her," Andy muttered under her breath.

"Please call Mr. Reagan," the principle said looking at her secretary, as she and Andy walked into the two-room office building. "And get her a blanket from the nurse's

office," Mrs. Couric, said when she noticed Andy shiver, her wet uniform hanging on her. "You can have a seat just outside the office while we wait for your father,"

Mrs. Couric pointed out the bench. "I'm well aware of the bench of doom," Andy mumbled, taking a seat in her old familiar spot. Andy had been waiting outside the

bench for several minutes, before being approached by her brother Jack. "So, you, really did it?" Andy grinned, but she knew she had to admit the truth. "It was all an

accident, I never meant for anything to happen, at least not yet." "But you did have plans to blow them up at school?" Jack asked clarifying. "Eventually, yes, but it

wasn't going to be until after I came up with the perfect plan," Andy nodded. "How long do you have to sit out here?" Jack wondered. "Till Dad gets here. Apparently

its mandatory that a parent be here before questioning regarding a serious offence," Andy enlightened him. "Good to know," Jack nodded. "Then again, I wouldn't

know," he grinned. "Does Sean know it was me?" Andy asked. "If he doesn't, he will when he recognizes Dads yell, when he starts yelling at you." "True," Andy

agreed. "As much as I enjoy visiting with a delinquent," Jack smiled at his sister. "I feel it is in my best interest to get to class, before Dad shows up and finds out I

was late for class because I had a feeling my sister was the one to cause the fire drill." "I too feel that it is in your best interest to get to class. Before I get in more

trouble for beating up my little brother," Andy threatened. Knowing that she was going to get enough lectures from the principal, her parents and probably almost

every other member of her family. Jack took his leave, being careful to avoid all entrances to the school, knowing the last thing he wanted was to run into his father,

on his way to class. Andy took a deep breath before exhaling as she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. She didn't think she would be waiting long, considering it

was already 2:00 and she figured her father was just killing time at the precinct before he had to go pick up her and her brothers. Just as she suspected, it was

literally only minutes before she heard the sound of familiar footsteps. Andy refused to look up, her eyes glued to the floor in front of her. "Andrea," Danny said

standing directly in front of her. Andy could see his shoes, but other than that, she refused to look up. "Andrea," Danny repeated again. "What's expected when

someone is addressing you?" Danny kept his voice low, but firm. "Eye contact," Andy said just barely above a whisper, as she slowly trailed her eyes upward, until

settling them on his face. Seeing the look on his face, made her wish she never complied in the first place. "I know what you did," Danny said. "You mean you know

what I'm being charged with," Andy corrected. "Couric has no idea if it's true, she just suspects," Andy said bitterly. "Watch your mouth," Danny said firmly. Andy

started to say something, but Danny cut her off. "Now we are going to go hear what Mrs. Couric has to say, and while we do, you will not speak unless spoken too. Do

you understand?" Yes Sir," Andy sighed following him into the room. "Mr. Reagan," Mrs. Couric stood so she could shake his hand. "Andy told me that you and your

wife were expecting, congratulations." "Thank you," Danny broke a small smile, before taking one of the offered seats across from her desk, while Andy took the other

one. After relating the details as she knew it, Mrs. Couric continued. "As we have no actual proof, that your daughter was the one to start the fire, she was the only

one in the area." Danny nodded his understanding, and the principal continued. "If we had proof, we would have no choice but to expel her for malicious activity. But

since it is clear that we don't, we will handle punishment in another way." Uh oh, Andy thought to herself, this definitely wasn't the part she was waiting for, for the

past hour. "Andy will serve three days after school detention, for the rest of the week. Write a five-paragraph paper on the dangers of fireworks inside a building. And

she is suspended for the rest of the day." "I believe that is more than fair Mrs. Couric. And I can assure you that nothing of the sort will ever happen again. Isn't that

right Andrea?" Danny stood, pulling Andy up and out of her chair while he said it. "Yes Sir," Andy said quickly, his grip was tight enough on her arm, and she knew she

didn't want him to make it any tighter. "It being 2:30, I'd like to check my boys out for the rest of the day so I do not have to wait around, or come back later," Danny

told her. "I understand Mr. Reagan, I'll have my secretary call them out of class," Mrs. Couric said standing. Danny and Andy following her out of the room, and out

into the hall. Andy had yet to say a word, as she leaned against the wall, waiting for her brothers. "Go return the blanket to the nurse's office," Danny said before

taking his jacket off and handing it to her. "Thanks," Andy said just above a whisper, pulling the jacket on before trudging slowly down the hallway. By the time she

got back, she found Danny, Jack and Sean waiting for her. "Let's go," Danny placed a hand on Andy's shoulder, as the boys lead the way out of the school and over to

the car. The car ride home was dead silent. Andy was upset, Danny was mad, and Jack knew exactly what was going on. Needless to say, he didn't trust himself to

say a word, not wanting to let on that he knew about his sister taking the fireworks along.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy upstairs, I know you have plenty to do while you wait for me," Danny reminded her the second they walked through the door. "Jack, Sean, get started on your

homework," Danny pointed at the kitchen table. After hearing Andy's bedroom door close behind her, and making sure the boys were getting started on their

homework, Danny walked outside, hoping he could call Linda about Andy before she went in for her appointment. Several minutes later, and Danny walked into his

daughter's bedroom. "Andy," all Danny could do was shake his head. "I don't even know where to start with a lecture." "Then don't," Andy was being completely

honest, hating the lecture part of the punishment almost as much as the actual discipline. "Andrea," Danny muttered, starting to pace. "What can I say," Andy

shrugged. "it reminds me of school." "I think I know where to start now," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. Andy started to shift in her desk chair

nervously, knowing that anytime he started to act like that, he was not happy, and the punishments were usually a bit more extreme. "You know this whole thing was

an accident," Andy was quick to say. "Accident or not, you damaged school property," Danny said pointedly. "I may hate school Dad, but I would never intently try to

destroy it," Andy said honestly. "That may be true Andrea, and that's very reassuring to hear, at least for me. But that doesn't mean," Danny stopped himself short,

thinking. "Wait a minute," Danny looked at her intently. "Why weren't you in class?" "Free period," Andy said, grasping at straws. "You don't have a free period,"

Danny reminded her. "I was bored," Andy gave in. "Basketballs over, I don't have anything to keep my hyperactive brain occupied," Andy said with a menacing grin.

"I could think of a few things," Danny nodded. "Like reading, paying attention in class, getting good grades, and taking care of your stuff," Danny reached just outside

of the door to pick up the remains of her backpack. "You know if Mrs. Couric couldn't prove that was mine, you can't either, the name is singed." Andy figured there

was no way possible she could be in that much trouble, granting the circumstances. "Besides, Couric's only mad because I was in the chemistry room when I wasn't

supposed to be. Come on Detective, this wouldn't hold up in court and you know it. Technically, I'm only a suspect." "It holds up plenty in Reagan court, which is the

only court you have to worry about right now," Danny said seriously. "And watch the attitude. Now, I'm going to ask you this one time, and I suggest you do not lie to

me. Did you cause the fire in the chem. lab?" Andy didn't say anything, as she stared at the floor thinking. She already knew she was in trouble with Danny, and she

had already been punished by the school. The only problem however, was if she told him the truth, would he tell the school, and they end up expelling her. "I'm not

going to tell the school Andy," Danny had a feeling he knew what was keeping her from voicing an answer. "I don't want you to get expelled, any more than you do."

Andy sighed, and she finally looked up at him. "I found some fireworks in the basement, and I had plans to set them off at the school, once I figured out a way to do

it." Danny started to pace again, frustration beginning to show, the further and further she got into the story. "They were in my backpack, and I thought the chemistry

lab would be the perfect hiding spot. I must have set them too close to an active experiment, while I was looking through the cabinets. And that's when my backpack

caught on fire, and the fireworks went off," Andy finished with her explanation. Danny took a breath, as he ran a hand through his hair. "Your just lucky they don't

have security cameras at your school," Danny pointed at her. "I know," Andy smiled. "But on the upside, at least the fireworks got burned up. Which brings me to my

next point," Andy held up a finger. "I can't wait to hear this one," Danny muttered under his breath. "There is one good thing about basketball being over though,"

Andy brightened. "Oh really, and what's that," Danny was having trouble finding a silver lining, considering she had to keep her misbehavior down to a minimum to

stay on the team. And now that it was over, she seemed to be bound and determined to return to her wild streak. "Now I can show the people at the school how I

really feel," Andy didn't even try to hide her plans to get into trouble. "I'm about to show you how I really feel when I emphasize the paddle on your backside." "But

Dad, your stifling my creativity," Andy complained. "Stifling your creativity!" Danny yelled. "You're on the verge of being expelled for criminal mischief, and you have

the nerve to tell me I'm stifling your creativity by giving you something to think about when you sit down! I'm trying to keep you from getting a bad reputation, and

ending up on the wrong side of the law!" Andy ran her lower set of teeth over her upper lip nervously. Sure, she figured she wouldn't get out of there without getting a

spanking, but from the sounds of it, it was going to be a doozy, and that was going to make it a lot more difficult for her to sit down and write that five-paragraph

essay. "Don't you understand Andy," Danny motioned for her to come take a seat next to him, on the edge of her bed. "You put your life in danger. If the fire would

have gotten out of control, it could have easily come in contact with other chemicals that were in the lab. You could have died in a fire, an explosion, or even from one

of the fireworks flying around." Danny was stressed just thinking about what could have happened. "I'm sorry Dad, I guess I dint think about how dangerous it could

be. I just thought it would be cool," Andy looked a little freaked out. "Do you know how it would have made me feel, if instead of the principal calling me and telling

me you were in trouble. That she would have called and told me that you were dead?" Danny felt sick, as the words left his mouth. Andy sniffed, as she tried to fight

the tears that were threatening to fall. She was trying to be strong, she knew she was in trouble, and she wanted was to get it over with. But at the same time, what

she really wanted was for him to hold her, even if it would be for only a few minutes. There wasn't really anything left to say, no amount of apologizing could make

up, for making a parent feel as miserable as they would, at the mere thought of even losing a child. "Can we get this over with now?" Andy choked out, rubbing the

back of her hand over her eyes. Danny sighed, he hated when he had to punish one of his children, and what made it worse was the more she looked like she was

going to cry, the weaker he got. "Andy, you know I love you right?" Andy looked at him confused, but nodded anyways. "Then you know how hard it is for me to

punish you?" Danny pushed. "I guess," Andy wasn't sure what else to say. Then again, what she really wanted was to say was that he didn't have to punish her if he

didn't want too. But she figured saying that, would only bring about another lecture. And if she really thought about it long enough, especially after the first lecture he

gave her, part of her knew she deserved it. "I'm confiscating your cell phone, stereo, game boy, and you can only use your computer for school purposes, aside from

that it will be with me." Andy moaned silently, when Danny started to list the consequences for her actions. "You will also spend the weekend working with me around

the house. As well as write an additional five-paragraph essay for me and your mother on the topic of why it can be dangerous to do things that you aren't supposed

to do in the first place." What! Dad! Another paper!" Andy was doing her best to control her temper, but that was proving to be easier said than done. "And you will

have it completed by the end of the weekend," Danny said raising his voice to the same pitch as hers. "But how? How am I going to work with you and write two

papers?" "I guess that's something you will have to figure out," Danny pointed at her. "And you will get them both done by Sunday evening, or you will be seeing the

paddle again." "Dad?!" Andy whined. "That's not fair." "I think its plenty fair," Danny argued. "And you're lucky I don't decide to spank you, every day until you finish

those papers. Maybe it would help you think before doing something stupid again." Danny waited for several minutes before saying anything further, letting his words

sink in. "Yes Sir, I'm sorry Sir," Andy said immediately. Thinking she might be stupid, but she wasn't an idiot. And if she wanted to keep her backside in some sort of

sitting condition, she figured it best, if she sat on her attitude for the time being. "Very wise decision Andrea," Danny nodded, reaching behind him for the paddle.

"Now let's get this over with."

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and Jack slipped into his sister's bedroom. "How you doing?" Jack closed the door gently. Knowing that she wasn't supposed to have visitors, the

rest of the day. "My butt feels like I sat in a bee hive," Andy said looking at him from where she sat at her desk, jamming words onto her laptop as fast as she could.

"Why are you typing so fast?" Jack looked at her confused, taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "Because I have to have two, five-paragraph essays done by Sunday

evening, or I'm going to get another session with the bee hive." "It's 5:00pm, Wednesday," Jack shrugged. "You have plenty of time." "I hope your right," Andy

muttered under her breath. "What are you going to write?" Jack questioned. "I'm just taking a lot of notes down from information I get online. And I'm writing what I

think they want to hear," Andy smiled at him mischievously. "Very smart," Jack grinned. "So, I take it Dad doesn't know that you were aware of the 4th of July

scandal I had planned?" Andy knew that if he had, chances were he would be under lockdown in his room as well. "Nope," Jack shook his head, his eyes wide. "And

don't you dare tell him either." "Tell me what," Danny poked his head inside the room, when he overheard the voices. "Nothing," Jack spat out so quick, that it would

be almost obvious to any parent that even paid somewhat attention to their children, that they were in some sort of trouble. Then again it wasn't even a challenge to

figure out, when your parent was a detective, and a good one at that. "Jack?" Danny's voice was stern, his arms crossed over his chest, in the same manner he did

with Andy just moments ago. "Uh oh Jack, better watch it. That's the same thing he did, just before he brought out the paddle," Andy warned, but she couldn't help

but grin when she said it. "Do you want another one?" Danny obviously didn't see the humor behind her words of warning. Andy didn't say a further word about it, and

instead, she turned back to her computer, and began jamming words back down, onto the keyboard. "We need to talk Jack," Danny stepped aside, and out of the

doorway. "Yes Sir," Jack grumbled, walking through the door and over to his own room. "I'll be back to talk to you later," Danny reminded his daughter. "Just don't

bring the spoon, or any other writing assignment, and you are welcome anytime," Andy smiled at him sheepishly. "You are something else, you know that," Danny

shook his head, a slight smile on his face, as he pointed at her. "What can I say," Andy shrugged. "I'm just like my Daddy."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Linda said walking into her daughter's bedroom. "Hey Mom," Andy stretched, from where she sat at her desk, pencil in hand. "Still working on your

homework?" Linda glanced at the notepad on the desk, next to her laptop. "Not really," Andy shook her head. "I assume Dad told you everything." "He did," Linda

nodded. "Sorry," Andy jotted down another point, she thought she should include in the essay. "How are the writing assignments coming?" Linda knew that Danny had

already both punished her, and lectured her, so she didn't think there wasn't much else she could say to her, aside from a little advice here and there. "Kind of slow,"

Andy looked worried. "But I'm trying to hurry. Hopefully it will be good enough to fit Dads requirements." "All your Dad wants is for you to do your best Andy," Linda

patted her daughters back reassuring. "I don't know," Andy shook her head. "He was really upset a while ago." "That's because he was afraid that you could have

been hurt, or worse," Linda looked at her intently. "Danny Reagan was worried," Andy said, surprise in her voice. "His children tend to do that to him," Linda

whispered. "Just don't tell him, I told you." "I won't," Andy gave her a small smile. "Did you go to the doctor?" "I did," Linda nodded. "And the baby and I are both

fine." "When can we find out if it's a boy r a girl?" Andy asked wondering. "Three weeks," Linda replied. "Where's the nursery going to be?" Andy knew there weren't

any more vacant bedrooms in the house. "I'm not sure, I'm still thinking about it. Your Dad and I still need to discuss it," Linda admitted, that she hadn't had a whole

lot of time to think about it. "It can have my room," Andy volunteered. "And where are you going to sleep?" Linda nudged her teasingly. "The couch," Andy shrugged

her shoulders. "I don't need a room. Back at the foster home, there were so many kids in one room, that it wasn't even like a bedroom." Andy said trying to reassure

her, that she was fine without a room of her own. Sure, she wanted a bedroom, she loved having a room to herself, where she could go and think, and just have a

little time to herself, but she wasn't about to take something from the baby. "You will always have a room with us Andy Reagan," Linda was trying to be stern, but

there was no hiding the smile on her face. "Thanks Mom," Andy smiled at her mother. "Now go take a shower and get ready for bed," Linda said walking out of the

room, before heading to her eldest son's room to talk with him. Andy stood from her desk, and stretched her back out. She had been sitting at her desk for the past

several hours, working on first her homework, and then her writing assignments, and she was enjoying the time away from her computer, pad and paper. Not to

mention, it was nice to give her backside a break from the constant sting it felt when sitting at her desk chair. Shifting through the pajamas in her dresser drawer,

Andy grabbed the pair she wanted and made her way down the hall and into the bathroom. She really wasn't missing her cell phone all that much, at least not until

that very moment, when she wanted to play the oldies station off her phone while she showered. Finishing up in the shower, Andy returned to her room, hoping to get

a little more done on her writing assignment, before lights out.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Your brother wanted me to tell you, that he will talk to you later. Considering he had to leave so abruptly." Danny said stopping by her opened door. "I'm not going

anywhere," Andy said from where she sat leaning against the headboard of her bed, while she continued to work. "How is it coming?" Danny nodded at the computer

in her lap. "I'm sorry, I only have three paragraphs written," Andy looked down at her bedspread sorrowfully. "Please don't be angry at me." A stray tear, started to

run down her cheek. "I've been trying really hard to get it done," Andy glanced up at him for a split second, to check his mood. "I'm just not a very good writer."

"Andy, calm down," Danny said taking the computer from her and setting it aside, before taking a seat on the edge of her bed. "I'm not mad at you. You've already

been punished, and that's the end of it," Danny said plainly. "But I," Andy started to say. "You have till Sunday to write the papers, but if I see that you have been

working really hard, but your still having trouble, then I'll grant you an extension." "What about the spanking?" Andy sounded worried. "I never intended to spank you

again," Danny shook his head. "I only said that, so you would take the punishment serious, and put forth an effort." "I'm trying," Andy shrugged her shoulders. "That's

all I ask," Danny sighed. The two fell silent for a moment, and instead just looked at one another. "Come here," Danny spoke up, before pulling her to sit up next to

him. Andy pulled her feet up towards her, before positioning herself next to him. "You know the more time I spend with you, and get to know you. The more thinking I

do about myself when I was a kid growing up," Danny looked at her. "Really? Why?" Andy wondered. "Because you do a lot of the same things I did," Danny admitted.

"You took fireworks into the chem. lab, and caught your backpack on fire?" Andy sounded surprised. "No, not exactly," Danny clarified. "What did you do?" Andy was

trying to figure out what he meant. "Oh no, I'm not telling you that, you don't need any help when it comes to getting in trouble," Danny's chuckled, his eyes wide.

"You brought it up," she laughed, at his face expression. "I know," Danny placed an arm over her, and pulled her closer to him. "You know I still love you. Even if you

do get into trouble all the time." "I know," Andy smiled, leaning her head again his shoulder. "And thanks. Most people I met in the past, didn't think I was worth

much, because I got in trouble regularly. Michelle certainly did, and I was only five," Andy let her voice trail off. "That's because people like Michelle, don't understand

us," Danny squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "But that's okay. Linda couldn't love you anymore, even if you were born to her," Danny figured she knew that

already, but when you've come from a life such as Andy had, there was always room for assurance. "Mom loves me, she has a big heart." Andy smiled, thinking of her

adopted mother. "And I hope you know how much I love my girl," Danny said with a small smile. "I know Dad," Andy moved to sit on his lap, so she could hug him.

"You were the first person I ever trusted," Andy said remembering. "I'm glad you felt that way," Danny held her. "And I'm especially glad at the way things turned out

with you really being mine." "Me too," Andy yawned, she was tired, but she always enjoyed the times she got to sit with him. "It certainly helped me understand you a

bit better, and why you did some of the things you did," he explained. "Biologically speaking," Andy said clarifying. "That's it," Danny hugged her tight, one last time,

before picking her up and dropping her on the bed. Andy giggled, laughing at the thump and bounce she made. "It would be kind of funny if the bed broke," Andy

laughed at the thought. "Until your mother found out. Then we'd both be in trouble," Danny was speaking the truth. "Yeah, I get in enough trouble," Andy admitted.

"Your telling me," Danny shook his head, hating to be reminded. "Alright you need to go to bed," Danny said pulling the covers up over her. "Awe Dad," Andy moaned

in protest. "No," Danny shook his head, preparing to turn the lamp next to her bed off. "Can you tell me a story about when you were a kid," Andy tried staling, she

hated having to go to bed, and she always loved when he or her Grandpa told her a story. Then again, that wasn't very often. The Reagans were much too busy to

spend their time storytelling, even if they were good at it. "No," Danny said firmly. "Maybe some other time, but it's getting late." "Please Dad, a short one," Andy

persisted. Danny sighed, and returned to the place he occupied just seconds ago. "Once upon a time there were two brothers," Danny started out. "Were these

brothers named Danny and Joe or Danny and Jamie?" Andy asked with a half-smile. "Hush and let me continue," Danny nudged her playfully. "The big brother enjoyed

playing pranks on the little brother, and tormenting him almost weekly. One day the big brother told the little brother that at night, horrible creatures came out and

wandered the streets of New York, looking for little boys that were the youngest in their families to kidnap." "Did the little brother believe the big brother?" Andy

interrupted. "The little brother was so scared, that he hid himself in the closet, under tons and tons of clothes and toys when it got dark. And no matter how hard his

parents tried, they couldn't convince him to come out. At least not until they made the big brother come in and tell his brother that it was all a lie." "Did it work?"

Andy asked. "To some extent, but the little boy was still scared. So, the parents made the big brother sleep with the little brother, until he stopped being scared."

"How long did it take for the little brother to stop being scared?" "About a week," Danny answered. "It was the longest week, the big brother could remember, since

the little brother talked and kicked in his sleep ferociously." "This story is about Danny and Jamie, isn't it?" Andy giggled, thinking about her father and uncle. "I'll

never tell," Danny shook his head. "Now go to sleep," Danny turned the lights off. "You forgot to say the end," Andy called him back. "The end," Danny said closing

the door roughly. Andy rolled over, and pulled the blanket up closer to her chin, making herself comfortable as she thought the day over. Sure, she didn't enjoy being

punished, but it had been a long time since she got herself into that much trouble. Then again, at least it kept life interesting, for all involved.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I wasn't sure how to I was going to do this chapter, but the more I worked on it, the more I fun I had with it. I think I especially liked the story telling part. At least aside from all the smart comments Andy makes up, that always cracks me up... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews, they really mean a lot, and they do wonders on keeping me motivated, LOL... And I have already started on the next chapter... JusticeStandsTRUE


	10. Chapter 10

**CH. 10: Reagan General Hospital Part 1**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy rolled over in bed Saturday morning, it was nearing 9:00, and she had absolutely no energy, nor will power to get up. She normally didn't stay in bed for so

long, but she had stayed up a little later than usual the night before, hoping to get her essays completed, knowing that she still had the punishment part of helping

her father around the house to complete. Whereas her mother wasn't thrilled with the idea of letting her stay up, Danny managed to convince her that as long as she

was requesting to stay up for school purposes, there was nothing wrong with allowing her to stay to up an hour or so more, considering it was Friday night. After a few

minutes of persuading on Danny's part, Linda was willing to agree, at least after Danny told her that he was going to stay up a little later anyway, and promised to

tuck her in by at least 11:00.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey sleepyhead," Linda said walking into her daughter's room to check on her, knowing how unusual it was for her to actually stay in bed that late. Sure, she knew

that Andy wasn't exactly a morning person, but still 9:00 was kind of pushing it. "Hi Mom," Andy stretched. "Are you planning on coming down for breakfast today, or

just lunch," Linda teased. "I'm getting up," Andy sat up. "Dads making breakfast, and he's going to want get started on all the work that needs to be done," Linda told

her. "I'm coming," Andy threw her bedspread back, before crawling out of bed, and following her mother down the stairs. "Just in time for breakfast," Danny said

placing a pancake on the plate in front of her, the second she sat down. "Thanks," Andy gave him a small smile. "What kind of juice do you want Andy?" Linda asked

taking a glass from the cabinet. "Can I have coffee?" Andy looked from Danny to Linda. "Andy your ten," Linda just looked at her. "I don't think you are going to like

it," Danny handed her his cup of black coffee. Andy was about to press the mug to her lips, when Danny stopped her. "You can take a few sips to try it, but nothing

more." Andy nodded, and sipped the hot liquid. The rest of the Reagans stared at her for a moment looking for a face expression, to say what she thought of it, but

her expression never changed, causing Linda to question her opinion. "Well?" "It's good," Andy handed Danny his cup back. Danny gave her a cross look, when he

glanced at his cup, and noticed that half the cup of coffee was gone. "Sorry," Andy gave him a mischievous grin. "Sure, you are," Danny refilled his cup before taking

a seat between her and Sean. "So, I guess that's a no on the coffee?" Andy couldn't help but ask. Danny and Linda exchanged glanced, as if trying to come up with a

mutual decision. "Did you finish your essays?" Danny thought he would ask, before making a decision. "Yes Sir," Andy nodded quickly, kind of proud of herself, for

getting it done before deadline. Looking at Linda again, Danny stood. "You can have a cup with half coffee and half milk, and a little sugar," Danny said filling the mug

with milk. "Lord knows you don't need any more energy, than you already have." "Thanks Dad," Andy gave him a big smile, when he placed the cup down in front of

her. "This isn't going to be an everyday thing though," Linda felt compelled to remind her. "We're only allowing it this one time, because you took your punishment in

strife, and worked hard on getting it done." "I know," Andy nodded in understanding. "But I only did it, so I wouldn't get anymore swats with that dang paddle," Andy

admitted. She was tempted to say the word dam, rather than dang just for emphasis, but she figured that would only get her mouth washed out with soap and then

the paddle, while she was leaning over the sink, trying to rinse her mouth out. "For whatever reason," Linda couldn't help but smile. A few minutes later, and they

Reagans were just finishing up on breakfast. "You two are on work detail with me because of the fireworks," Danny reminded Andy and Jack. "We know," Jack said

pushing his chair in. "Go get dressed, and meet me in the basement," Danny said standing, as he made his own way down the basement stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What are we going to down here?" Jack asked sometime later. "Look for baby stuff that your mother can go through later on, look for things to get rid of, and

basically clean it out," Danny enlightened them, before getting to work on the shelves. "Oh, and Andy," Danny said getting her attention. "If I even see you looking at

a firework, we will be going directly to your room, and only making a slight detour to get the paddle." "You have nothing to worry about," Andy shook her head. "I

already got a spanking once this week. And I really don't want another one." "Good choice," Danny gave her a half smile. "I thought it was," Andy admitted, helping

Jack move a box labeled Danny's junk. "What's in here Dad?" Andy asked opening it. "It's labeled Danny's junk." "Let me see that," Danny said squatting down next to

them. "This isn't junk. These are things that I had in Andy's room." "You mean your junk room," Jack referred to the name they used to call the room. "That's the

one," Danny said looking through the box. "I took your storage room?" Andy said looking at Danny intently, feeling a little guilty. "It's never been put to better use,"

Danny patted her back. "Yeah," Jack piped up. "At least with you having it, we can see the floor. That's a little more than I can say, about when Dad had it." Danny

gave him a sideways glance, and Andy muttered. "That's only because mom makes me clean it." "Alright out with the past," Danny closed the box, before they had a

chance to find something, that would bring out a long explanation. "And on with the future." "Mom said I had to come down and help," Sean grumbled, taking a seat

on the edge of the basement bed. "Good," Danny said, knowing that with the more help he got, the faster they would get done. "And you can start by taking that box

of old baby stuff up to your mother," Danny pointed to one of the boxes he just got down from one of the shelves. "More baby stuff," Sean shook his head, his eyes

wide. "This is only the tip of the iceberg kid, get used to it. We're going to be overrun with baby stuff, especially after the baby shower your aunt will be determined to

give." "Great," Sean mumbled, thinking of all the trips he was going to be forced to make from the car to the house, carrying things in. "Now get to work son," Danny

said returning to the task at hand. "I don't want to," Sean kicked the floor. "What did you say?" Danny looked at him questioningly, kind of surprised by his son's

attitude. "All I hear is stuff about that stupid baby," Sean muttered under his breath. "You know, either I'm losing my hearing, or you're getting a smart mouth on you

boy." Danny looked at him sternly, "and I won't hesitate to take care of it. Now get moving." "Yes Sir," Sean sighed standing, before picking the box up and taking it

up the stairs. "Sean's starting to sound like me," Andy piped up, once he left the basement. "Don't remind me," Danny said shaking his head, not exactly pleased, that

he had two smart aleks living under his roof, and he had a feeling it was only a matter of time before Jack discovered his. The remaining three continued to look

through the boxes, until Linda called them up for a lunch break. Immediately following the break, Danny and the kids returned to work in the basement, while Linda

worked on going through the boxes of baby items, Sean brought up. Stretching out on the basement bed, Andy peered under the bed. She had a slight headache, and

she couldn't stop sneezing, but she figured it was due to being tired, and all the dust she was breathing in. She was just about to pull out one of the storage tubs,

when she stopped. She really wanted to quit working, and go lay down. The only problem was, she had gotten in trouble, and she knew she had to work for as ever

long her parents told her. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and the aching in her head subsided. Sitting up, Andy summed up the courage to request a short

reprieve. "Dad, I know I'm supposed to help you all day today. But do you think you could punish me in some other way?" Andy sounded hopeful. "I'm kind of tired,

and would like to go lay down for a few minutes." "Are you feeling alright?" Danny looked at her questioningly, knowing that Andy was never one to request a nap.

"I'm fine," Andy yawned nodding. I'm just tired." "There will be plenty to do before the baby comes, so you can help me later on." Danny wasn't sure if he should

believe her when she said she was fine, remembering the last time she was sick. They didn't find out until she fell asleep in class, and the school nurse called them.

"Thanks," Andy yawned again, turning to go up the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, and Andy was still feeling tired. Linda had gone in multiple times, in an attempt to get her up, knowing they only had an hour before they had

to get to mass, but her attempts appeared futile. "Andrea Reagan, I want you out of this bed and dressed immediately." Linda bellowed, long before giving up on the

soft approach. Andy sighed, but she finally managed to sit up. "This is all your fault you know," Linda said returning to her bedroom a few minutes later, to finish her

hair. "What is?" Danny had no idea, what he was being blamed for, as he tucked his shirt. "You let Andy stay up late Friday Night," Linda reminded him. "It wasn't that

late," Danny knew she couldn't be that tired, from staying up late for one night. "If you are ready, go check on the boy's progress, and make sure Andy did actually

get out of bed, rather than falling back in. You know she is prone to doing that," Linda reminded him. "Please," Danny corrected with a grin. "You do not get to correct

me Daniel Reagan, I am not one of your children," this time it was Linda's turn to correct him. "Yes Mam," Danny chuckled, walking out of the room, and down the

hall. "How's it coming Andy?" Danny found her standing in front of the bathroom sink brushing her teeth, still in her pajamas. "Fine," Andy muttered, spitting the

toothpaste in the sink. "I'm tired." "I know," Danny nodded. "But try to hurry, moms going to be ready to go." "I know," Andy placed her toothbrush in its holder on

the counter, before trudging slowly down the hall and into her bedroom. "So much for hurrying," Danny mumbled under his breath when he saw how slow his

daughter was moving. Closing the bedroom door behind her, Andy pulled her pajama shirt off and tossed it onto her bed before looking through the closet for

something her mother would deem appropriate for church. Settling on a pale blue sleeveless shirt, and a tan cardigan, along with a tan pare of dress pants, Andy

tossed them on the bed, before walking over to the mirrored dresser to brush her hair and apply her deodorant. "That's different," Andy said looking down at her chest

and stomach. There were a few pale pink spots, that looked almost like insect bites, and a slight rash surrounding those. Knowing that she had gone outside the day

before after her nap to help her father and brothers carry things out to the shed in the backyard, she ignored the itchy bumps, figuring that she just got bit by

something, and instead pulled her shirt over her head and hurried down the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy was relatively quiet that afternoon during family dinner, she was still somewhat tired, and not at all that hungry, but she tried eating, just enough to keep from

attracting unwanted attention. Her stomach was aching, but she ignored the pain, as she took another bite of mixed vegetables. She didn't really care for veggies all

that much, but the Reagan rule was, she had to eat a little bit of everything on her plate. Then again, the veggies weren't horrible, she just preferred chocolate cake

instead. But she knew, that if she wanted to avoid a lecture from her mother, and keep her from paying too much attention to her plate, she needed to eat them. A

few minutes after dinner was over, the boys asked their grandfather, if they could play with his pool table in the basement. After getting Franks approval, Jack, Sean

and Nicky left the table. Andy was about to follow them, when Linda stopped her. "Andy, I'd like for you to go lay down and take a nap for a few minutes." "I don't

want to take a nap," Andy complained. "You've been really tired lately, and I don't want you falling asleep in class tomorrow," Linda kept her voice low, but the tone

was stern. "But Mom," Andy started to protest all the louder. "You don't have to go to sleep," Linda compromised. "But I do want you to go upstairs, and lay down in

your Dads old room." Linda said firmly. "No," Andy really wasn't trying to be disrespectful, she just really didn't want to be stuck upstairs when the rest of her family

was downstairs. "I don't want to," she sounded more like a four-year-old, then she did a ten year old. "Go on Andrea, listen to your mother," Danny nodded at the

stairs. "Yes Sir," Andy's voice was low, as she slowly left the table. Walking up the stairway, Andy traced the pattern on the wall with her finger, trying to prolong the

time before reaching the secularity of the bedroom. "I used to do the same thing," Jamie chuckled, walking up behind her. "I'm going, I'm going," Andy figured he had

been sent to make sure she was laying down. "Follow me," Jamie whispered, grinning at her. A smile started to spread across her face, as she followed her uncle into

his old room. "Take this with you, it'll help the time go by," Jamie reached into the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out an old Gameboy. "Oh cool, thanks Uncle

Jamie," Andy sounded excited. "Does it still work?" "I'm not that old," Jamie teased, shoving her with his arm playfully. "It's not coming on Uncle Jamie," Andy

giggled. "It probably just needs a fresh set of batteries." Jamie took the Gameboy from her, before digging through the drawers for batteries. After replacing the

batteries, Jamie handed it back to her. "You better get to laying down now, before your mom comes up here, and spanks both of us," Jamie pointed her towards his

brother's old room. "She wouldn't spank you," Andy laughed at him. "Yeah, well I wouldn't put it past her, your mom can be fierce," Jamie said his eyes wide with

fear. "Your telling me," Andy agreed, making her way into the bedroom. An hour later, and Frank surprised her by walking into the room. "You getting any rest, or are

you too engulfed in your game?" "How did you know?" Andy closed the game before setting it on the bedside table. "I knew what your uncle used to do when your

grandma sent him up to his room," Frank enlightened her. "You going to take it away," Andy started to pick up again, so she could hand it to him. "You weren't sent

up here because you got in trouble. Just to rest," Frank reminded her. "I get sent to my room so much for being in trouble, sometimes I forget," Andy leaned against

the propped up pillows. "I heard about you getting in trouble last week with the fireworks," Frank nodded. "Dad tell you?" Andy grumbled, looking at him. "He did,"

Frank nodded again. "Figures," Andy shook her head annoyed. "He can't keep his mouth shut." Before she even had a chance to think about what she said, Frank

rolled her over, and landed a hard swat to her bottom. "That's for talking disrespectful about your father," Frank pointed at her. "Sorry," Andy knew she said the

wrong thing, as she looked down at the throw she had been using to cover with. "You really need to start thinking, before you speak Andy," Frank scolded gently. "I

know, I hear it from my parents daily," Andy sighed, rubbing her head. "It might would help, if you actually started to pay attention," he advised. "Yeah, I know,"

Andy fell silent. A few moments of silence passed, and Frank spoke up again. "You know your father got into trouble with firecrackers at school once," Frank

remembered. "He started to tell me about that, but he stopped before he even got started," Andy threw her hands up, not really understanding why he would get

started on such an interesting story, but disappoint her by stopping midsentence. "He was just a little older than you, when a friend of his gave him some

firecrackers," Frank started. "Anyways, he apparently got bored one day, and threw them in the teacher's lounge." "Seriously Dad," Danny said standing in the

doorway of his old bedroom. "I always wanted to do that," Andy piped up, now more than ever interested in the remainder of the story. "After almost being expelled, I

would suggest you not try it," Danny said sternly, as he walked further into the room. "So, what happened?" Andy was intrigued, not a bit bothered by the scolding.

"No," Danny looked at his father. "You can't tell me what stories, I can and cannot tell Daniel. Besides, maybe it will act as a warning," Frank continued. "It was like a

riot, when the teachers went charging out of the room, tripping all over one another. And it almost looked like a lynching when I walked through the hallways, all the

administrators gathered outside." "It was actually kind of funny, seeing all the teachers, charge out of the room, and run for their lives," Danny couldn't help but

admit. Thinking that if she already knew part of the story, she might as well learn the rest of it. "I suppose it was also funny, that one of the administrators had to be

hospitalized, because of a near heart attack," Frank reprimanded him, all over again. "No," Danny shook his head thinking about it. "That part wasn't funny. I thought

you were either going to kill me, or send me to military school." "Trust me, I thought about it," Frank was getting upset, just thinking about it. "But your mother in all

her grace, convinced me of otherwise, saying we might need you one day." "I guess she was right," Danny couldn't help but flash a grin. "So, what happened," Andy

giggled interrupting the two. And it was a good thing she interrupted, considering Frank looked like he was about to smack him all over again. "I got a short vacation,"

Danny answered. "I think you should tell her what I did when we got home," Frank looked directly at his son. "I'd rather not," Danny shook his head. "I try not to re-

live painful experiences." Frank was about to say something but Danny just stared at him with a blank expression on his face. "Oh, my God, I'm turning into my

father." Frank laughed out loud, and Andy giggled. "Come on Dad, what happened?" Andy shoved him playfully. "I got grounded for a month, and I didn't sit for that

amount a time either," Danny finally replied. "I can relate," Andy looked at him sheepishly.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was now the beginning of the week, and just as assigned, Andy submitted the essay part of her punishment into Mrs. Couric. The detention part of her assignment

was complete, and the Reagans were all hoping to have a better week than they had before, at least Andy was. Then again, how did the saying go, when it rains it

pours. Linda had just gotten home from picking the kids up from school, and after giving them a snack, she got busy on sorting out the laundry. In order to keep the

peace, and help the kids get their work done sooner, Linda always sent the kids upstairs and to their own rooms to do their homework. At least for Andy this time,

who was complaining about having trouble with her math, and needing help, she let Andy stay at the table. Figuring she could help her in between the preparation of

dinner and the folding of laundry. "Mom," Andy called, trying to get her mother's attention, who was busy folding a stack of pajamas on the living room couch. "What

is it Andy?" Linda said folding a pair of Sean's pajama pants. "I don't know how to do this," Andy said scratching her shoulder. "What kind of math is it?" Linda asked

walking over to the table, so she could take a look at her daughter's homework assignment. "Long division," Andy grumbled. "Just break it down honey. Only start

with the first few numbers and then move on from there," Linda patted her daughters back. "But Mom, it's really hard," Andy complained. "I'm not going to do it for

you Andrea, that wouldn't help you, when it comes to the test," Linda reminded her. "Your smart, and I know you can do it, if you put your mind to it." "I'll try," Andy

mumbled. "I'm sure you'll do fine, but I'll help you, if you need help," Linda added. "Thanks," Andy sighed, this time scratching her chest. A few minutes later, and

Linda returned to her clothes basket full of laundry, when Danny walked through the door. "How was your day?" Linda asked finishing with her last shirt. "Busy as

usual," Danny sighed. "Just finished up on a case." "Does that mean your due for some time off?" Linda sounded hopeful, so they could get started on nursery plans.

"Probably not," Danny shook his head. "I'm hoping to save all my time off, for when the baby's born." Linda hated to hear that, hoping to have him around the house

a bit more, but she knew he was right. Things were going to get a lot busier when number four made his or her appearance. "We'll just have to make due," Linda said

walking into the kitchen, to check on dinner. "Andy, did you turn your essay in to Mrs. Couric, like you were supposed to?" Danny said taking his jacket off. "Yes,"

Andy said rubbing a hand over her tired face. "Good job," Danny high-fived her, before heading up the stairs, so he could put his gun and shield away in his room. "I

can't do it Mom," Andy whined again, this time scratching her back. "Andy," Linda was about to tell her something about her homework, when she noticed how

uncomfortable her daughter seemed to be. "Come here Andy," Linda had a feeling she knew what was going on. "I'm sorry, I won't complain anymore," Andy said

shaking her head, her eyes wide, afraid that she was in trouble. "You're not in trouble honey," Linda said trying to reassure her. "I just want to check something."

Andy backed her chair away from the table and trudged her way, slowly into the kitchen, still thinking she might be in trouble. Reaching her mother's side, Linda

raised her daughter's shirt. There were a few red spots scattered on her chest, stomach and back. "I was afraid of this," Linda lowered Andy's shirt, and started to lead

her out of the kitchen. "Why, what's wrong?" Andy sounded concerned, as the two started to make their way up the stairs, just as Danny was making his way down.

"But Mom, what about my homework? I have to have it done by class tomorrow." Andy continued to say, when her mother didn't answer. "Oh, you don't have to

worry about having it done by tomorrow," Linda shook her head. "You won't be going to school for at least a week." "Really!" Andy couldn't contain her excitement,

and she would have even started jumping up and down, had she not have been in the middle of the stairwell, and sandwiched in between her parents. Then again, she

wasn't exactly feeling up to jumping for joy at the particular moment. Her head, filled like it weighed a ton. "Our daughter has chicken pox," Linda said looking at her

husband regretfully. "What! Are you sure?" Danny sounded surprised. "Take a look for yourself," Linda raised Andy's shirt again. Seeing the spots, Danny let out a

sigh. "Certainly, looks like the chicken pox. Are there anymore?" "I'm not sure, I'm about to check," Linda said. "But if Andy has it, it's probably only a matter of time

before the boys get it." "Great," Danny mumbled. "We'll be right back," Linda said taking her daughter to her room. Reaching Andy's bedroom, Linda instructed her to

take her pants off, so she could check her legs. Andy dropped her pants to the floor, and a sympathetic look crossed Linda's face. "Oh baby, didn't you notice the

spots on your legs?" "They weren't this bad before, and I wasn't itching," Andy admitted. "There here now," Linda shook her head thinking. "And they really itch now

too," Andy said scratching. "Don't scratch," Linda corrected, pulling a piece of paper and pen from her daughter's desk so she could get started on a list of all the

different things they were going to need to help make her more comfortable. "But they itch," Andy complained. "I know they do baby, and I'm going to get you some

medicine for them," Linda said handing her daughter the list. "Take this downstairs, give it to your Dad, and tell him that I'm checking on Jack and Sean, and to

please go to the store, and get the items on the list. Then come straight back here and take a bath," Linda explained. "Okay," Andy nodded, opening the door of her

bedroom. "Uh Andy," Linda stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Linda pointed at the pants on the floor. "Why put them on if I'm just going to have to take

them right off to take a bath?" Andy looked at her mother confused. "It doesn't make any sense." "Well I'm sure your father is going to have something to say about

you only wearing a t-shirt and panties," Linda tried convincing her to put them on anyway, rather than just make her put them on. "He'll get over it," Andy shrugged,

ignoring her mother's comment. Linda had just started for her youngest son's bedroom, when she heard her husbands raised voice. "Andrea Mary Reagan!"

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later and Danny returned with a bag from the pharmacy. "Here's the Benadryl to help them sleep, calamine lotion for their spots, oatmeal for their bath,

and meds for the flu symptoms." Danny sounded tired, knowing it was only going to get a lot worse. "Glad you got more than one bottle of everything," Linda

mentioned, taking everything out of the sack. "Boys have it too?" Danny was almost afraid to ask. "Sean has a runny nose, and a few spots, but not as bad as Andy

who is running a fever," Linda enlightened him. "But it's not like Andy ever says anything when she feels bad," Linda sounded slightly annoyed. And it's probably why

she's been so tired lately, and Sean so irritable. "And Jack?" Danny wondered. "So far so good, no spots and he doesn't seem to be feeling bad," Linda shrugged.

"But," Danny could tell she wanted to say more. "But if the other two have it, it probably won't be long." "Should I hang a shingle on the door, that reads Reagan

General Hospital?" Danny said with a half-smile. "No, but you can go check on your children. Because we have even a bigger problem than just the kids having a slight

case of the chicken pox," Linda said. "Why? What's wrong?" Danny looked concerned. "Danny I'm pregnant if you've forgotten," Linda pointed at her growing belly. "I

know," Danny nodded. "I never had the chicken pox growing up," Linda enlightened him. "And they are highly contagious, so if I contracted them, the baby could get

them too." "Are you serious?" Danny was beginning to look sick himself. "Yes, so I cannot have any unnecessary contact with them," Linda shook her head upset, she

hated that the kids weren't feeling well and she couldn't take care of them. "Who's going to take care of the kids?" Danny looked confused. "You will, you are there

father," Linda reminded him. "I know that," Danny shook his head. "But I have to work." "You stay home with the kids, and I'll work. I'll even pick up a few more extra

shifts at the hospital," Linda sounded as if she had it all planned out. "But Linda you can't," Danny complained. "Someone has to work Danny, so we can feed the baby

when it comes." "I thought you were going to breastfeed," Danny looked completely and utterly confused. "I am," Linda was getting annoyed at his questions, and

fear of taking care of his own sick children. "But we have to feed me, if I'm going to feed the baby," Linda shoved the laundry basket at him. "Now take these clean

pajamas up to your children. They are going to need them this week. Oh, and make sure Andy is getting out of the bathtub, so Sean can get in," Linda ordered. "Yes

Mother," Danny said sarcastically.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Danny said knocking on the bathroom door. "I'm done," Andy said opening the door, wrapped in large towel. "Well at least, you're wearing a towel this time,"

Danny said handing her a pair of pajamas. "Oh, gosh Dad I was wearing my panties, besides it's nothing you haven't seen before," Andy said walking towards her

bedroom. "Don't remind me, you came charging out of the bathroom, trying to kill your brother in your birthday suit," Danny was certain, that unless he was there, he

wouldn't have believed that one. Then again, half the stunts she pulled, he figured he would need to be there to believe them. "That isn't the only time," Andy shook

her head. "I vaguely remember losing my pants for that spanking you gave me when I got involved in your case." "That's because you called a MURDERER," Danny

put emphasis on the word murderer, still shocked that a ten-year-old would have the gumption to do so. "Is somebody doubting their mad skills as a detective?

Because I only did it, because I knew you would protect me," Andy tried justifying the whole ordeal. "I don't want to think about it," Danny ran a hand through his

hair, trying to forget. "Really Dad, are you?" Andy pushed. "Just get dressed and lay down please," Danny pointed at her bed. "Your more annoying sick, then you are

when your well," Danny muttered under his breath, making his way to his youngest son's room.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Dinners ready Danny," Linda said walking out of Jacks room with Jack. "I'm coming," Danny said walking out of Sean's room. "I'm hungry," Sean pushed his way in

between Danny and the doorway. "I'll bring you a tray," Danny shoved him back in his room and away from his mother. "Owe Dad, what did I do?" Sean looked at

Danny strangely, when he closed them both back into the room. "I'm sorry Sean, and I'll explain it all to you as soon as I go get your sister." Danny said thinking that

if he was going to explain it to one, he might as well explain it to the other one, while he was at it. After ushering Andy into her brother's room, Danny took a seat on

the edge of the bed. "I really hate to tell you this guy's, but you can't be around your mother right now." "Why? I was around her earlier today, and she wasn't afraid

of me then," Sean looked confused. "She's not afraid of you Sean," Danny chuckled. "But you are contagious right now, and we can't take any chances of your mom

and the baby getting the chicken pox," Danny tried explaining as best he could, at least to a little boy who was used to his mother being his main caregiver anytime

he wasn't feeling well. "But Dad, aren't you afraid you'll get the chicken pox too?" Sean asked. "I already had them," Danny shook his head. "I had them when I was

about Andy's age." "Were both going to die," Andy glanced at her brother worried. "What makes you say that?" Danny looked at his daughter, wondering what would

possess her to say such a thing. "I know I've only lived here a year, and I was only sick once, but when I was, Mom was so gentle. To check if I had a fever, she

would brush her hand gently across my forehead, and when she wanted me to take my medicine, she would say. You need to take your medicine baby, it will make

you feel better. But when you wanted me to take my medicine, and I didn't want to. All you said was, you're going to take it and you are going to like it," Andy

remembered when she had pneumonia a few months back. "Go to your room and lay down. I'll bring you something to eat, and some medicine to help with the fever."

Danny was preparing himself for a long week, and he really wasn't in the mood to deal with his daughter's uncanny attitude. Andy started to walk out, and Danny

stopped her. "Oh, and Andy, you are going to take it, and you are going to like it." "I miss Mom," Sean sounded as if he was about to cry. "You and me both," Danny

tucked Sean in before hurrying downstairs for the trays Linda was preparing for them. "Mom, can I go stay at Grandpas?" Jack asked looking up at his mother, from

where he sat at the dining room table eating dinner, while his parents worked on the trays. "I don't want to get the chicken pox." "I understand how you feel son,"

Linda smiled at him apologetically. "But you will probably get it eventually." "But why? How did they get the chicken pox in the first place?" Jack complained. "I don't

know Jack," Linda shook her head. "But part of me thinks, Andy contracted it when we went to Kingston to visit the family." "This is all Andy's fault!" Jack jumped up,

angrily. "Jack Francis!" Linda turned her full attention on her eldest son. "You watch that attitude, before you don't watch TV for a week." "Yes Mam," Jack mumbled,

silently returning to his seat. "Besides, I don't think your sister got sick on purpose," she reminded him. "Now finish eating and then get ready for bed," Linda added.

"But Mom, its early," Jack complained. "Jack," Linda chided gently. "It is early Linda," Danny didn't know why he was picking up for the boy that just lashed out, but

he couldn't help but do so, knowing it was only a matter of time before he met the perpetual doom of the chicken pox. "Andy and Sean are both sick, and neither of

them are going to sleep." "You don't have to go to sleep," Linda changed her mind, before going into the kitchen to get a few napkins for the trays. "Thank you," Jack

mouthed at Danny. Danny nodded, but he couldn't help but whisper. "You better watch it buddy. Because if you bring monster momma back, I'll be bringing back the

paddle." "Yes Sir," Jack said quickly. "And as long as your siblings don't need me, and If you hurry in the shower, I'll play a video game with you before bed." The

second the words left Danny's mouth, Jack jumped up, carried his dishes to the sink, and all but ran up the stairs and into the bathroom.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Andy," Danny said walking into his daughter's room, tray in hand. "I'm still here," Andy said looking up, from where she sat in bed, leaning against the headboard,

reading the last of her Teddy Roosevelt book. "Good to know," Danny sat the tray down in front of her. "I have some medicine here for you," Danny said reading the

back of the bottle, before pouring the appropriate amount. A disgusted look, crossed Andy's face, and she couldn't help but let out a slight moan. "None of that,"

Danny chided gently. "As the week goes on, chances are you will feel worse, before you start feeling better." "Thanks for the encouragement," Andy groused. "So, you

might as well get used to taking it, and make the best of it," Danny continued, after he was interrupted. "But I," Andy started to say, just as Danny shoved a spoonful

of medicine in her mouth. "Dad!" Andy sputtered, coughing. "That's low, even for you." "I know," Danny tried not to laugh. "And I'm sorry, is there anything I can do,

to make you feel better?" "Can you call Grandpa for me?" Andy said thinking. "Why?" Danny wondered what the sudden interest was in calling his father. "I wanted to

ask him something about Teddy," Andy smiled at him sheepishly. "You can call him," Danny gave his permission. "I'm sure he would like that." "Thanks," Andy sat up

straighter in her bed. "So, are you going to call him?" Andy said after a few moments of silence passed. "I already told you, you could," Danny looked at her confused.

"Dad, you took my phone away," Andy reminded him. "Last week, because of the fireworks." "I forgot," Danny handed her his phone, before going to check on Sean.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Things were a lot different, in the Reagan house the following morning. For one, there was only one child to get ready for school. And instead of Danny rushing off to

work, he was still walking around in his pajama pants and t-shirt, his sick children still fast asleep. The morning routine wasn't too rough on him, neither of the kids

were complaining too much about feeling bad, aside from the occasional moan, groan and reminder not to scratch. He had given them their medicine, and they were

now resting comfortably. At least as comfortably as they could, considering the circumstances. Danny had just settled in front of the downstairs TV, controller in hand,

when his phone rang. "The kids are fine Linda, you've only been gone for a couple hours," Danny said answering it. "The school just called," Linda didn't even bother

to make a reply to his comment. "Jacks sick, and you need to go pick him up. They think its chicken pox." "And then there were three," Danny said hanging up, before

making his way up the stairs. "Andy, the school just called, and I'm going to have to go get Jack, he's sick." Danny said walking into his daughter's bedroom, a few

minutes later after getting dressed. "Does he have the chicken pox?" Andy looked up from her drawing pad. "That's what the nurse said," Danny shrugged, every fiber

inside of him, hating even the mere thought of having to tend to three sick children alone. "Moms at work, so I'll be leaving you and Sean alone," Danny got back to

the real reason he went in there. "Okay," Andy shook her head, not too concerned. "I won't be gone long, but I'm going to give this back to you just in case you need

something," Danny said returning her cell phone to her. "You and Sean can go watch TV in mine and your moms room. But keep your phone with you okay," Danny

said wanting to give them something to do while he was gone, hoping it would keep them from trying to kill each other. He knew they were sick and all, and chances

were, the fight wouldn't be an all out brawl, but when it came to Andy and Sean, there was no telling what they would do, especially when left alone. "We'll be fine

Dad, we've been left home alone before," Andy reminded him. "True," Danny nodded his agreement. "But that was because you wanted to spend the night with Nicki,

and it was under condition of not destroying my house or killing your brother," he reminded her. "Don't worry Dad, I'm not feeling too good. So, I don't really have the

energy to wrestle Sean or destroy the house," Andy yawned. "Thank God, for once I don't have to worry," Danny shook his head. "You know that's kind of mean,"

Andy set her drawing pad aside. "Glad your own kid is sick." "I didn't mean it like that," Danny smiled, patting her leg. "You know the only good thing about this whole

chicken pox thing is, I don't have to go to school." Andy said, not enjoying the feeling sick and itching miserably at the same time. "Hang in their kiddo, it's going to

be a long week." Danny was almost certain that he was going to come out the winner, in the feeling miserable section, especially after he brought Jack home and had

to single handedly care for three sick children for a whole week.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... I know I enjoyed writing it... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	11. Chapter 11

**CH. 11: Reagan General Hospital Part 2**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny had been gone for just a few minutes, before Andy and Sean settled themselves into their parent's bedroom and in front of the TV. "What do you want to

watch?" Sean held the remote as he went through the numerous Netflix options. "Fuller House," Andy suggested. "No," Sean shook his head, as he continued to scroll

down the screen. "Hey, how about Daddy Day Care?" Sean stopped scrolling, just as soon as he started. "Dude Sean, were living Daddy Day Care right now," Andy

pointed out. "Oh yah," Sean remembered. "We should make a movie." "It would never sell," Andy shook her head. "Were not that interesting." "Maybe you're not?"

Sean shrugged teasingly. Andy chuckled, "are you kidding me, I'm the most interesting person in this family aside from Dad and Grandpa, and that's only because of

their job." "Yeah, yeah whatever," Sean shrugged her off trying to get back to the TV. "Dad said we had to agree, if we were going to watch." "Then let's just watch

what I want to watch," Andy smiled sheepishly. "No," Sean scoffed. "Just give me the remote and let me look," Andy tried, knowing Sean wasn't doing much good

with it. "No," Sean glared at her. "Sean," Andy tried taking it from him. "No Andy," Sean jerked it away. "Well were not going to get anywhere with you hogging it,"

Andy again tried to make a grab for it. "Andy!" Sean threw the remote at her angrily. Andy ducked, and seconds later the remote crashed into the glass of water Linda

had setting on her nightstand. "Great Sean, just great," Andy shook her head annoyed. "That was the only glass mom had left that had the roses on it. And it was one

of her favorites." "I didn't leave it on the nightstand," Sean grumbled, looking sad. "No, but you threw the remote," Andy picked it up off the floor and handed it to

him. "I don't even want it anymore. Moms going to be furious," Sean looked even worse than he did before. "You're lucky she can't be around you right now," Andy

gave him a small smile. "Yeah, but Dad can," Sean gulped. "I don't know what to tell you Sean," Andy shrugged. "But if one of us gets in trouble, chances are we both

will."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Pulling into the driveway with a sick Jack, Danny looked over the outside of the house. "Well at least it's still standing," he mumbled. "Dad?" Jack looked at Danny, as

the two got out of the car. "Why do you say that every time you get home after leaving us home alone?" "Because I always find it amazing how quick you three can

find trouble, and how often it either threatens your well-being or my home." He knew he only left them for a few minutes, but that never stopped Andy and Sean

before. Considering they typically only needed a minute or so to cause havoc. "I'm not that bad," Jack shrugged, feeling a little guilty. "I'm just teasing you son,"

Danny gave him a small smile, before taking the boys backpack from him. Unlocking the door to the house, Danny set the backpack down by the door. "Where are

Andy and Sean?" Jack asked. "Hopefully watching TV like I told them too," Danny started to make his way up the stairs. Seeing the two on the floor picking up pieces

of glass, Danny cleared his throat to get their attention. "Hi D, Dad," Sean stuttered when he saw his father. "I see you couldn't make it without breaking something

while I was gone," Danny mentioned. "Sorry," Sean glanced at him. "Get up off the floor before you cut yourself," Danny knew they could handle the large pieces. But

chances were, they would forget about the slivers, and step on them with their bare feet. Andy and Sean complied, and quickly climbed back onto the bed. "How are

you two feeling?" Danny asked wondering, finishing up with the mess. "Itchy," Andy answered rubbing a spot on her belly. It was only seconds after Andy attempted

to get comfortable on the bed that Jack came in. "You did this to me!" He yelled at his sister, before charging into the room, and tackling her, causing her to fall onto

the floor, Jack on top of her. "Jack!" Danny grabbed him by his arm, before jerking him up off the floor and off his sister. "What is the matter with you?" Danny shook

him a bit to get his attention. "Andy made me get sick," Jack grumbled. "She didn't do it on purpose. She's sick too after all," Danny reminded him. "Do you really

think she's happy about it?" "No," Jack turned his gaze to the floor. "Go take a shower, go straight to your room and get in bed," Danny ordered. "Yes Sir," Jack

hurried out of the room before he could get into any more trouble. "As for you two, care to explain what happened with the glass?" Danny turned his attention to his

eldest and youngest. "Not really," Sean said truthfully. "Go to your rooms and stay there," all Danny could do was shake his head. Andy sighed and followed her

brother out the door. "Told you we would both be in trouble," she whispered, on her way to her room. Taking a deep breath, Danny fell back onto his bed. This is

harder than I thought, Danny thought to himself, just as his cell buzzed. "The kids are still alive, if that's what you want to know," Danny said into the receiver, when

he read the name on the ID. "I wasn't worried," Linda covered. "I was just wanting to check on them." "Itchy and annoying," Danny admitted. "All three of them?"

Linda asked clarifying. "Let me put it this way, your rose glass is in pieces, the Netflix remote may not work anymore, and Jacks practicing his tackling skills on his

sister," Danny gave her the rundown of the past five minutes. "The glass my grandma gave me?" Linda asked clarifying. "That's the one," Danny was almost afraid to

answer. "If I could get around them!" Linda was beyond frustrated. "I already talked to them about it, and they have been sentenced to a little jail time." "What have

you done Danny?" Linda couldn't help but sound worried. "Nothing," Danny justified. "I just kind of figured that if I had to take care of them, I might as well infiltrate

it into something I know." "Like jails?" Linda questioned. "Exactly, which is why their rooms are their cells." Danny figured it was a pretty good idea, thinking that if

they were separated, they wouldn't fight. "Okay, well tell them I love them, and just remember that they are your children, and not your prisoners," Linda felt

compelled to add. "I know Linda," Danny chuckled, hanging up. Knowing that he needed to go check on them, Danny made his rounds around the cells. "How's my

prisoner?" Danny stopped by the bedroom of his eldest. "Really Dad?" Andy just looked at him. "Were sick. Your supposed to treat us with tender love and care." "I'm

your father, not a teddy bear," Danny took a seat on the edge of her bed, where she was reading. "Even when were sick?" Andy couldn't help but question him. Sure,

she knew that Danny was nothing like her foster parents when she was sick, and she knew that deep down Danny cared. He was just a little frustrated with having to

deal with three sick kids, and even Andy couldn't blame him for that, they were proving to be a challenge, and it had barely been a few hours. "No Andy, not when you

are sick," Danny took the book from her so he could talk to her. "This nurse thing is just kind of new to me." "You took care of Sean when he was sick, and me too,"

Andy reminded him. "Yes, but they weren't at the same time," Danny pointed out. "And I thought you said you were an NYPD Detective that handled some of the

toughest criminals in New York. Surely you can handle three sick kids, especially when there your own," Andy figured that using his own skill set against him, would

be the only way she could get him to understand. "Sometimes you are too smart for your own good," Danny didn't even flash a smile, but he had to admit it was a

good one. "Besides, I'm the one that should be complaining, I'm the one that's sick." Andy said rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Try to get a little sleep," Danny gave her a

small smile. "Maybe you'll feel better when you wake up." Danny had some serious doubts about his daughter feeling any better when she got up from her nap.

Knowing that with the chicken pox, it just had to run its course, but that didn't stop him from adding a few words of encouragement, hoping to convince of her actually

falling asleep. After checking on the boys, and making sure they were doing the same, Danny headed downstairs where he could wait for Pop, who volunteered to

bring food over for their lunch. If Henry knew anything, it was that his eldest grandson was not much of a cook, and his great-grandchildren needed nourishment now

more than ever, especially with Linda working the day shift at the hospital. Settling in one of the kitchen chairs, Danny pulled out his phone so he could place a call

into his partner, and check on things at the precinct, while he waited.

 **XXXXXXXX**

An hour or so later, and Henry had come and gone. After laying out the food, Danny went to wake up his children, so he could feed them. Sean was already awake

and playing with his game-boy, while Jack worked on putting together a new Lego set he got. After sending them downstairs and to the table, Danny went in to check

on Andy. "Andy," Danny said gently, when he walked into the bedroom, when he noticed she was still asleep. "Andy," Danny said again when she didn't awake, this

time placing a hand on her head. He hadn't really meant to check for a fever, at least not at the moment, but there was no denying that she was warm, and she was

sleeping rather heavy. Deciding to let her sleep, Danny returned downstairs to tend to his sons. "Can we watch TV after we eat?" Sean was the one to ask, in between

bites of chicken noodle soup. "Maybe for a little while, before your mom gets home," Danny said. "And as long as you don't decide to get your hands on the remote

and throw it again," he was sure to add. "Then yes." "You mess up one time and its held over your head for the rest of your life," Sean blew on the noodles on his

spoon. Danny didn't say anything, rather he just turned his head to look at him. Sean, in turn gave him a small lop-sided grin, and all Danny could do was shake his

head, at the boy's expression. "I was kind of hoping I could just watch a movie anyways," Sean didn't feel much like doing anything other than laying around and

staring at the television. "What do you want to watch?" Jack questioned, sniffling, his nose bothering him. "I don't know," Sean shrugged. "Scooby Doo or something."

"Dad, where's Andy?" Jack stopped short, and looked over at his father, when he noticed his sister wasn't with them. "She's still sleeping, and isn't feeling very well

right now," Danny enlightened them. "I'm not feeling very well either," Sean rubbed his head. Remembering that Andy felt like she was running a fever, Danny

reached out to check Sean for fever. "You don't have a fever, thank God," Danny mumbled the last two words to himself. Jack and Sean had just finished their meal

and settled down in front of the TV with their movie, when Andy came down the stairs. "You ready for something to eat Andy?" Danny glanced away from the sink,

where he was busy washing dishes. "I am kind of hungry," Andy's voice was low, as she slumped down into her usual seat around the kitchen table. "That's good,"

Danny was grateful, that at least she was willing to try to eat something, considering it was obvious she wasn't feeling well, he could tell just by looking at her spotted

face. "Pop brought us some chicken noodle soup," Danny told her. "Now it's my turn to be glad," Andy managed to crack a small smile. "I was afraid that I was going

to have to eat your cooking." "Not this time kid," Danny teased. "But you never know about tonight." "Wont mom be home by then?" Andy couldn't help but sound

fearful. "I'm just kidding Andy," Danny placed a bowl in front of her before asking what she wanted to drink. "That makes me feel a little bit better now," Andy

admitted, taking a sip from her spoon. Finished with the few dishes that were in the sink, Danny poured himself another cup of coffee and took a seat near his

daughter. "What time is Mom getting off?" Andy asked scratching her chest. "Her shift ends at 5," Danny answered. "And stop scratching," he pointed at her. "I can't

help it," Andy complained wriggling uncomfortably. "I understand that," Danny nodded. "But if you scratch, it's only going to make things worse." "This chicken pock

thing is worse than I thought it was going to be," she grumbled. "Whatever happened to the kid that was ecstatic about missing school for a week?" Danny couldn't

help but grin, as he ran a hand through his hair. "That was before I started feeling this bad," Andy enlightened him. "Hang in their kiddo," was all Danny could think to

say, before going to check on the boys, when he heard a slight disruption. Finishing with her meal, Andy stretched, wondering what she should do next. She didn't

have a whole lot of energy, feeling both physically and emotionally drained. She didn't feel like sitting with her chatty brothers, yet at the same time, she didn't feel

like being secluded up in her bedroom. And after what happened that morning, she doubted she would ever be allowed back in her parent's room without supervision,

even if it was just to borrow the TV. Just as she was about to trudge up the stairs and back to her bedroom, Danny came in. "Do you want to go back to your room, or

do you feel like playing a little poker with me? The boys want to keep watching their movie, so it would just be us." "I'll play," Andy's spotted face brightened a bit.

"Jackie's going to stop by later with some case files, but I doubt she will stay long," Danny added. "Has she had the chicken pox?" "I don't know," Danny thought

about it. "I guess we'll find out." After playing a hand or two of poker, there was a knock at the door. "Dad, Detective Curatola's here," Jack said, seeing his father's

partner from the window. "Well, let her in," Danny said. "Hi Detective," Jack said opening the door. "Hello Jack," Jackie smiled at her partners son, who had a few

minor spots spread across his face. "How are you feeling?" "Itchy," Jack gave her a disgruntled expression. "Maybe you won't have a bad case of them," Jackie said

reassuringly. "I hope so," Jack said returning to his place on the sofa, next to his brother. "Come on it and have a seat," Danny said taking over, offering her a seat at

the dinner table, where he and Andy were playing. "Would you like something to drink Detective?" Andy picked her head up from the table. "I would love a cup of

coffee, if your Dad left any in the pot," Jackie smiled. "I left you a little," Danny teased, as Andy got up to pour her a cup. "Thanks Andy," Jackie said when Andy

brought the cup in. "And how are you feeling?" "Lousy," Andy muttered unhappily. "I'm going to need a break from the poker game Andy. Jackie and I need to discuss

some cases," Danny looked over at his daughter. "Okay," Andy could tell, that he wanted to discuss the cases in private, and away from listening ears of children.

While Andy settled herself in between her brothers, Jack started another movie. "This itching is ridiculous," Andy used the back of the sofa to help ease the pain from

the spots. "Andy," Jack chided. "You're not supposed to scratch." "That's easy for you to say little brother. Your spots are few and far between. Mine on the other

hand, are so thick, that you could get a pen and play connect the dots," Andy wasn't by any means kidding. "You would probably use a lot of ink," Jack grinned. As if

on cue, a huge smile started to play across her youngest brother's face. "You know what," Sean looked at his brother. "We should get a pen and see who can draw the

most lines." "Don't even think about it," Andy glared at the two of them. "Awe come on Andy, it would be fun," Sean tried to encourage her. "For who?" Andy looked

at her brother confused. "It sounds good to me," Jack shrugged, reaching for the pen on the coffee table. "Dad! Help!" Andy figured she better call for Danny, before

she took matters into her own hands and ended up in trouble, when she started throwing punches. "Whatever it is stop!" Danny hollered, not even bothering to get

up. "But Dad," Sean started. "Keep talking, and you will all be sent to your cells," Danny figured that would be enough to add, to get them to straighten up. There was

a slight chorus of yes sirs, but the room fell silent immediately following, the only sounds coming from the movie Jack turned on. "If only you could handle the perps

the way you do your children, and you wouldn't have any trouble getting them to talk," Jackie laughed at how well the kids listened. "No kidding," Danny started to

skim through the top file. "Have you talked to the remaining victims? Says here they are at St. Vic's," Danny noticed. "I tried," Jackie shrugged. "But they were rushed

into immediate surgery, and were still under anesthesia, when I went by." "Any witnesses?" Danny hoped. "No," Jackie shook her head. "Any useful evidence from the

crime scene?" "Some," Jackie nodded. "It's at the lab." Finished with all the questions from the first case file, Danny probed deeper into the pile. After about the fourth

file, Danny looked up seriously. "Have you looked through this file?" Danny handed it to her. "Gormley just handed it to me when I was walking out," Jackie started to

look through the specifics of the case. "I think there's a connection, between that one," Danny pointed at the case his partner was holding. "And this one," Danny

picked up the first one he examined. "If that's the case, we may have a lead," Jackie was up and heading for the door in a matter of seconds. "Wish I could go,"

Danny muttered. "Enjoy your kids Reagan. You'll be back and wishing for a break in no time," Jackie tried reassuring him. Jackie was just opening the door when she

saw Linda pull up. "Oh, and Danny, Linda's here." "Upstairs kids," Danny was up and ushering the kids up the stairs, and into their rooms, before Linda had a chance

to walk in.

 **XXXXXXXX**

As soon as Linda got home, she got busy with dinner, while Danny continued to make notes regarding the case files he was looking through, and making countless

trips up the stairs to check on the kids. "You told me earlier, you thought Andy was running fever," Linda remembered. "Do we need to give her something for it?" "I'll

go check," Danny carried the files with him upstairs, so he could put them in a safe place in his bedroom. "Mom wants to know if you're running fever," Danny said

carrying a thermometer into his daughter's bedroom, where he found her lying in bed and playing with her Gameboy. "Awe Dad," Andy hated having thermometers

shoved in her mouth. "Don't complain to me, it was your mother's idea," Danny surrendered. "I'll go complain to her," Andy started to get out of bed. "Nice try kiddo,"

Danny reached out to stop her. "You know you can't be in the same room as your mother. And you know there's no use in arguing with the boss." "Fine," Andy

grumbled, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. The thermometer beeped, and Danny read the digital numbers, "100.8." "Sounds about right," Andy mumbled. "Aside

from the fever, how else do you feel?" Danny knew that Linda would ask him, so she could determine the type of medicine to give. "Headache, sore throat, my

stomach hurts, and I'm itching something terrible," Andy raised her shirt, and pointed at the spots on her belly. "I'll relay the information over to the nurse," Danny

handed her, her Gameboy back, when she settled back into bed. "When can we eat?" Andy's stomach growled. "I'll bring you something up, just as soon as its ready,"

Danny reassured her. "Along with a warm bath, calamine lotion, Benadryl, and whatever else the nurse orders." "I'm feeling a lot better now thanks," Andy was quick

to change her mind, when Danny started mentioning the number of different meds and things she was going to have to go through. "Once again, you know there isn't

anything you can do, when it comes to going up against your mother," Danny felt as if he had been reminding her of it for fifty times just that evening. "Oh, I could go

against her," Andy nodded. "But it would probably get me in trouble." "There isn't no probably about it," Danny shook his head. Andy crossed her arms in front of her

chest in complaint, but she didn't protest any further, knowing it was useless, considering she didn't really feel like it, at least not in her body. "I'll be back later,"

Danny patted her back. "And don't scratch," he felt compelled to remind her once again. "How come you keep telling us that?" Andy looked at her father in utterly

confusion. "Because your being difficult, and you will scar if you do." "You know that's easy for you to say. You're not the one itching every two seconds," Andy

grumbled again. "Play your game," Danny shook his head at her constant complaints before leaving the room, to check on his sons. That night, Danny and Linda spent

a quiet meal alone downstairs, while Andy, Jack and Sean ate alone upstairs. "The last time you and I ate a quiet meal together, was when we spent the weekend

alone at the hotel," Danny remembered with a small smile. "I remember," Linda couldn't help but have a slight sparkle in her eye. "We will have to do it again

sometime," Danny sounded eager. "Oh no we won't, at least not for a long time. Because if you remember, that was also the night this one was conceived," Linda

placed a hand on her growing belly. "You've got a point," Danny was thinking of how busy he had been since the kids got sick, and knowing that it was only going to

get busier after number four arrived. "Speaking of children," Linda stood, finished with her meal. "I'm going to go check on them." "Linda," Danny chastised gently.

"You know you're not supposed to be around them right now." "I know," Linda replied. "Which is why I'm only going to stand in the doorway and talk to them." "You

just can't help it can you?" Danny chuckled. "What do you expect I'm a mother," Linda left her husband to straighten up the kitchen. "Andy, how are you feeling

sweetheart?" Linda stopped by her eldests bedroom first. "I can't decide if the constant itching's worse, or the other symptoms I'm feeling?" Andy sat up complaining.

"How about I get a warm oatmeal bath going for you?" Linda offered. "You want me to take a bath in oatmeal?" Andy couldn't believe her mother actually suggested

she take a bath in something she normally ate for breakfast. "This isn't that kind of oatmeal," Linda couldn't help but laugh. "This is a different kind of oatmeal that

will help ease the discomfort if you soak in it," she explained. "If it will help, I'm willing to try," Andy threw her covers back. "Give me a few minutes to get it together,

and then you can come in," Linda hated that she couldn't be any closer to her children while they were sick, yet she knew it had to be done if she wanted to take care

of herself and the baby inside of her. With Linda, leaving her alone to get her bath ready, Andy couldn't help but remember the first time she got sick the first time,

and how all she wanted was her Daddy to take care of her. She also remembered how she felt when she experienced Linda taking care of her for the first time when

Danny had to go to work, and she had to admit she enjoyed feeling a mother's tender love and care when she was ill. At the same time however, her Dad did have a

way to comfort her and make her feel better, just by wrapping his arms around her. Crawling out of bed, Andy glanced out the window, while she waited for her

mother. "Your baths ready baby," Linda said returning to the doorway of her daughter's bedroom. "Thank you," Andy reached for the book that she was on the verge

of finishing. Knowing that if she was expected to soak, she needed to have something to do. "If you need anything call for Daddy," Linda reminded her. "I'm sure he

would love that," Andy chuckled lightly.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later, and Andy was all but set to get out of the tub when she noticed she forgot her pajamas. "Dad!" Andy called several times. Not hearing a reply, or

seeing him poke his head in, Andy tried again, this time yelling even louder, and sounding much younger than her ten your old self. "DADDY!" it didn't take long for

Danny to come running after that, and within seconds, he was poking his head in the doorway. "Andy, what's wrong?" Danny sounded genuinely worried. "I forgot to

get my pajamas," Andy said simply. "Seriously Andrea?! You sounded as if it was an emergency," Danny was frustrated, with the child. "I thought it was," Andy

shrugged admittingly. "Would you please stop being difficult," Danny didn't know what else to say, as he headed for the girl's room to seek out the certain pair of PJ's

she asked for. After several minutes of searching each and every one of her drawers, Danny was close to giving up when he noticed a pale blue piece of fabric sticking

out from under the bed. Pulling it out, Danny noticed that it was indeed the nightgown she requested. "Andrea," Danny said bringing all his little girl asked for. "Your

drawers are a mess, it's not a wonder your pajamas were under the bed. Which is also a mess, I might add." "You keep finding things to get me in trouble," Andy said

reaching for her towel so she could dry off. "No one is going to punish you while you are sick Andy," Danny gave her a small smile as he headed for the bathroom

door. "Maybe not, but I kind of figure, I'll get better eventually," Andy shrugged her shoulders. All Danny could do was laugh, as he walked down the hall to tuck the

boys into bed, knowing they needed their rest, especially with being sick. He also knew that if he didn't get them tucked in, Linda would be liable to go up herself and

do it. It was a slight challenge, neither of them wanting to end their game. But after several minutes of reassuring them, that it would still be there tomorrow, they

settled down into their individual bedrooms, and were fast asleep in a matter of minutes. By the time he was finished with the boys and heading to his daughter's

room, Andy was fast asleep, without even bothering to stay awake to wait for the medicine Danny had ready for her. Thinking he may need it later if she awoke in the

middle of the night, Danny set it on the bathroom counter, before telling Linda that their spotted children were all tucked in and asleep, with two out of three

medicated and semi-comfortable.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was almost as if Danny expected it, as that night, several hours later, they were awoken by a wrenching sound. "Danny," Linda nudged her husband, trying to wake

him up. Normally, any small sound would have him awake and reaching for the off-duty weapon he kept next to his bed at night, but she figured that a well-tuned

detective such as himself, could tell the difference between their children and a perpetrator as he called it. "Hmm," Danny moaned, having to blink several times, to

wake himself up enough to focus and understand what she was saying. "I think one of the children are awake," Linda kept listening for the different sounds. "That's

nice," Danny rolled over, trying to go back to sleep, not really paying attention what she was saying. "Danny, its 2:00 am," Linda nudged him in the ribs sharply. "You

need to go check on them." The pain in his ribs woke him up fully, and had him sitting up and paying close attention to every word his wife was saying. "You need to

go check on the children," Linda repeated the statement she said just seconds ago. "I'm going, I'm going," Danny stretched, before heading out of the bedroom, to

figure out which of his children needed his assistance. With Jack and Sean's bedrooms closest to his, Danny settled on checking on them first. Noticing they were both

asleep, Danny continued down the hall, stopping short when he saw a small light shining out from under her doorway, and heard a round of rasping come from her

throat. "Andy," Danny said opening the door. "I feel terrible," Andy managed to squeak out, before laying her head back down on her pillow. "What's wrong? Are your

itching, or sick, sick?" Danny knew he needed to know what was going on, for him to ask Linda about what type of medication he needed to give her. "I'm itching, my

stomach hurts, and I'm really hot," Andy moaned, throwing her sheet and bedspread off. Danny was just going to check for a fever, when Andy lurched herself

forward, and regurgitated all over her bedding. A disgusted look crossed his face at the mess on both Andy and her sheets, but he was grateful that at least it escaped

him. Running a hand through his hair, Danny looked at her worriedly. Andy turned her face towards him, not even bothering to try and wipe the tears away that were

streaming. Then again, it wasn't like he could see much of her face, with her soiled hair hanging in front of it. "Let's get you cleaned up," Danny didn't know what else

to say as he helped her out of bed and over to the bathroom. After getting her settled into the tub, Dany stepped out to once again search out a clean pair of pajamas.

"What happened?" Linda asked, meeting Danny outside the bathroom door. "Andy got sick, her sheets didn't make it," Danny was dreading the fact that he was going

to have to go back to the room, that was liable to be filled with a disgusting odor by now. "I'll get them in the wash machine," Linda offered, wanting to do what she

could to help, knowing it wasn't much compared to Danny, who was dealing with fevers, nausea, and an all-around list of complaints. And if that wasn't hard enough,

he was expected to remind them every second of every day, not to scratch. By the time he got Andy settled, Danny was exhausted. And if that wasn't enough, he was

just heading down the hall and to his own bedroom, where he was in great deal of another shower, when Jack came out if his own room complaining of being to itchy

to sleep. After applying a great deal of calamine lotion, and a dose of Benadryl, Jack was back to bed and the clock was hitting 3:30. Knowing, he didn't want to be

caught off guard with Sean waking him up just as soon as he fell asleep, Danny decided to take precautions by checking on him. It was just as he expected, Sean was

also rolling around uncomfortably, trying to scratch the skin off himself. "I'm itching Daddy," Sean grumbled exasperated. "I'm coming with meds," Danny turned

around just as soon as he walked in. "Are you ready to come back to bed?" Linda asked, lying in bed, but having trouble falling back to sleep. "I'm more than ready

Linda," Danny admitted. "I'm exhausted, but we have three children who need Dr. Daddy, and right now I don't even want to think about another child." "Well think

about it Daniel, because it's happening," Linda gestured at her growing belly. "As long as they are not all sick or get in trouble at the same time," Danny yawned,

shaking his head. "Who's left?" Linda sounded sympathetic. "Sean," Danny was sorry he drained the last bit of Benadryl and calamine lotion with Jack. "Go back to

sleep Linda, you have to work tomorrow. I'll be back as soon as I can," he kissed her, before grabbing the additional bottle of meds, and returning to his youngest.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Everyday went about the same as the other. Jack and Sean most of the time complaining about itching, whereas Andy complained about itching, and all the other

symptoms she had been feeling over the past few days. The boys would spend time together in one of the boy's rooms playing games or something similar, something

not so energetic. While Andy didn't have much energy to do anything aside from, lay around, read, and watch TV when she could convince Danny to let her go in his

room. Just as soon as Danny managed to settle into a routine however, things seemed to get worse, at least for his eldest anyway. "How come the boys don't feel as

bad as I do?" Andy wondered aloud, finding her father resting on the couch and in front of the TV. "Some people only have mild cases, whereas some have far worst

cases," Danny explained. "Lucky me," Andy muttered under her breath. "Can I watch TV with you?" Andy asked before taking a seat next to him. "As long as you don't

hurl all over me," Danny said teasing. "Maybe I should just go back to my room," Andy started to turn away sadly. "Come here Andy," Danny moved his arm, so she

could lean against him. "I was only teasing," he gave her a small, reassuring smile. Andy was over to his side in a matter of seconds, and it didn't take long for her to

make herself comfortable in the arms of her father. A couple hours later that afternoon, and there was a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Andy woke up, from where

she fell asleep on the couch. "Only one way to find out," Danny was just starting to walk to the door, when it opened, revealing his father. "Dad, what are you doing

here?" Danny knew his father, was normally still at 1PP at that time of day. "Being the boss has it perks," Frank smiled. "I came to check on my spotted

grandchildren." "That's the same way Dad keeps referring to us," Jack didn't appear to be all that fond of the title. "It's very fitting," Frank hugged him. The five

settled into the living room talking, while Sean settled on his grandfather's lap, and Andy and Jack on the sofa, both on opposite sides of their father. They had been

speaking for over an hour, when Danny's phone rang interrupting the conversation. "Dad, can you stay with the kids?" Danny asked. He was doing his best not to

sound too jittery, but he couldn't help but appear excited. "Jackie's got a suspect, and Gormley wants me in, on the extraction. "Go," Frank had his son moving with

just one word. "Come get me Jackie," Danny said hanging up so he could go get changed. "If you have to go back to work, may be Erin or Jamie," Danny started to

say, when he was about midway across the living room. "Just go," Frank said seriously. "Thanks," Danny ran up the stairs. "If mom was here, she would be yelling at

him for running up the stairs," Sean nodded, looking from his grandfather to his siblings. A few minutes later, and Jackie was knocking on the door, but there was

nothing more surprising than Jackie's face when her boss opened it. "Commissioner," Jackie stood at attention. "As you were, and come in," Frank was trying to show

that he wasn't trying to act as the commissioner. "Hi Detective," Andy said looking over at the lady detective. "Andy, how are you feeling?" Jackie said walking further

into the living room. "Better than I was last night," Andy wasn't sure what else to say. "Doesn't sound too good," Jackie looked at her sympathetically. "It wasn't,"

Danny interrupted, tying his tie, as he took the last few steps on the stairs. "You can tell me about it on the way," Jackie backtracked and over to the door. "I'd rather

not," Danny stopped at the door, to remind his children to be good and listen to their grandfather, and that he would be back soon. With Danny gone, and the kids

appearing as if they needed a few minutes to rest Frank sent them upstairs. He really didn't expect any of them to fall asleep, he just hoped that with a little more

rest, his son would get a bit more sleep than he had the night before, and he couldn't really help but worry about him, knowing he was heading straight into a

dangerous place, with only a few hours of sleep under his belt. "He's a good detective and he knows what he's doing," Frank had to remind himself. After taking a

phone call from Detective Baker at 1PP and answering the questions she had, and telling her that he was on Grandpa duty, and probably wouldn't be back until the

following morning, Frank filled three glasses of juice and carried them upstairs, trying to be careful not to spill any of them. It had been a long time since he had to

care for three sick children at the same time, which was a change for him, considering his grandpa duty usually extended to family meal times, encouragement, minor

discipline when his children weren't available, and a lot of love and support. What Frank found upstairs made him chuckle, neither of their kids were in their rooms,

they were in their parent's room, watching Netflix. "How much TV have you been watching?" Frank walked into the room, and took a seat on the edge of the bed, after

distributing juice glasses to each of them. "Not as much as we'd like," Jack admitted. "Mom made sure to tell Dad to make us do other things like read, and play

games when we weren't resting." Frank smiled, knowing how much Linda tried to limit their screen time, but knowing how difficult it could be when the kids were sick

when she wasn't there. "How about we do something else?" Frank suggested. "Like what Grandpa?" Andy looked at Frank curiously. "You decide," Frank figured they

would be able to tell him, what they were feeling up to doing, after a restless night. "How about a story when Dad was little," Sean suggested? "Hmm," Frank thought

about it. "I don't know if we have enough time for that." "Just a short one," Andy tried to sound convincing. "There are no short stories when it comes to your father,"

Frank shook his head. "He had too big a thrill for the theatrics, and tended to prolong things." "Like Andy?" Jack noticed the similarities. "Perhaps," Frank didn't want

to point any fingers, but he silently agreed. "The next time I feel sick, I'm going to hurl all over you," Andy glared at her brother. "Let's not to do that Andy," Frank

shook his head. "Okay Grandpa, if you insist," Andy settled down, knowing that if she got out of hand, they wouldn't get the story they wanted. "Now would you

please tell us a story?" Andy looked at her grandfather pleadingly. Frank sighed, trying to think of a story he could tell them. It wasn't that there weren't any he could

think of, the problem was there was just so many, and some were not age appropriate, and needed to wait till they got older, and started along the same path. "Did

you know that your Dad and Aunt Erin got the chicken pox at the same time, and then two weeks later your Uncle Joe and Uncle Jamie got them?" Frank asked them.

"No," Jack answered. "I bet that was hard," Andy imagined. "It wasn't easy," Frank admitted. "Especially for your grandmother, who looked frazzled every day when I

came home from work." "Were they that hard on her?" Sean asked inquisitively. "Your Dad and Aunt Erin were," Franks eyes said it all. "What did they do?" Andy

wondered aloud. "Let's put it this way, I never knew if I needed to lecture them, try to make them more comfortable, or keep them entertained, when I got home,"

Frank replied. "What were they doing to get in trouble?" "How can I explain this?" Frank rubbed his chin thinking. "You three have all witnessed the type of

disagreements your Dad and Aunt have sometimes," Frank knew the two tended to have disagreements at the dinner table occasionally, and just about any other

place, they were together. The three nodded in understanding, and Frank continued. "It was pretty much the same as that, just much worse, when they were kids."

"Kind of like us," Andy piped up, pointing at herself and Sean. "I guess you could say that," Frank knew he didn't know about all the disagreements his grandchildren

had, but he knew his son told him about several altercations, and they were memorable. "Anyways," Frank was trying to get back to the story. "Sometimes they were

arguing, sometimes they were fighting, and sometimes they got along for a few minutes, but those few minutes eventually led to a future fight." "Andy and Sean

aren't that bad," Jack implied. "Not yet anyway." "Stop interrupting Jack. I want to hear the rest of the story." Andy started to shove him, but Frank stopped her

before she touched him. "Anyways," Frank tried again. "Danny had the worst case, and he was feeling pretty bad one night." "I can relate," Andy muttered. "Your

grandmother and I were both up with him. As was your Aunt Erin, who was complaining of discomfort." "We can relate," Jack and Sean replied simultaneously.

 **A night with Chicken Pox: HOME OF FRANK AND MARY REAGAN.**

"Here Danny take this," Frank handed him a cup of medicine to swallow. "I feel terrible Dad," Danny rolled over in bed. "I know son, that's why you need to take this,"

Frank tried again. "But that's the stuff that tastes bad," Danny grumbled. "Please don't be difficult Daniel," Frank was exhausted, after a long day of work, and then

having to come home and help with the two that were sick, as well as the two that weren't. All he wanted to do was go to bed and get some sleep, but his eldest

seemed deem to make that impossible. "I'm not trying to be," Danny rubbed his eyes tiredly. The room was dark, and that made things a little harder for Frank who

was trying the find a place to set the still filled medicine cup on the messy nightstand. Managing to find a few spare inches, Frank set the cup down so he could get his

son to sit up. It didn't last long, but it was long enough to get the boy to swallow it, before laying back down. "Maybe you will be able to get some sleep now," Frank

said hoping. "Hope so, I'm tired," Danny yawned. "Are you still itching bad?" Frank knew that if he was itching, it wouldn't matter if the headache was gone, he still

wouldn't be able to sleep. "Mhmm," Danny nodded. Just as Danny answered, Mary came in with the calamine lotion she had just used with Erin. "The dark is going to

make this a little more difficult," Mary looked at Frank, trying to figure out how she would be able to find his spots. But considering he had a headache, she didn't want

to insist they turn the light on. "He's being difficult," Frank nodded at her. "I'm not trying to be," Danny repeated. "It's okay baby, it isn't your fault," Mary placed a

loving hand on his head. "Leave him alone Frank, he doesn't feel well," Mary looked at her husband. "Danny can you sit up for me so I can put some medicine on your

spots?" Mary asked gently. "I'll try," Danny sat and pulled his t-shirt off. "He wouldn't sit up for me," was all Frank said, remembering just minutes ago, when he had

to pick him up. "I'm Mom," Mary smiled at her husband, before asking him to go check on Joe and Jamie and making sure they were in bed, while she finished with

her eldest.

 **PRESENT DAY:**

"Don't worry Grandpa," Andy laughed. "Dads been telling me, that I'm being difficult." "How are things going at Reagan General Hospital?" Danny asked surprising

them all, walking into the room. "What time is it," Frank glanced at his watch, noticing he lost track of time. "A little after 6:00," Danny replied. "What you been

doing?" "Storytelling," Frank replied with a smile. "Of course," Danny shook his head. "Dad, when's Mom coming home?" Sean being the youngest, couldn't help but

miss his mother at times, especially considering she took care of him 95% of the time when he wasn't feeling well. "She had to work a little later today son," Danny

answered him. "Who's going to feed us," Andy's eyes went wide. "I think I can handle feeding you for one evening," Danny pointed at her. "Were going to be going to

bed hungry," Andy looked at her brothers. "Would you please stop being difficult Andrea," Danny turned to go downstairs, and get dinner ready. "Told you," Andy

grinned at Frank before he followed his son down the stairs. "And how are you handing things?" Frank asked, looking at his son intently, once they reached the

kitchen. "I definitely appreciate all the work Linda does with the kids more, especially when there sick," Danny looked in the pantry. "I can relate," Frank repeated the

same phrase each of his grandchildren said some time earlier.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The rest of the week things started to go a little easier, and aside from the itching, most of the other symptoms were gone. Andy's usual attitude was returning, and

she and Sean were doing their best to make the week interesting for their father, who was beginning to reconsider his decision not to punish them while sick. Andy

was upstairs in her room playing a computer game on her laptop, while Jack and Sean were downstairs playing Xbox. With the kids busy, and not arguing, Danny took

the opportunity to run outside and check the mail, for a set of baby bottles Linda ordered online, and had been pestering him to daily to check it. Danny was kind of

surprised when instead of one package, he pulled out two from the box. One addressed to Andrea Reagan, and the other to Linda Reagan. Why would Andy have a

package in the mail? Danny thought, knowing his ten-year-old didn't have a cent to her name. "Andy," Danny walked into his daughter's room, box in hand. "Care to

tell me where this came from?" "It came," Andy jumped off the bed, and dug right in. Opening the box, Andy pulled out four different hard-covered special edition

Teddy Roosevelt books. "I've been waiting for two whole days for these to come in!" Andy was obviously ecstatic. While Andy was busy looking at some of the

interesting pictures in the autobiography, Danny started looking for a receipt. Danny's eyes went wide, when his gaze drifted down to the bottom of the receipt,

revealing how much his daughter spent. "You spent $75.00 dollars on four books!" Danny yelled! "It was a good deal, and I just couldn't pass it up," Andy tried picking

up for herself. "It says you spent $15.00 on shipping!" Danny pointed out to her. "I know," Andy nodded. "I wanted to get two-day shipping, so I could read them

while I was sick," she explained. "Where exactly did you get the money for them?" Danny knew that her allowance was nowhere near enough to cover it, even if she

had managed to save it. Especially considering she just started getting her allowance back after the busted window, and Madden game she threw outside, that she

had to pay for. "Moms credit card," Andy mumbled. "YOU STOLE YOUR MOTHERS CREDIT CARD!" Danny yelled loud enough for every member of the Reagan family to

hear, no matter where in New York they were. "No," Andy covered quickly. "It isn't like that. I just borrowed it." "You borrowed it right out of her wallet!" Danny was

having trouble, using any other tone of voice aside from yelling. "No, I didn't Dad," Andy shook her head. "It was on the table." "It's the same thing Andy," Danny

explained, pacing back and forth. "This is your mother's house, and she should be able to leave it wherever she wants, without worrying that somebody is going to use

it! Especially when that person is her daughter!" Danny knew that there wasn't much of a chance of Linda letting her daughter spend $75.00, considering they were

trying to cut back, being they were adding another addition to the family. "I was going to pay you back," Andy was still having trouble seeing the problem behind it.

"Andy, its $75.00, not $5.00," Danny pointed out the receipt. "There's a big difference, and you knew better. I'm very disappointed in you," was all Danny said before

walking out of the room, needing some time to think, before doing something he would regret. Andy slumped back into bed, feeling lower than low, Danny's words

really beginning to sink in. It was almost an hour later by the time Danny came back up, calm enough to talk to her rationally. "You know I do have $5.00 to pay, so

it's not like I don't have any money," Andy thought it sounded good enough to say. "At least now I only have to give you a $70.00 spanking," Danny was beginning to

think he didn't stay out long enough. Andy's eyes went wide, as she made eye contact with her father. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, Andy thought to herself.

"I'm really sorry about this Dad," Andy apologized, finally beginning to release how, what she did was wrong. "I don't think you are Andy, but you will be by the time

your punishments over," Danny said seriously. Andy gulped, dropping her head in her hands, this was turning into a mess, a much bigger mess, than she thought it

was going to be. "I was planning on paying you back Dad. I guess, I just didn't see it as being that wrong," Andy hated to say it, knowing it would probably only get

her into worse trouble, then again, she figured there was always a chance, it would make him lighten the load. And she figured it was a chance she had to take. "I

know Andy, and that's why it's my job to show you why it's wrong." Andy gulped again, really beginning to think, this wasn't going to end well. "For starters, I'm

confiscating your laptop. Which is how I presume, you ordered the books in the first place?" "It is," Andy mumbled. "Are you going to send the books back?" "I've

thought about it, and your mother and I have discussed it. And we decided to let you keep them. But you can't have them until they are completely paid for." "Awe

Dad, can't I keep at least one to read while I'm sick?" "No," Danny shook his head. "Please Dad," Andy tried again. "I said no Andy," Danny repeated himself, only a

bit more sternly this time. Then again, that didn't even help stop his daughter. "But Dad," she continued to pester him. "NO," Danny said for the third time. "What do

you think this is, Let's Make A Deal?" "Sounds more along the line of Family Feud," Andy shrugged. "And I'm also taking your new books." "WHAT!?" But Why?" Andy

knew what she did was wrong, but him taking her brand-new books while she was sick, seemed a little far-fetched, even to Andy, who never thought anything was out

of her reach. "If I have to explain it, I'm going to be taking the additional $5.00 out of your butt!" Danny was tired of having to explain to her why he was punishing

her a certain way, when he knew she was only trying to prolong the inevitable. "Your also grounded for as long as it takes you to pay the money," Danny started to

say, but was interrupted. "As usual," Andy threw her hands up, she was used to being grounded for as long as it took her to replace something, which meant she was

grounded 95% of the time. "Now the only thing to be taken care of is the spanking," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You know Dad. I do have the

chicken pox, and mom says I must keep cool. She won't even let me take a hot bath, otherwise it will make me itch more. And I know you wouldn't want to cause me

anymore discomfort than I already have," Andy gave him the puppy dog face, doing her best to get out of it. Silence filled the room for several seconds, although it

seemed more like hours to Andy. "We'll wait," Danny finally said. "But when I decide that we've waited long, you have to promise not to argue and try to get out of it."

"Yeah, I don't think I can promise that," Andy said straight up. "You have no idea, how lucky you are that you have spots covering your butt," Danny wasn't by any

means happy with her attitude, of not even trying to sound serene. "I think I have an idea," Andy was slowly but surely beginning to catch on to his frustrations. "Why

do you have to be so difficult?" Danny asked, once again beginning to feel the need to get a little breathing room. "Like father, like son," Andy muttered under her

breath.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Several hours later, after dinner, Danny came in to do the usual routine, he found himself doing every evening since his kids got sick, before they had to go to bed.

"Time to paint your spots Andy," Danny said walking into her room, with the bottle of calamine lotion. "You've been talking to Sean, haven't you?" Andy sighed taking

her shirt off, so he could cover the spots on her back. "How bad are they back there?" Andy didn't give him a chance to answer the first question, before moving on to

another. "No more, no less," Danny couldn't help but feel bad for her. "Are you in a hurry to go back to work, so you don't have to take care of us anymore?" Andy

asked taking her PJ pants off so they could continue on with the spots on her legs. "I'll be taking care of you, for the rest of my life," Danny chuckled, shaking his head

at her question. "It's a parent's job." "Yeah, but I'm sure your tired of having to do this, and are ready to go back to doing something you love every day," Andy knew

how much he dreaded when he had to cover the spots on her spotted butt. "I may not love this part of my day," Danny admitted. "But I love you, and don't mind the

time I'm getting to spend with you and your brothers." "It didn't sound like Grandpa enjoyed it when you and Aunt Erin had the chicken pox," Andy sat up, once he

was finished. "That's because I threw up all over him," Danny remembered with a smile. "He left that part out of the story," Andy laughed. "Is that why you weren't

mad when I threw up all over you when I had pneumonia?" "I wasn't mad, because it was expected," Danny explained. "I may not like all aspects of the parenting, but

kids throw up on their parents, it just happens. I threw up on my parents, the same as you threw up on me, and the same way your kids will throw up on you."

"Definitely not, having kids," Andy shook her head seriously. "You know I'm going to remind of you that one day," Danny pointed at her. "You're going to be waiting a

long-time grandpa," Andy laughed at the name, she called her father. "I can sleep a little better at night now, considering you are not allowed to date till you turn 30."

"How old were you, when you started dating?" Andy wondered. "I'm not answering that question. Now go to sleep," he pointed at her, tying to be stern, despite the

smile that was slowly beginning to spread. "But I can't sleep, I always read before I go to bed." "Then read a book," Danny had to admit it was a little early. "I already

finished the book I was reading, and you took all my new ones," Andy complained. "Reread one of your old ones," Danny suggested. "I did give you five dollars," Andy

reminded him. "Don't you think, that's worth at least a couple chapters from one of my new books?" "Three chapters but that's is," Danny gave in. "Thank you

Daddy," Andy gave him a cute smile that only she could muster, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

It seems like its been taking me forever to get this chapter up. I had a bit of writers block, but I'm pretty happy with the way it came out. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	12. Chapter 12

**CH. 12: I Still Got It**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long and the Reagan kids were back to normal, allowing a hint of normality to return to the household. Danny was more than grateful to be back to work,

while Linda on the other was grateful to be around her children again. School was out for the day and for Andy, that meant that as soon as she was finished with her

homework, it was to work on her list of extra chores that had been assigned to her, to help pay for the newly purchased Teddy Roosevelt books. She had been

working on pulling weeds in her mother's flower bed for about two hours, while listening to the oldies genre on her Pandora account from her cell phone, and had a lot

of time to think while doing so. Here she was being punished again, for a simple act of thievery. Then again, according to her parents, there was no simple act of

thievery, and they were being adamant about pointing that out to her. Time had run out on the waiting card Andy had pulled regarding the spanking, and the night

before, her parents collected. She hadn't had a very good day at school, partly because she couldn't sit without thinking evil thoughts towards her parent's spoon, and

then she had to be reminded to pay attention in every class, because her brain was elsewhere. She had just started singing along to the song The Great Pretender by

The Platters when Danny pulled up. "You're doing a good job out here." Sure, Danny knew she was only doing it as a punishment, but that didn't mean he couldn't

compliment her on when she did a good job on one of her assigned chores. "Thanks," Andy tossed another handful of weeds behind her. "Andy," Danny looked at his

shoes that were now covered with dirt and weeds. "Sorry," Andy giggled when she saw him dusting his shoes off. "How long have you been out here?" Danny looked

over the flowerbeds. "Two hours," Andy stood so she could stretch her legs and back. "Come on inside, you've done enough for the day," Danny led her inside. "I am

getting kind of tired," Andy admitted. "Did you finish with the flowerbeds?" Linda asked, noticing her daughter. "Not yet," Andy started to turn around, getting the

feeling her mother wasn't interested in letting her stop until she was done, thinking she was still a little upset over the borrowing of the credit cart. "I think she's done

enough for the evening," Danny nodded at Linda, after placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder to stop her. "Someone must be doing a good job out there," Linda

noticed the tone in her husband's voice. Danny nodded, and Linda stepped outside to look. "Danny!" Linda yelled returning. "She pulled every plant I had in the

flowerbed!" "I thought they were just weeds," Danny shrugged. "Andrea Mary Reagan! Get down here now!" Linda yelled from the foot of the stairs. "What did I do

now?" Andy asked reaching the bottom of the stairs. "You completely destroyed my flowerbeds!" Linda was fuming, as she paced the floor. "But I," Andy started, but

was quickly interrupted by her mother. "Now the question is, did you do it intently?" "Do you really expect me to answer that?" Andy looked at her mother as if she

was crazy. "I mean if I say yes, I'm going to be in trouble." "You bet you will," Linda interrupted. "But if I say I didn't, you're going to go buy all new plants and make

me plant them so I learn the difference. I mean I loose either way," Andy glanced at Danny, trying to get an idea of the mood he was in, now that she totally messed

up. "She's got a point," Danny looked at Linda. "Yes, but that's not what I'm looking for," Linda reminded him. "I just want to know if she did it on purpose. Now did

you?" "No, I didn't do it on purpose," Andy finally answered her. "I thought it was what you wanted." "That's all I wanted to know," Linda was too upset to say

anything, further, and instead went into the kitchen. "What, no thank you for telling the truth," Andy mumbled, unfortunately it wasn't out of earshot of her father.

"Were not going to thank you for doing something that is expected at all times," Danny turned to face her. "Now was it the truth?" "Yes Dad, it was the truth," Andy

sighed. "Good, because I really didn't feel like disciplining you for lying." "That makes two of us," Andy agreed, before running up the stairs, hoping for at least a few

minutes away from someone who could make her life miserable, at the drop of a hat.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day was Saturday, and Andy spent most of the day planting freshly purchased plants. She wasn't exactly enjoying herself, but she was grateful she was

getting to work part of her debt off outside, rather than be stuck inside washing dishes and folding countless loads of laundry that was full of school uniforms. And it

wasn't like she was completely bored, she did have her phone with her, which was playing non-stop oldies. And occasionally, one of her brothers would come out and

talk. Her Dad was working case, so he was still gone at work, and her mother was doing the usual, thinking about the baby, and working on her list of things that

needed to be done before the arrival. In other words, the Reagan house was slowly turning into a slave labor camp, and considering all she did was get in trouble, she

was their number one candidate. It wasn't until later that afternoon, that Danny came home, just as soon as she was finished with the planting and was working on

the clean-up. "Whatever you do, don't say I've done a good job," Andy said as soon as Danny walked up. "That's what got me into this in the first place." "If I recall,

what got you into this, was the stolen credit card," Danny pointed at her. "Technically I only borrowed it," Andy tried specifying. "Technically, it wasn't a good idea,

anyway you look at it," Danny was on the verge of starting on another lecture. "Please Dad, not again," Andy sprawled out on the yard. "You brought it up," Danny

pulled her up out of the grass. "Let's talk about something else," Andy suggested. "Like when you are going to give me my books back." "I already told you Andy, you

are not getting them back until I have $70.00 worth of work," Danny was certain he had told her the same thing at least a hundred times since she started the list of

chores. "How much have I worked off so far?" Andy was getting impatient. "Oh, I'd say at least $15," Danny thought about it. "That's it, a measly $15," Andy yelled.

"Hey," Danny grabbed her by the arm and shook her slightly, to get her attention. "Watch your tone." "Fine," Andy huffed. "Now get in the house and get cleaned up

for dinner. And I highly suggest you don't push any more of my buttons by speaking disrespectful," Danny's tone of voice was low as he leaned over to make eye

contact with her. Andy still wasn't happy, but she did follow him into the house before making her way to the shower.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You certainly smell better than you did before," Sean teased his sister that evening at dinner. "That's because I was doing something that you don't know the

meaning of. It's called work," Andy on the other hand, wasn't in the mood to tease. "Andy," Linda corrected gently. "He didn't mean anything by it." "Of course, he

didn't, the only thing he does right, is annoy me," Andy scoffed. "Andy please, we are trying to have a nice dinner. Which is the only time I get to enjoy the company

of my family all together," Linda didn't think she asked her family for much, but a nice dinner was something she demanded. "You may be asking for a little too

much," Andy said sarcastically. "I think somebody needs an early bedtime this evening," Linda warned her daughter. "Beats being down here with him," Andy glared

at her brother, before throwing her napkin on the table and shoving her chair back under the table roughly. Danny started to get up and go after her, but Linda

stopped him by placing a hand on his forearm. "Let her go Danny, she's probably just tired." "That better be all," Danny muttered under his breath. "What did I do

wrong?" Sean looked at his parents confused. "It isn't difficult to figure out Sean," Jack said pointedly. "Andy absolutely hates school, and she only has but two days to

do what she wants, and that's Saturday and Sunday. And on Sundays we have mass and family dinner. So that basically only leaves Saturday. And this Saturday,

she's had to do chores all day. Do you really think she's going to be in a good mood?" "I guess not," Sean shrugged. "Exactly my point little brother," Jack pointed at

him. "This is too complicated. Can I go play video games?" Sean asked his mother. "Go ahead," Linda gave in, it wasn't like she was enjoying a nice family dinner

anyways, with Andy upstairs, Danny upset with Andy, and Jack trying to play psychiatrist. Finished with dinner, Danny stood up from his chair. "I'm going to go up

and talk to Andy for a few minutes." "Don't punish her Danny," Linda sounded sympathetic, pulling him aside and into the kitchen and away from Jack, who was still

finishing his dessert. "Linda," Danny chided. "She was completely out of line, and there was no call for her to treat Sean like that." "And that's why she's going to bed

early," Linda reminded him. "But she's had a long week, and it's only natural for her to vent in some way." "Now who sounds like a psychiatrist?" Danny rubbed his

chin. "Danny!?" Linda warned. "All I'm saying is, Jack is just like you," he winked at her. "And all I'm saying is, Andy is just like you," Linda was more than ready to go

head to head and plead her cause, to save her daughters butt. "Prove it," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. He of all people knew she didn't have to prove,

it was obvious, but that still didn't keep him from saying it. "Because I remember your mother telling me how you did the same thing to your siblings," Linda smiled,

more than pleased that she managed to upscale her smart-ass husband. "You win," Danny sighed. "And I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you." "She's ten,

of course she doesn't," Linda walked out so she could clear the table. "I'll be back. After I put our daughter to bed." Danny said aloud, for Linda's benefit as he started

for the stairs. He partially expected his daughter to be getting ready for bed. At least he hoped too, then again, he really wasn't expecting much. This was Andy after

all, and just as her mother said, she was just like him. "Andrea," all Danny could do was shake his head. "What?" Andy shrugged. "Are you really going to add

disobedience to your already act of showing disrespect towards your brother?" "It was just Sean," Andy didn't see the problem. "That's not really the point Andy,

showing disrespect to anyone is wrong, and Sean's your brother," Danny explained, getting a little upset by the way his daughter was acting. "Sorry," Andy mumbled.

"Now your mother has asked me not to punish you. And I suggest you thank her for it too. Otherwise you would be going to bed with a sore butt." "Yes Sir," Andy's

voice was so low, that Danny could barely hear her. "Now brush your teeth and go to bed," Danny kept his voice firm, but he figured that at least he wasn't yelling,

which is what he really felt like doing. "Dad?" Andy looked at him questioningly. "You can't be serious, its only 8:30 and its Saturday." "Then you should be wide

awake, and in a much better mood tomorrow. Now go," Danny wasn't giving in, as he pointed out the door. "This sucks," Andy grumbled, pulling a set of PJs' out from

one of her drawers. "I've never listened to your mother before, I don't see why there's any reason to start now," Danny grabbed her by the arm for the second time

that day, before taking a few steps closer to the bed, being careful not to loosen his grip. "No!" Andy begged. "I'm sorry." "You were warned," Danny started to take a

seat. "Please Dad, give me one more chance," Andy's eyes pleading with him. Danny took a deep breath before moving her to stand directly in front of him. "When are

you going to learn to think before you speak?" Danny asked a simple question. "I am trying," Andy looked sad, her eyes staring at the floor. "Look at me," Danny's

voice was low, but there was no mistaking the firmness behind it. It was slow and ever so slightly, but Andy's eyes finally met his. "Are you really?" Danny wanted to

make sure, before he came to any conclusions. "Because right now, you are making wonder." "I'm sorry Daddy," a tear slipped down Andy's cheek. Danny sighed, and

placed a hand on her face. "Brush your teeth, and go straight to bed." "Yes Sir," Andy wiped the stray tear away, and hurried out of the room before he had a chance

to change his mind. "And I caved again," Danny stood and walked out. Finishing up in the bathroom, Andy smiled when she returned to her bedroom, and saw that

her father had left. "I still got it."

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning was Sunday, and despite Andy's early bedtime, she was still difficult to rouse. Breakfast went about its usual standard with Linda pestering the

kids to hurry and eat and then rush them upstairs to get dressed so they wouldn't be late. "Hey Mom, can I have one of my Teddy Roosevelt books?" Andy walked into

her parent's room, while struggling to stand on one foot and pull her socks on. "No," it didn't any thinking on Linda's part to answer. "It's not for me, it's for Grandpa,"

Andy tried sounding as sweet as she could be, figuring that if it worked on her father the night before, there was no reason why it wouldn't work now on her mother.

"But I figured that if I can't enjoy them, he might as well take them, it's going to be forever, by the time I get them paid off anyways." Linda thought about it, while

she looked through the closet, deciding what to wear. "That's very nice of you Andy," Linda handed her one of the books. "Now go get ready, Grandpa won't be happy

if were late." "Great, thanks mom," Andy took the book and hurried into her bedroom, before closing the door securely behind her. After pulling her shoes on, Andy

grabbed her phone and snapped a quick picture of each page that was in the book. "Sometimes this is just too easy," Andy laughed, before stuffing the book in her

bag, along with a change of clothes for after mass.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That afternoon was relatively quiet for the Reagans, which was surprising to Danny and Linda nonetheless. They didn't stay long at Franks after dinner, Linda wanting

Danny's full attention to discuss her plans regarding the baby. They weren't sure of the gender yet, but she knew they needed to discuss where they were going to

have the nursery, what kind of bottles, diapers, and pacifiers, among other things, that they were going to use. The kids weren't thrilled with having to leave the rest

of the family, but Linda knew that sometimes, parents had to make their kids a little upset, for the good of getting something done. "What do you think of this baby

bathtub?" Linda asked sitting in one of the single arm chairs in the living room, while scrolling through online available baby products. "Whatever you think babe,"

Danny had said the same thing for every question she asked him, too busy trying to relax on the couch, not really caring what Linda decided to get, but he wasn't

about to say that out loud. Knowing that if he did, Linda would probably take his gun and shoot him herself. "You've said that about every bathtub I've shown you,"

Linda realized. "That's because I don't really care, as long as your happy with it, and it works, then that's all that matters. "Our ten-year-old daughter is more help

than you," Linda said shaking her annoyed, at her husband's lack of interest. "Then ask her?" Danny could literally care less. "Where is she it anyways, it's kind of

quiet?" Danny noted, which was never a good sign. "She's upstairs in her room, she went up there and closed the door just as soon as we got home." That's odd,

Danny noted. "She's been kind of quiet today, hasn't been much trouble. "That's never a good sign," Danny stood up. "I better go put an end to her alone time." "Hey

kid, come out of there," Danny opened the door to her room, not even bothering to knock, part of him hoping to catch her in the act of something. Just in case she

was up to do something, he could put an end to it before she went too far. "What did I do now?" Andy rolled out from under her bed, with Danny's family pocket knife

that he gave her, clutched in her hand. "What are you doing?" Danny squatted down next to her. "Updating my trouble marks on the bedframe," Andy said honestly.

"I'm surprised you don't need a whole new bed yet," Danny said sarcastically. "Give me time Dad, the years early and I have plenty of energy," Andy smiled at him

mischievously. "Oh, that makes me feel a lot better," Danny shook his head. "What did you want anyway?" Andy figured Danny had to have wanted to something to

come barging into her room, when Linda wanted his complete attention, without she or her brothers pestering them for something. "Your mother needs help picking

out baby stuff," Danny was obviously trying to pawn his job off on his daughter. "My help?" Andy looked at him confused. "But I thought." "Well you thought wrong,

now get your butt downstairs and help your mother," Danny pointed at the door. "Okay," Andy placed her pocket knife on her dresser and ran down the stairs. "I still

got it," Danny said aloud, smiling.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day was Monday, and Andy was back at school. Her classes were boring, and she was learning very little. She got chewed out by a teacher almost every

day for not paying attention, and her grades were reflecting just that. She had plenty of friends, but she also still had Carly Jenkins, her arch nemesis as she called

her, that caused her to get into trouble. She wasn't sure what it was about the girl, but there was just something about her that made her want to beat the stuffing

out of her, especially during basketball practice, which she knew she couldn't do, after what happened last time. The last time she got into a fight with Carly was

during basketball practice and Frank had to come get her since her parents were sick, and Danny told her straight up that he would take her off the team himself, if

she did it again. She loved basketball entirely too much to even risk it, and that made her clench her fist anytime Carly said anything to her. But one day, they

wouldn't be in basketball practice, and on that day, Andy promised herself that she would put an end to the constant grief Carly caused her. She was getting tired of

all the trouble she got into because of the constant battering Carly inflicted upon her. Fortunately for Andy, it wasn't basketball season, but that didn't mean Carly was

taking a break from her obnoxious behavior towards Andy. Andy had, had just about as much as she could take when the final bell rang, causing her to literally run

out the door and over to her mother's car. "Mom, can we go get ice cream?" Sean asked, the second he buckled his seat belt. "Not today Sean, I need to go by the

store and look at the baby stuff, then Dads going to meet us for an early dinner," Linda replied, pulling out of the school parking lot. "Can we go to the pizza place

with the laser tag?" Jack was quick to ask. "Not tonight Jack, I'm not in the mood to listen to a bunch of screaming kids, while I'm trying to eat," there was a sound of

physical and mental strain in her voice. "Why not?" Andy didn't see the problem with it. "Because I live with a bunch of screaming kids, and sometimes I would prefer

more of a sit-down meal," Linda explained, trying to go down the list she had in her head of all the baby things she needed to look at it. The kids weren't very

exuberant about having to go to the store, but they trudged behind their mother anyways, thinking that at least their dad was going to be able to have dinner with

them. "Hey mom," Andy stopped when they were about halfway down the middle of the first baby aisle. "How are we going to buy anything when we don't know if it's

a boy or a girl?" "I'm not really planning to buy anything," Linda admitted. "I just want to look, so when we find out I will know if I can buy locally or have to order

something." They had already gone down every baby aisle twice, and Linda was preparing to go for round three when Andy asked. "Can we go look at the DVDs?" "As

long as you stay together and don't wander off yes." Linda had to admit she was a little tired of their complaints, regarding the baby aisle, especially the complaints

from her two boys. Andy, Jack and Sean took off, as soon as the words left Linda's mouth, and Linda couldn't help but feel a bit of relief, as well as a twang of worry.

"Hey Andy, look at this," Jack stopped when they reached the entertainment section of the store. They were standing on the outside edge of the section where they

had a display of new releases when Andy heard a dreadful voice behind her. "Well if it isn't the thorn in my side Andy Reagan," Andy recognized to voice to belong to

Carly. "Well if it isn't the pain in my ass," Andy turned around. Jack sputtered, but he refrained from the laugh, that tried escaping. "Go to hell Andy," Carly despite

the annoyance she was feeling, had to admit, Andy's comeback was a good one. "I would," Andy nodded with a smirk. "But they'd send me right back. You on the

other hand, couldn't get out even if you tried." Once again, Jack to refrain from laughing. He knew his mother wouldn't appreciate the way Andy was speaking, but he

had to admit, it was funny. By this point, Carly was fuming, and it was obvious based on her comebacks. "That may be true, but at least the parochial school is doing

its best to help me. Unlike you, who has no chance of reformation, you were adopted after all." That last comment was all Andy could take, and she pulled her fist

back and slammed it hard into Carly's face. Her nose was bleeding, but that didn't keep her from grabbing Andy by her white uniformed shirt, and pull her down to the

ground with her, where they started to roll around the floor. They were knocking into display cases, that was crashing onto the floor and on top of them, but even that

didn't stop the two girls who weren't paying attention to anything or anyone. "This is awesome!" Jack was thrilled by what was going on in front of him. "I think this is

the best fight, Andy's been in," Sean agreed. Andy's phone fell out of her back pocket amidst the scuffle, but Sean was quick to scoop it up and start recording the

fight, that was easily going Andy's way. Carly and Andy both had blood smeared on their shirt from Carly's nose that was still dripping profusely, but even that amount

of blood didn't keep Andy from trying to knock a few of her teeth out, or belt her in the stomach several times. Part of her felt like a professional fighter who was

enjoying the fight, yet the other part was simply bent on revenge, wanting to bash her for everything Carly had ever done to her. She was so engulfed in the fight,

that she didn't even hear Linda yelling at her, to stop. She may not have heard the yelling, but it was hard to miss someone's tight grip on your forearm and literally

jerking you off the ground. "Let me go!" Andy started to resist, bent on getting back to what she started in the first place. At least until she turned around, and peered

into the eyes of her captor. She knew those eyes all too well. Those were Danny Reagans eyes. Those eyes meant an end to her fight, and it was now time for

answers. By now there was a small crowd gathered around watching the two girls, as well as Carly's mother, who was obviously exasperated with her daughter's

antics, the same as Linda, who was standing in between Jack and Sean. Being in the NYPD it wasn't hard for Danny to get the small crowd to disperse, leaving only

the families of those involved and the store manager. "Now what happened?" It was obvious that the detective was taking control of the situation. Andy and Carly all

started talking at once, and making it clear that Danny would never get the truth out if he relied on the perpetrators. Silencing them, Danny turned his attention to the

witnesses, Jack and Sean. "What happened? Sean, I saw you had Andy's phone, I assume you recorded it?" "I didn't get the whole thing," Sean sounded disappointed.

"Jack," Danny looked at his eldest son. "It was so cool!" Jack started to say excitedly, but was caught off by his father's stern warning. "I don't want the theatrical

version Jack. I want the truth." "I think I better plead the fifth on this one, Jack knew that if he said anything, it was going to get his sister in worse trouble, being she

started it. "Not an option," Danny ruined those chances for him. Jack sighed, he hated what he was going to half to say, but at this point, he didn't think he had much

of a choice but to tell the truth, at least if he wanted to escape the firing squad. "Carly approached Andy first, and started it." "But," Danny could tell there was

something more. "But Andy started the fight," Jack looked down, knowing what he just sentenced his sister to. "Can we take this someplace a little more private?"

Danny asked looking at the store manager, knowing that the rest of the process, had to do with store policy and was an NYPD matter, rather than a family one. "Of

course," the manager nodded. "Go ahead and finish your shopping, and take the boys to get something to eat. I'll take care of this," Danny said looking at Linda,

being careful to keep his voice low. "Danny, you and Andy have to eat," Linda warned. "We'll pick something up on the way home," Danny whispered, before nodding

at the manager to continue. "Right this way," he led the way to the back of the store. Carly and her mother followed directly behind the manager, while Danny and

Andy trailed a little behind. "I can't believe you got in a fight at a public place," Danny glared at her, his voice showing little to no emotion aside from a hint of anger,

which he was trying to stifle so he wouldn't explode at her. "You said I couldn't get into fight at school," Andy thought she was making a valid point. "Does this look

like Blessed Hearts to you?" Danny didn't say anything, he didn't have too. His face was red, and his eyes were threatening death, or something very similar. Anyone

in their right mind would want to move as far away from Danny as possible, but considering he had such a tight grip on the back of her neck, not even Andy was

dumb enough to move away from him. Both fell silent, Andy figuring he would be saying plenty, when he got her home. Reaching the back office, the manager closed

the door behind them. "I have been the manager here for ten years, and this is the first time a fight ever broke out, and it was two kids at that." The manager shook

his head, still surprised by the whole turn of events. "That's one thing off my bucket list," Andy mumbled. Unfortunately, her tone of voice of wasn't low enough to

keep her father from hearing, and the grip around her neck tightened slightly. "Owe," Andy complained. "Then keep your mouth shut," Danny whispered in her ear.

"Are they under arrest?" Carly's mother asked worried, interrupting the silence. "That depends," Danny looked at the other parent in the room. The same parent, that

part of him felt compelled to introduce himself to, knowing that this wasn't the first, and definitely wasn't going to be the last time, that his daughter and her daughter

got into it. "Do you want to press charges?" Danny asked the manager. He hated to ask, but he had no choice, he had to do it by the book, even if his own kid was

involved. "I don't think that's necessary," the manager was quick to say. "Thank you," Carly's mother was the first to say, followed closely by Danny. Andy and Carly

had yet to say anything, but after another squeeze to the neck, Andy certainly wasn't holding back any longer, and was quick to add her own thanks. "My daughter

will also pay for the damages if anything was broken, as well as clean up the mess," Danny added. Andy had never been so close to protesting as she was at that very

moment, knowing she still owed her parents money for the stupid books she ordered, and with this on top of that, she figured she would be doing chores to pay them

off till she turned 21, and that was if she lived that long. Which at this point, wasn't likely. Yet the second the words of complaint reached her tongue, she managed to

stuff it back down. Knowing that the last thing she wanted, or even needed at the moment was another silent yet irritating threat like her neck kept getting. "My

daughter will do the same," Carly's mother said the same as Danny. Andy and Carly exchanged infuriated glances, but neither said anything, both silently dreading the

coming hour where they were going to have to work together. "That's fine," the manager was willing to let it go at that, as long as both girls promised best behavior

anytime they came back to the store. Andy didn't have to think twice before issuing her promise, knowing the man standing behind her wasn't going to give her a

choice. After taking the girls at their word, the manager left them to their parents, who returned them to the mess covering the floor. Linda, who was about to leave

with the boys, stopped when she saw her husband watching Andy work, taking the opportunity to speak to him. "What happened?" Linda asked, after she and Danny

took a few steps away from listening ears. "He didn't press charges," Danny told her the best part of the outcome. "Thank God," Linda offered up a slight prayer.

"Aside from that, they have to be on their best behavior anytime they return to the store. And as you can tell," Danny nodded at the two girls who were both

obviously in a hurry to get away from one another. "They have to clean up the mess." Linda focused her attention on the two girls, both seemed to be moving a little

slower since the scuffle, and Andy looked worried. Linda sighed and shook her head, pangs of regret taking over. Wishing they never went to the store in the first

place. "Danny," Linda started to say. Danny took in his wife's face expression and immediately spoke up, wanting to make sure they were both on the same page.

"What Linda, are you seriously going to tell me not to punish her again?" Danny didn't think she would, especially considering there was no way it was going to work

anyway, he was too furious to let this one slide. "Are you kidding?" Linda couldn't remember ever being so embarrassed because of one her children. "You have my

full support, to do whatever you think will teach her some manners." "I'm not sure if anything will do that," Danny admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm giving up

yet." Neither Carly nor Andy spoke while they worked. Setting the display back up was the hardest thing, considering it was a little difficult to do without speaking.

Luckily for them however, none of the products were broken, which meant their parents didn't have to pull out the check book and pay for damages. The second the

two were done, both immediately parted ways and rejoined their parents who were waiting close by. "Let's go Andy," Danny said immediately, before taking her by

the arm and escorting her out of the store.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy didn't say a word for the longest, even when Danny asked her what she wanted to eat. She was too nervous to eat, and she felt like her throat had been

completely shut off, and no matter how hard she tried, she didn't think she would be able to swallow anything. "So now, when your father is speaking to you, you

decide to keep your mouth shut?" Danny had managed to cool down some, but it wasn't much, not by a long shot. "You can pick," Andy knew she had to say

something, or risk adding disrespect to her list of offences. "I'm not very hungry." Danny took a deep breath, trying again to calm himself down, so he would be able

to say the right thing rather than yell, which is what he really felt like doing. "Your always hungry, now you have to eat something," Danny managed to soften his tone

a bit, yet he wasn't leaving any room for argument. "Can we get pizza?" Andy asked carefully. "Sure," Danny pulled out his phone to call in an order at a pizza place

near Staten Island. Neither of them said much during dinner, and Linda and the boys weren't home yet, so that made the house exceptionally quiet. Andy knew she

was in for a long lecture, but she figured he didn't feel like lecturing while they ate, otherwise neither one of them would get anything down. With neither of them

talking, it didn't take long for them to finish with their meal. Moving into the living room, Danny pointed at the couch. Andy took her seat, and Danny's pacing and

lecture began. "Andy, you know I've told you this numerous times. You can't get in a fight just because you feel like it." "But you said we could stand up for ourselves,

and fight if need be," Andy reminded him. "I did say that, but I also said you didn't need to throw the first punch," Danny knew she knew the difference, but even that

wouldn't keep his daughter from trying to get out of trouble. "So, I threw the first punch, sue me," Andy didn't see what the big deal was. "I'm not going to sue you,

I'm going to punish you, for acting like an idiot," Danny said plainly. "Dad?" Andy looked at her father questioningly. "You called me an idiot," she sounded hurt. "I

thought you and mom said that parents weren't supposed to call their kids names." "I didn't call you an idiot," Danny corrected. "I said you were acting like an idiot."

"Well excuse me for not knowing the specifics," Andy said sarcastically. "Since when did you get an obnoxious attitude?" Danny wondered aloud. "I was born with it,"

Andy mumbled. "Well drop it," Danny was trying to get on to the particulars of the fight. "I can't just drop something that's in my blood," Andy was wondering what

would even possess him to ask such a thing. "No, but you can definitely control it," Danny finally yelled, to get her attention. "I'm just a kid Dad, how do I know if I

can control it?" Andy tried again. "I know you can," Danny's eyes were stern. "You have a temper Andy, and you have to learn to control it. Because there's always

going to be someone else like Carly that annoys you Andy. What are you going to do? Fight every one of them." "It doesn't bother me," Andy shrugged, with a small

smile. "Well it bothers me and I want it to stop," Danny said sternly. "Oh, come on Dad, like you don't do the same thing," Andy was prepared to argue. No matter

how dumb it was to do. "Correction, I used to do it, but I've learned to refrain!" Danny raised his voice. "Doesn't look like your refraining now," Andy mumbled. "Oh, I

am," Danny nodded. "You can trust me on that." "Sometimes Carly just makes me so mad, that I don't know what else to do," Andy stood frustrated, before starting

in on her own pacing. "I know," Danny nodded. "But you have to learn to walk away. All of this could have been avoided if you just would have rejoined your mother.

You know she wouldn't have continued if you were with your mother." Danny knew that for a fact, and he had a feeling that Andy was slowly beginning to understand

how none of this would have happened if she would have made the right decision. "I guess I didn't think about that," Andy looked at him, regret in her eyes. "I know

you didn't," Danny shook his head. "But you will by the time were threw here," Danny's eyes were saying it all. "I had a feeling you were going to say that." Andy fell

silent, waiting for the dreaded list of consequences.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You okay?" Jack asked walking into his sister's bedroom, later that night. The room was dark, but he could see the shape of her body lying on the bed. She wasn't

moving, so that only meant that their father killed her, she was asleep, or just upset and not feeling up to doing anything. Personally, he was leaning more towards

the first option, then again, his father was too smart to just leave her body on the bed, he would have disposed of it. "Never better," Andy's voice was muffled, due to

the pillow but Jack was able to make the words out. "Can you sit up so I can understand you better?" Jack took a seat on the edge of the bed next to her. "What do

you think?" was Andy's muffled reply. "Oh," Jack caught on to her meaning. "Well can you at least turn your head?" Andy stood up and looked at her brother defiantly.

"Are you happy now?" "I just came in here to check on you, and to ask if you wanted to play a game with me and Sean. No reason to bite my head off," Jack figured

that two could play at that game. "I can't," Andy turned on the lamp next to her bed. "I have to stay in my room the rest of the night." "Well that's not too bad," Jack

knew she could have gotten a lot worse. "I also got my phone taken away. I'm grounded till further notice, and I wasn't laying on my stomach because I wanted to. I

was introduced to Dads slapper." Andy gave him the rundown, showing that she did get a lot worse. "Sorry," Jack gave her a small smile. "It was my fault," Andy

slumped down next to him. "That doesn't mean you like the consequences," Jack had a point. "The worst part of it is, I'm going to be super bored for a while," Andy

complained. "I wouldn't count on it," Jack shook his head. "I'm sure Mom will find something for you to do in helping with the baby." "Well that makes me feel a lot

better," Andy said sarcastically, falling back onto her bed. "Mom said during dinner that we should be finding out if it's going to be a boy or a girl soon," Jack said

changing the subject. "That'll be when the real fun begins," Danny interrupted, walking into the room. "How so?" Jack was confused. "Oh well you know your mother.

She will want to have a gender reveal for the family, your Aunt Erin will want to throw a baby shower. She'll be in a hurry to start working on the nursery, and she'll

be buying every baby thing she encounters." "Sounds scary," Andy didn't think it sounded like much fun. "Be afraid, be very afraid," Danny left them alone, laughing

menacingly, remembering the chaos all too well.

* * *

I had intentions of updating this story much sooner. But the Hurricane interrupted my plans, and made me evacuate. Afterwards, I was busy cleaning up debris and trying to get my life back to some what of normalcy. I usually write several times a week, but this is the first day I've had a chance to sit down with electricity, internet and my computer. Hopefully things will slow down and I will have a chance to update more often. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they mean a lot... JusticeStandsTRUE


	13. Chapter 13

**CH. 13: Twenty Minutes**

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was Sunday afternoon, and Danny, Linda and the kids had just returned home from Sunday dinner with the rest of the Reagan's. The kids were out in the backyard playing with Jacks football, while Danny and Linda

took a few minutes to relax, before the start of another busy week of work and family. "Danny, I just got the worst news," Linda said putting her phone away. "What did Andy do this time?" Danny had a feeling that, that

was some of the worst news he could get. Considering she had been behaving for about a week. "Unless Andy had something to do with making the pipes burst in the school, then she's innocent." "Well I wouldn't put

anything past her," Danny admitted. "But I do think pipe bursting is a little out of her league." "Well I just received an email from Blessed Hearts, and the kids now have a week off from school, while they repair the

pipes," Linda sounded a bit terrified. "What are we going to do with them all week?" "I don't know Linda," Danny shrugged. "Maybe Pop will let them stay with him some, and they can always stay at home for a few

hours." "Do we dare?" Linda wanted a home to come home too, when she got back from work. "Well I'm not taking them to work with me," Danny said matter of fact. "Neither am I?" Linda could only imagine the

amount of trouble the three could get into. Even if they were forced to stay in the doctor's lounge most of the time. Minutes later, and Danny and Linda were interrupted by the whooping and hollering of their children.

"Jack got hit in the head with the football!" Sean announced. "Jack are you okay?" Linda asked, moving so he could sit down next to her. "Fine," Jack shrugged. "Who threw the ball?" Danny wondered. "Andy," Sean was

quick to squeal. "I didn't do it on purpose," Andy picked up for herself, looking at Danny. "It's fine Andy," Danny laughed. "I did the same thing to your uncle Joe." The three kids settled on the floor of the living room in

front of the sofa, trying to figure out how to spend their next precious couple of hours before being sent to bed. "Let's play a video game," Sean suggested. "No," Andy and Jack shook their heads. "How about," Sean

started to suggest again when Linda interrupted. "I got an email from your school a few minutes ago." "What did Andy do this time?" Jack teased, glancing at his sister. "Believe it or not, I'm totally innocent this time,"

Andy pointed at him seriously. "Enjoy it, because it won't last long." Jack smiled at her mischievously. Andy was on the verge of jumping on him, but Danny grabbed her by the arm and sat her in between he and his

wife. "Anyways," Linda continued. "The pipes burst at Blessed Hearts, and there's no school for a week." Once again, there was another round of whooping and hollering. Each of them shouting for joy in their own way.

"A whole week of not having to get up early and staying up late," Andy was beaming with excitement. "It's like another spring break," Sean added, with his own enjoyment. "And this means we can stay up and watch a

movie," Jack looked from Andy and Sean with a smile. "Don't plan on staying up too late," Linda interrupted their brief moment of joy. "Why not?" Andy, Jack and Sean complained simultaneously. "Because you may still

have to get up early so I can drop you off with Pop on my way to work," Danny enlightened them. "That's okay," Andy looked at her brothers. "Hanging out with Pop is fun. He tells good stories." Andy loved any amount

of time she got to spend with her grandfather or great-grandfather. Andy didn't sound too disappointed and she was quick as the oldest to convince her brothers that things were going to be fun. "Go take a shower, and

you still might have time to watch a movie if you start it early enough," Linda smiled before sending them up the stairs. Andy Jack and Sean took off up the stairs like a bullet, leaving their parents to laugh at their

children's enthusiasm. It was literally only minutes before the three came charging back down, in a similar manner they had done before. Their parents seriously beginning to think, they only spent two minutes a piece in

the shower. "What are we going to watch?" Jack was the first to ask. "How about Pirates of the Caribbean," Andy suggested, looking through the DVD's on the shelf. "Oh yes, like the three of you really need to watch

something with violence in it," Linda knew that she and Danny spent half their time breaking up scuffles between the three, as she figured that was violence enough. "We've already seen it mom," Andy tried to explain.

"Besides, Dad watches worse than that." "Yes, but I'm an adult and can watch what I want," Danny pointed at her. "I want to watch what I want to watch," Andy grumbled. "You can watch what you want when you grow

up. Until then, it's your father and I that will make the decision." The kids were in the middle of the movie when Danny placed a call into his grandfather. "We've got another problem Linda," Danny said walking into the

kitchen, where his wife was once again looking through online baby products. "What now?" Linda turned away from her laptop. "I just talked to Dad. He said Pops running fever and won't be able to watch the kids."

"Which means they will be staying home alone all week," Linda interpreted. "Pretty much," Danny nodded, taking a seat across from her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was later than their usual bedtime by the time the movie was over. But even the late hour didn't keep Andy, Jack and Sean from slowing down. Linda who was feeling tired had already gone to bed, leaving Danny the

challenge of tucking in three exuberant children. Normally they didn't have nearly as much trouble with getting them to bed, but that night, that night they were too interested in trying to fight like pirates, and jumping

on and off the bed, pretending it was a pirate ship. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack dove off Andy's bed and tackled his brother. "Hey," Sean rolled over. "I'm Will Turner, and on the same side as you." "And that makes

Andy, Elizabeth Swan," Jack started to chase after her. "No, it doesn't," Andy yelled hitting him in the head with her play sword. "Why not, you are a girl," Jack reminded her. "Because, Elizabeth liked Will. And I can't

stand Sean," Andy pointed out. This time focusing her sword on Sean. "And I'm your father and I told you to go to bed 15 minutes ago," Danny walked into his daughter's room interrupting. "But we can't go to bed.

We're trying to take back the black pearl!" Jack yelled, standing atop the bed again, his sword pointing in the air. "You three wake up your mother, and you are going to bring back those raging hormones," Danny

pointed at his children. Using their mother as a threat, rather than just getting on to them in his own way. The three ignored him, and Andy and Jack teamed up to thrift their swords into Sean, who fell on the floor,

pretending to die in a dramatic death. "Let me put it this way. If you three aren't in your own rooms and in bed in ten seconds, you are all walking the plank." Danny ordered. Jack and Sean ran past him in a hurry to get

to their rooms, and Andy tossed her play sword aside and dove into bed. "I should have done that ten minutes ago," Danny mumbled under his breath before turning Andy's light off.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, by the time the three Reagan children crawled out of bed, their parents were away at work. "We have the whole house to ourselves," Andy said with a large grin spreading across her face, while

the three sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. "Let's go outside and play with dad's boomerang," Sean suggested in between spoonful's of cereal. "Can't," Jack burst his bubble. "It's number 45 on the list of things

we are not allowed to do when mom and dad are not home." Jack said looking at the list his parents left out for them anytime they had to leave them alone. "Party pooper," Sean stuck his tongue out at him. "And

technically we would be breaking two rules," Jack ignored him. "Rule number three says no going outside when they are not home." "I've experienced that one personally," Andy said pointing at herself. "Dad didn't

appreciate that one very much, if I remember correctly." "You are probably the reason we have all these," Jack gestured at the list again. "Your probably right," Andy took the list from him so she could look it over.

Knowing how good she was at reading between the lines, and coming up with something new that her parents wouldn't even think of putting on the list. "I got it," Andy dropped the spoon into her cereal bowl and ran

down the basement stairs. Her brother following closely behind. "What are we doing in here Andy?" Jack watched his sister carefully. "I'm looking for something," Andy dug through some of the boxes. "No more

fireworks Andy," Jack thought immediately. "The last time you did that, you got us both in trouble. "Relax," Andy ignored him. "I'm not looking for fireworks." Sean started to climb on the shelf, until his foot slipped and

he fell backwards. There was a loud thump, and Sean coughed. "It's a good thing Mom and Dad have that bed in here," Andy glanced at Jack. "Are you okay?" Jack asked his brother. "Fine," Sean coughed again. "Just

got my breath knocked out." "If Mom or Dad would have seen you climb that shelf, they'd knock more out of you then your breath," Andy didn't sound even a bit concerned over her brothers fall, as she returned to her

original task. "I found it," she pulled the box out excitedly before tossing it atop her brother who was still sprawled out on the bed. "I'm too afraid to look," Jack placed a hand over his eyes. "What is it Sean?" Sean sat

up, and peered into the box. "It's silly string," Sean sounded surprised. "And a lot of it." Jack opened his eyes, and looked at his sister questioningly? "Where did you get six cans of silly string?" "I bought it with my

allowance. Unfortunately, Dad found it just as I was on the verge of sneaking it into my backpack, and he took it away." Andy sounded disappointed. "How did you know where he hid it?" "I was practicing my

investigation skills, and followed him," Andy said with a grin. "Now let's go to war," her voice went low, as she grabbed a couple cans, and ran up the stairs to find a hiding spot. Jack and Sean grabbed the remaining

four cans, and followed their sister up the stairs, before searching for their own hiding places. It was literally only minutes before the couch cushions were being used as barricades, and the living room turned into a war

zone. Seconds after that, and it was covered with yellow, green, blue and pink silly string. There were strands over the back of the couch, spots on the TV, on their clothing and in their hair. The three were sprawled out

on the floor, just minutes after their war, when their mother came in. "Mom?" Sean picked his head up off the floor, when his mother closed the front door behind her. "What are you doing here?" "I'm not feeling very

well today," Linda took a seat on one of the single arm chores, before leaning her head back and closing her eyes for a few minutes. "Was this mess really necessary? I just cleaned house Saturday." She added, before

they thought she didn't notice. The three ignored her question, not really sure how to answer, figuring any answer could get them in trouble. "Are you sick with the flu like I had?" Sean walked over to feel for a fever,

remembering when he was sick sometime back. "No son," Linda smiled at her youngest. "It's because of the baby." "Did you tell it to stop?" Sean wondered. "If me, Andy or Jack were making you sick, you would tell us

to stop." "It's not that easy dummy," Andy looked at her brother as if he was an idiot. "Andrea," Linda grumbled sitting up, before taking a better look at the mess covering the living room. "Sorry," she apologized. "I

need to go take a shower and lay down. You three clean up this mess. And you better hope that TV isn't ruined," she added. "And stay quiet," she said before climbing the stairs in a hurry, feeling as if she was on the

verge of losing her lunch. "Mom must be sick, if she didn't yell at us for all this," Jack looked from the floor to his siblings. "Oh yeah," Andy's eyes were wide. "Do you think she's okay?" Sean sounded worried, him being

the youngest he knew very little regarding what women went through while pregnant. "Should we call Dad?" "She's fine Sean," Andy shook her head. "It'll pass in a couple months." "A couple months?" Sean was

flabbergasted. "You mean moms going to be sick that long?" "Off and on." Sure, Andy didn't know much about pregnant women either, but she was doing her best to remember everything she experienced with her

foster mothers. "And she's gone through this twice already?!" "Why the heck would anyone want to get pregnant that many times?" Sean couldn't believe it. "Sometimes it just happens Sean," Andy said simply. "But

why?" Sean pushed. "Enough with the questions Sean!" Andy was getting annoyed. "We've got to get this mess cleaned up before Dad comes home. Because I'm pretty sure Dad won't be nearly as lenient if he sees this

mess. Unless he walks through the door sick, and I seriously doubt we would be that lucky!" Andy, Jack and Sean had just gotten started picking up the couch cushions and pieces of silly string, when Sean voiced

another question. "How come guys can't get pregnant?" Andy didn't answer, and instead responded by hitting him in the head with one of the couch pillows. "But why?" Sean persisted. "Dad will explain it to you in a

couple years. Now stop badgering me with questions and work!" Andy finally raised her voice at him. "I'm going to go check on mom. I'll be right back," Andy took the stairs two at her time. Part of her wanting to check

on her mother, and the other half just wanting to get away from her pesky brother. It didn't take long for her to return however, it becoming obvious that she was little to no help to her sick mother. She had just

reached the bottom floor where most of it was still a mess when the cell phone in her pocket began to ring. "And that's Dad now," Andy read the name on the ID aloud. "How's your mom doing Andy?" Danny asked

calling his daughter to check on his wife, during his lunch break. He knew his wife probably wasn't feeling up to talking on the phone, so he figured calling Andy to check on her would be the next best thing. "Well," Andy

started, her voice showing little enthusiasm. "What happened Andy?" Danny expected the worst. "I went in to check on her and she yelled at me to get out. That I smelled like food," Andy was still confused by it. Danny

laughed out loud and finally asked. "Did you?" "I don't know," Andy laughed. "I mean I didn't roll in chicken if that's what you mean." "I'm sorry Andy, but it'll pass," Danny tried to sound reassuring. "I hope it's soon,"

Andy mumbled. "Me and you both kid," Danny started to say. "Oh, and Dad, Mom said she isn't coming downstairs until the bottom floor stops smelling like food," Andy thought that now was as good a time as any to

add. "I guess I better put a ladder outside my bedroom window so she can climb out and go to work," Danny was joking. "How much longer is she going to work?" Andy was curious. "She says right up until the baby

comes, but I'm kind of hoping to convince her of otherwise," he admitted. "Good luck with that," Andy said before hanging up the phone. "Dad said to watch a movie or something, just keep quiet so mom can rest,"

Andy told her brothers. "What are we going to watch?" Jack took a seat on the couch next to her brothers, after they completed the rearranging of the living room. "We have this same problem every time we're going to

watch something," Sean dropped his chin in the palm of his hand. "True," Andy said mischievously. "Only this time we aren't under adult supervision. Which means we can watch what we want without mom or dad

telling us no." "I love it when you speak con," Sean brightened, before pulling a kitchen chair over to the DVD shelf and reaching for one of the SAW movies his parents kept on the top shelf.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time the movie was over, Andy, Jack and Sean were all three sitting on the couch, literally as close as possible, without sitting on top of each other. "M, maybe that wasn't such a good," Jack stuttered. "I think I

know why mom and dad don't let us watch scary movies now," Andy admitted, wrapping her arms around her knees. "We're not ready," Sean shook his head. The three sat quietly for a while, all thinking about the

movie they just saw. "You guys know we're going to have to act like we're not scared, or we're going to be in a lot of trouble," Andy finally pulled herself up off the couch to put the movie away. "What are we going to do

now?" Sean asked, still a little freaked out. "I'd kind of like to crank up the stereo and have a dance off," Andy smiled, trying to get her mind off the movie. "Not much we can do," Jack shrugged. "With mom upstairs sick

and complaining at any loud noise we make, it puts a restriction on almost anything Andy comes up with." "Hey at least I'm coming up with suggestions," Andy fired back. "Yeah but they are all suggestions that will end

up with Dad coming home and finding our dead bodies all over the floor because Mom killed us!" Jack said, finally raising his own voice, before getting in her face. "Back off little brother, or you are going to be the first

dead body he finds. Only it's not going to be from mom," Andy pushed him back. "The next one to shove or get in the other sibling's face is standing in the corner for twenty minutes. Now who wants to try it?" Danny

said taking them all by surprise when he walked through the door. Andy, Jack and Sean exchanged glances, but neither of them wanting to chance it. Twenty minutes was a long time, none of them ever remembering

having to stand anywhere for that long. "Good choice, now get outside and run out some of your energy before dinner. "Yes Sir," the three charged out the back door, slamming the door roughly behind them. "And

thank you for slamming the door, and making things worse for your mother," he muttered under his breath. Danny found his wife lying in bed, still complaining of a headache, when he went up to check on her. It was

obvious she didn't want to be disturbed, so Danny returned to the bottom floor. Where he noticed one of the kitchen chairs pulled up to the shelf. "Great," Danny ran a hand through his hair, already knowing what it was

used for. Danny thought about going out and busting them right then and there, but he stopped short when he reached the back door, deciding to let their own fear eat at them. He knew he was going to feed his soon to

be hungry kids, so he focused his attention on the kitchen. It wasn't like he was much of a cook, and all the meat in the freezer was frozen anyways, so that limited his options, especially considering the kids ate all the

ham and turkey for sandwiches that day.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy, Jack and Sean tried to keep themselves busy by playing basketball, but even that didn't do any good, to keep their minds from drifting back to the contents of the movie. "It's a good thing you're not playing on

the basketball team now," Jack gestured at the lousy shots his sister kept making. "You've missed every basket you've tried to make." "I'm about to take the corner time, and deck you in the face if you don't stop," Andy

threw the basketball at him. "You hit me, and you are going to get more than corner time," Jack appeared as if he was trying to edge her own. "When did you get to be so obnoxious?" Andy looked at her younger

brother, knowing that he was normally the one she got along with better. "I'm learning from you," he pointed at her. "I think your both learning from me," Sean grinned at his older siblings. "Shut up Sean," Andy and

Jack shoved their youngest brother simultaneously. "Hey," Sean got back up. "I'm a genius, whether you two realize it or not." "Now you sound like Andy," Jack shook his head. The three continued to hurl insults, along

with the basketball, that they were currently using as a dodge ball at one another, until Danny walked out into the yard. "I'm hungry," Sean complained running up to Danny, the second he saw his father. "Of course,

you are," Danny wasn't surprised, knowing it wasn't very often that the boy wasn't complaining about wanting to eat. Then again, Andy and Jack often did the same thing. "Do you want to play ball with us?" Andy asked.

"You don't want me to play dodge ball with you," Danny said seriously. "How did you know?" Jack looked at his father questioningly. "I have my sources," was all Danny said. "What are we going to eat for dinner?" Andy

knew better than to ask if Linda was going to come down and cook them something. "I think I'm just going to call something in. What are you hungry for?" Danny figured that getting something delivered would be ten

times easier and faster than trying to figure out something to actually cook. Considering breakfast was more his specialty. "Chinese," Jack was the first to say. "I want hamburgers," Andy spoke up with her own

suggestion. "And I guess you want something different," Danny looked at his youngest. "Chicken," Sean answered with one word. "Of course," Danny shook his head. His children could never agree on anything. "We're

having pizza. Now get inside and get washed up," he said before ushering them inside. The kids ran up the stairs to try to beat one another to the shower, while Danny called in the pizza. Hanging up the phone, Danny

reached for the television remote, hoping to skim through the channels while the kids were up-stairs. Unfortunately, as soon as he got interested in one of the programs, he was interrupted by yelling. "I'm next!" Andy

threw Sean out of the bathroom and onto the floor. "Why should you go first!" Sean jumped up and charged after her. Knocking her onto the floor. "Because I'm the oldest!" Andy pulled herself out from under him

before grabbing ahold of him, causing the two to topple over the side of the bath tub, and pulling the shower curtain down where Jack was trying to shower. "I'm a little busy in here!" Jack reached for his towel and

wrapped it around his lower half, while still standing in the shower, the water still running. Soaking not only him, but his fully clothed siblings as well, who were still laying on top of each other on the floor of the bath

tub. "What the hell is going on in here?!" Danny yelled walking through the open door of the bathroom. What he found was water both running in the tub and outside the tub and getting all over the floor. Danny turned

the water off before picking the shower rod up and setting it on the floor, before taking Sean in one hand and Andy in the other, and pulling them out of the tub. "I'm waiting for an answer!" He yelled again, when

neither of the kids said a word. "I was trying to take a shower," Jack said innocently. "Finish up," Danny was barely paying attention to him. "The curtains on the floor," Jack reminded him. Danny took a deep breath,

frustrated enough without Jacks not so helpful comments, before returning the curtain to its rightful spot. "Thank you," Jack said turning the water back on and tossing his towel out of the shower. Unfortunately, he

didn't look before tossing it out, and it hit his father directly in the face. "Thank you, Jack," Danny threw the towel in the corner of the room, his frustration mounting to a whole new level. Jack stuck his head out of the

shower and looked at his father. "Sorry," he apologized, trying not to laugh. "I want you two downstairs and standing in the corner in fifteen seconds," Danny took another deep breath before slowly letting it out, trying

to regain control of his temper. "For how long?" Andy complained. "Now is not the time to ask that question Andrea," Danny glared at her. "But," Andy tried again. "Right now, I'm leaning towards twenty minutes." It

didn't take long before Andy shut up, and she and Sean charged down the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"It's cold in here Dad," Andy complained, after standing in the corner for five minutes. "It is not," Danny ignored her. "But I'm wet," Andy reminded him, pouting. "You wouldn't be if you and your brother had better

sense. Now stay quiet," he ordered. A few minutes past, Andy dropping her head further and further down. "I'm still cold," she added. "And I have a way to warm you up if you don't quiet down," Danny said, his voice

threatening. Again, Andy fell silent and Danny made his way up the stairs, still trying to figure out how to discipline his children. Twenty minutes later, and Danny told Andy and Sean to turn around and take a seat on

the couch so he could begin his lecture. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you done something like this before?" Danny remembered all too well the time Andy came charging out of the bathroom in her birthday suit.

"No," Sean shook his head. "This is totally different. This was just a simple fight, last time was a call for revenge." "And how is this different exactly? Because I vaguely remember climbing up those stairs and almost

having a heart attack, because my daughter was trying to commit murder naked." A small smile started to cross Andy's face, and she couldn't help but say. "Classic." "Not for me it wasn't," Sean muttered. "First of all,

tell me what you did wrong." Danny was preparing himself for a heck of a story, trying to move the lecture along. "Is this a trick question?" Andy didn't know how to respond. She could never understand why parents

asked their children to tell them what they did wrong. I mean didn't they know. Wasn't that why they were in trouble to begin with. "No, it is not a trick question! And stop the smart alec attitude before I stop it for you!"

Danny was in no mood to deal with attitude. "Yes Sir," Andy straightened up. "Now try it again," Danny offered another chance. "Because we were arguing," Andy said first of all. "And because we started fighting," Sean

took over. "And because we bothered Jack," again it was Andy's turn. "And because we fell into the shower and could have broken something," Sean added. "And because we could have gotten hurt," Andy finished with

the last of the explanation. "So, you knew what you were doing was wrong?" Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. "But neither of you had the sense to stop." "I guess we got caught up in the moment," Andy said

carefully. "How much trouble are we in?" Sean asked nervously. "Neither of you have a bedroom door right now," Danny started, knowing that was going to be the tip of the iceberg for Andy. "What?!" Andy jumped up

dramatically. Completely forgetting about being respectful and treading lightly when in trouble. "Andrea!" Danny grabbed her by the arm to keep her from moving. "Settle down!" "Settle down!" Andy echoed yelling.

"Your telling me to settle down when you just took my door off its hinges!" Danny who still had a grip on her arm turned her around and landed a couple swats to her backside. After releasing her arm, Danny pushed her

gently back on the sofa to return to her seat. "Now are you going to calm down or do I need to find the paddle?" "No Sir," Andy wiped a stray tear away with the back of her hand. Partly because her backside was

stinging, but mostly because of the embarrassment she was feeling, at the thought of being spanked in front of her brother. The brother that in her mind, got her in trouble to begin with. "It's only for a couple of days,

until I think you have learned how to behave. Seriously you two, your mother and I have to work, and Pops sick so you have to stay at home. But how can I trust you, if you get in trouble when I'm home. Do I need to

send you to the youth center again while I'm at work?" "NO!" Andy and Sean jumped up. "We'll get a long we promise." "Okay," Danny told them to return to their seats. "But that's not the only part of your

punishment," he added. Knowing he needed to get on with it, so they could get cleaned up before the pizza got there. Andy and Sean fell silent, both dreading their fathers next few words, both a little worried, knowing

he tended to come up with some creative punishments when he had time. And he did have twenty minutes after all, while they were standing in the corner. "You will also be spending the rest of the night tonight and

tomorrow night together," Danny started to explain, until he noticed the confused look on bother their faces. Each of them trying to figure out what he was getting at. "What I mean is, neither of you are allowed to get

five feet away from one another," he clarified. "Five feet?" Andy's eyes were wide. "But Dad," Sean picked up. "That's not fair." "What's unfair is, the two of you arguing all the time," Danny reminded them. "Maybe by

being forced to spend a little time together, you will better learn to live with one another." "Ugh Dad, how do you expect us to stay within five feet of one another when we still have to shower, and chances are we will

still have to use the bathroom before the nights over." Andy posed a problem to his punishment. "You can sit outside the bathroom door," Danny squashed her problem like a bug. "Now get upstairs and take a shower.

And when I come up there, I better find one of you sitting outside." He added, pointing a finger at them. "I think I'd rather take the spanking," Sean admitted, whispering to his sister, as they made their way up the

stairs. "That's because you didn't just get one," Andy muttered under her breath. "I get the shower first," Sean remembered, starting to pick up the pace. "Like hell you do," Andy grabbed him by the shirt. The two were

on the verge of another scuffle, when Danny caught up with them. "For that, you've added another consequence of extra chores. Andy, tomorrow you will be cleaning both bathrooms. I'm sure your mother's toilet is in

dire need of a good cleaning after being sick all afternoon." "Now that's just cruel and unusual punishment," Andy moaned, dreading the following day. "And Sean, you will be responsible for polishing all the furniture."

"But I hate polishing the furniture," Sean complained. "I know," Danny nodded. "Now do you think those chores will help keep you busy or do I need to add more to the list?" "No," Andy and Sean were quick to say. "Are

you sure? I have a whole house that's just asking to be cleaned." "We're sure Dad, really," the two siblings were doing their best to convince him. "Then get along," Danny said before leaving the two alone to check on

Linda. "This is terrible," Andy slumped down onto the floor, more than willing to let her brother have the shower. Her heart no longer in it. "Definitely not how I planned to end my day," Sean closed the bathroom door

behind him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

By the time Andy and Sean finished in the bathroom, and made their way down the stairs the pizza was there. "Pizza!" Sean dove for the table. "You act like your starving to death," Danny handed him a glass of water.

"Well you never know when your last meals going to be," Sean took an enormous size bite, half of it hanging out of his mouth. Danny, Andy and Jack laughed, and Danny couldn't help but add. "You're lucky your mother

isn't down here." Danny who was never too strict with table manners, placed another slice on the boy's plate, knowing he would be done with the slice hanging out of his mouth in minutes. "I wish we had pie," Andy

voiced, with a smile. "I wish we had cheesecake," Danny admitted. "I'm good with ice cream," Jack voiced his own preference. "I'm fine with my pizza pie," Sean giggled. "I'm going to go see if your mom wants

something to eat," Danny pushed his kitchen chair back. "And Sean, use a napkin," Danny placed a napkin by his youngest son's plate. Danny climbed the stairs, and made his way into the bedroom, where Linda was

lying on the bed, atop of the blankets, complaining that it was hot. "Are you hungry?" Danny asked from the doorway of the room. "What is that awful smell?" Linda didn't answer his question. "I don't smell anything,"

Danny looked confused, wondering what she could be talking about. He did remember to take the garbage out after all. "It smells like food," Linda sounded angry. "We are eating pizza downstairs," Danny told her.

"Why?" Linda took a small sip of water, doing her best to keep everything down. "Linda, I have to feed the kids." Danny knew that no amount of explanation would do any good, but he had to at least try. "We'll feed

them someplace else!" Linda grumbled, rolling over trying to make herself comfortable. "Linda this is our house?" Danny was confused by his wife's outburst. "Go live with your father." Part of her looked as if she was

willing to get up and pack his things for him, as long as it would get him out. "You just rest," Danny closed the door behind him, making a mad dash out of the room. By the time he returned downstairs, Andy, Jack and

even Sean were finished eating, and was now trying to decide what to do next. "Let me give you three some advice," Danny stopped just near the couch. "Don't bother your mother unless it's a life and death situation.

And even then, if it isn't, she might just make it one." "Your making mom sound like a monster," Sean sounded worried. "You said it," Danny took a seat on the couch. "Can we watch a movie?" Jack asked. "I don't think

so son, I'm kind of tired and I want to go to bed early," Danny let him down. "You can go to bed," Sean came up with a solution. "Yeah, no way I'm going to let you stay up to all hours." Danny knew that if he let them

stay up to watch a movie. That one movie would turn into two movies. And more than likely he would find them still awake, when he came down the stairs the following morning to go to work. "Can we play video

games?" This time it was Sean's turn to ask. "For a little while," Danny stuck his hand in between the couch cushions to find the television remote. "Anyone want to tell me what this is doing stuck on my couch

cushions?" Danny pulled a piece of silly string out that they missed. Andy, Jack and Sean exchanged worrisome glances, both boys looking at Andy, hoping she would come up with a plan. "We're pleading the fifth," Andy

raised her hands in surrender. A few minutes later, and Jack and Sean settled on the floor, game controllers in hand. Andy on the other hand, was content to sit on her father's lap, and watch her brothers race cars go

around the track. "Will you hold me even when the baby's here?" Andy arched her head, so she could look up at him. "I'll hold you as long as you want me to," Danny put an arm around her and squeezed. "Even when I

get in trouble?" Andy knew she gave him quite a run in the trouble department. Sure, she knew it wasn't a good thing, but sometimes she just couldn't help herself, and other times her mouth or behavior just got away

from her before she could stop it. "Even when you get in trouble," Danny let out a small laugh.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, as soon the lights were turned out, and Danny left them alone in their rooms. The sights and sounds of the horror movie started playing over and over in their heads. They began seeing shadows dancing on

the walls, hearing strange noises under the bed, in the closet, and in every corner. It didn't last long however, and after about ten minutes, both boys met in their sister's room. "That movie was a terrible idea," the

three were curled up on the bed, Andy's comforter pulled over their heads. "Have you guys ever thought that mom and dad tell us not to do something for our own good, rather than just trying to be mean?" Andy said

after a great deal of thought. "I didn't think so," Jack shook his head. "Not until now anyway," he admitted. "I still think there being mean," Sean voiced his opinion. "That's because you're still a kid," Andy shook her

head. "What do you think you two are?" Sean normally would have taken offense to that, but he decided to have a comeback instead. The bed creaked under them, halting the conversation, the three looking at one

another fearful. "There's a monster under the bed," Sean's voice was shaky. Danny who was walking out of his room after taking a shower, overheard whispering in his daughter's bedroom. Having a feeling he knew

what it was about, he decided that now was the time to bust them on it. "What's going on in here?" He opened the door abruptly, scarring them half to death. "Augh!" Sean screamed, almost falling off the bed. "Didn't I

put you to bed half an hour ago?" Danny questioned. "We can't sleep Dad," Jack poked his out. "It's because of that movie you watched, today isn't it?" The three exchanged confused glances, trying to figure out what

could have caused him to find out about something they were so secretive about. "How did you know?" Andy had a feeling they were about to get into trouble. "I wouldn't be very good at my job if I couldn't figure out

when my own children are being deceitful, as well as disobedient." Danny had a point. "It sounds so bad when you put it like that," Andy scrunched up her face. "That's because it is," Danny tried getting the point

across. "And I hope you three realize how serious this was?" Danny turned stern, his eyes glaring at them. "I think we're getting to that point," Jack gulped still a little fearful. "Can you turn the light on?" He looked at

his father, his eyes pleading. Danny turned the light on the nightstand on, and took a seat in between Andy and Sean. It didn't take Sean a second to climb into his father's lap, looking for protective arms to wrap around

him. "So, you learned a lesson?" Danny had a feeling he knew the answer to his question already. "I think we've all agreed to wait until we're older and you tell us when can watch a scary movie." Andy looked at Danny

seriously. "We're scared." "Yeah Dad, we can't sleep," Jack added. Danny thought it over for several minutes, as if trying to decide whether he should add a little discipline in. "In that case, I think your fear has enacted

more of a punishment on you then I ever could," Danny told them, noticing how the three were holding their breath nervously. "Because you're going to have to go to bed." Danny lifted Sean off his lap, starting to get

up. "But we can't," Andy drew out the word can't, sounding dramatic with every word. "We keep hearing strange noises." "It's just your imagination. There is no way some creepy monster is going to come in here,"

Danny pulled the blanket off his eldest son, who was still hiding under it. "Because you're a detective?" Sean asked. "No, because they'd be too afraid of your mother. I'm not sure if you guys have realized this or not.

But waking up a pregnant woman that is actually getting a good night's sleep, can turn into a life and death situation." "In that case, I'm sleeping with mom," Andy headed for the door. "No, you are not," Danny pulled

her back. "Why not? It's your fault were scared, you are the one that told us to watch a movie," Andy tried shifting the blame onto her father. "Oh no don't blame this on me," Danny shook his head. "You three knew

better. Now go to bed all of you." Danny was in a hurry to get to bed himself. "But, but," the three started to stutter again, at just the mere thought of the room going dark. "We can't sleep when we're scared," they

looked at him wide eyed, still hanging on to one another for dear life. Danny sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what to do. "Would you feel better if you slept together and I left the hall light

on?" "Yes," Jack nodded. "Then go get your pillows and blankets and you can sleep on the floor in here." The boys started to get up but Danny stopped them. "But no playing, and don't stay up talking all night or you'll

get separated and I'll turn the light off," Danny threatened, thinking that if anything would make them go to sleep, that would. "We won't," the three were quick to agree to his terms. Ten minutes or so later, after

getting them tucked in all over again, Danny reassured them that there was absolutely nothing to be scared of. Unless they woke up their mother.

* * *

For those that were asking how I'm going to write Linda's passing. I'm not planning on doing it immediately, I have to find the right moment. As much as I liked Linda on the show, I do think the changes will add character. I know I thoroughly enjoyed the new episode of Blue Bloods last night... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update, I had fun with this chapter, and will be trying to update Scottie very soon. I have received a lot of followers for my first steps story, and I will try to get to that one eventually. Writing five stories, along with being a beta, takes time. So please hang in there, and just know that I write as much and as fast as I can... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews. I honestly never expected to have more than one person actually enjoy my stories. My readers mean a lot to me... JusticeStandsTRUE


	14. Chapter 14

**CH. 14: Rollerblades, Go-Carts, and Bowling Balls**

The following day, and the kids were still on break from Blessed Hearts, due to the bursting of the pipes. Henry was still sick, and the rest of the Reagan's were having to work, which forced the kids to stay at home on their own, which was always a last resort for the worried parents. Especially after the day before, and the amount of trouble the three got into with their mother there. As usual, Linda didn't leave for work until placing the list of do's and don'ts on the table, and offering up a silent prayer, that they still had a home to come home too, and have all three children still alive. Unfortunately, not even the list of do's and don'ts, nor the lecture Danny gave them the night before seemed to do any good. Andy and Sean were still angry with one another, despite the short reprieve they took from arguing, due to the fear that had been eating them alive after the horror movie they watched. And what made it worse, was knowing she didn't have a door she could close to get away from him. Not to mention, she still had an evening of only being able to get five feet away from her brother to look forward to, when her parents got home.

Jack and Sean woke up on the floor of their sister's room. The house was quiet, showing that both their parents were already away at work, and Andy was still asleep on the bed next to them. "I'm hungry," Jack pulled the blanket off him.

"Me too," Sean agreed, stretching.

"Your always hungry," Andy peered over the edge of her bed.

"I thought you were asleep?" Jack looked at his brother confused.

"I'm a good faker," Andy grinned, before jumping off the bed, so she could pull her house shoes out from under it.

"We should cook something for breakfast?" Jack brightened, thinking how good a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes could be.

"Can't," Andy burst his bubble, as the three ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why not?" Sean was obviously on his brother's side.

"Number eight on moms list of do's and don'ts," Andy surprised them both by reminding them of the list that could get them into trouble, if they broke any of the rules. "So, the question is," Andy took a seat in the chair her father usually occupied. "Do we break the rules for one good meal, and risk getting in trouble. Or behave like good little boys and girls and do what our parents say."

"Oh gosh Andy, you sound like a poet," Jack shoved her teasingly.

"Well I certainly don't want to do that," Andy got up out if her chair and dug some orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"So, are we going to do it?" Sean leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Here's the deal," Andy talked while she pulled a glass out from the cabinet, and filled it to the brim. "We can break the cooking in the kitchen rule, or we can do something fun and break the rule of no rollerblading in the house. Now which is it?"

"Why not do both?" Sean wondered, taking the juice from his sister, and pouring himself a glass.

"Breaking one rule, would only get us extra chores, maybe a little property removal," Andy figured aloud. "But breaking two rules, would get us that, and a few swats with the wooden spoon. Now I can live with the extra chores, as long as it's not bathroom cleanup like I have today," Andy was careful to add. "But as for the swats," she pointed a finger up, trying to make a point. "My butts still smarting from the spanking I got last week, and I'm not in any hurry to activate the sting again."

"I can't believe it Jack, our sister is turning chicken," Sean was trying to activate his sisters ever going need to cause trouble.

"Not going to work," Andy shook her head, her own arms crossed in front of her chest, the same way her brothers were not long ago. "I may not be a genius, but I'm not an idiot."

"Andy's right Sean, now leave her alone. Or I'm telling Mom," Jack warned, knowing that if his brother continued edging his sister on, she wouldn't be able to handle it, and not only Andy would get in trouble, but they would too.

"Since when did you turn into a tattle tell?" Sean grumbled angrily, plopping himself down into one of the kitchen chairs angrily.

"Just drop it Sean, okay," Andy issued her own warning, while distributing the cereal bowls, while Jack distributed the spoons.

"There go the pancakes," Sean said sadly, he wasn't exactly trying to get either of them in trouble. He just really wanted pancakes for breakfast, and he knew he couldn't make them on his own, without his siblings help, especially Andy's, who actually worked in the kitchen from time to time with Pop.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was literally only minutes after breakfast, that the three left their dishes covering the table and ran down to the basement to pull on their rollerblades. It was a little difficult, making their way up the basement stairs with their rollerblades strapped to their feet, and they were beginning to wish they would have thought that one through a little better. They had been skating around the house for about 45 seconds, when Andy stopped short, and skated over to the stereo. "We need music."

"What station are you turning on?" Jack skated over to her.

"If Andy's turning it on, it's going to be oldies," Sean put his two cents in.

"That station tends to get me in trouble," Andy admitted, remembering the time she kept throwing lyrics around her grandfather's table at family dinner one Sunday.

"Then don't listen to it," Jack shrugged, coming up with an easy explanation to keep her out of trouble.

"But I just can't help it," Andy said gleefully, pressing the power button on, before cranking up the volume. "It's fun music."

"Yeah, at least until you let your mouth run away with you, like you tend to do, even without the music's help. Unfortunately, when you listen to the music, it only makes things worse for you, in the discipline department," Jack pointed at her.

"Do yourself a favor, and shut-up and skate," Andy shoved him playfully. The chase was on after that, as the three, skated all over the bottom floor of the house, unbeknownst to them, leaving marks all over Linda's floor. "Hey, I like this song," Andy skated back over to the stereo, when the song Johnnie B. Goode came on, so she could turn the volume up even louder than it already was, considering it was already loud enough for everyone in the entire house to hear, regardless of the floor you were on.

"The song should be called Andy B. Goode, with you being in trouble all the time," Sean teased, skating up next to her. "Hey Jack, we should write a song like that, and list all the things Andy's gotten in trouble for in it, it could be like the chorus. After that, one of us could learn to play the guitar, and we could be famous."

"You don't have my permission to use me as a reference, and if you do it without my say so, I could sue you," Andy wasn't thrilled with her brother's idea.

"It is not illegal," Sean argued. "You know something Jack, I really thought Andy was smarter than that," he shrugged, doing his best to get a rise out of her. "I guess I was wrong."

"That's it," Andy shoved her brother so hard, he toppled over the ottoman footstool that was in the room, directly across from the single armchair. "Mom and Dad are having another kid, they don't need Sean anymore, let's kill him Jack!" Andy jumped on top of her youngest brother, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"Get off me, Andy!" Sean yelled at the top of his lungs in protest.

"Andy! Stop! This is the exact same thing that got you in trouble for last night!" Jack yelled, pulling his sister off their brother.

"I'm sorry," Andy stood up, before brushing herself off. "I lost my head for a minute."

"Somebody's trying not to get in trouble again," Sean sputtered, before getting back on his feet with his brothers help.

"Shut-up Sean," Jack shoved him back down.

"I wasn't really mad," Andy admitted. "I already lost my door, I don't want to lose my bed too." Andy really did like Sean, they were just so much alike at times, that it caused them to argue. But she had to admit, he was her favorite person to not get along with.

A few minutes later, and the three were back to skating, and getting along, at least as best as getting along as they could, when it came to Andy and Sean. Andy wasn't skating very far from the couch, when Sean took the opportunity to enact a little friendly revenge on his sister, and he shoved her into the back of the couch. Andy, who had a little too much momentum on the wheels, was unable to stop, and flipped completely over the couch, her back slamming hard into the coffee table. "Ugh," Andy let out a loud moan, not even thinking about going after Sean, she was in too much pain.

"Andy!" Jack skated over next to her, concern showing in his voice. "Are you okay?"

"I will be in a few minutes," Andy chose to lay where she was, a little longer, trying to gather her bearings, and doing her best to keep the tears at bay.

"That's going to leave a mark," Jack gently rolled her over, so he could look at her back.

"Probably," Andy moaned, with every movement she was forced to make.

"There ain't no probably about it," Sean looked at the blotch of red on his sisters back, where her shirt was raised, as she tried to massage the painful area. "You hit moms table so hard, I'm surprised you didn't break it."

"Well it's your fault," Andy was mad, as Jack and Sean helped her up, and on her feet. Andy stood, but she kept her back hunched over, not really wanting to straighten all the way, knowing that would only cause her more pain.

"I think you better lay down," Jack looked at his sister concerned.

"Me too," Andy tried to drop herself onto the couch, as gently as possible. Andy stretched herself out onto the couch, being careful to lay on her stomach.

"We really need to stop going after one another," Sean said regret in his voice, just knowing they were going to get into trouble over it.

"We're going to have to tell Mom," Jack noticed the area on her back was starting to bruise already.

"No!" Andy and Sean said simultaneously.

"Andy, you could be seriously hurt!" Jack had a point.

"I'm not seriously hurt," Andy was trying not to let on, about the pain that was still shooting up and down her back. "But I will be if mom and dad find out Sean and I were arguing again."

"You sure going to be black and blue tomorrow," Jack sighed, speaking the inevitable.

Sean took a seat on the coffee table, and dropped his chin into his hands. "Are you going to tell mom and dad what I did?" He was almost too afraid to ask.

"No," Andy tried rubbing the affected area of her back again. "I'm not a squealer. Besides, I don't see any way to keep myself out of trouble if I tell them about you. Because they will be wanting to know what started it, and considering we'd get killed if we lied. We'd have to tell them the whole story. And since we got in a fight yesterday, I seriously doubt we'd be able to avoid a paddling. And with my back already in pain, I'd prefer to leave that part out."

"You guys do know, that things never work out for us, when we try to keep things from mom and dad right?" Jack reminded them, taking a seat next to his brother.

"We're just going to have to take that chance," Andy turned her head away from them, and placed it deeper into the side couch cushions.

"We should probably get you an icepack," Jack figured, skating into the kitchen.

With Jack busy in the kitchen, Andy turned her head away from the back of the couch cushions and looked at her youngest brother. "Can you take my rollerblades off please?"

"Yeah sure," Sean was still a little worried, that Andy would decide to tell their parents. "I'm really sorry about your back Andy."

"And I'm sorry, I shoved you earlier," Andy knew that she needed to issue her own apology.

"You two are so much alike, it's scary," Jack interrupted. "And I really wish you'd figure that out, before one of you ends up getting killed."

"I think we're starting to see that," Sean was the first to say, finally beginning to realize that he could have seriously harmed his sister. "Because I really didn't mean for you to get hurt Andy," Sean held the ice pack on his sisters back for her.

"I know Sean," Andy nodded.

"It's about time you two idiots figured that out," Jack took a seat on the single arm chair.

Andy was about to say something to him, when her cell phone rang. Sean picked up the phone that was sitting next to him on the coffee table, and read the ID. "It's Dad."

"Answer it, and tell him I'm in the bathroom," Andy knew that Danny would know something was up just by the tone in her voice.

"You want me to lie?" Sean sounded surprised. "That'll get me in trouble."

"Fine," Andy changed her mind. "Just tell him I'm busy."

"You are not busy," Sean noticed, still holding the ringing phone in his hand.

"Yes, I am, I'm busy being in pain," Andy had a point.

"Hi Daddy," Sean was doing his best to sound innocent, and not make their father curious. Knowing his father was of the curious nature. Andy and Jack covered their mouths with their hands, trying not to laugh at the way Sean was handling their father. "We're doing okay," Sean replied, figuring it wasn't exactly a lie. They were all still breathing after all, and nothing had gotten broken just yet, aside from Andy, just a little bit. "No, we haven't done the extra chores yet, but we're fixing to," Sean covered, completely forgetting about the furniture polishing chore he had been assigned the following day for fighting with his sister. "We know Dad, and we're going to do it," Sean started to roll his eyes, at his father's warning. "Bye love you," Sean hung up.

"You are such a suck up," Andy laughed. "I learned from you," he teased, handing her, her cell phone.

"If Dad knew you were rolling your eyes at him, he'd knock them out of your head," Jack warned, not even kidding.

"That's the beauty of cell phones," Sean smiled mischievously. "And he wanted to remind us to do the extra chore he assigned us last night."

"Aww," Andy moaned complaining. "I forgot about that."

"He said that if we didn't do them, he was shoving both our heads in the toilet," Sean lied, laughing.

"He didn't say that," Andy knew that Danny could be mad at them at times, but he'd never shove his children's heads in the toilet.

"No, but he could do it," Sean giggled, laying on the coffee table.

"Of course, he could, but he won't." Andy pulled herself off the couch. The pain was still there, but it was getting tolerable.

"Where are you going?" Jack obviously, didn't think enough time elapsed for his sister and the ice pack.

"I've got to get up and get to cleaning the bathrooms. You heard Dad," Andy stood up, and walked away.

"Maybe I should do it," Jack thought, volunteering for the dreaded task.

"You can't," And shook her head, pulling the bathroom cleaner out from the cabinet. "I'm the one being punished, and I'll get in more trouble if I'm not the one to do it." Andy leaned over to clean the toilet.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't want you to do it in pain. They aren't that mean." Jack decided to at least help her as much as he could, by cleaning the bathtub.

"I know, but I want them to know that I know why I'm being punished, and I realize that I did wrong." Andy stopped scrubbing the toilet, just long enough to look at him intently.

"Where did that come from? Because that was poetic." Jack knew that his sister was anything but poetic, she was more of a cynic.

"I don't have to tell you, that I'm in trouble all the time. And I just really want them to believe me, when I say I won't do things again." It's going to take more than completing an extra chore to get them to believe that," Jack mumbled. "I know," Andy sighed standing, so she could rub the pain spasm out of her back.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hi Sean," Linda greeted coming home from work.

"Hi Mom, are you feeling better?" Sean asked, from where he stood behind the dining room table, polishing it.

"I'm feeling a little better," Linda walked over to him, before placing a kiss on his head. "Keep up the good work," she gestured at the shining table, before making her way up the stairs, so she could go check on her other two children.

"Mom," Jack whispered, walking out of the bathroom, he shared with his siblings.

"Jack," Linda could tell something was bothering her eldest son, just by the tone of voice and the concerned look he had on his face. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Jack just couldn't keep it to himself, concerned that his sister could have more than just a little bruising.

"Of course," Linda placed an arm over his shoulder, and led him into his bedroom.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jack said truthfully. "But Andy might not be," Jack closed the door behind him, not wanting to risk anyone hearing him tell his mother the whole story.

After promising her son, she wouldn't let on that he told her the truth, Linda made her way into her own bathroom, so she could attempt to pull the truth out of Andy, in getting her to talk, so she could check her out. "How's it coming baby?" Linda walked into the bathroom, where she could wash her hands, and take off her jewelry, while she tried making small talk. Linda was never good at making small talk with one of her children, especially if they were hurt or in trouble. But in order to keep the peace between the three siblings, nor wanting she or her husband to have to deal with another night of arguing.

"It's coming," Andy stifled a moan, straightened her back, from where she was leaning over to clean her parents shower.

"Are you okay Andy? You seem to be in pain when you lean over." Linda was watching her daughters face expressions for signs.

"I'm okay," Andy coughed. She was about done cleaning the bathroom, the only thing left was to pick up the remainder of the cleaning supplies and put them away. Unfortunately, the cleaning supplies were on the floor, and she didn't think there was any way she would be able to pick them up, with showing pain, and letting on to her already suspicious mother. Deciding that she would pick them up later when her mother wasn't in the room. Linda, who considered ordering her daughter to pick them up, let her go, hoping to come up with a better way, in which she could get all three of them together, before busting them.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Why are there marks all over my hardwood floors?" Linda asked loud enough for all three of her children to hear, while she carried a hamper of dirty laundry down the stairs. Neither of them said anything, and Linda ignored it at first, at least until she spotted three sets of rollerblades on the floor of the basement, near the wash machine, that she knew wasn't there the day before. "Perfect," Linda said to herself, finding the perfect opportunity to speak to all three of them. Sure, Jack had already told her, but she knew she couldn't let the other two know that, and she hollered at them fiercely. "Andrea, Jack and Sean Reagan! Get down here now!" Andy, Jack and Sean were standing in the basement in front of her in a matter of seconds, knowing better than to keep their mother waiting, especially by the tone of voice she had when yelling up the stairs. "How many times have I told you three to put things away in their proper place after you use them?" Andy, Jack and Sean exchanged confused glances, before looking at their mother, trying to figure out what she was getting at. "The rollerblades in front of my wash machine," she enlightened them, pointing at the rollerblades that she had yet to move.

"Oh," all three of her children's mouths formed the same expression. "Sorry," they apologized, getting the feeling that was the end of it.

"Which means, the three of you had to have been roller blading in the house, because you know you aren't allowed to go outside when your father or I are not home," Linda figured.

"Mom, are you sure you aren't the one that should be a detective?" Andy attempted to change the subject, so it wouldn't go any further and Linda wouldn't find out about her injury.

"The three of you are going to be spending the day scrubbing every mark off my floor. At least maybe that way, you will stay out of trouble. The extra chore your father gave you, certainly hasn't done a bit of good to deter your bad behavior." Linda completely ignored her daughters comment, knowing that if she got on the rabbit trail, her daughter was trying to lead her down, she would end up having an argument with her ten-year-old, and the evening would not end well.

"Awe, but Mom," the three complained, Jack not knowing that they were going to get punished.

"No butts," Linda silenced them instantly. "If you wouldn't have been rollerblading in the house, like I've told you a hundred times. Seriously you three, we don't put things on the list so you won't have any fun when your Dad and I are gone. No rollerblading in the house isn't just something you are not allowed to do when we're gone, it's something you are not allowed to do at all," Linda was flustered with her behavior, that she was having trouble ceasing the lecture.

"We're sorry Mom," her children apologized, beginning to catch their mother's mood.

"I also assume, that is why you seem to be in pain Andrea," Linda surprised her daughter and youngest son so much, that both their heads popped up, and looked her in the eye.

"We didn't mean it mom, honest." Both children said simultaneously, so she wouldn't think that they were really trying to fight one another.

"We will talk about that later, and separately," Linda ushered them up the stairs, and out of the basement. "As for you," she tapped Andy on the shoulder. "I want to check you over, and make sure you aren't seriously hurt."

"I'm pretty sure if it was really bad, I would know it Mom," Andy knew there wasn't much of a chance in trying to convince her mother of it, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to try anyways.

"Just do as I say," Linda took her up the stairs, and into she and her husband's room.

"It's just bruised Mom, I promise," Andy complained, tired of all the attention, everyone was focusing on such a small injury. Thinking it was a good thing she didn't break her leg; her family probably wouldn't let her move. Then again, it wasn't like she would be able to do it anyways, making her way up and down the stairs with crutches would definitely prove to be a challenge.

"Take your shirt off and lay down," Linda wasn't taking no for an answer. Linda examined her daughters back carefully, and after being content that there weren't any bulges or anything out of place, she made her diagnosis. "There is definitely a great deal of bruising, but aside from that, I would say everything is as it should be."

"Told you," Andy said sarcastically.

"Don't sass me," Linda swatted her. Andy started to sit up, but Linda pushed her back down. "I'll rub some bio freeze on it, and give you some ibuprofen to help with the pain and swelling," Linda walked into the bathroom to retrieve the medication in the medicine cabinet. It was literally only seconds, after her mother started to massage the bruised area, that Andy started to scream, complaining that it burned. "Settle down Andrea," Linda let out a frustrated sigh, before reaching for the gun magazine, Danny had on the nightstand by the bed, so she could offer her a bit of relief of air, by waving it above her.

"I don't like that stuff," Andy grumbled.

"Maybe not, but you'll be getting it again before bed. Now put your shirt on and get downstairs and eat dinner."

"Yes Mam, Andy grumbled again, just grateful to have escaped the lecture she figured Linda would have given her about not getting along with her brother.

With Andy downstairs, Linda made her way into Sean's room, so she could get to the bottom of her children's argument, so she would know how to handle it, and decide if some sort of punishment was in order, which she silently prayed it wouldn't be necessary, and it really was as her children said, just a slight case of disagreement and teasing, that led to a round of shoves.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda was just making her way down the stairs, when her husband walked through the front door. "Hey beautiful," Danny caught her off-guard, when he crossed the room in two large steps, and wrapped his arms around her, and placed his lips against her own.

"Danny," Linda hated to pull away from him.

"We have one child in the kitchen, and one in between us," Linda reminded him of the child growing inside her.

"Tell the one in the kitchen to move out," Danny started to kiss her again.

"Danny she's ten, and we already know what she was like when she didn't live with us," Linda reminded him.

"Fine," Danny wasn't happy, but he regretfully let her go. "Don't forget where we left off," he winked at her. "We can send the kids to bed early." He obviously had plans of his own.

"I don't think that's going to happen Danny Boy," Linda placed a hand on his chest, to keep him at bay. "We have to be parents tonight."

"Why?" Danny complained.

Linda gave him a rundown of their children's day, and finally ended with. "I've already talked to Sean, and pretty much got a round of it was an accident and we were only teasing one another. And now that I've done my part, you can talk to Andy." "Let's just send them all to their rooms, and tell them their grounded," Danny suggested teasing.

"As great as that sounds," Linda admitted. "We need to reign our children in, before we come home to one or both of them dead." She made her way into the kitchen, with Danny following close behind her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hi Daddy," Andy greeted him, just finishing up, with her meal.

"Don't hi Daddy me, you're in trouble," Danny was quick to pin the blame on his eldest and pointed at her.

"I'm sorry," Andy knew she and Sean were wrong, by what they did, but she didn't think it was wrong enough to put him in the mood he was in, and cause him to be angry at her.

"I've already told you this before, but obviously it bears repeating. There are sometimes when the word sorry gets warn out, and all these fights you keep getting into, has given a new meaning to the word when it comes to you." Danny wasn't even giving her a chance to get a word in edgewise, or a chance to explain.

"Yes Sir," Andy was surprised she was even able to get that out. She wanted to say more, but her father refused her.

"These fights have got to stop Andrea," Danny started.

"But Dad, we didn't get in a fight today, not really. And we started to get along this evening, honest." Andy thought that might at least slow him down.

"Andy, you and your brother got in such a bad fight last night, that you fell into the bath tub and pulled the shower curtain down." Danny reminded her, still upset over his children's brief moment of stupidity.

"But we," Andy tried to pick up for them.

"Your older Andrea, and you should know better already," Danny was basically ignoring every word she said. "We've had several discussions regarding the wrongs of fighting. And if I remember correctly, we had one just last week after your brawl in the middle of the store floor, in front of God and all the customers to witness," Danny reminded, his voice curt, with every word he said.

"I'm sorry Dad," Andy apologized for the fifth time. "What else do you want me to say?"

"Sorry doesn't do any good Andy, you just cannot remember not to fight. Which tells me the spankings and grounding sentences, need to be more severe, as well as remove a bit more of your property." Danny was no longer warning her, he knew he had to do something to get it through her thick head.

"I swear Dad, no more fights."

"So, your swearing now," Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sorry," Andy was quick to raise her hands in surrender. "Wrong word analogy."

"I'm getting you a dictionary for your birthday," Danny mumbled under his breath.

"But I'm serious Dad, you made your point very clear on my butt last week, and my fighting days are over." Andy swiped her hands in front of her, hoping to make a point.

"That makes me feel a lot better," Danny admitted. "Even if I don't believe you."

"That hurts Dad," Andy brushed aside him and walked out the backdoor.

"Good job Danny, way to support your daughter," Linda patted his back.

"Okay, I admit, that could have gone better," Danny said frustrated, running a hand through his hair.

"You think?" Linda shook her head. "Now you need to stop jumping to conclusions and give your child a chance to speak up for herself, rather than you jumping down her throat."

"I thought you wanted me to be hard on her," Danny was confused. "Considering she gets in trouble so much, I assume she's automatically done something wrong," Danny admitted.

"Which is the same thing you did when you were growing up, if I remember hearing your father correctly," Linda heard a muffled Sean yelling for help, just as she finished her own rant. "Now I'm going to go take care of that," Linda had a feeling Jack was trying to kill his brother again. "You go take care of that," Linda pointed at the back door.

"Women confuse me." Danny mumbled, making his way out the back door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Hey Andy," Danny caught the basketball that she had thrown up at the hoop. "That didn't go very well inside and I want to apologize, I should give you the benefit of the doubt."

"It's fine Dad," Andy winked at him. "I'm not upset. In fact, I did what I was trying to do."

"What was that?" Danny looked at her confused.

"Deception," Andy gave him a large grin.

"Oh great," Danny said sarcastically. "Something else to get you in trouble."

"You have to admit, I did pretty good," Andy took the ball from him.

"Maybe so," Danny nodded. "But you have a long way to go to beat me out," Danny took the ball from her, to make his own shot.

"One on One," Andy smiled up at him hopefully.

"Not this time," Danny turned her down. "Mom said you got hurt."

"It's not that bad," Andy shook her head.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," Danny turned her around and raised her shirt.

"Well," Andy asked when Danny didn't say anything, getting tired of the examination process, she had to keep over going, by every member of her family.

"It's in the same shape of my shield," Danny was trying not to laugh, knowing it had to be a little painful, considering the bruising that was starting to appear. "Does it hurt?"

"It's sore," Andy straightened her back, from where she was leaning over so he could get a better look. "But Mom gave me some ibuprofen to help with the pain."

"I'm going to ask one time, and I want that question answered in less than 30 seconds." Danny was trying to get back to business, so he could get the bad part of his day over with. "We're you and your brother just goofing off today, and the teasing led to shoving?"

"Yes Sir," Andy said immediately.

"Then let's put this behind us, and I apologize for seeing you in the wrong, and not giving you a chance to explain," Danny figured his kid had done enough apologizing for things that didn't warrant an apology so he figured he could certainly be man enough to apologize to his own kid.

"It's okay Dad, at least when I get hurt or in trouble, I get your and moms undivided attention." Andy put the ball back in its rightful place, before running inside, leaving her father standing in his place dumbfounded.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Linda!" Danny yelled walking through the front door. "We've got to do something about Andy, she doesn't think she's getting enough attention."

"I can see, why she could feel that way. We have both been busy with work, the boys, and talking about the baby. Which is only going to get worse after its born." Linda admitted, finishing up with the loading of the dishwasher.

"Well what do you want to do about it?" Danny took a seat at the kitchen table, so he could eat.

"Easy," Linda shrugged. "We'll ask Jamie to watch the boys and we take Andy out, spend a little one on one time with her," Linda didn't see a problem. "So, when can you do this?" She knew she needed to have an answer to that, before she called Jamie.

"Have you ever noticed, that we never have to do this with our boys?" Danny didn't answer her question, his mind still on his daughter's feelings, regarding the lack of attention.

"When was the last time our boys were wandering the streets of New York after midnight? When was the last time Jack risked his life during a bank robbery to save that of his brothers, because he thought you loved his brother more?" Danny was about to say something, but Linda cut him off. "And when was the last time Sean witnessed a murder, all because of disobedience?" Again, Danny tried to say something, but Linda interrupted him. "I know it doesn't seem like it now. Now that we know that Andy is yours biologically, and we've seen how much she's changed since those first couple of months since she moved in. But that doesn't erase the fact, that for the first nine years of our daughter's life, she has grown up differently than that of our boys. And despite the change we've seen in her, she's never going to be able to forget her past." Linda was near tears just thinking about it.

"So where do you want to take her?" Danny knew that Linda had a point, and there was no need to argue with her, especially considering he knew she was right, unfortunately for him, sometimes he had a tendency to forget the past his daughter came from.

"Something that isn't going to injure her further, or make the boys jealous," Linda knew, that was the last thing they needed to deal with.

"We took her to play putt-putt golf last time, and she injured me," Danny recalled.

"Let's take her ice skating," Linda suggested.

"Great, so she can start falling, and me of course being Dad will try to protect her, and she'll end up accidentally slicing me with her ice skate, and I'll bleed all over the ice."

"It's okay, I'm a nurse," Linda laughed. "Then again, she could bruise her back worse, if she was to fall," she said thinking about her idea a bit further, slowly beginning to change her mind.

"Andy could get hurt walking down the street," Danny mumbled, but he had to admit, he would prefer a better idea.

"Let's go bowling," Linda brightened, coming up with something she liked better.

"I don't think she will fall doing that." Danny was about to say something about Andy rolling the ball backwards, and it hitting him, but Linda was quick to cut him off.

"And we won't talk about the baby, unless she brings it up." "Fine by me," Danny was quick to agree. "babies are difficult."

 **XXXXXXXX**

"I'm afraid it's going to happen," Linda walked into she and her husband's bedroom that evening, after tucking her children in to bed for the night.

"What's going to happen?" Danny looked confused.

"I just caught our daughter reading one of your criminal justice books, under the blanket with a flashlight."

"Are you sure she isn't doing it because she's board? She is grounded after all," Danny reminded her, knowing that Andy did have a tendency to do things she didn't normally do when she was grounded.

"I don't think so," Linda shook her head, thinking. "I've caught her doing it more than once, and I really believe she is going to follow in your footsteps."

Danny sighed, running a hand through his hair, thinking of all the things he had to endure as an NYPD officer. "I have to admit I have mixed emotions on the subject. In one way I feel that New York's finest just got a little better," Danny remembered Frank saying the same to him. "Yet at the same time I worry about her taking on such an ambition."

"Would you say that, if it was one of the boys?" Linda wanted to know.

"I don't know," Danny admitted. "It's a dangerous job no matter what sex you are. But Andy is my little girl."

"We're just going to have to take the book away and tell her no," Linda came up with a conclusion.

"Linda, we can't tell our children what they can and can't do for a living," Danny felt compelled to remind her.

"Why not?" Linda was prepared to do it anyways.

"Don't get too upset just yet Linda, she hated cops before me, and she's only ten years old. What are the chances of her deciding her career, this early in life?" Danny had a point, remembering the first day he met her, and how ill-mannered she was to anyone who wore the uniform.

"The reason she didn't like cops before, was because she never met a cop she liked before you. None of the others believed her story like you did and just took her right back to the place she was trying to get away from." Linda knew she hadn't met Andy until weeks after Danny met her that first time, but she remembered how different Danny was after he encountered the little girl from the street.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Do you want to go to the pub tonight, and get something to eat?" Eddie asked her partner the following day at the end of their tour.

"Can't," Jamie and Eddie walked out of the precinct.

"Do you have a date?" Eddie was trying to get to the bottom of her partners reply, trying to keep the green-eyed monster at bay, if he was to say yes.

"I have to babysit my nephews tonight."

"How about I come over and help you babysit?" Eddie volunteered, leaning against his car, just outside of the precinct.

"I don't think I'm going to be at home," Jamie shook his head. "Anytime I have a little time with just the boys, I try to do something fun with them."

"So, what were you planning?" Eddie couldn't help but sound curious.

"I don't know," Jamie shrugged. "Bumper cars, go-carts, one of those things." He had yet to fully make up his mind.

"I want to go," Eddie whined, giving him a sweet, yet begging smile.

"If you really want to," Jamie shrugged, he knew Eddie liked to do crazy kid things at times, and she did like his niece and nephews, ever since they were held hostage at the bank.

The two partners made their way to Staten Island, and walked up to the front door. "Aren't you going to knock?" Eddie looked at Jamie, when he placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Why?" Jamie scoffed. "It's just my annoying brothers house, who knows I'm coming." Jamie pushed the door open.

"Hi Uncle Jamie," Andy squirted him in the face with the squirt bottle, the second he walked through the door.

"Andy," Jamie wiped his face with one hand, and put her in a headlock with his free arm.

"Did you miss me?" Andy started to hit him in the stomach playfully.

"Not when you squirt me with a water bottle," Jamie let her go.

"That was actually toilet bowl water," Andy giggled, when she saw the look that fell on his face.

"I am seriously beginning to rethink my decision of never disciplining you," he reached for her again.

"It was a joke Uncle Jamie," Andy stepped back, giggling even more than she was before.

"You better be," Jamie knew she was teasing.

"Andy," Eddie hugged the mischievous yet, smart alek girl, she seemed to gain such an immediate connection to, ever since the moment, she saw the way she made an escape available for Sean, yet how smart alek she was with Jamie when they were locked inside the storage room.

"Officer Janko," Andy sounded just as excited to see her uncles partner, as she was to see her.

"You ready to go have some fun boys?" Jamie asked when he saw his two nephews descending the stairs.

"What are we going to do Uncle Jamie?" Sean asked running up to his uncle.

"It's a surprise," Jamie winked at him.

"Eddie, did you volunteer for this detail?" Linda asked, laughing.

"I did," Eddie admitted. "It'll be fun."

"That's what you think," Danny said, walking into the room.

"Detective," Eddie nodded, looking at him confused, unsure if he was teasing, or being serious.

"You'll see what I mean," was all Danny said, as they walked out of the house.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"She's got the hots for him," Andy said getting in the car with her parents.

"What are you talking about Andy?" Linda turned around in the front seat to question her daughter.

"Officer Janko, she likes Uncle Jamie, I can tell," Andy was giggling again, just thinking about it, making it obvious she was in a good mood, and looking forward to the outing with her parents. Knowing she needed to enjoy every moment before the baby came and things went crazy.

"That's ridiculous Andy," Danny shook his head, and her daughters comment.

"But why?" Andy certainly didn't see it as ridiculous, she liked Eddie. Then again, she loved her Uncle Jamie, and whereas she wanted him to be happy. She also enjoyed having him at her beck and call anytime she needed him. Which seemed to be more and more often, considering he was the one she could play with, but also to talk to when she needed someone who would remain open minded.

"Because their partners," Danny explained. "And it's against department policy to be romantically involved with that person."

"Well that sucks," Andy said plainly.

"Andrea Reagan," Linda corrected. "Don't talk so impertinent about something that feeds and clothes you, like the NYPD does."

"There are ways around these rules though, isn't there?" Andy went straight to her father, ignoring her mother's correction, knowing it was something she figured she would receive again that evening.

"Well yes, but they wouldn't be able to work in the same precinct," Danny admitted.

"I have a solution to that," Andy shrugged. "Officer Janko could go work with you at the 54."

"It isn't that easy Andy," Danny chuckled, lightly. "And your Grandpa would murder Jamie, if something happened."

"You mean if Eddie got pregnant?" Andy asked curiously.

"Andrea!" Danny hated any talk that even resembled sex or pregnancy when it came to his daughter.

"Andy, what would you like for dinner?" Linda asked changing the subject, knowing Danny was probably on the verge of a heart attack.

"I don't know," Andy had to admit, she had no idea what she was hungry for, then again, she was never really given the choice before. But when you lived in a family of 5, she figured that's what happened.

"Anything you want Andy, it's your choice," part of Linda was afraid to give her daughter a choice, due to the sensitive nature of her stomach. After all, it was only two nights ago, that she couldn't even bare the smell of food without being nauseous.

Andy thought about it for several minutes, until she came up with an idea. "Can we get Italian?" Andy asked, carefully. She didn't think it was that expensive, but that still didn't keep her from being careful. Danny and Linda had been her parents for over a year, and they had been through a lot together. But at times, when they were going somewhere with just the three of them, she found herself returning into the same nervous child, she was when she took her first tour of the house with them the day Danny brought her home.

"Is it pizza that you what?" Linda asked.

"If it's okay, I'd like to get lasagna," Andy looked out the window.

"No trouble at all," Linda was doing her absolute best to sound energetic, and as if she was looking forward to it, but deep down, she was dreading it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

They were about halfway through there meal, when Andy excused herself to go to the restroom, allowing Linda a chance to speak truthfully.

"You haven't eaten very much," Danny gestured at his wife's plate.

"I can't," Linda shook her head. She tried to stomach as many small bites as she could in front of her daughter, to keep her from getting suspicious. But she couldn't help but think about the food she had regurgitated just days ago, and think of how much it resembled lasagna. 'Oh my gosh, I sound like Sean,' she thought to herself.

"We're going to need to stop for some Mylanta or something like that," Linda looked at Danny, taking a small sip from her glass of water.

"Why didn't you say something about not being able to handle something so acidic?" Danny sounded worried, afraid that the evening they had planned with their daughter, would turn into something neither of them would enjoy.

"I couldn't do that to my little girl," Linda took a deep breath, in another attempt to keep the meal that was threatening to come up, down.

"You are a wonderful mother Linda," Danny took her by the hand. "And I can't think you enough for treating Andy so well."

"Why wouldn't I?" Linda looked at him, surprised by her husband's comment. "She's my daughter."

"You wanted to take Andy in, before you even met her." Danny reminded her, remembering the day Linda called him and asked him to come home for lunch so they could talk. "You knew of her past, but you didn't even think twice before wanting to adopt her, and raise her right along-side our boys."

"There was something about her, I could see it in you, ever since that first night you came home, and tossed and turned all night long, unable to sleep." She reminded him.

"It's not only that," Danny gave her a small smile. "Never once did you get upset, and take it out on Andy when you found out she was my biological daughter. Not many wives would react like that."

"Danny, I was thrilled when we found out she belonged to you. It answered so many questions, regarding why she did certain things or thought certain ways."

"Maybe so, but thank you," Danny was trying to get a point across, regarding his true feelings, before his daughter returned.

"You don't have to think me Danny," Linda shook her head, wiping a small tear away.

"I love Andy as if she was my own." Danny was about to say something further, when Linda interrupted them. "Now stop being sensitive, and get back to normal, Andy's coming." Linda smiled at him, promising to bring him back to that same sensitive nature, so they could have a few moments of intimacy after the children were in bed, and after the Mylanta had time to take effect. "Andy," Linda asked, just as Andy picked her fork back up to finish eating. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't know," Andy shrugged, confused by her mother's question. "I didn't know I needed to be thinking about it."

"You don't," Linda smiled, reassuring her. "I just noticed you were looking at your dad's criminal justice book, and I didn't know if," Linda started to explain, when Andy interrupted.

"I had permission," Andy dropped her fork, thinking she was about to be in trouble. "Dad said, I could, as long I was careful with it," Andy was looking at Danny for help.

"You are not in trouble," Linda reached across the table to touch her hand, to reassure her. "I was just curious to know if you were planning on following in your father's footsteps?"

"Your pushing Linda," Danny muttered under his breath.

"I don't know yet," Andy wasn't sure what else to say, trying to remember if she was suddenly about to graduate high school, and they were preparing to kick her out of the house. "But I was kind of in between NYPD or being a writer, and writing the story of my life."

"That would certainly be an interesting story," Linda admitted.

"Probably a best seller," Danny was thinking of the countless things they had endured so far, and she had barely been living with them for a year.

"Chapter one would be, I was born on a cold day in New York City, and Michelle Gates was in a great deal of pain, and I was charging through." Andy was being dramatic, doing her best to make it sound interesting with her choice of adjectives.

"Andrea," Linda was trying to get her to lower her voice. "That is not appropriate talk in public. In fact, it's not appropriate talk for someone of your age, period."

"And how do you know that's how you were born anyway?" Danny wanted to know the main reason behind her comment. Wondering how much she really knew about her birth, he himself noticing that he didn't know much of anything about it, and he was her father, even if he wasn't at the hospital when she was born.

"I don't," Andy was trying to keep a straight face, but her smile was slowly beginning to crack through. "But it sounded interesting."

"What would chapter two be?" Linda was trying to change the subject, not really wanting to get involved in a birthing conversation, especially not at an Italian restaurant.

"Chapter two would be on the first couple years I lived at the apartment, with Michelle and John Gates."

Danny and Linda noticed how Andy chose to refer to her birth mother by her first name, and by the man she thought was her father for the first nine years of her life, and it made them feel good, thinking of how willing she was to accept Danny as her biological father the second he told her about the possible blood test, and Linda was her mother for all motherly purposes. "What about chapter three?"

"Chapter three and four would be based on the years I spent in and out of foster care, and what my life was like while running the streets. How sometimes I managed to outrun the cops, and other times, about how the found me and drug me back kicking and screaming." Sure, Andy was only five when she landed in foster care, but despite her young age, something as so traumatic as foster care, was something that deemed to be remembered, and Andy did that. "Chapter five would be entitled, 'meeting the detective,' and that is where my readers would see a turning point in the book, and see how things had changed."

"How many chapters are we seeing in the book?" Linda wondered?

"Oh, this is a never-ending book," Andy shook her head laughing.

"That's because you need a chapter for every offense you've committed, and we'd already be up to chapter one hundred, and you've only lived with me for a year," Danny held a hint of fear in his voice.

"Oh, you haven't seen nothing yet," Andy giggled, mischievously, blowing bubbles through her straw and into her water glass.

"You better start coming up with an ending, if you know what's good for you," Danny pointed at her.

"We're done here," Linda took the cup away, before scooting out of the booth to pay the bill.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Uncle Jamie, can we get some cotton candy?" Sean asked the second they walked through the door.

"After you eat a hot dog?" Jamie walked up to the front counter to pay for the food and wrist bands, while Eddie and the boys went to find a table. "I don't know how your dad can afford this," Jamie shoved the receipt into his pocket. "And he's about to have four."

"He gets paid more than you, he's a detective," Sean reminded him, sarcastically.

"You are about to be watching, while the rest of us participate in the fun," Jamie ruffled the boy's hair.

"Be nice Jamie, he's only teasing," Eddie was quick to pick up for the boy.

"Yeah Uncle Jamie, be nice," Sean spoke up with a mischievous grin crossing his face.

"You are just like your father," Jamie rolled his eyes, "obnoxious."

"I love you Uncle Jamie," Sean looked up at his uncle, his eyes revealing that of a little puppy that wanted you to play with him.

"I love you too," Jamie took a seat in the vacant seat next to his youngest nephew, thinking it was a good thing he didn't have kids of his own just yet, he was too much of a sucker when it came to his nieces and nephews.

"Are we big old enough to drive the go-carts Uncle Jamie?" Jack wondered, knowing there were some places that didn't allow kids to drive the go-carts.

"As long as your tall enough, and with an adult, it's fine," Jamie dug into his hot dog and nachos. "One of you can go with me, and the other can go with Eddie."

"Whoever goes with me, will win," Eddie elbowed the boy sitting next to her.

"How do you know?" Jack laughed, when he felt her elbow against his arm.

"Because I'm a better driver than your uncle?" She winked at him.

"No, you are not," Jamie argued. "The reason I drive is because I want to be alive at the end of our shift. The trouble with you is, you get too excited when we're chasing a perp and you let that show on the accelerator. The problem is, you do it all the time, and not just when we're chasing a perp."

If it wouldn't have been for the word Jamie had used, Eddie would have argued, but she refrained. "Perp Jamie," Eddie wasn't sure if that was appropriate talk in front of children.

"There Reagan's, and they belong to a detective," Jamie shrugged. "They hear worse than that at Sunday dinner."

"It's okay Officer Janko," Sean changed the subject. "Dad never lets his partner drive either. At least that's what she told us the last time we were at the precinct."

"What is it, about these Reagan men, hogging the car?" Eddie was confused, kicking Jamie under the table.

"Owe," Jamie reached down to rub his shin.

"Can we go play now?" Sean was getting anxious, having trouble being still.

"Anything to get away from my complaining partner," Jamie got up.

"Don't worry Uncle Jamie," Jack patted his uncle on the back. "I feel like that all the time, with Andy and Sean."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny and Linda surprised Andy, when they pulled into a local bowling alley. Andy held back, when they walked through the door, and she realized where they were at. Linda went straight over to get the bowling shoes, while Danny went over to get the balls. "Andy," he called, when he realized she hadn't followed him. Andy walked over to him slowly, unsure of how to tell him, that she had never gone bowling before. One would have thought, that it would have gotten easier for her to tell him something she didn't know how to do, but it hadn't. And Andy was still afraid, he and Linda were trying to do something special for her, and here she was going to go and ruin it for them. She knew both her brothers knew how to bowl, and that made things worse. Not necessarily for her, who sometimes tended to feel bad when she couldn't do something the boys could, but primarily, because she hated for her parents to feel bad, when they remembered the life she came from, especially Danny, who couldn't help but think, that he could have stopped that life, if he would have at least stayed in contact with Michelle even after the split in their relationship. "You need to stay with me or mom." He really didn't want to have to ruin the evening by being stern with her, but he knew he needed to at least issue a warning, and the only way to do that, was speaking to her stern enough so she would remember, knowing how hard it was for her to pay attention when he said something to her.

"Yes Sir," Andy was barely paying attention to him, despite the stern tone. She was too focused on how she was going to tell him.

"Now what size ball do you need?" He asked, trying to return the evening to a happy one.

"I, I, I don't know how to bowl," she knew she didn't have a choice but to tell him, it wasn't like he wasn't going to find out, the second she stepped up to the lane.

"Don't worry about it," Danny shook his head, not a bit concerned about her worry. "I can teach you."

"You might not want to waste your time," Andy looked down sadly. "You know how it went with the swimming lessons, and how things go when I do something new, like go on a boat."

"I remember," Danny smiled.

"I fell overboard, and you had to jump in and get me." Andy finished her sentence, before Danny interrupted her.

"I doubt you are going to use me as a bowling ball, and I fall behind the pins," Danny again brushed her fear aside, so she wouldn't feel bad.

"I guess we can try," Andy had to admit, that new things had a tendency to interest her, and bowling was one of them.

"We could get the bumpers put on," Linda suggested, looking from her husband to her daughter, overhearing the last of their conversation.

"No," Andy was quick to say, her expression begging. "It'll make me look like a baby."

"Let's let her, give it a shot without them," Danny understood how that could make a ten-year-old feel.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Jamie made a round, around the go-cart lane with Sean, while Eddie raced them with Jack. They had already gone several rounds, with the adults driving, when Jack and Sean started begging for their own chance to drive. "Jamie?" Eddie knew that he had to be the one to make the decision, the boys being his nephews and all.

"Please Uncle Jamie, please?" The two youngest Reagan's, continued with their begging.

"Okay," Jamie and Eddie switched places with the boys, Jamie again thinking of how much of a sucker he was. Jack and Sean, we're going at it rather aggressively, surprisingly much more aggressive than that of the arguing partners. Seconds later, Sean hit Jacks back tire, and spun him out, causing him to crash into the side of the course. Jack and Eddies heads lurched forward in the form of whiplash, and it was only seconds before Jamie and Sean were running to them. Jack and Eddie shook their heads to clear their minds, and they slowly climbed out of the cart.

"Boy," Jamie placed a hand on Jack shoulder, wanting to make sure his nephew was okay, the last thing he wanted to do, was take an injured boy back to his parents. "It's a good thing, you can't drive yet, you'd kill your parent's cars."

"Sorry Uncle Jamie," Jack apologized, looking over the cart.

"It's not your fault," Jamie shook his head, content and grateful that the boy wasn't hurt.

"Sorry," Sean was quick to pick up on his brother's slack, knowing that it really was his fault. "I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"Don't worry about it buddy," Jamie reassured him. "Just remember one thing, what happened with Uncle Jamie, stays with Uncle Jamie."

"We promise," both boys giggled, walking ahead of their uncle and partner.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You see this line here," Danny ran his foot over the line and the beginning of the lane.

"Yes," Andy nodded, looking from the line, to the ball her father held in his hand, until finally settling on his face.

"You can't step past it," he started out with his explanation. "You can use this whole area back her to get a slight running start if need be." He was careful how he said running start, afraid she might get carried away, and something bad happen.

"And all I need to do is try to knock as many pins down as I can with one ball?" Andy was trying to make sure she understood the rules first.

"Pretty much," Danny nodded.

"You get two tries each turn sweetheart," Linda hoped that would make her daughter not feel so nervous.

"Maybe you should go first Mom," Andy looked at her mother. "You can demonstrate."

Linda picked up her bowling ball, and walked over to the lane. "Be careful Linda," Danny reminded her. "You have your own bowling ball inside you right now."

"I'm as big as a bowling ball," Linda muttered.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Danny couldn't help but sound worried. "It's been a while since you've been pregnant." He was trying to be careful by the words he chose, knowing she was like a firecracker ready to explode, anytime one of them said a little too much.

"Don't remind me," Linda glared at him.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Danny decided the hell with it, he'd rather her be mad at him, then him have to worry about the baby.

"I'm a nurse Danny, it's fine. Now let me bowl, and no more talk about the baby," she mumbled, reminding him about them focusing their sole attention on their daughter that evening. Danny stepped back, surrendering, content that his wife knew a bit more about pregnancy than he did. Linda rolled the bowl, and it knocked about half the pins down. "I'm a little rusty," she walked back to the ball retrieving machine.

"When was the last time you went bowling?" Andy asked.

"Years," Linda answered in one word. "I've been busy working and raising children."

"We can tell Linda, don't worry," Danny nudged Andy playfully, laughing.

"I may accidentally get confused and throw the ball the wrong way," Linda didn't see the humor in his comment.

"Just roll the ball mom, I want a turn," Andy was getting excited, bouncing up and down, on the seat she was occupying.

Linda took her next turn, and knocked the remainder of the pins down. "Not too bad, even if I do say so myself," Linda flaunted, walking over to her husband and daughter.

"Flaunt it, if you got it," Andy muttered, walking over to retrieve her ball.

"Where did you get that?" Linda looked back at her daughter, shocked by her comment.

"Television," Andy shrugged.

"We have to start monitoring what she watches on TV," Linda looked at her husband, her eyes wide, and serious.

Andy rolled the ball, but it didn't go very far, before rolling directly into the gutter. "I messed up," Andy said sadly, staring at the floor ashamed, as she walked back to sit next to her mother, who was running the scoreboard.

"Don't feel bad baby, it was your first time," Linda placed a loving arm around her daughter.

"You get another turn," Danny pointed at the board.

"Maybe you should take it," Andy was quick to backdown.

"No," Danny refused her, before pulling her up out of the chair and pointing her back towards the lane. "Reagan's don't give up."

"Give me a break, I've only been a Reagan for a year."

"Which means you have to make up for it," Danny wasn't giving in. He and Linda really didn't want to be the type of parents that forced their children to do things, they didn't necessarily care for. But they also didn't want their children to be the type that didn't want to participate in something, just because they had never done it before. Andy picked up the ball, and walked over the beginning lane. She held the ball out in front of her, and was just trying to gain some strength, knowing she would need it, if she was going to want it to reach the pins. Unfortunately, as soon as she flung the ball backwards, she accidentally released it, and it rolled backwards, where Danny was standing, rather than forward where the pins were. Danny jumped, when he saw the ball rolling towards him, fast and furious, and he had to dive a short distance out of the way, to keep the ball from running into him. "Andrea," Danny pulled himself off the floor.

"Sorry," Andy was quick to apologize, as she ran over to him.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" Danny was trying to gain his bearings, thankful that Linda wasn't standing next to him during his altercation with the bowling ball.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Andy smiled at him menacingly. "But you'll never know."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews, they are certainly appreciated... JusticeStandsTRUE


	15. Chapter 15

**CH. 15: I'm Dreaming of a Baby**

 **XXXXXXXX**

Normal was a word that most people were accustomed to. And most families had their own set of normalcy that they knew and understood quite well. As for the Reagan's, things too were back to the normalcy that Danny Reagan understood. He was a third-grade detective that was as usual working a case, he had a pregnant wife, a daughter that found trouble around every corner, and two sons that were constantly giving her a run for her money, as if getting into trouble was actually a competition. Linda was in her second trimester, and it was getting close to being able to determine the gender of the baby during the ultrasound.

"Danny, don't forget, I have a doctor's appointment this week," Linda reminded him, as she started to get ready for work. She was moving slow, still reeling from being so sick the day before, but she knew she needed to go, if even for a little while, to make up for the time she lost the day before, knowing their pocket book certainly needed it.

"Is this one I have to go too?" Danny asked, standing in the closet, looking for the tie he was going to where that day.

"Well that depends Danny, do you want to be with me when I find out the gender of our child?"

"As long as they don't see two in there, I don't really care what it is," Danny said being completely honest. Linda didn't say anything, but her face express said it all, and he was quick to surrender. "Point taken Linda," Danny pulled out two different ties, before holding them up to the shirt he had draped across the bed.

"So, you're not going to argue with me, saying you have to work?" Linda looked at him surprised.

"No," Danny shook his head.

"Why?" Linda couldn't help but form her own question.

"Because I'd like to ask the doctor a few questions," he admitted, settling on the gray tie with blue streaks in it.

"What kind of questions?" Linda wondered, knowing Danny didn't exactly care to attend all the baby appointments she had to go too.

"It's nothing Linda," Danny didn't think it was a good idea, to actually tell her some of the questions he wanted to ask, getting the feeling, it would bring back some raging hormones once again.

"Danny?" Linda sounded worried.

"I just want to make sure everything's okay. You've been really tired lately and your hormone level has been a little higher lately." Danny tried to say it as gently as he could.

"I can answer that question for you," Linda chuckled.

"Well then please tell me."

"Danny, we have three children and are about to have a fourth. I'm worried about being able to support them financially. I'm a lot older than I was when I had Sean, and I worry about being able to deliver safely," Linda was resisting the tears.

"You and the baby are going to be fine," Danny hugged her. "And as for the finances. It's a little late to be worried about that now."

"Danny, I was at the store the other day, and baby things are expensive. Are we going to be able to afford all that plus everything Andy, Jack and Sean are going to need?" Linda still couldn't put the concerns aside.

"Were going to have too," Danny shrugged. Knowing there wasn't much he could say, considering they were already expecting. "But I'll see if I can pick up a few more tours."

"But if you do that, you won't be home much," Linda said pointedly. "And I'm not raising these kids on my own. Jacks starting to get more of an attitude, Sean's always trying to be one step ahead of us, and Andy; I don't even know where to start with her."

"She was caught trying to stick her brothers head in the toilet," Danny remembered, knowing she did have a point.

"She gets that from her father," Linda pointed at him.

"Again, point taken Linda," Danny couldn't help but smile though.

"And I would like Andy to go with us for the ultrasound," Linda added, figuring that now was the best time to bring it up.

"Really?" Danny sounded surprised.

"I think it would be good for her. I want her to be as involved in this pregnancy as possible," Linda knew that she had yet to form a complete relationship with her daughter. And it certainly wasn't from a lack of trying, considering her daughter was such a tomboy, and much more interested in the things her father was interested in. Making Linda hope, that through Andy's interest in the baby, it would help make that relationship stronger.

"Are you sure?" Danny wasn't convinced. At least not nearly as convinced as his wife was, that Andy was ready for something like that.

"With the water pipe trouble, they are having at the school, now is the perfect opportunity," Linda had a point. "Besides, this isn't going to be one of those womanly appointments that would bring around a bunch of questions were not ready to answer." Linda was doing her best to explain it in a way that would make her husband agree.

"Very good point," Danny buttoned the last few buttons of his shirt before tucking it in.

"I talked to Henry last night, and he promises that he's feeling much better, and can watch the kids for us today," Linda realized, that she had forgotten to tell him the night before.

"Hope he knows what he's getting into," Danny finished up, by placing his shield on his belt, as well as his off-duty weapon.

"If anybody can handle them, it's Henry," Linda glanced at the mirror once more, content with her appearance.

"You have a point," Danny was just about to head down the stairs when Linda stopped him.

"I'm in a hurry to get to work after leaving early yesterday. Do you have time to help me wake the kids?"

Danny knew he needed to get to the precinct, but he figured a few extra minutes wouldn't hurt. And he knew how he would feel, if he was the one who had to leave work early, like she did. "Sure. Do you want me to take them to Bay Ridge too?" Danny figured, that while he was at it, he might as well volunteer, to go one step further.

"Would you?" Linda had to admit she wanted to ask him, but she knew how centered he was on his job.

"If I can get the kids out the door in less than thirty minutes. Which will be the real test?" Danny glanced at his watch. "Especially with Andy," he said, starting for his daughter's bedroom.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You three be good. Your mother will pick you up when she gets off work," Danny told his children, before they had a chance to run off, to other areas of the house.

"We will," the kids spat out in a hurry, just so they could start playing.

"Thanks again, Pop," Danny thanked his grandfather, and headed back to the car, so he could get to the precinct, and meet up with his partner.

The kids hadn't been bothering Henry much, content to play upstairs. And Henry figured, it was because Linda had warned them about treading lightly, since he had been sick. This made Henry grateful, that he was able to take a few more minutes to relax, still feeling tired, after being sick. He knew he would have to cook something for them to eat for dinner, but he figured he had plenty time before he needed to get started, the hour still being early. He could hear the kids running up and down the upstairs hallway, doors closing roughly behind them. It really didn't bother him though, as long as they weren't fighting, and nothing was getting broken. There were plenty of things left in Jamie's room, that they liked to play with, and he had a feeling they were busy with one of those. He picked up the book, he was in the middle of, and started up, where he had left off, the night before. The kids came down occasionally, but they never stayed long, allowing Henry to stay rather engulfed in the story. He had been reading for a while, until he grew tired of it, and glanced at the grandfather clock that stood against one of the walls. It was reaching the top of the hour, and Henry made his way into the kitchen, to get started on dinner, knowing his great-grandchildren would come bounding down the stairs, complaining of being hungry. Choosing to do something easy, Henry added several ingredients together to make a casserole, before poring them into a baking dish, and placing them into the oven to bake. He was about to leave the kitchen to check on the kids, when he was surprised to see his son walk through the kitchen door, knowing that normally, his son didn't arrive home from work, until after dark. He looked into his son's eyes, and he could tell something was off. "You look terrible."

"Thank you for that observation Pop," Frank grumbled under his breath.

"Are you sick?" Henry questioned.

"I caught what you had," Frank was obviously blaming his father for the sickness he contracted. He was just filling a glass with water, noticing how much trouble he was having quenching his thirst, when he and Henry heard a scrambling noise upstairs, reminding Henry about his great-grandchildren.

"Danny's three are here."

"I forgot about that," Frank walked out of the kitchen and into the den, to take a seat in his usual place.

"Do you want me to call Linda and have her pick them up?"

"No," Frank shook his head. "I had four, I'm used to chaos. And these three aren't usually that bad when they are here anyways."

"Hmm," Henry muttered, remembering a time or two, when things didn't run as smooth as silk, when they stayed with them.

"How have they been today anyways? When I talked to Danny earlier today, he said he they've been a handful this week." Frank remembered, taking his suit coat off, wanting to be a little more comfortable.

"Active," Henry said honestly. "But they're kids, so it's to be expected."

"Grandpa!" Sean was the first to spot his grandfather. "Andy! Jack! Grandpas here!" He yelled, as he ran down the remaining stairs, heading straight for his grandfather.

"Not so loud Sean," Frank rubbed his head. "I'm sick."

"What's wrong with you?" Jack overheard his grandfather.

"I got what Pop had," Frank answered him, although his eyes were shifting over to Henry.

"Mom was sick earlier this week," Andy remembered. "But hers is from the baby."

"I don't need another kid," Frank was quick to reply, even if he knew it was politically incorrect to say. "I'd be too afraid, I'd have another one like Danny."

Andy, Jack and Sean laughed, and Henry was quick to suggest the kids turn on a movie or play a game, so he could go check on dinner, and allow Frank a few moments of quiet so he could get some rest. The kids agreed to watch a movie, and Henry thought that would be the end of the constant noise he had been subject to listen to for the past several hours, since the kids got there that morning. Or at least so he thought, when it was only half an hour later, that they were back to yelling at one another. He was busy in the kitchen, and he could hear Andy arguing with Jack over something. He had already reminded them to keep their tone of voice down several times, but it didn't seem to do any good. He was tempted to turn the TV completely off, to act as some sort of punishment. But he figured that if the TV helped even a little, to keep them occupied. He decided against it. Dinner was about ready, and he called Andy in to help him set the table, while telling Jack to go upstairs and ask Frank if he wanted to eat lunch, hoping that if he separated the two siblings, it would help keep the peace.

"I don't want to set the table," Andy grumbled, pulling the dishes out of the cabinets roughly.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to," Henry reminded her, forgetting how difficult it was to take care of children that were either complaining about having to do something, or complaining about having nothing to do. "And be careful with my dishes. Those are old, and I don't want them to get broken."

"Old like you," Andy teased.

"Watch that mouth young lady," Henry shook his spatula at her.

"You're the one that said something about being old," Andy shrugged.

"You're not going to be content until you find yourself on the other end of my paddle today, are you?" Henry asked, although he meant as more of an observation, rather than a question.

"That's not my opinion," Andy laughed teasingly, before pulling the silverware out from one of the pullout drawers.

"So why are you and Jack arguing?" Henry changed the subject, knowing that according to the children's parents, Andy and Sean were the ones to spend their time feuding and fighting.

"Because he's an idiot," Andy said plainly.

"Andrea Reagan," Henry started to point the spatula at her again. "Do not talk about another family member like that, especially your brother."

"Even if it's true," Andy mumbled, obviously upset again, now that he brought her brother back up.

"That isn't true, and you know it," Henry turned serious. "Your brother is very smart in fact."

"Those words will certainly never leave my mouth," Andy scoffed.

"You are about to lose the ability to sit down, young lady." Henry was losing patience with his youngest granddaughter's choice of words. Andy didn't say anything, unsure if she should call his bluff on it or not. She knew that he had never disciplined her before, although he had threatened her quite a bit in the past. Just in case however, she decided to let it go, knowing that Frank was there, and she had already experienced at least three unpleasant experiences with him.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Grandpa?" Jack knocked on his grandfather's bedroom door, after going upstairs to do his great-grandfathers bidding. Hearing a reply, Jack walked in. "Pop, wants to know if you want something to eat for lunch?"

"Maybe later. I'm not real hungry right now," Frank set the book aside that he was reading.

"Okay," Jack started to turn away, when his grandfather stopped him.

"What was that banter I heard downstairs, between you and your sister?"

"Sorry Grandpa," Jack apologized immediately, when he realized his grandfather was chastising him for his actions.

"You really need to get along with your sister. Because when things go bad, family is all you got," Frank was thinking of the number of case examples that had gone over his desk in the past couple of years. Sure, he figured, that sort of explanation was a little old for the boy, but even that didn't keep him from saying it.

"I know Grandpa," Jack took a seat on the edge of the bed. "It's just sometimes Andy doesn't think."

"I'm sure she thinks," Frank wanted to be sure and clarify. "She's just the type of person that believes so strongly in something, that sometimes it makes her flamboyant. And she jumps into things with both feet, without thinking of the consequences."

"That's Andy alright," Jack knew he had to agree with him, when it came to his sisters over exuberant lifestyle, even if he didn't know what the word flamboyant meant.

"Now run downstairs and eat, so I can get some sleep." Frank knew his father would be wanting an answer to the question he sent Jack upstairs to ask.

"Yes Sir," Jack knew he would rather stay upstairs with Frank, even if he was sick, rather than going back down where his sister was.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was just after dinner, when the three Reagan siblings decided to spend their time exploring the attic, while Henry was busy cleaning the kitchen, and not notice that they had disappeared. They weren't exactly allowed to play in the attic, in fact, they weren't really allowed to be up there, unless they had permission, or was up there with an adult. "Guys," Jack started to say as he followed his siblings around the attic. "You know we're not supposed to play up here," he reminded them.

"Relax Jack, I've been up here before with Dad and Uncle Jamie, when we got the Christmas decorations down." Andy remembered.

"I know, but the point is, you were up here with Dad and Uncle Jamie. Which is within the rules that have been set up for us to follow," Jack said pointedly.

"Shut-up Jack, you sound like a textbook." Andy ignored him, as she and Sean, dug through the storage containers and cardboard boxes that were stacked up along the walls.

"If Pop finds us up here, we're all going to be in trouble," Jack started to explore through his own box.

"You don't have to be in here," Andy reminded him sarcastically.

"I know, but seeing as I'm already up here," Jack shrugged. "And I don't want to be left out." Jack decided to ignore his own warnings, and join in with his sibling's exploration.

"Then stop complaining about being in trouble, that's already a given for me." Andy didn't really mind if she got in trouble or not.

"I love Christmas," Sean was beaming, as he pulled out several glass Christmas ornaments.

"Me too," Andy agreed with him, at least since the year before. Knowing that in the past, before she was adopted, Christmas didn't mean that much to her. Then again, her foster families weren't ones to celebrate the holiday. At least not with their foster children. She remembered, being able to partake in the preparations of the meal, as well as eat some of it, along with her foster siblings. After partaking of the meal, she and the other foster kids were made to clean up the mess in the kitchen, while the family went out to look at Christmas lights. Afterwards, when the family got home and was preparing to open gifts, the kids were sent upstairs and forced to stay in their rooms. She remembered one family she lived with had a daughter around her age, and she let her go in her room, where she could watch a Christmas movie on her TV, causing her to look back fondly on that Christmas. Sure, it wasn't nearly as nice as this past Christmas that she spent with the Reagans. But at the time, she didn't know any better, and figured that was how life was for kids who didn't have caring parents such as she had before.

"Do you remember last year, when you were helping Dad hang Christmas lights on the roof, and you made him almost fall off the roof?" Sean laughed, from where he was sitting atop the Christmas tree box.

"And Grandpa just got to our house, and he had to pull Dad back up," Jack remembered standing out in the yard, while watching his father hang from the rain gutters, yelling at Frank to hurry.

"What are you three doing up here?" Henry startled them, causing them all to jump, getting the feeling that they were going to get in trouble. Henry was about to yell further, when he was stopped, by Sean's screaming.

"What happened?" Andy and Jack were standing by their brother in a matter of seconds.

"Pop!" Jack yelled, concern showing in his voice, while Sean held his throbbing foot.

"You scared me when you yelled at us, and I stepped on one of the glass ornaments," Sean started to cry, when he realized his foot was bleeding.

"What are you doing up here without your shoes on?" Henry was beginning to get the feeling, he was much too old to watch his energetic great-grandchildren. At least when he was left alone with them.

"I wasn't planning on you trying to scare me half to death," Sean looked at his grandfather upset.

"Let's go get your foot cleaned up," Henry started to take his youngest down the stairs and over to the bathroom, when he remembered the other two, who showed no signs of leaving the attic. "Come one you two," he looked back at Andy and Jack. "You're not supposed to be up here anyways." Henry added, while following a hobbling Sean down the stairs.

"Aren't you coming?" Jack who had started to follow Henry, stopped short when he realized his sister wasn't doing the same.

"In a minute," Andy nodded, still wanting a little more time to investigate the attic.

"Pops going to kill you," were the only parting words, Jack left her with.

As soon as Jack left her alone, Andy proceeded with her so-called detective training she designed for herself. "I wonder what's in this box," Andy pulled the lid open. She was just about to close it, when she pulled out a beautiful snow globe. She flipped it over, to enjoy the falling snow, when she noticed scribbling on the bottom with a permanent marker. It read 1973, from Frank. "This must be Grandmas," Andy smiled.

She was just starting to enjoy herself, when Henry caught her off guard. "Andrea Reagan, when I tell you to do something," Henry growled, gripping her by the ear.

"Owe, Pop that hurts!" Andy was leaning her head over as much as she could, trying to keep the pain out of her ear.

"It's supposed to hurt. You disobeyed me." Henry pulled her down to the second floor.

"Careful Pop, you're going to wake up Grandpa," Andy was trying to convince him to let go, knowing they were getting close to walking past her grandfather's room.

"That's the least of your worries right now," Henry ignored, pulling down the remaining of the stairs, until they reached the bottom floor. Andy wasn't sure what could be worse than her grandfather waking up and finding her in trouble for misbehaving.

"I'm sorry Pop," Andy said pleadingly.

"I know you are," Henry ignored her. Figuring he had already heard it all, considering he had already raised his own son, and had countless experiences with his grandchildren.

"I didn't mean to disobey," Andy's gaze was settled on the floor boards beneath her feet. "I just wanted to hone in on my investigation skills."

"That's just an excuse Andy and you know it," Henry was obviously not having it. "What do you expect to uncover in your grandfather's home?"

"I don't know," Andy said thinking, not sure why she did it. "But I have to start somewhere," she added. Despite her confused face expression, it didn't take her long to come back with a witty reply.

"Andy, why are you always the difficult one?" Henry took a seat on the sofa, just before pointing for her to take a seat next to him.

"Just lucky I guess," Andy grinned, unsure of what else to say. What he said was true, trouble might as well be her middle name.

"You know better than to disobey," Henry looked at her seriously, hoping to gain a feeling for how apologetic she was, so he would know if punishment was necessary, rather than just a stern talking to. But it was beginning to appear evident to him, that by her face expression, she wasn't taking it all that seriously. "I'm really trying to be lenient here Andy, since you don't stay with me very often. But you are making it really difficult."

"I'm sorry Pop," Andy apologized again. "But can I help that my curiosity gets the better of me sometimes?"

"I understand that Andy," Henry had to admit, that he knew how she felt. "But you have to learn to stifle that curiosity at times. Now I'm not saying that curiosity is a bad thing, it just needs to be controlled."

"Are you going to tell Mom and Dad that I didn't listen today?" Andy started to sound worried.

"I'm not the type to squeal," Henry said honestly. "Normally I would just handle things on my own."

"Oh, I guess I haven't lived here long enough," Andy voice lowered, her mind drifting back, to another time.

"You've lived here plenty long enough," Henry was trying to sound stern, and appear as if there was no excuse for her bad behavior. Yet at the same time, he could also tell that by the tone in her voice, that she felt bad that she hadn't been a Reagan very long, based on what her biological mother did.

"I'm sorry Pop, it won't happen again," Andy looked him in the eye, this time appearing serine.

"I'm sure it will," Henry mumbled. "But I'll overlook it this time."

"Thanks Pop," Andy gave him a small smile, before making her way back up the stairs, to find her brothers.

Henry remained in his place, as he thought of how quickly her behavior changed, and directly in front of him. He didn't want to say anything to Danny or Linda, but he couldn't help but worry about his youngest great-granddaughter.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following day, and Andy, Jack and Sean were back at Henry's. And surprisingly, Andy was like a different child, when it came to her behavior. "Pop," Andy approached him, while he peered into the pantry, so he could get started on a grocery list. "Did my Mom tell you that my Dads picking me up early today?"

"She did," Henry nodded, turning away from the pantry, and moving on to the refrigerator.

"They are taking me with them to Moms doctor's appointment." Andy's voice took on a different tone, a tone that held joy, yet was laced with a hint of worry.

"Are you excited?" Henry smiled.

"Mhmm," Andy's eyes were elated. "We're going to find out if I'm going to have a brother or a sister."

"And what do you want? A brother or a sister?" Henry was wondering how the girl really felt about everything.

"At first, I wasn't sure, but now I want a boy," she said honestly.

"Another brother?" Henry teased, knowing it didn't matter to him either way.

"I know how to handle my brothers," Andy grinned. "And I kind of like being the only girl."

"I guess we'll see then," Henry handed her a plate, so she could serve herself something to eat, before Danny came to pick her up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"You ready to go Linda?!" Danny called when he walked through the front door of his home. It was just a little after lunch, and he had taken the rest of the afternoon off, so he could pick Andy up from Henry's, and the two of them could go with Linda to her doctor's appointment.

"I'm coming," Linda was just coming down the stairs.

Seconds later, and Andy came bounding through the door. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the car?" Danny looked at her, wondering why his daughter had problems following even the simplest of orders.

"I wanted to change my clothes first," Andy was already halfway up the stairs.

"Andrea," Danny mumbled. "Just make it quick, we need to get going."

"It'll only take a minute," Andy ran up the remaining of the stairs. True to her word, it was only a minute and Andy was running past them. "Well come on, you're the one that was worried about being late," she said looking at Danny.

"We can always drive right past your school. See if they need any help cleaning stuff up." Danny said calmly.

"I'll shut up," Andy said getting into the car and buckling her seatbelt, and doing it all without saying a word.

"I'm going to have to remember that threat a little more often, that works better than spankings and groundings," Danny laughed, looking at Linda.

"Andy, we are going to need you to be on your best behavior while were there," Linda said gently, turning around in the seat so she could look at her daughter.

"I understand," Andy nodded.

"Are you sure?" Linda wasn't by any means acting stern, she just wanted to make sure Andy understood the seriousness of it. "This is a very special appointment, and there is a lot of expensive equipment inside the room, that we don't want to get broken."

"Yes Mam," Andy nodded.

"Were trusting you on this one Andy," Danny glanced at her through the car mirror.

"I know," Andy nodded again. "I'll be good."

"That's all we ask," Linda turned back around, but she couldn't help but feel a little nervous, not only about taking Andy with them, but as well as the whole ultrasound reveal process.

An hour or so later, and Danny, Linda and Andy were sitting inside the waiting room. "You ready for this?" Linda looked at her husband excitedly.

"Ready or not, here it comes," Danny said standing, as they headed for the examination room.

"Do you want to know the gender?" Jenny, the OB nurse asked.

"Yes," Danny said. Whereas Linda said no.

"I thought we were going to do a gender reveal?" Linda glanced at her husband.

"We can do it with the rest of the family," Danny nodded.

"Okay," Linda gave in, considering she really wanted to know.

Jenny proceeded, with the ultrasound, and at the end, she started to type in the words. It's a Boy, on the screen. Both Danny and Linda were ecstatic, but at the same time, they couldn't help but wonder. "Are you sure?" Danny had to ask.

"It's very visible Mr. Reagan," Jenny pointed out on the screen. "Your little boy certainly isn't shy."

Andy was about to say something smart alec, but Danny placed a hand over her mouth. "I don't mind the gender," Danny said justifying his feelings. "Linda has just been behaving a little different than she had when she was pregnant with our sons."

"How so?" Jenny questioned.

"Overly tired, raging hormones," Danny was trying to be as careful as he could with his words, in saying it, considering his wife was right there beside him.

"Raging hormones is to be expected with any pregnancy," Jenny enlightened him.

"I know that," Danny said simply."It's just seems different is all."

"She's mean," Andy pointed at her mother, her eyes wide.

"Andy," Danny silenced her.

"It's because I'm older isn't it?" Linda said flatly.

"That could be a part of it," Jenny nodded. "But I was looking over the test results that were taken last week, and I feel that the real contributing factor is because I think you have an iron deficiency anemia."

"What's that in English?" Danny sounded concerned, looking from his wife to the nurse.

"It means that she hasn't been able to produce enough iron, which helps produce oxygen in the blood," Jenny explained.

"Is it serious?" Andy's voice indicated worry. And Danny immediately squeezed her shoulder in reassurance, despite the fact he was having his own concerns.

"It can be, but it isn't when its caught early, which in this case it was," Jenny smiled at the girl.

"Maybe you should go wait in the waiting room," Danny said looking down at his daughter. Danny really didn't want his daughter to be worried about her mother's condition, yet at the same time, he didn't want her to be left alone in the waiting room, thinking that who knows what kind of trouble she could get into.

"But I want to stay," Andy said pleadingly.

"There's no need to be concerned Mr. Reagan. In cases such as this, the deficiency can be handled by taking iron supplements, and eating foods with a high level of iron in them."

"That explains my reason for being tired, and having difficulty concentrating, or remembering my children," Linda still felt bad about forgetting about Andy being left in her room for so long, when she punished her.

"But what about the raging hormones?" Andy couldn't help but ask.

"Your mother's mood swings are quite common honey," Jenny said hoping to be able to explain it in a way that the girl could understand. "They can come from worry, as well as from all the physical and emotional changes a woman's body goes through when they are expecting."

"Can we do anything to help?" Andy asked intrigued.

"Let your mother get plenty of sleep, time to relax, light physical activity, eat well, let her spend some time with your Daddy without pestering them for something, and allow her to have plenty of time to herself."

"Sorry I asked," Andy mumbled under her breath.

"But I do have some good news," Jenny smiled.

"What?" Andy wasn't sure if she should believe her or not.

"Your mother's hormones should start to decrease, now that the first trimester is over."

"Finally," Andy grinned.

"But I'm not going to lie to you when I say they won't return, probably in the third trimester," Jenny said looking at all three of the Reagans.

"How long will that last?" Andy started to sound miserable again.

"Several months I'm afraid," Jenny shook her head. Andy turned and looked at her father, her eyes wide once again.

"Please don't have any more kids." Andy had heard enough, and this time was more than willing to wait in the waiting room, for the remainder of their visit.

"Don't worry," Linda was tired of feeling fat, and Danny was tired of the chaos it brought.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Finished at the doctor's office, Linda happy that they finally knew the gender of their child, managed to convince Danny to stop by the store. So, she could get started on a bit more extensive shopping process, now that she knew what color and pattern to buy. Danny really didn't want to go to the store, but his wife and daughter were excited, and he knew he couldn't put a damper on that excitement. "What color do you want to get for the baby bouncer?" Linda was in between a blue or green one.

"I don't know, blue," Danny wasn't paying much attention, he was too busy checking emails on his phone.

"You don't think you should get something gender neutral just in case you have another one?" Andy suggested.

"Absolutely not, this is the last kid I'm ever going to father," his daughters comment, made him put his phone away, and pay a bit more attention to what Linda was purchasing.

"I agree, there's no way I'm going through this again, Linda pointed at the ever-growing belly in front of her.

"What kind of diapers are you going to get?" Andy was looking at a shelf covered with nothing but diapers.

"Probably pampers," Linda answered.

"How do you know what size to get?" Andy knew, she knew a little about babies, but it wasn't anything compared to what she figured her mother did.

"In most cases it depends on the weight of the baby. But we'll get a small box of newborns and ones, just to be on the safe side."

Andy started to pick up a box of each size, when Danny spoke up. "Do we really need to get diapers now? It's going to be several months before we have to actually put one on the boy."

"We're going to have to start buying them sometime," Linda answered him, even if she had no idea where they were going to put the baby supplies, until they were needed, considering they didn't exactly have another bedroom available.

"They have so many different baby things," this time Andy was looking at the different brands and shapes of baby bottles.

"Things have certainly changed since Sean was born," Linda agreed.

"I wonder what things were like when I was born?" Andy couldn't help but wonder, knowing she was a couple years older than that of her brother. Then again, she had a feeling her own mother didn't have very much for her when she was born.

"Glass bottles and cloth diapers," Danny teased her.

"Stop talking about yourself Dad," Andy teased him right back.

"Somebody's about to find themselves grounded again," Danny muttered under his breath.

"For what? Being able to stand up to you," Andy knew he was only kidding.

"Just hush," Danny shook his head at her comment.

"Now let's go pick some clothes out," Linda smiled at her daughter proudly.

"Don't we have some of Sean's already?" Danny vaguely remembered carrying a box up from the basement with baby things some time back.

"Yes," Linda answered him. "And we can use some of them, but he's going to need a lot of new ones."

"This is going to be fun," Danny muttered, following the girls over to the racks of boy clothes.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After picking the boys up from Henry's, and taking a break to eat at a local pizza place, Danny, Linda and the kids headed for home. Not really wanting to tell the boys about the gender of the baby, thinking they may squeal to the rest of the Reagans, Danny and Linda told Andy to keep the news quiet. With the kids, out in the backyard playing, Linda took the time to talk to Danny. "What kind of gender reveal do you want to do?" Linda asked, taking a seat next to her husband on the sofa.

"I don't know it doesn't matter to me," Danny shrugged flipping the channels on the remote.

"Oh, come on Danny, this is your child too, surely you have something you would prefer," Linda pushed. "Would you like to do a balloon release, a cake with icing in the middle," Linda named a few.

"I think you should let me shoot something," Danny broke a smile when he said it.

"What?" Linda was confused.

"Fill some balloons with something in it and let me shoot them."

"Seriously Danny?" Linda couldn't believe his answer.

"You asked," Danny shrugged, going back to the football game he settled on.

"Even if we could Danny, where would we do this at. Discharging a gun in your father's backyard at Bay Ridge isn't exactly in the middle of nowhere," Linda said pointedly.

"My fathers the Police Commissioner, it would be fine. Besides, his neighbors got used to bizarre noises. They didn't have a choice when me and my siblings were growing up. And I'm a good shot, it will only take one discharge," Danny couldn't help but grin at his last comment.

"Okay," Linda said after thinking about it for several minutes, before standing.

She had just started to walk away when Danny stopped her. "Really?" Danny couldn't help but be surprised that his wife was actually letting him have that one.

"It'll be anything but boring," Linda laughed, walking over to the back door to call the kids in to get ready for bed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was later that night, when Danny was just making his way up the stairs to go to bed, unbeknownst to Andy, who thought both her parents were asleep. She had been lying in bed awake most of the night, since Linda tucked her in, but when she thought it was safe enough, she threw her bedspread back, turned her bedside lamp on, took a seat on the floor, and picked up the only Teddy Roosevelt book she had so far been able to work off. She wasn't really paying much attention to the words on the page, her mind was too filled with other thought. She was so engulfed in her thoughts, that she didn't hear her father walk into her room.

"Andrea Mary Reagan," Danny was trying to keep his voice low, as to not wake the boys up, but that was proving to be a little difficult considering he was upset.

Andy dropped the book, a bit startled, not expecting him to find her up and out of bed, considering it was way past her bedtime.

"What are you doing awake at this hour? Its 12:00 am."

"I couldn't sleep," Andy picked up, hoping she wouldn't be in trouble.

"Why not?" Danny walked in, before closing the door behind him.

 _Uh oh_ , Andy thought to herself, knowing that anytime Danny walked in and closed the door to the bedroom, it usually meant he was going to spank her. She didn't think she did anything too wrong, at least not wrong enough to warrant a spanking, he usually only saved that sort of punishment for attitude, disobedience, or when she did something dangerous.

"Andy, you are not in trouble," Danny noticed she kept looking from him to the door. "I just want to talk, and I don't want to risk waking your brothers."

"You sure?" Andy wasn't sure if she should believe him.

"Yes," Danny chuckled. "Now come over here and sit by me, he pointed to the spot on her bed next to him. Andy walked over, and Danny put an arm around her. "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking too much, and I couldn't sleep," Andy admitted.

"What you thinking about?" Danny pushed. Andy sighed and looked up at him, not completely sure how to say it.

"Things sure are going to change around here when the babies born."

"It will," Danny agreed. "But it will be for the good," he added.

"I know," sure Andy was happy about the baby, but that didn't keep her from thinking about all the changes they were going to have to make.

"Andy, you don't think we will forget about you after the babies born, do you?" Danny guessed. "Because that will never happen, I can assure you."

"I'm not worried," Andy shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Danny pushed, wanting to be 100% positive before he let it go.

"I'm sure Dad," Andy reassured him. "Besides, Andy shrugged, "it wouldn't necessarily bother me even if you did forget about me. There was one good thing about the foster home. When I was there, and a new baby came in, I never had to worry about being forgotten, because I was never thought of in the beginning. It sounds mean I guess," Andy shrugged again. "But when you look at it the way us foster kids do, more kids are never a problem."

"Andy, you aren't a foster kid. You're my kid, and there is no way possible I could forget about you, Jack or Sean. You have no idea, how much I wish I would have been a part of your life when you were younger. But your here now, and that's what matters, and you won't ever be forgotten again. I know Jack knows this. And after what happened with Sean, I'm sure he does too. But You know that, that will never happen to you, again right?" Danny looked her in the eye.

"I know," Andy nodded. What he was saying helped some, yet at the same time, she couldn't help but feel bad. Knowing that as bad as she felt about not having him in her life sooner, it had to be even worse for him. "But it's okay if you do, I know you haven't had me for all that long Dad, and it wouldn't bother me if I slipped your mind a time or two," Andy didn't want him to feel bad, if he was trying to make her feel better.

"Andy, I could never forget about you. You are on my mind just about every minute of every day."

"Why? Because you never know what kind of trouble I'm getting into at the moment."

"That's part of it," Danny admitted. "But not entirely, a parent just can't up and forget about their child one day. Especially not in the Reagan house."

"Maybe so," Andy shrugged. "But no matter how long I live, I will never be a Reagan as long as the rest of my siblings, even the baby."

"And that's what makes things special between us," Danny was hoping to get her to understand. That he didn't care how long her last name was Reagan, that she had always been his daughter. "That doesn't matter Andy. You have been my daughter ever since the first cry, you made at the hospital. The first time you learned you had a smart mouth, the first time you learned to take care of yourself when you stayed home alone while your mom worked at age five, and the first time you ran off from foster care, among countless other firsts you did, simply because you have my blood in your veins."

A few tears were escaping out of the corners of Andy's eyes, and Danny was expecting a heart-felt response. But what he got, was completely unexpected. "So, it's your fault I do the things I do," Andy said thinking, before cracking a small smile. "You know, it's really unethical for you to punish me for acts that I can't help I do."

"Time for bed," Danny ignored her. "Now go to sleep, I'm serious." He said before turning the light next to her bed off.

"Dad," Andy stopped him, before he had a chance to walk out of the room."Thanks for not forgetting about me."

"Anytime," Danny closed the door to her bedroom, before leaning against the now closed door, thinking about all she said. It killed him, that she had the past she had, the memories she had, among other concerns that could be avoided. She was his child, and he had failed to protect her for the first few years of her life. And he silently promised, that nothing like that would ever happen again, at least not if he could help it.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy was surprised that she was able to fall asleep, and when she did, she was even more surprised by the dream she had. It wasn't Christmas time, but the dream she had was a Christmas one, and she figured it was because of the Christmas decorations she and her brothers had been digging through up in the attic. In the dream, she had gotten in trouble for something. She wasn't sure what for, then again it really didn't matter. She was Andy Reagan after all, and she could find trouble regardless of the time of year it was. "You're not getting nothing for Christmas kid," Danny was aggravated as he and his daughter walked through the front door, after he had to pick her up from school.

"It was a prank Dad sheesh," Andy tried convincing him.

"What did she do?" Linda asked leaning over the changing station attached to the pack n play, where she was changing her 3-month-old son.

"She blared the Christmas song 'Run, Run Rudolph' across the entire PA system," Danny told her. "Bringing about an early dismissal, to be added to her file."

"Andrea, how many times have we told you to think before you act?" Linda asked looking over at her daughter, while she picked up the baby.

"I did think," Andy nodded, truthfully. "I thought it would be funny."

"Apparently your thinking didn't get you very far," Linda's voice was stern.

"They said she cranked the volume up so loud, that it blew the speakers," Danny thought that now was as good a time as any to tell his already irate wife.

"And I suppose we have to pay for the damages?" Linda figured.

"Ironically no," Danny pulled out the slip of paper that had her infraction written down on it, out of his pocket. "They said they were needing to replace it anyways, and the cost was already planned out in the school's budget."

"Thank God for that," Linda said loudly, as she focused her attention on her daughter. "Or you wouldn't be sitting comfortably through dinner this evening."

"I'm sorry," Andy apologized, before they even had a chance to list her punishment.

"Go get me your computer, your cell phone, and the book your reading," Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"What! But Dad! My book too. What do you expect me to do?" It was obvious, Andy didn't think her crime, resulted in too much punishment.

"Spend your time thinking about how you are never going to do it again," he suggested.

Andy huffed, but she didn't say anything as she took her phone out of her backpack and handed it to him, before going up stairs to collect her other times.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Ironically, she got in trouble the last day of school before being let out for Christmas break, making the Christmas holiday right around the corner. It was Christmas Eve, and the kids were downstairs watching a movie, while Linda bathed her youngest. The baby started crying, and Linda hollered for Danny.

"Dad, Moms calling you," Sean barely turned his head away from the TV. "The baby's crying again."

"That isn't anything new," Jack muttered.

"I would say that's a correct observation," Andy turned the volume up on the remote, trying to drown out the cries that were coming from upstairs.

"It's kind of the way you three sound when you get in trouble," Danny combatted against them, as he made his way up the stairs in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked walking into the bathroom, where Linda was just picking the baby up and out of the tub.

"Can you dress the baby and make him a bottle, while I clean up the mess in here?"

"Yeah," Danny took his youngest son and wrapped him in a towel, before placing him on his and his wife's bed.

"What are the kids doing? They are so quiet?" Linda walked past him, carrying a basket of dirty baby clothes.

"Watching Home Alone," Danny had just finished diapering him, and was now looking for a pair of his fleece onesies, that had been left on the bed.

"Who knows what kind of pranks they are going to come up with to play after watching that." Linda knew that her children already had a creative mind.

"Maybe so, but I have no doubt that if Andy was ever to get left home alone for an extended period of time, that she would be able to handle herself," Danny admitted.

"That's a nightmare that will never come true," Linda promised herself.

That night, after the kids had all been tucked in, Andy just so happened to sneak down the stairs where she found Linda wrapping presents. "Andy, what are you doing up and out of bed?"

"I'm staying up all night to wait for Santa," Andy snuck a cookie from the plate of cookies she and her brothers had left for Santa, just before they went to bed.

"Santa isn't going to come if your awake, and especially if you're eating his cookies," Danny gestured at the one in her hand.

"I think he will," Andy nodded. "In fact, I think he's already here."

"What are you talking about Andy?" Danny carried one of the gifts his wife wrapped to the Christmas tree.

"It's like the song says, Santa looked a lot like Daddy," Andy laughed. "And technically you're not very far from being able to pass for Santa's double."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny focused all his attention on his eldest, getting the feeling, he wasn't going to like her answer.

"Well you are a cop, and if you keep eating donuts." Andy wasn't even able to finish her explanation, before Danny ordered her back to her room.

"From now on her first punishment is always no music."

Andy stayed upstairs for maybe an hour, but she was just too excited to sleep, listening for any slight noise that could alert her to the jolly man in red. Deciding to take a quick peak downstairs, to look under the tree. What she found wasn't presents, but it was her father, kissing her mother on the couch. She had just started to giggle, when her parents noticed they were no longer alone. "I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause," was the only thing Andy could think to say as she laughed out loud.

"Get upstairs!" Danny yelled pointing at the stairs.

"Danny," Linda nudged him. "You're going to wake up the baby."

"I'm going to kill her." Danny took a deep breath.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy awoke the following morning, a bit more tired than usual. At first, she didn't remember why, still smiling about her Christmas dream, when the holiday was still a ways away on the calendar. She started to get dressed, when she remembered why she was tired, she was up late talking with her Dad. She trusted in what he said, so she wasn't really worried, like she was the night before, and instead her behavior turned joyous, as she remembered the gender reveal that would be taking the following day after Sunday dinner. She was beyond excited, and glad that her parents trusted her enough to take along with them, so she could experience something new and special. She didn't know how she was going to keep it quiet until Sunday, but she swore to herself that she would keep the promise she made to her parents, and instead settled on something fun she could do with her brothers, or better yet, get them into trouble.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I know I enjoyed writing it. I know Christmas is a little early for the story, but I couldn't help but add it in. Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews... And hope you all have Merry Christmas... JusticeStandsTRUE


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16 The Reveal**

School was back in session since the pipe disaster, giving parents Danny and Linda a slight reprieve in the worry of losing their home to something disastrous caused by their children being left home alone. Then again, when it came to Andy and school, it didn't ease their mind too much, knowing that at any moment they could receive a phone call from the principal regarding their daughter's behavior. Linda was working while she could. Although her mind was elsewhere, thinking about all that needed to be done in baby preparations, now that they knew the gender of their unborn child.

"Danny," Linda placed a call to her husband that day during her lunch break. "What time are you getting off today?"

"I don't know," was all Danny could think to say.

"We need to spend some time talking about the baby." Linda's mind was racing on what they were going to name him, where the nursery was going to be, and about a thousand other things.

"About what?" Danny was confused.

"If you remember correctly, we don't exactly have another bedroom readily available for the nursery."

"I forgot about that," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I'll try to think about it. But right now, I have to get back to work." Danny had to step outside the interrogation room to take the call.

"Love you," Linda said hanging up.

"We have a patient in exam room 3. You want to help me?" Linda's friend and coworker Robin asked.

"Sure," Linda retuned her phone to her pocket.

"How are you feeling?" Robin asked, pointing at her friends growing belly, that she did her best to cover with her pink and yellow scrubs.

"Tired," Linda admitted. "But okay."

"How are you sleeping?"

"Not great, but it's going to get a lot worse," Linda knew what was to come.

"I remember when I was pregnant," Robin shook her head with a smile. "I don't want to go through that again."

"This one, wasn't exactly planned." Linda laughed. "We were more than content with our three."

"I forgot you had three kids," Robin had been friends with Linda for years, since Sean was a toddler.

"Andy, Jack and Sean," Linda named them off.

"And how is Andy?" Robin asked curiously. Remembering some of the things her friend told her about regarding her overactive daughter.

Linda chuckled at first, unsure of how to reply. "She's great," she finally replied. "She's a handful, gets in trouble quite a bit, but she's great."

"You should bring her by sometimes," Robin thought. "Maybe she'll follow in your footsteps and become a nurse."

"I doubt it," Linda laughed again. "This job is too tame for her. She'd go crazy, having to stay in one building all the time."

"You had a doctor's appointment last week," Robin remembered. "Do you know the gender yet?" Her friend sounded excited.

"Yes," Linda squealed.

"Well?"

"I can't tell you," Linda shook her head.

"Why not?" Robin pushed, trying to get her friend to spill.

"We haven't even told our boys and the Reagans yet," Linda didn't show any signs of weakening. "The only ones that know, are me, Andy and Danny."

"So, Andy knows," Robin smiled at her mischievously. "Does your daughter accept bribes?"

"Don't you dare," Linda pointed at her.

"What's wrong? You don't trust your own daughter?" It was obvious, Robin was having way too much fun, teasing her friend.

"As a matter of fact, no," Linda knew that Andy would squeal, if offered money.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that afternoon, after picking up her children from school, Linda headed for home. Her mind was still on the baby, house chores that needed to be done, as well as her elder three children. She had sent the children up to their rooms to do their homework, while she looked at different nursery patterns online, hoping to get some ideas she could show Danny when he got home. The boys were upstairs doing as they were told, and Andy started out there, but it wasn't long until her attention faltered, and she was back downstairs, trying to get away from her social studies homework.

"Andy would you please put the clothes in the dryer for me?" Linda asked, looking up from her computer, when she noticed she wasn't upstairs and doing her homework like she told her to do, more than twenty minutes ago. Figuring, that a good way to get her daughter to settle down and do her homework, was by suggesting a few chores.

"Why can't Jack do it?" Andy complained.

"Because Jack is doing his homework like I told him to, and you are not," Linda reminded her, thinking that would be the end of it.

"I think it's time I got started on my homework," Andy started for the stairs, willing to do almost anything to get away from chores.

"You can get started as soon as you finish with the laundry," Linda said a bit louder to gain her daughters attention, still needing the laundry done.

"What ever happened to school being more important than chores?" Andy faced her mother. "School after all will forge my future, chores on the other hand will only lower my chances at making a higher grade."

"Andrea! Go get the laundry and put it in the dryer. And when you are done, you can go upstairs, get your stereo and give it to me for not listening and being a smart ass."

"Seriously Mom!" Andy yelled, in a defiant tone.

"And when you're done, you can bend over the table for five swats with my wooden spoon for arguing with me and being defiant.

"No, mom please." Andy tried to get out of the punishment she brought on herself. "I'll do what you want."

"You should have thought about that before. Now get to the laundry." Linda went back to her browsing, insinuating that was the end of their conversation.

Andy was back in her room and sitting at her desk, about ten minutes later. She hated not having her stereo anymore, seriously beginning to think she would never get her homework done now, at least not with the help of music thumping. After a while, she was surprised, that she had nothing else to do but actually pick up her pencil and jot down the answers to the five or so questions, she had been assigned. She had no idea if the answers were right, the only thing she really cared about at the moment, was being able to tell her mother she was done. It wasn't that she didn't care about her grades, she just didn't like spending time sitting around, when she could be doing something much more enjoyable.

"Is there anything else you want me to do?" Andy sounded contrite, once she returned downstairs.

"Are you through with your homework?" Linda really didn't think, she would have a problem with her any longer. But knowing Andy's track record, that didn't keep her from asking.

"Yes," Andy approached the kitchen table, where her mother was sitting.

"Good, now you can help me pick out nursery patterns," Linda pulled the kitchen chair out next to her, so her daughter could help her look.

"You're not mad at me?" Andy hesitated, unsure if she should sit down. She knew her mother, didn't say things she didn't mean. Yet at the same time, it wasn't very long ago, that her mother was unhappy with her.

"That's over, Andy. Your young and you are going to make mistakes. Your father and I both understand this. We just with they were are a little less often." Linda pointed at the available seat.

"So, do I," Andy admitted.

"Just try to think, before your mouth gets in the way, and you do something wrong." Linda nodded, through with the words of wisdom she was trying to get across.

Andy nodded in understanding, becoming more comfortable to take the offered seat.

"Which ones do you like?" She smiled.

"Well I saved these images," Linda pulled up the images she had saved. "What do you think? I like the blue little havens go bananas with the monkeys," Linda started out with the first picture she had saved. "I like the li living aero planes, and the under the sea, sea creatures one. They also have some with just colors," Linda showed her two different colors, including a light blue and gray one, and a mint green and gray one."

"I kind of like one, with a pattern." Andy admitted. "But you should be asking Dad?"

I will," Linda nodded. "But you may be a bit more creative and helpful when it comes to decorating your brother's nursery." Linda knew, that her husband's lack of attention, wasn't because he didn't care. It was just his way, he was busy with his job, and trying to support his family, that sometimes his mind seemed elsewhere. Even though, it wasn't. "So, which one do you like better?"

"I don't care," Andy shook her head, lying. "You decide."

"Andy, what's going on? That doesn't sound like you." Linda knew how excited Andy had been, since she first announced her pregnancy. And now she was acting, as if she could care less.

"I just didn't think you really cared about my opinion." Andy knew she wasn't being fair to her mother, knowing that if she really wouldn't have cared, she never would have taken her to her sonogram appointment.

"I wouldn't have asked you, if I didn't." Linda had a point, placing a hand on her daughters back, before rubbing small reassuring circles. "Andy, I've always wanted you involved. When have I ever showed otherwise."

"I know, it's just," Andy hesitated.

"It's just what?" Linda asked gently, getting the feeling, more was going on with her behavior.

"Do you remember when I told you about that foster family that was going to have a baby, and how much I wanted to help, but they wouldn't let me?"

"Mhmm," Linda nodded, remembering the mother and daughter that pushed her out, because she wasn't part of the family.

"Once they acted like they wanted my help," Andy continued. "Even went as far as asking me to go to the store with them. I thought they were serious, so I got excited and went along."

"What happened?" Linda was so surprised, Andy chose to open up with her, about her past, without Danny being there. Knowing that normally, the only one she felt safe enough to open up to, was the man that saved her.

"Anytime I started to say something, they would turn on me and say, who asked you?

I was disappointed, Andy admitted. "But by then, I was hardened to it, and acted like it didn't faze me."

"But it did?" Linda looked at her intently.

"Maybe a little," Andy shrugged. "But I'm tough, I'm a Reagan." Andy pointed at herself with her thumb, before giving the first smile she gave, since talking about her past.

"And I'm glad you are," Linda hugged her, before placing a kiss on her head. "I love you Andrea Reagan."

"I love you too Mom," Andy hugged her back.

"Now which one do you like?" Linda tickled her.

"Ha-ha!" Andy giggled. "I like the one with the monkeys."

"Me too," Linda agreed with her daughter's choice.

"Now we just have to convince Dad," Andy laid out their next problem.

"Piece of cake," Linda smiled. "We'll just have to work on him."

"Piece of cake," Andy laughed, repeating her mother's words.

"Are we having cake for dinner?" Danny asked, walking through the front door of his home, only catching the last word, his daughter said.

"No," Andy giggled.

"Andy and I found some really cute bedding sets for the nursery," Linda dropped a hint, as he walked further into the house.

"Oh," Danny walked over to the table. "Which one do you like?"

"We like the one with the monkeys," Andy showed him the picture.

"That one's cute?" Danny admitted, while Linda showed him the other options

"Well?" Linda asked, when he didn't give her a definite answer.

"The monkeys certainly fit our children," Danny thought, agreeing with their choice of pattern.

"We did it!" Andy jumped up excited.

"Did what?" Danny was confused.

"Nothing," Andy dropped back in her seat, she and her mother laughing, happy they had made a little progress, regarding the baby, and convincing Danny to vote in their favor.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"So how was your day?" Danny asked his wife. Wondering, how she was feeling, remembering what the doctor had said at her last appointment.

"Fine," Linda was working on dinner, while the kids were upstairs playing a game. "I'm tired, but I feel okay. Robin pestered me about the gender of the baby, and Andy gave me a little trouble this evening, but nothing I couldn't handle." Linda gave him a rundown of her day, in less than a minute.

"Andy?" Danny sounded surprised. "She seemed fine a minute ago." Danny remembered when he had just gotten home from work, and he hadn't noticed her acting in any way out of the ordinary.

"We got past it," Linda started to set the table. "So, have you done any more thinking about the nursery, like I asked you to?" Linda had to admit, that the baby's room, was her biggest concern at the moment. Considering she had no idea, where they were going to put all the baby stuff they were going to need to get. They didn't have any more furniture, and they didn't have any other rooms, at least not since Andy moved in. They had the basement, but there was no way Danny or Linda would even consider putting either of their children down there. Especially Andy, it was much too far away from them and their bedroom, and they could only imagine what she would do. Taking full advantage of the fact that there was a full floor, in between her and her parents room. Probably staying up late, playing music, and trying to sneak out.

"I don't know, I kind of figured, we would cross that bridge when we came to it, Danny didn't sound too concerned.

"Well were at the bridge so let's cross it," Linda put her foot down. "If we're going to have to move I want to do it now, and not when I'm about to burst."

"We're not going to have to move, we'll put Andy in the attic since she's the oldest and then move Sean in Andy room and the baby in Sean's room since it's closer to our bedroom." Danny came up with the next logical explanation.

"We're not just going to toss our daughter up in the attic," Linda looked shocked that Danny would even consider it.

"We'll fix it up, make it part of the house by knocking part of the ceiling out and adding a permanent staircase, it'll look like we have a small additional floor." Danny figured that way, there wouldn't be such a gap between them and their children.

"It might be cheaper to move," Linda didn't appear to be 100% sold on the idea.

"No, it won't, I'll do the work myself," Danny volunteered.

"I'll call a contractor," Linda said reaching for the yellow pages.

"Linda, I used to be in contracting it'll be fine, I'll even get Dad and Jamie to help me out." It was obvious, Danny didn't share her concerns.

"It's a good thing I'm a nurse," Linda shook her head deciding to let Danny have his way. Which meant she was going to have to go stock up on first aid kits.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Linda's mind had been on the baby, all day, so it was no surprise that, that thought was still there during dinner. "I hope the baby is going to be a good baby," Linda said over dinner that evening. Sure, Linda would love her baby regardless, but that didn't keep her from hoping, especially considering she was older now, and had three mischievous children that kept her on her toes.

"Me too," Danny agreed wholeheartedly. "I don't have the energy to take care of a newborn. And a hard one at that."

"You don't have the energy to roll over and say wake up Linda, the baby needs you." Linda teased.

"I didn't do that," Danny tried picking up for himself. "I carried Sean, up and down the upstairs hallway when he was a baby, just trying to get him to go to sleep. So, his cries wouldn't wake up Jack."

"I was only teasing," Linda laughed, at his face expression.

"I wonder what kind of baby I was?" Andy's question, stopped their laughter.

They hadn't really thought of it before. Sometimes it felt like Andy had always been there, but in reality, there was still so much they didn't know, and they had to accept that. Eventually, they hoped to gain more and more knowledge regarding the girls past, as of now it seemed to come in bits and pieces. Unfortunately, there was really no way they could find out about when Andy was a baby. Considering Andy didn't know anything, and they really doubted that Michelle would tell them anything. At least nothing good, that they could share with the child. She had already experienced so many bad things between Michelle and foster families, that they wanted to shelter her from any more bad experiences that Michelle could tell her, simply because she didn't care.

"Considering Jack was a good baby, and Sean wasn't. Tradition would show that you probably weren't." Danny broke the silence with an explanation.

"Oh," Andy muttered under her breath. Feeling guilty over something she had no control over.

"Don't feel bad, you didn't let me finish," Danny could tell she was hurt. "My parents told me countless tell times, how hard of a baby I was. I had colic, and I kept them up all night long, and cried anytime they put me down."

"Really?" Andy laughed, the ice broken, making Andy return to her old self.

"And you know how much you and I are alike. So, you were probably just like me when you were a baby." Danny wanted her to know that regardless of the type of baby she was, it didn't matter to them.

"Considering what Michelle put me through," Andy thought about it. "I'm glad I was a hard baby."

"Andrea," was all Linda could think to say, not sure how she could really contradict her, considering it was Michelle's fault, Danny had been separated from his daughter for so long.

"Me too," Danny smiled, agreeing with her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

After dinner, and the children once again dispersed, each going their own way. Jack was in the shower, Sean was driving his remote-control car up and down the upstairs hallway, while Andy played with her foam basketball, and basketball hoop that was hung over her closet door. She would have preferred playing outside with her actual basketball goal, but when she tried going outside, her mother stopped her. Reminding her of the no going outside after dark rule, without an adult. She was just going up for a rebound, when Sean drove his car into her room.

"Who said you could come in?" Andy threw the ball at him.

"I can come in anytime I want. This is going to be my room." Sean walked around the room, trying to determine where he was going to put everything.

"Who said?" Andy started to open her upstairs window, before picking up his car, acting as if she was going to drop it.

"Mom and Dad," Sean smiled. It wasn't that he didn't like the room he had. He was just enjoying the fact that he could torment his sister. Thinking that it was about time, after everything she's put him through. "They said that the baby, is going to have to have my room, since it's the one closest to theirs. And that I was moving in here."

"Too bad, because I'm not moving." Andy was confident in her decision.

"You have to, if mom and dad say." Sean knew that there was never another option if their parents already made a decision. Knowing if they did, that only got them in trouble.

"No, I don't," Andy shrugged him off.

"You're going to tell our parents no?" Sean looked at her questioningly. "This I got to see."

"This is stupid Sean, if you took my room. Where would I sleep?" Andy was almost certain Sean hadn't heard everything his parents told him.

"My vote was a dog house," Sean said sarcastically.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"We need to do the gender reveal Sunday," Linda reminded him. While the two were left alone in the kitchen. "So please try to avoid running off in the middle of family dinner on a case."

"Do my best," Danny knew his case was beyond important, yet so was his wife's mood, when it came to doing something she had been looking forward to, since she found out she was pregnant.

"I'll get a balloon filled with blue confetti or something when I get off work tomorrow," Linda made a mental note to place an order the following morning.

"I'll bring the gun," Danny was more than content with the part he was playing in the reveal, thinking that he by far had the easier job.

Linda was about to suggest another way to pop the balloons, rather than a gun discharge, when they were interrupted by Sean yelling from upstairs.

"Mom! Mom! Help!"

"Go see what he's yelling about," Linda looked at her husband. Her hands full with clean dishes, she was unloading from the dishwasher.

"He called for mom, not dad," Danny reminded her.

"They are always calling for me," Linda had a point. Knowing that 95% of the time, Jack and Sean called for her, and Andy called for Danny, when one of them needed help. "Besides, it either that, or you can unload the dishwasher?"

"I'll go check on the kids," Danny made his way out of the kitchen in a hurry.

What he found, was something he never expected to see. He found Andy trying to shove Sean out of her upstairs window.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Danny caught them both off guard.

"Dad! Help!" Sean was kicking at his sister, trying to get her to stop.

The more Sean kicked however, only made Andy shove him harder, and Sean scream louder.

"Andrea and Sean Reagan!" Danny grabbed them both by the shirt, and jerked them back before closing the window.

"Sean started it," Andy was the first to speak, after her father turned and faced them.

"I don't care who started it," Danny said plainly. "Your both in trouble."

"But," Sean started.

"You go to your room, I'll be in to talk to you later," Danny preferred to question them separately, knowing that if he did it while they were together, he'd never get anywhere, with the two passing blame.

Sean sighed, and threw his sister an angry look, before leaving the room.

"I hope you realize, that you could have seriously hurt your brother." Danny turned his attention to his daughter, once the two were alone.

"I was only kidding Dad, I wasn't really going to shove him out the window." Andy tried to get herself out of trouble. "And even if I was, he wouldn't have hit the ground he just would have been on the roof."

"Which is still dangerous Andrea, and it's why you've earned yourself a weekend grounding sentence for it."

"What? Dad," Andy started to argue.

"Didn't you already get five swats today for arguing? Do you need five more?" It becoming obvious, the parents were trying to get ahold of their daughter's argumentative behavior.

"How did you know about that?" Andy answered him with a question, rather than a direct answer.

"I'm your father, there isn't much I don't know," Danny said honestly.

"Oh," Andy fell silent.

Danny could tell something was bothering her, so he decided to cease the lecture, content that he got his point across, and called her to take a seat next to him. "What's going on Andy? Why were you fighting?"

Andy didn't answer at first, trying to distant herself from him, still upset over what her brother told her. It wasn't really the fact that she would be losing her bedroom, it was more along the line of being kicked out of her room, and being left with nothing. At least so she thought.

"You lied to me," Andy's eyes were downcast, her voice showing resentment.

"What?" Danny was completely and utterly confused. Trying to figure out where she would have gotten such an idea in her head.

"You said you wouldn't forget about me when it came to the baby, but you did." Andy was doing her best to keep from crying, at the hurtful feeling she was feeling inside. She hated when she cried, knowing she never did it in the past, no matter how hurtful her foster families treated her. She really didn't think she had softened that much since she came to live with the Reagans, yet at the same time, part of her wasn't so sure. Her own mother didn't want her, and now her own father was forgetting about her. She knew she shouldn't mind, thinking that at least he hadn't decided to take her back to social services, and resign custody, when he found out they were having another baby. She just thought he was different, and she wouldn't get her room jerked out from under her.

"Andy, what are you talking about?" Danny was feeling terrible, for something he had no clue about.

"Sean said, that you were giving him my room." Andy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Which means I'm not going to have anything."

"Aww Andy," Danny was trying not to laugh, at something that upset her so much. "We wouldn't leave you without a bedroom. Didn't your brother tell you, what we were going to do for you?"

"He suggested a dog house." Repeating the words aloud, made Andy tempted to run after her brother, and try shoving him out the window all over again, no matter how much trouble she got into.

"And you believed him?" Danny looked at her questioningly. Thinking that usually she was a lot smarter than falling for something like that. "Andrea," he ran a hand through his hair. "You know this all could have been avoided, if you would have just come and asked your mom and I about it. Instead of getting upset and attacking your brother."

"It also could have been avoided, if I killed Sean, and had one less brother." Andy thought of an even better idea, at least she thought it was.

Danny didn't say anything, but he did give her a very stern look, before he softened a bit, so they could move on. "Andy, we are going to have to make a few changes, to accommodate all of us." He wanted to be sure and point out. "But your mother and I wouldn't leave you without anything."

"Am I going to lose my room?" Andy voiced her main concern.

"Probably," Danny hated to say it, after she had been so upset. But he wasn't about to lie to her.

"But I like my room. I've had it since I moved in." Andy remembered when she first walked into the room, and how shocked she was to find one all to herself. Thinking the last time she had one to herself was when she still lived with Michelle in the apartment. After that, she barely had space to herself. The room she was given at the Reagans, was the first one she remembered ever feeling completely happy. She remembered seeing all the furniture and the room and asking Linda if Jack or Sean needed one of the dressers. Simply because she didn't have nearly the amount of clothes to fill them and a closet. She also remembered how her mother responded.

Maybe not now, but you will. Andy had to smile when she thought of it, and how the very next day she was drug to store after store to buy her new clothes and shoes.

"I know you do Andy," Danny sighed. "But you are the oldest. So, if we have to move anyone, it's going to have to be you and Sean. Sean has the room closest to mine and moms, and when we move the baby into his own room. We need to be close by, so we can hear him. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Andy's tone was curt, still not thrilled with the idea. But she understood his reasoning behind the decision.

Danny ignored the tone, knowing they normally would have corrected her on it. But he decided to let it go, for the time being. "Regardless of what happens. You will have a room, and it will be just as nice as this one."

"You promise?" Andy knew he never gave her any reason, for her not to believe him.

"You know your mother better than that," Danny laughed. "She'll be moving everybody out of the way with that big belly of hers, just trying to get to work on all the bedrooms."

Andy smiled at Danny's comment, knowing the comment about her mother was true.

"Don't tell your mother what I said about the big belly," Danny warned carefully.

"I know better than that," Andy laughed.

"Now go take a shower and go to bed. I don't want any more trouble tonight." Danny's eyes were stern, but his voice was the opposite.

Danny returned to the bottom floor of the house, completely unsure how to solve their bedroom problem.

"Linda," he said the second he saw his wife. "We might have to move."

"But I thought?" Linda was confused, by his sudden comment.

"The rooms are too small for Jack and Sean to share. But Andy is giving me some trouble."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Linda assured him. "She'll be the one getting the brand new room after all."

"She was doing better, when I left her," Danny admitted. "But I guess we'll just have to wait and see." He was just about to settle down for a little time in front of the tv, when he remembered the reason he went upstairs in the first place. "Oh, and Andy and Sean are grounded this weekend."

"That's no surprise," Linda scoffed. "At least not for Andy."

 **XXXXXXXX**

Sunday was an exciting day for the Reagans, with the announcement, that was planned for that afternoon. Andy could barely sit still in mass that morning, her mind everywhere else, but the message the priest was giving. She was sitting in between Jack and Nicki, on the row directly in front of her parents, her head dashing back and forth, as she looked around the sanctuary. Linda had nudged her multiple times to get her stop wriggling and pay attention, but it didn't appear as if it was doing any good, causing her and Danny both to consider taking her out for a few minutes.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Andy finally turned around to look at her mother.

Linda didn't like her children getting up in the middle of mass. But if it helped her be still, and keep her mind on the here and now, she relented, and nodded with her head to go ahead. A few minutes later, and Andy was about to slip back into her rightful place, when Danny, who was sitting on the end, caught her by the arm, and maneuvered her to sit in between he and Linda, hoping they could get through the rest of the service without any more interruptions.

"When is it going to be over?" Andy whispered.

"When it's over," Danny was kind of surprised she asked such a question.

"I want to go to Grandpas," Andy was starting to wriggle again. "I can't keep the secret for much longer." Andy leaned her back against the back of the pew.

"You're just going to have to be patient," Danny said the only thing he figured he could say. At least until Linda came up with something.

"I'm about to give you another reason to be wriggling around if you don't stop," Linda whispered.

Andy sighed, but she straightened up a bit. Her mind still wasn't on the words the priest was speaking, but she managed to at least keep her head looking forward, so it would appear like she was paying attention. When, her mind was on the balloons in the car, and the revolver Danny had on his waist. Just when Andy didn't think it would ever end, the parishioners were allowed to stand, showing it was the end of the service. Andy was the first Reagan out of the church, and standing next to the car, waiting for the rest of her family.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Andy called them excitedly.

"We better get that kid out of here, before she bursts in excitement," Linda looked at Danny, as the two talked with Frank and Erin. "She's only had to keep the secret for two days, but she's acting like it's been an eternity."

 **XXXXXXXX**

As soon as dinner was over, Andy was ready to move everyone outside, and into the back yard. Jamie was still trying to eat his desert, but it was appearing that Andy was going to have a nervous breakdown if they didn't bust the balloons, so he carried his plate out with him. Jack and Sean were designated with the tasks of opening the enclosed boxes and freeing the balloons, making them apart of the reveal as well, Linda wanting to make it a family affair. Jack was just about to open the box, when Jamie called out to his brother, who was checking his revolver.

"Don't miss brother, you'll never live it down."

"Not a good time to pester me little brother. I have a loaded gun in my hands, and you're not wearing a vest."

"Come on boys, let it go!" Erin couldn't help but sound excited.

Seconds later, and Jack pulled the box open, while his brother helped shoe the helium and confetti filled balloons. Danny waited, until the balloon got a bit of altitude, before discharging his weapon, and busting the balloon. In another second, blue confetti and glitter fell from the sky, falling atop the parents. There was a round of cheers from the family, Frank hugging Andy, who was standing next to him. While Jack and Sean high-fived their uncle, happy that they were going to have a brother. Both boys, more than certain, they had their hands full with their one and only sister Andy. Erin was busy taking pictures, while Nicki talked with Henry. Henry didn't really mind the gender, as long as it was happy and healthy. He was just pleased that they would have another Reagan at the dinner table.

"Did you really have to fill it with glitter too?" Danny didn't mind the confetti, falling all over him, but the glitter was something entirely different. He had already tried dusting it out of his hair multiple times, but it seemed like the more he did, the more glitter fell.

"In this case, more is better," Linda laughed kissing him.

"Mom! Dad! Enough with the kissing!" Andy yelled. "That's how you got us into this mess in the first place!"

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews...JusticeStandsTRUE


	17. Chapter 17

**CH. 17: The Trouble with Ipecac**

Spring was in full bloom, and so were the Reagans. Danny and Linda were both working full time, and the kids were back at school. Linda loved her job immensely, but being pregnant, certainly didn't make it easy. At least not with the constant feet and back aches, as well as the numerous things she had to do, before the baby arrived.

It was lunch time at Blessed Hearts Academy, and Nicki was surprised to find her cousin, sitting at a table alone, barely eating the food on her tray.

"What are you'd doing?" Nicki didn't think, she had ever seen her cousin so quiet before, and that concerned her.

"I'm thinking," Andy barely took the time to look at her.

"What about?" Nicki took a seat across from her.

"I've been trying to stay out of trouble, but I'm getting bored. So, I'm trying to come up with something new to do. Something that no one would ever expect. The problem is, I'm having trouble."

"I'm pretty sure, you not being able to come up with anything is surprising enough," Nicki admitted. Hoping she would be able to talk her cousin out of whatever she was planning. Then again, she didn't think there was much chance of that, considering, she had never been able to do it before.

"That's not it," Andy shook her head. "I'm just getting too predictable. I need to do something completely off the wall, something my parents would never expect."

"I'm sure they expected you to borrow your moms card and spend $75, and then get in a fight in the middle of the store with your arch nemesis." Nicki said sarcastically.

"It's not only my parents, it's the school too. I have to show that Andy Reagan is still on top."

"I don't think there's any doubt in their mind," Nicki took a bite from her lunch, knowing they didn't have a long lunch break.

"Maybe, maybe not," Andy shrugged. "But there's only one way to find out." Andy had a mischievous look in her eye, when she said it.

"Do you like getting in trouble?" Nicki was beginning to think, that was all her cousin lived for.

"Well no, not exactly. But I like to keep things interesting. And if getting in trouble will do that, then that's just the price I have to pay for being intelligent."

"You think getting in trouble shows your intelligence?" This time, Nicki was utterly confused.

"No, but it does show my creativity, of being able to come up with new things."

Nicki was about to say something, when one of their teachers Mr. Turner approached their table.

"Miss Boyle, I came to remind you that the extra credit assignment you asked me for is due Friday."

"It will be on your desk Friday morning," Nicki nodded. "I'm almost through with it."

Mr. Turner was about to say something about looking forward to reading her paper, when Andy interrupted.

"Hi Mr. Turner, I'm Andy Reagan, Nicki Reagan Boyles cousin." Andy thought she better introduce herself first.

"Yes, I know who you are," Mr. Turner nodded. You are in my English class." He reminded her.

"Really," Andy was beginning to think that was the class she got her best naps in. "How am I doing?"

"Not too good," Mr. Turner told her straight up.

"Anything I can do about it?" Andy wondered, then again, it wasn't like she would be willing to make any changes anyway.

"Yeah, pray," Mr. Turner walked away.

"You just got schooled by a teacher," Nicki laughed.

"Whatever trouble I do get into next, you can bet it will be in his class." Andy wasn't willing to go down without a fight.

"Why don't you just ask for extra credit?" Nicki came up, with a much easier suggestion.

"Me, do extra credit," Andy pointed to herself, shocked at the suggestion. "Why are you doing extra credit anyway? You make straight A's. My parents would have a heart attack if I brought home straight A's."

"Because I have a test coming up next week, and I'm struggling with learning the material." Nicki justified her actions, even if her cousin wouldn't understand.

"You're worried about a test a week in advance?" Andy sounded surprised. "I don't think about a test, until the day before."

"I'm trying to keep my straight A's. And by doing extra credit, if I bomb the test, I'll still have an A."

"Bomb that sucker then, and don't waste your time studying," Andy suggested, with a huge smile.

"No," Nicki was quick to say. "Now let's get back to your predicament, not mine."

"The only predicament, I'm in, is not knowing how I'm going to annoy Mr. Turner." Andy crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Keep it simple, so you don't get suspended," Nicki suggested.

"Refresh my memory," Andy ignored her. "What have I done, and what have I not done?"

"I really don't think I'm the best one to ask. I'm not a member of your fan club. But I have a feeling if you ask Aunt Linda, she would remember."

"Or," Andy's face brightened, as if the light bulb in her head flashed on. "I could check my school records from one of the school's computers.

"You don't have access to that sort of information. You're not a teacher, remember."

"That's never stopped me before," Andy ran her fingers over her chin grinning. As a plan began to devise in the deep crevices of her mind.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That afternoon after school, and Andy was still struggling with how she was going to gain access to the school's computers. She knew her parents had log-in information, so they could check their child's school status, but she knew she could never get it from them. Her mother kept things like that memorized. Her father on the other hand, probably didn't even know stuff like that, knowing his wife, normally took care of things like that, and then just told him about things, she knew he needed to be aware of.

They had been home for maybe an hour after Linda picked them up from school, and Andy was just coming down the stairs, after doing her homework.

"Can I go outside and play basketball?" Andy asked, her hand already on the door knob.

"Not today Andy, you're in trouble." Linda took her daughter by surprise.

"What did I do?" Andy sounded shocked. Sure, she knew of hundreds of things she'd done, just over the past week. But they were things, she didn't think her mother knew about.

"Your teacher Mr. Turner sent me an email today wanting to let me know that your handwriting in class and on your turned in homework assignments is very unreadable."

Andy's mouth dropped, when her mother gave the name of the teacher. Never had that teacher been on her radar, at least not until today.

"Which is why you will sit at the table and write. 'I will start using my best handwriting in every class.'

"How many times?" Andy grumbled.

"One hundred times," Linda handed her a couple sheets of papers, and a pencil.

"And you will do it, sitting here at the table where I can check it. If it is unreadable or I think you can do better, I will erase the whole thing and you will do it over."

"Mom!" Andy complained. "That will take me forever."

"Maybe it will help you pay better attention to your school work."

Andy started to take her seat in her usual place at the table, to get started on her dreaded assignment. When she came up with an idea. But in order for her idea, to pan out. She needed scotch tape and six more pencils.

"Can I go to the bathroom first?" Andy made her tone of voice sound contrite, so her mother would allow her to get up. And she would think, that she really was sorry.

"You have five minutes," Linda glanced at her watch.

"Yes Mam," Andy jumped up and ran up the stairs. She didn't really have to go to the bathroom. And she felt bad for lying, knowing it wasn't allowed in the Reagan household, and she knew she would be in major trouble if they knew she did it. But she knew that if she did the assignment the right way, the way her mother wanted her to. She would never get to go outside. Andy hurried into her room, where she found the pencils, and taped them together, in a row.

Andy returned, just as her five minutes were elapsing, and she sullenly picked up the single pencil her mother gave her and started to write. At least while her mother was watching her, she would use the single pencil. But the second her mother turned away to cook, or to go down to the basement to check the laundry. Andy planned to pull the six pencils she had taped together out of her lap. Knowing that, that way, she could write six lines, at the same time.

She was about halfway done, when she heard her mother coming up the basement stairs. Getting the feeling her mother would come check her work, Andy dropped the pencils into her lap, and quickly picked up the single pencil.

"That is much better Andy," Linda sounded content with her daughter's progress. "You can go outside, as soon as your done."

"Yes Mam," Andy smiled sweetly, even though inside, she wanted to laugh out loud at her cleverness.

 **XXXXXXXX**

That night, and Andy laid awake in bed, as she tried coming up with a plan. She still had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew that she didn't want to get suspended, and she knew that if she was to get caught breaking into the school's computer system she would. Deciding to save that idea for a much later time, when she wanted to get suspended and have a break from school. Hacking into the computer system, also wouldn't do anything to annoy Mr. Turner, which was what she really wanted to do, after his obnoxious comment. His comment didn't by any means hurt her feelings, and she believed him when he told her to pray. What she didn't like however, was that he got her in trouble with her mother. She knew her writing wasn't great, but she also knew, that no other teachers had ever complained so bad, they sent an email to her parents.

She didn't really remember doing anything intentional to get in trouble in any particular class. She did remember the fireworks, blowing out the speakers, and the fights. Unfortunately, most of those were grounds for suspension. Reminding herself, she didn't want to get suspended, Andy was beginning to lean more and more on playing a prank on the dear professor that got her in trouble. "But what?" She said to herself, sitting up in bed. There were tons of pranks, but she preferred to save those for her uncle Jamie. She sat in the very back of the class, so that gave her the advantage of going unseen, like it did, when she napped. That wasn't very often, sometimes she just zoned the rambling man out, and instead worked on homework from other classes. She knew there were always the classic pranks, that involved messing with a teacher's chair, locking him out of his own classroom, hiding a snake in his drawer. She was just about to give up, when she remembered something important. Every morning, he made coffee in the classroom. "We have a winner," Andy laid back down. She would spike his coffee.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy got up early the following morning, so she could slip downstairs and set her plan into action. She considering sneaking a bit of her mother's wine or her father's beer. But she changed her mind, when she figured he may enjoy that. Peering into the pantry door, Andy reached for a combination of spices. Chili pepper, soy sauce, and garlic salt. She was holding all three in her hand, when she turned towards the sink.

She saw the bottle of dish soap on the counter, making her consider putting soap in his cup, thinking of how awful it tasted, remembering the countless times her mother drug her to the sink, and washed her mouth out with it. Then again, there was also an unopened canister of baby formula she considered using, but the problem was. It was unopened. Nope, Andy shook her head. She would save that prank for dear old dad, when he was delirious from having to stay up all night with his infant. She was about to place the three ingredients in a small zip lock, when she suddenly remembered something she saw on a movie. When a person was sick, and needed to upchuck, as she liked to call it. They were given ipecac. It was usually used, in cases of accidental poisoning. Making her mother keep it on hand. The only problem was, it was kept in her parent's bathrooms medicine cabinet. Where her parents both were, still getting ready for work. She figured she could wait, until they came down, but by then, her mother was usually busy, rushing her out the door. Thinking she may not get the opportunity then, Andy decided she would take a chance, and work on growing her skills of deception. It was exceptionally risky, considering they could easily figure out she was up to something. Especially her father, who had his own level of deception. Taking a deep breath, Andy made her way up the stairs, and into her parent's room.

"Mom," Andy devised a plan to get close to the medicine cabinet.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Danny looked at her questioningly.

"I have to go to school today," Andy reminded him.

"I know that," Danny nodded. "But normally, I have to drag you out of bed."

"I would still be there," Andy admitted. "But I'm not feeling very well." Again, Andy hated to lie to her parents. Thinking this was the second time in the past two days.

But she couldn't think of any other way to get so close to the opened medicine cabinet, where it wouldn't be so obvious, if she instead opened it, in front of her parents.

"Where do you feel bad at?" Linda approached her, concern arching her face. Hoping that her daughter wasn't coming down with anything, knowing she needed to work.

"My head hurts," Andy rubbed her head, trying to make it look real.

Stepping over to the medicine cabinet, Linda reached into the cabinet for the thermometer. Andy hopped up on the bathroom cabinet, in between her mother and father's separate sinks, and awaited the dreaded the thermometer. She knew it was coming, even if she did hate the stupid thing. After placing the thermometer in her daughter's mouth, Linda walked into the closet, where she could pull out a set of blue scrubs. With her mother out of the room, Andy knew it would be the perfect time. Unfortunately, her father was standing at his sink, shaving.

"I thought you liked being scruffy?" Andy ran a finger over the right side of his cheek, that had yet to be shaved clean.

"And I thought you weren't supposed to talk when you had a thermometer in your mouth." Danny reminded her.

"Touché," Andy took it out, just long enough to reply.

Andy was noticing how often her father would rinse his razor in his sink full of water and decided that if she was going to reach into the cabinet. It had to be when he was looking down. After watching him another few seconds, Andy reached into the cabinet, and closed the small bottle around her hand.

The thermometer beeped, and Linda called from the closet. "Does she have fever Danny?"

"98.6," Danny read the digits.

"I'll give you some Advil," Linda walked back into the bathroom. "If your headache persists, tell the school nurse to call me."

"I should probably stay here, and not take any chances," Andy tried. Today of all days, was the day she wanted to go to school. But knowing they expected her to have some sort of comment, and needing to keep up the charade, for appearances sake. Andy opened her mouth.

"Nice try Andy. But no," Linda gave her the pills to swallow, before moving her out of their room, so she and Danny could finish getting ready.

 **XXXXXXXX**

For once, Andy was the first to arrive in her English class. She could smell the coffee brewing from outside the class, and she was glad to see the room empty when she walked in. After dropping two tablespoon fulls in the small four cup coffee maker, Andy dropped the bottle back into her backpack, before hurrying out of the class, so it wouldn't look suspicious to any of the other students.

That morning, and Andy didn't have any intention of falling asleep in class. She was too busy looking forward to the action, and secretly hoping he wouldn't make it out of the classroom, before he up chucked. Just as soon as the bell rung, Mr. Turner poured himself a cup of coffee, and started roll call.

"Present and accounted for Mr. T," Andy grinned, when he called her name.

"Please do not call me that Miss Reagan," Mr. Turned was in a hurry to get started on the days lesson.

"Why not? It works," Andy ignored his complaints.

"Because I asked you not to, and I am your teacher." Mr. Turner, was obviously enforcing his authority.

"You know that's never mattered to me before, right?" Andy questioned him.

"One more inappropriate comment Miss Reagan, and you'll be sitting in the principal's office," he warned.

Andy immediately ceased with the comments. Not wanting to miss out on the day she was looking forward to the most, out of her entire school semester.

Andy watched the clock, while Mr. Turner rambled on with the English lesson. She knew it had to take a few minutes for the meds to get in his system, but she was careful to watch his every move. He was about mid paragraph, when he suddenly stopped reading, and started to take deep breaths. Neither of the students said a word, all eyes on their teacher, getting the feeling that something was wrong.

"Excuse me," Mr. Turner covered his mouth. Trying to make a break out of the classroom. Unfortunately for him, he didn't make it very far, before he threw up all over his desk.

Eww!" Most of the students moaned loudly.

Aww!" Several of the girls yelled in disgust.

All but Andy of course, who burst out laughing, grateful she wasn't sitting in the front row.

Mr. Turner eventually made it out of the classroom, and it didn't take long for the kids to run out as well. Not wanting to sit a classroom, that was overcome with a disgusting odor. By the time Mr. Turner made it out of the faculty bathroom, class was over, and Andy thought she made it out free and clear, without anyone the wiser. What she wasn't expecting however, was to hear her entire class get called to line up outside the principal's office to be interrogated one by one, and get their backpacks and lockers searched. Andy didn't have a problem, with the interrogation part. The backpack check however, wiped the smirk off her face, when they told her they were going to call her mother. And saying she was lucky, she wasn't going to be suspended. And was going to be allowed to attend each of her classes that day, before her mother came. She was also going to receive a week-long detention. And had to write a 500-hundred-word essay, regarding why it was wrong to treat your teacher with such disrespect. She didn't really mind the discipline she was receiving from the school. Detention, wasn't that big a deal anymore. As for the essay, she knew she was going to have plenty of time to work on it, considering she knew her parents were going to ground her from now until eternity.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It really didn't surprise her, that her mother made her go straight to her room, just as soon as they got home. Being told to do her homework, and then to get started on her essay. And not to come down, until she was called. Andy had long before finished her homework, by the time she heard her mother and father on the stairs. She really couldn't make out what they were saying, but by their tones. They didn't sound happy, that was for sure.

"Andy, you can come down for dinner now." Linda opened the door to her bedroom. "Afterwards, we will discuss your punishment."

"Yes Mam," Andy walked past her. She saw Danny standing in the upstairs hallway, and she couldn't help but ask. "Did you catch any bad guys?"

"We caught you." It was evident by his tone, that he wasn't in the mood to joke.

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair, aside from the sound of silverware hitting the glass plates. Jack and Sean started to say something, but it didn't take long, for them to drop their end of the conversation, when they noticed, neither Andy nor their parents were going to engage them.

Normally, lectures and discipline took part in the bedroom. But this time, the parents decided on something new. Making Andy clean the kitchen, while they continued with the lecture. Danny was reading the note the principal sent home with Linda, needing both hers and her husband's signature. When Andy spoke up.

"You should have seen it Dad." Andy was laughing, just thinking about what happened with her teacher that morning. "It was awesome."

"It isn't funny Andy." Sure, Danny wouldn't have minded if the circumstances we're different, and she did it to a student who was bullying her. But a teacher, there was absolutely no reason to pull a prank like that on a teacher.

"What made you do this Andy?" Linda was beginning to think her daughter's bad behavior was beginning to fade away. At least until now.

"I was out of school for a week," Andy shrugged. "I had to do something epic, to mark my return."

"Pretty sure you succeeded," Danny folded the letter.

"But why would you choose to do something like that to a teacher?" Linda had to admit, she couldn't believe it, when the principal called her.

"Can I plead temporary insanity?" Andy was hoping that would help make her parents a bit more lenient on her.

"You could. But it wouldn't do any good." Danny shook his head.

"Okay," Andy shrugged again. "I'll admit, it was wrong to prank a teacher. I was just mad that he got me in trouble."

"Where did you get the idea to spike with ipecac?" Danny wondered, first of all.

"I saw it on tv somewhere," Andy remembered.

"Definitely no tv for you, for a while," Danny rolled his eyes.

"I considered spiking it with alcohol," Andy admitted. "But I figured that would get me suspended."

"Thank God, you were smart enough to only spike it with ipecac. Otherwise, I'd be spiking your ass right now."

"Andy, you are grounded, for two weeks." Linda glanced at the clock. Knowing she needed to get the lecture over with, so she could get her tucked into bed, before it got too late.

"Two weeks!" Andy complained loudly. "Dad can't you talk to her."

"I did," Danny nodded. "It was one week."

"But that means you added a week?" Andy looked at him confused.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Sean, interrupted sarcastically.

"Sean!" Linda glared at her youngest. "Get upstairs and get to bed, before you end up being the one grounded." She warned.

It didn't take Sean but a few seconds, before he was upstairs, and they heard his bedroom door slam shut behind him.

"You know that ipecac is a medication, that can cause health problems, if not used correctly right?" Linda looked at her daughter questioningly.

"No," Andy shook her head solemnly. Getting the feeling, her mother wasn't in the mood for jokes. And only in the mood, for serious apologies, along with promises to never do it again.

"The next time, you consider doing something stupid. Think of the dangers, as well as the consequences." Linda's eyes were stern.

"I'm sorry." Andy had to admit, that it was funny. But at the same time, she understood how her mother was feeling.

Linda was about to let her go upstairs, when Danny remembered something.

"Where did you get the ipecac?"

"Bathroom cabinet," Andy answered him.

"You were planning to do this, weren't you?" Danny's talent of reading people, was beginning to come in handy.

"Uhh," Andy drew the word out for a moment. Not really wanting to give him a truthful answer. Knowing that he would figure out she had been lying.

"You lied to us about being sick, didn't you?" Danny's eyes were focused on her.

"Uhh," Andy drew the word out again.

"Andy you know lying isn't tolerated." Danny started to raise his voice.

"Danny, she needs to go to bed." Linda placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll talk more about this lying later," Danny told her in a manner, so she would know this wasn't the end of their conversation.

"Yes Sir," Andy, for the first time, was beginning to regret her decision

"Go take a shower, and go straight to bed," Linda pointed for the stairs. "I'll be up later to tuck you in."

"Yes Mam," Andy turned to go, but stopped suddenly, and turned to face her father. "Dad, I'm sorry I lied."

Danny took a deep breath, obviously still upset that his daughter would do something. They had warned her about lying since before she came to live with them. Danny still remembering talking to her about lying when he went to see her at the children's center, and he was having trouble with her being truthful. "We'll talk about it later Andy," Danny repeated.

"Yes Sir," Andy dropped her head, before trudging up the stairs regretfully. She had to admit, she wasn't looking forward to the discipline he was undoubtedly going to come up with. But what bothered her worse than that, was the fact he was disappointed in her, and she would be going to bed, knowing he was angry at her.

With Andy in the shower, Linda took the opportunity to face her husband.

"Couldn't you have said something a little lighter to her, to help her sleep?"

"I'm surprised at you?" Danny looked at his wife questioningly. "You are normally the one telling me to be stricter with them."

"Normally yes," Linda agreed. "But not at bedtime. Do you think you can manage to tuck her in tonight, without focusing on how upset you are?"

"Yes," Danny sounded annoyed.

"Thank you, I'm going to go check on the boys. Give Andy a few minutes in the shower, and then make her get out and tuck her in," Linda started for the stairs.

"Yes mother," Danny grabbed the remote for the television. Hoping he could catch a few minutes of a basketball game.

By the time, Danny pulled himself away from the TV. His daughter was out of the shower and pulling the bedspread back on her bed.

"Andy," Danny took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm getting in bed," Andy's voice was solemn.

"Andy you understand why I'm not happy about the lie right?" Danny questioned her.

"Not really," Andy shook her head. "It was just a white lie. And I didn't hurt you or mom when I told you I was sick."

"That's not the point Andy," Danny shook his head. "A lie is a lie. And I warned you about lying a long time ago."

"I remember," Andy hated to say it. But she did remember Danny mentioning it when he was having problems getting her to talk to him at the center.

"And was I not clear?"

"You were," Andy sighed.

"That's all I want to know," Danny knew he didn't need to get too deep, considering he was supposed to be up there, putting her to bed. "We will discuss this later," Danny pulled the covers up to her chin, before preparing to walk away.

"Dad," Andy stopped him. "After the baby's born, can I lie about being sick then, so I can stay home and help mom take care of him?"

"No," Danny was trying to hide the grin that threatened to expose itself. Knowing he needed to remain stern, but he had to admit, he was having trouble. Her question was so innocent, even if wrong. Danny had to admit he didn't approve of the lying, but he was glad that his daughter was looking forward to her new brother and wanting to help with him. "Now go to sleep."

 **XXXXXXXX**

A few minutes later, after deeming the coast clear. Jack and Sean snuck into their sister's room.

"What did you get for lying?" Sean asked curiously.

"Nothing yet," Andy sat up.

"That's never a good sign," Jack shook his head.

"He said he had to think about," Andy said.

"I repeat," Jack held up a hand. "That's never a good sign."

"And he had that look on his face, that showed he was really thinking about it," Andy hated to say it. But she had seen that look before, and the consequences weren't great.

"If I had a crystal ball to read your future. I don't think it would show one." Sean shook his head.

"If you had a crystal ball," Andy interrupted. "You wouldn't have a future either. Because if mom caught you doing witchcraft. She'd beat the devil out of you."

"It was just an assumption, that's all." Sean knew he would never have a crystal ball. And even if he did, he'd probably break it.

"Now as much as I love seeing the two of you trying to decide what mom and dad are going to do to me." Andy said sarcastically. "You better get to bed. Because if mom catches us out of bed. We won't need a crystal ball, to read our future. It'll be written all over our butts, with her wooden spoon."

"She's got a point," Jack stood up, from where he was sitting on the edge of his sister's bed and tiptoed over, so he could peer outside her door, and down the hall.

"The coast is clear," he whispered to Sean, as the two-hurried back into their bedrooms.

"I don't know how I did it, without brothers," Andy turned her lamp off, and tucked herself back into bed.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that night, after tucking his daughter in. At least so he thought, before her brothers came in. Danny found his wife stretched out on the couch.

"Tough day?" Danny knew, it wasn't normal, for him to see his wife out-stretched on the sofa, when she was always complaining about things that needed to be done around the house.

"The usual," Linda shifted around the couch restlessly. She was trying to find a comfortable way to sit. But with the extra weight she was carrying, that was easier said than done. "I went to work, Andy got in trouble, I came home and did household chores. So, it was a typical day in my book."

"How's everything going at work? Danny took a seat next to her.

"My feet and back hurt so bad from walking," Linda said truthfully.

"You know you could take a job at the kid's school as the school nurse," Danny suggested. "You wouldn't have to walk around so much. And it would save on gas for when we got called to pick up Andy from school all the time." Danny couldn't help but smile when he said the last sentence, knowing there was no way in hell, that she would agree to that.

"Are you kidding me?" Linda looked at him as if he was crazy. "I love my children, but when they are in school, that's the only break I get. At least when I'm at the hospital, I get adult interaction."

"You would get adult interaction at the school," Danny said pointedly. "Especially with Andy's teachers."

"That isn't funny Danny, her education is very important," Linda argued.

"I know it is," Danny nodded. "I pay her tuition, after all."

"How about you get a job working security at the school?" Linda couldn't help but laugh, when she saw her husband's expression.

"Yeah, after the amount of trouble I caused during my days at a parochial school. I don't think they would ever let me back." Danny laughed.

"It's your fault our daughters in trouble all the time," Linda laughed, leaning against his chest. Enjoying the few moments of quiet they were getting. Knowing that after the baby arrived, those moments wouldn't come often.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... For those of you that don't know, I try to update a story, just as soon as possible. But I write five different stories, and I try to rotate in between them... Andy is one of my favorite characters however, and I do enjoy writing her story... JusticeStandsTRUE


	18. Chapter 18

**CH. 18: SOMEDAY**

Andy hadn't quite managed to redeem herself, after the trouble she caused for her teacher Mr. Turner. But she did however, manage to convince her mother, that she was on the road to behaving better, if only she would allow her to invite her friend Terry Winters over from school. Linda, however wasn't completely convinced, considering normally she was a stickler for punishment. But she had a feeling it had something to do with the fact that her daughter had never had a sleepover over before. And she figured that was a pathway, that all little girls needed to enjoy. She knew that Nicki had stayed over more than once, yet she figured that didn't really count, considering she was family. The sleepover was scheduled for Friday night, and Linda was lined up to pick them up just as soon as they got out of school, so they could get started on their fun. Linda had noticed how polite her daughters friend was, yet she also noticed how quiet she was, not really speaking unless she was spoken to. Which was an attitude Linda hoped would rub off on Andy, at least part of it anyways.

The two girls were set up in Andy's room playing, while Linda prepared a spaghetti dinner, and waited for her husband to get home from work. Terry, had just laid out her sleeping bag on the floor next to Andy's bed, before taking out a couple of the dolls she had packed.

"I've never really played with dolls much," Andy said, picking up one of the dolls.

"Why not?" Terry wondered aloud.

"Because I haven't always had the family I have now. And I didn't have as many toys and nice things like I do now either." Andy wasn't sure if she should explain it, or even bring her past up. It wasn't that it necessarily bothered her to talk about it, she just didn't know how to talk about it, to people outside her own family. She didn't think Terry was the type of person to spread it about the school, but that didn't keep Andy from wondering, thinking that the last thing she needed, was a bunch of rumors swarming about her.

"We're you adopted?" Terry wasn't sure, what her friend was talking about. But since she said something about not always having the same family, that was the only thing that came to mind.

"Yes and no," Andy wasn't sure how to explain it. "But it's a long story."

"Tell me about it?" Terry asked carefully.

Andy took a deep breath, and eventually decided to trust her friend enough to tell her the truth. "When I was born, I lived with my mom, and the man I thought was my dad. The man left when I was three, and I was left to live with my mom till I was five. My mom didn't like me, and she was hardly ever at home. Anyways, when I was five, I started living in foster care, where I stayed until I ran away. I was living off and on the streets, when the Reagans found me."

"Did they adopt you immediately?" Terry had to admit, she would have been surprised, to have heard something like that.

"Not exactly," Andy was trying to calculate the time in her head, from when she was dropped off, to when Danny and Linda came to the center, and told her the good news. "Danny took me to a children's center, where I stayed for a while. And it was during that time, that they decided to adopt me."

"But that means you were adopted. Why did you say you were, but you weren't?" Terry was now more confused than ever.

"I'm getting to that," Andy nodded. "This is the good part of the story," she smiled when she said it. "My biological mother got arrested."

"How is that the good part of the story?" Terry interrupted.

"I'd tell you, if you stopped interrupting me?" Andy shoved her playfully.

"Okay," Terry giggled.

"Anyways, I was with my Dad at work that day, and apparently my mom and dad had a previous relationship, and I was born."

"So, Mr. Reagan is your real dad, and neither one of you knew about it?" Terry asked clarifying. Getting more and more interested, as the story continued.

"Ironic isn't it?" Andy nodded, her eyes wide.

"I'd say so," Terry said in agreement. "You should write a book."

"I certainly have plenty of adventures to fill the chapters with," Andy admitted.

Terry was about to say something further about her friend writing a book, when she remembered what they were originally discussing, about not playing with a lot of toys. "Didn't you play when you were in foster care?"

"Some I guess," Andy knew she didn't really have the opportunity to play. But she kept that bit of knowledge to herself. "But I think it was mostly tomboy stuff. I wasn't really the same kid back then. And I don't think I was real interested in playing a lot back then."

"What about now?" Terry knew how much Andy loved playing basketball at school.

"Now I mostly play with my brothers," Andy thought about it. "At least when I'm not in trouble." Andy couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Couldn't you play with dolls now?" Terry was wondering if her friend even wanted to play with dolls.

"I guess I could," Andy shrugged. "I guess I never really thought about it. When I go to the store with mom, I always go to the toys with my brothers, or to the sports section."

"You could have one of mine," Terry volunteered.

"Thanks," Andy responded with another small smile. "But I don't think I'll be needing it." She handed it back, trying to sound as polite as she could, and not hurt her friend's feelings.

"Why not?" Terry wasn't really put out, she was just curious.

"I'm sure you've noticed my parents are about to have the real thing," Andy sounded excited, yet nervous at the same time. "And I'm pretty sure I'll have my hands full with my new brother."

"Are you glad it going to be a boy?" Terry wondered.

"Yes," Andy smiled again. "I know how to handle brothers, I've had a lot of practice with Jack and Sean."

"I don't have any siblings?" Terry had to admit, she had no idea what her friend was really talking about. Considering she didn't know what it was like to share her parents with anyone. Then again, part of her was grateful she didn't have any younger siblings she had to worry about. Especially when her father had too much to drink and lost his temper with her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Danny had just gotten home from work, where he found his wife setting the table.

"Did you see the boys outside?" Linda asked, just as soon as she saw him.

"No hey, how you doing?" Danny asked after the sudden question.

"Sorry," Linda walked over and kissed him.

"And yes, they are in the front yard, kicking the soccer ball around." Danny took his suit jacket off when he said it.

"Good," Linda went back to the table. "Sean has a game next Saturday."

"Do we have company?" He gestured at the six plates on the table.

"Andy's friend is here," Linda reminded him.

"I thought she was grounded?" Danny was trying to remember a time when his daughter wasn't grounded.

"Technically yes," Linda nodded. "But something told me to let her off this weekend."

"Really?" Danny had to admit he was surprised, considering she was the one who was the stickler for punishment.

"She's ten years old, and she's never had a sleepover before." Linda looked at him, regret showing in her eyes.

"Guess I hadn't thought about it, in that manner." Danny figured she was right, in allowing it. Knowing his daughter, had missed out on a lot over the years, when she was away from him. How much, he wasn't really sure of, and he had every intention of asking her about more details, but it seemed like the right time never presented itself. He was either busy working, or she was always busy getting in trouble.

"I'm going to call the boys in to get washed up for dinner. Can you tell the girls?" Linda was just about to go check on the garlic bread she had in the oven.

Dinner was a lively affair, at least from Sean who was begging Danny to go outside and practice with him for his upcoming game. As well as from Jack who was talking about a class project, he and some of his friends were having to do in science. As for Andy, who always had something to say, certainly wasn't going to let her brothers beat her at anything. And that included talking at the table. Andy however wasn't talking about school or soccer, she was talking about wanting to buy the rocket she saw at the store and blow it up in the backyard. Which Linda wasn't really a supporter of, compared to her husband who thought it might be cool to see. Remembering a time, he blew up something very similar. Only instead of a rocket, he blew out his mother's microwave.

Linda had noticed how quiet Terry was however, and she was beginning to wonder if that was just the girls normal state, or if there was a reason behind the silence. Then again, it wasn't like the girl even had a chance to say anything, with her three chatterboxes. They were just about to finish up on the desert course, when Terry started to clear her area. She had eaten the majority of the spaghetti and salad that she had been served and ate both brownies she was given. She had just picked up her plate, and started for the kitchen, when it fell from her hand and spilled on the ivory rug they had spread on the hardwood floor in the dining room.

At first, Terry just froze. But in that same second, as if it was a reflex, Terry hit the floor, and went into her voluntary protection mechanism, by retreating into the fetal position. Being careful to guard her ribs and stomach as best she could.

"I'm sorry," Terry's tone changed to fear, and she was trembling, as she waited for the first blow to come.

The Reagan's sitting at the table were shocked, and Linda was quick to go to the little girl. After dropping to all four, Linda placed a comforting hand on the child's back

"Boys go upstairs," Danny was quick to say. He had seen this type of behavior before on the job, and he knew exactly what was going on.

Sean was about to say something about not being finished with his desert, but after the second look he received from his father, he was quick to leave it alone. He had no idea, what was going on. But he knew it had to be serious, for his parents to make he and his brother leave the table in that manner.

Andy wasn't sure if she was supposed to go along with them, but since neither of her parents told her to, she decided to remain in her seat. She wasn't sure what to do, and she was just so shocked, she couldn't think to say anything. She had a feeling, she knew what was going on, but she wasn't completely certain. Part of her thought, she remembered seeing someone react in that mannerism before, but she didn't remember.

"Terry," Linda's tone was gentle. "It's okay honey, no one is going to hurt you."

"But I," Terry's words were blubbery. "I didn't mean to make a mess." She had yet to move out of the all too familiar position, experience telling her that just when she thought it was safe, another blow would come. Even though she didn't move, she did pick her head up just enough to look at her. She had tears streaming down her face, but Linda could tell just how hard the child was trying to be strong.

"It's fine Terry," Linda tried to sound reassuring. "Can you come upstairs with me?" Linda didn't want to push the child to be comfortable. But she did want to get her off the floor, and away from the scene that just occurred.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Terry pulled herself up off the floor, Linda being extra careful not to leave her side.

"I need to clean up the mess I made first," Terry kept her head down, but she did reach for the napkin she had left on the table.

"Don't worry about the mess," Linda stopped her. "I have more than enough people here to take care of it." Linda started to take her away from the table, before the girl voiced another excuse.

Terry knew her behavior was going to bring about a round of questions from Andy's parents, and she knew she was going to have to tell them the truth, even if she didn't want to. She was afraid, knowing it would get back to her parents. And she knew that if her father got ahold of her, she'd likely end up in the hospital.

"Sorry," Terry said embarrassed, as she glanced from Danny to Andy, before allowing Linda to lead her up to the stairs.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Once upstairs, Linda led her into her daughter's bedroom.

"Terry," Linda said gently. "I'm a nurse, would you mind if I checked you out."

"I'm fine Mrs. Reagan," Terry assured her. "I'm sorry I ruined dinner."

"You didn't ruin dinner Terry," Linda took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"But your rug," Terry was trying not to whine, but she noticed that's what it sounded like.

"My rug has had a lot worse tracked on it," Linda shook her head. "I have two boys that have tracked mud all over that thing, from not remembering to wipe their feet before coming in the house."

"I forgot to wipe my feet once," Terry seemed distant when she said it, as if she was reliving a nightmare. "My dad grabbed me by the arm and shoved me down into the rug. Asking me if I realized that I had just caused more work for my mother."

"I'm sorry Terry," Linda placed a gentle hand on her arm. "Now would you mind if I checked you out?"

"It's only bruises," Terry pulled her shirt off over her head, when she realized the woman wasn't going to give in.

Linda observed several bruises and whelps on the girl. Mostly on her sides and back, which she figured was because of the position she always succumbed to, anytime she expected danger. Some of them were fading, but there were still some dark purple marks.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Linda wanted to make sure the girl didn't need to go to the hospital.

"No," Terry shook her head. "It was mostly on my arms, back, and side."

Linda took a deep breath, before wrapping the girl in her arms for a hug. At first, Terry appeared as if she was going to resist. But there was something inside of her that crumbled and longed for the woman's warm embrace. And she eventually gave in.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"What happened?" Andy was still sitting at her place at the table, her mouth agape.

Danny took a deep breath, and as much as he didn't want to discuss the signs of physical abuse with her, he figured he didn't have a choice. Knowing what she had just witnessed would bring questions and concern. Not only that, but he figured her friend needed her. And he knew that Andy would need to understand everything, so she would know how to behave towards her

"Your friends been abused Andy," Danny's voice was low.

"Why would somebody want to hit Terry?" Andy sounded confused. "She never gets in trouble."

"Some people don't need a reason Andy," Danny tried to explain. "Sometimes people just get angry, and don't know how to control it."

"You never get angry at me," Andy shook her head. "And I'm always in trouble."

"I get angry Andy," Danny told her the truth.

"But not at me," Andy reminded him. "You've never hit me before."

"I know," Danny had to admit, he was at a loss at how to reply to that.

"How can she be abused, if she doesn't have any bruises on her," Andy recalled. Never remembering seeing any marks on her friend's face.

"A person who is a repetitive abuser, knows where to hit someone that will cause bruises, but will go unseen in public, and keep them from going to jail."

"Do you think it was her parents?" Andy wondered.

"Possibly," Danny nodded, even though he knew he couldn't be a hundred percent certain, unless he had proof. Which he had all intention of getting, once he discovered who committed the crime. Hating anytime someone would put their hands on a little kid that didn't deserve it. "Do you know her parents?" Danny was getting prepared to launch a full-force investigation.

"Not really," Andy shrugged. "But I did meet her mom once."

"And?" Danny pushed.

"She seemed nice," Andy nodded. "Quiet, but nice. A lot nicer than Michelle was to me."

"What about her dad?" Danny knew that in most abuse cases, it was usually the father or stepfather who caused the child pain.

"I don't know him," Andy shook her head. "He's never picked her up from school."

Danny didn't respond for a moment, causing Andy to voice a question.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look into," was all Danny was willing to say.

"Can you arrest him?" Andy questioned again.

"If there's probable cause yes," Danny nodded.

"I hope he rots in jail," Andy's voice was showing pure hostility.

"Listen Andy," Danny placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm just as mad about this as you are. But you can't show your angry in front of your friend."

"It isn't going to be easy," Andy muttered.

"But you're going to try right?" Danny sounded hopeful, despite the fact he felt like finding Terry's father and questioning him rather extensively, and then beating the crap out of him, when he discovered the truth.

"Yes," Andy grumbled.

"Good, now let's get upstairs, I'm sure your friend could use some moral support." Danny led his daughter up the stairs.

Danny and Andy, found Terry and Linda standing in the upstairs hallway next to the bathroom, Linda holding Terry's duffel bag in her hand.

"I'm sorry again Mr. Reagan," Terry apologized once again, when she saw her friend's dad.

"Don't worry about it, Andy's done a lot worse." Danny assured her with a smile.

"He isn't kidding," Andy grinned mischievously.

Terry didn't say anything, but she did smile at her friend's comment. She really didn't know how much truth was in it. But she had a feeling, there was plenty.

"You go ahead and take a shower Terry," Linda nudged the young girl towards the bathroom. Before handing her, her bag.

"How long do I have?" Terry was careful to ask first, not wanting to cause trouble for herself, by staying in longer than show was allowed.

"What honey?" Linda was confused.

"At home, when my dad's there I'm only allowed five minutes." Terry suddenly found the floor rather interesting.

"You can take as long as you need," Linda patted her back gently, before leading her the rest of the way in the bathroom and showing her where the towels and washcloths were.

Andy and Danny were still waiting in the hallway when Linda came out, both full of questions. But it was Andy of course, who got hers out first. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest in a defiant tone, as she focused her gaze on her mother.

"Since when have you let me stay in the shower for as long as I need to?"

"Since when has your father hit you?" Linda was certain, Andy wouldn't have a reply to that, thinking her daughter realized how serious the situation was.

Andy didn't respond with words, at least not at first. Instead, she responded by picking up Danny's hand and smacking herself in the head.

"Since now," Andy grinned in such a way, that showed how pleased she was with her quick thinking.

"You better stop that smart alek behavior before I smack you in the butt," Linda threatened.

"I'm beginning to think moms playing favorites," Andy muttered looking up at Danny. "She's not playing favorites," Danny shook his head. "She just doesn't like you," he teased.

"Danny!" Linda had to admit, she didn't approve of her daughter's blunt behavior. But she also didn't approve of her husband's use of words. Even if he was teasing.

"She knows I'm teasing Linda," Danny assured her. "Don't you Andy," Danny nudged her to say something.

"I don't know Dad, I'm feeling emotionally unstable right now. Isn't that a sign of abuse?" Andy just didn't know when to stop, causing her parents to rethink their decision, and part of them wondered if they should send her in the room with her brothers.

"Andrea," Danny mumbled shaking his head at his daughters reply, before looking at her seriously. "You need to stop."

"This isn't a laughing matter Andy," Linda thought she might need to explain the situation in a different manner. "We want you involved, so you can support your friend. But if you can't show that you are mature enough to handle this. Then you can go with your brothers."

"No," Andy shook her head. "I'll be serious."

"She might need you to be upbeat with her later, but right now the three of us need to talk about how to handle this." Linda wanted to be sure and let her daughter know that she needed to do what was best for her friend.

"I understand," Andy nodded. Finally allowing Danny the opportunity to voice his own set of questions.

"What kind of injuries does she have?" It was becoming obvious to his wife and daughter, that he was going into full detective mode.

"Whelps and bruises mostly," Linda sounded as if she was reading off one of the medical charts at the hospital. "What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do," Danny replied. "I have to look into, and child services will take her into custody.

"No! Dad! Please!" Andy was nearly begging.

"Andy, I'm duty bound to call child services, if I turn it into an investigation. Which I have to do until I know if both are only one parent is responsible. If I don't, she could get seriously hurt later, and it would be my fault for not doing my best to stop it." Danny explained.

"But I don't want her to have to go into child services," Andy started to whine.

"Listen Andy, I understand how you might feel, since you've been in the system. But it's the law. And unless she has family she can stay with, while the investigation and hearing are underway. I don't have a choice." Danny didn't exactly like having to pawn her off to family services either, but that was the job.

"Couldn't she stay here Dad, please?" Andy sounded worried about her friend, afraid that she would end up in a place like she did, with bad caretakers.

"Andy's right Danny, we can't do anything tonight," Linda figured the child deserved at least one night of fun. Considering it was possible, the girl would be removed from her home. "And tomorrow's Saturday, couldn't we at least wait until Monday. We could leave the kids with Frank and go to Terry's house tomorrow. We could talk to her mom, and maybe we can convince her to do something. Terry did say her dad is the one that hits her."

"What can she do?" Andy looked from her mother to her father.

"With probable cause, she can get a restraining order. But that wouldn't be until I can file one with a DA, and they can get it to a judge, which wouldn't be until Monday." Danny gave them the broad strokes.

"Could Aunt Erin do it?" Andy's voice sounded as if she was pleading with him to give it a try.

"After we talk to Terry's mom, I'll try," Danny had to admit, that his sister was the only DA he liked to get favors from. Even if she did hold them over his head for months afterwards.

"In the meantime," Linda turned to her daughter. "You go get some clothes and hurry and go take a shower in mine and dads bathroom. Before your friend gets finished."

"How long do I get?" Andy smirked.

"Five minutes," Linda started to swat her, but Andy was too fast for her, who took off to her bedroom. "One of us needs to go talk to the boys, let them know everything's okay," Linda looked over at Danny, once the two were alone.

"I'd love too," Danny lied. "But I have a pile of spaghetti to clean up off the floor."

"You could do that," Linda nodded. "But I think it would be better, if we both talked to the them."

"I guess we could do that too," Danny sighed, before following Linda into Jacks room, where he and Sean were trying to avoid being caught, ease dropping outside the door.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Andy tried to hurry as quickly as she could, and she found that she did a relatively good job, when she saw that she and Terry were making their way to her bedroom at the same time. Neither of them said anything for several minutes. Terry was too embarrassed to speak, knowing that her friend undoubtedly knew that she was abused. And Andy, Andy on the other hand, was clueless, too afraid she might say the wrong thing. Terry sighed, and Andy slowly managed to form a sentence in her head, when she remembered something her grandfather told her, when she was down in the dumps before.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Andy took a seat next to her friend, who was sitting atop her sleeping bag. "But if somethings bothering you, my grandpa always says it helps if you talk about it."

"I don't know what to say," Terry shook her head.

"I told you about what happened to me when I was little." Andy shrugged. "You could tell me about you."

"Yeah but your story has a happy ending," Terry refused to look her friend in the eye. "You have a mom and a dad that love you."

"Don't your parents love you?" Andy asked, remembering what her dad said about needing evidence against Terry's dad.

"My mom does," Terry knew the answer to that question easy enough. "But I don't think my dad does."

"Why?" Sure, Andy figured it sounded like a dumb question, but she figured it was the only way to get details, without sounding as if she was pushing her friend too hard to tell her.

"My dad hits me sometimes," Terry said regretfully.

"I'm sorry," Andy apologized. "Is that why you were afraid when you dropped your plate?" Andy figured she would feel the same. Knowing how easy it was to automatically go into protective mode, remembering how careful she had to be on the streets.

"Yes," Terry nodded. "I thought your dad was going to hit me."

"My dad would never hit you," Andy reassured her. "But I do understand how you feel, I've had some pretty close calls along the lines of abuse. My parents don't know, and it wasn't with Danny and Linda," Andy was quick to say, before she worried her friend even more. "And I can assure you, that I've given them plenty of reasons to push them to the point of abuse."

"Why?" This time it was Terry's turn to voice a question. Knowing that never in her right mind, would she intentionally try to do something wrong.

"I tell them it's because I'm trying to keep their life interesting. But I don't know." Andy shrugged.

"What kind of things have you done?" Terry had to admit, her friend was making her curious.

"Climbed on the roof and witnessed a murder. Jumped in my aunt's pool in the winter. Gotten in multiple fights. Borrowed $75 from my mom's credit card without asking." Andy named the few that were at the top of her head.

"Don't you get in trouble when you do things like that?" Terry was almost certain, she remembered Andy saying something to her at school about being in trouble. But didn't really recall what she did.

"Are you kidding?" Andy laughed just thinking about how upset Danny and Linda had gotten at her for different things. "I've been grounded for a month at a time, spanked so often, that I'm thinking of attaching a cushion to my seat at the dinner table. I've had my mouth washed out with soap and have had so many things taken away from me, that I've had to sit in my room and stare at the wall."

"If you get punished so often, why do you keep getting in trouble?" Terry was almost flabbergasted.

"Pushing the limit is just what I do. It's entertaining, and I never think about it being wrong until after I do it." Andy started to think, that perhaps it would be better if she did try to use her brain a bit more often.

"Wow! Wish I could be careless like that sometime." Terry admitted, yet knowing that it was impossible, due to the life she lived with her dad.

"My grandpa says my dad was the same way. So, I guess, I'm just like him." Andy interpreted.

"I'm a lot like my mom," Terry smiled when she thought of her mother, and how much fun they had together when it was just the two of them, and her dad was away on business.

"My mom said we can stay up and watch a movie downstairs." Andy thought of her own mother, when Terry mentioned her mom. "Do you want to?"

"Sure," Terry really didn't want to put a damper on the sleepover her friend had been excited about. Even if she was scared. Not necessarily about being at the Reagans, but because she was afraid about what would happen when she got home, and her dad found out she told.

"I'll get my brothers," Andy jumped up and ran over to her brother's bedrooms, before the four hurried down the stairs to pick out a movie.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Terry had managed to forget about her problems, while she was in the comfort of the Reagan living room, watching a movie with her friend and her brothers. That night however was a different story. She had gone upstairs to go to bed after the movie was over like Mrs. Reagan instructed of them. And after brushing her teeth, she laid down in her sleeping bag. She and Andy talked for a while, doing their best not to giggle and bring one of the grown-ups in. But after a while, Andy fell asleep leaving Terry alone in the dark strange room. She tried everything she could to sleep, and she thought she did manage to drift off for an hour or so. But after a while, Terry's problems loomed back up in her mind, and pulled her out of her restless sleep. Normally being away from her father, would have caused her to get some of the best sleep she had ever gotten. But not tonight, tonight she was fearful for what might happen to her, when her mistake of telling the Reagan's came to light. Terry's mouth was dry, and all she wanted was a drink of water. She didn't want to get into anything downstairs, but she was almost certain she wouldn't get back to sleep, unless she quenched her thirst. Gaining up the courage to slip downstairs, Terry finally slipped out of her friend's room. The house wasn't pitch black, like hers usually was at night. And she found that to be a comfort. The upstairs bathroom door was open, and there was a night light glowing. Terry smiled when she saw it and figured Andy's mother turned it on every night for her children. She could also see another small light glowing in the kitchen, and she observed it to be the hood light over the kitchen stove. After locating a small glass in the drain board, Terry filled the glass and placed it to her lips. She had drained it dry and was just about to return to her friend's room, when she took a seat on one of the single chairs next to the window to look outside.

Linda had been laying awake since she went to bed. She knew what was wrong, and she hated it. She couldn't live with the fact that a child that was sleeping under her roof, was suffering from abuse, at the hands of her father. She tried to act like she understood how the girl felt, but she was lying. She didn't know what it was like to live with an abusive man. Her father wasn't like that, and neither was her husband. Danny had been upset with her and the children before, but she knew that nothing could ever push him to that limit.

"Danny," Linda nudged her husband.

"What?" Danny moaned.

"I'm worried." It was obvious she wanted to talk about her feelings.

"Save that worry, for when Andy gets her driver's license." Danny rolled over, to go back to sleep.

"About Terry," Linda nudged him again.

"She's going to be fine Linda," Danny sat up, giving up on sleep. At least until he reassured his wife. "We're going to take care of her."

Linda was about to say something further, when she heard a noise downstairs.

"Did you hear that?"

"Linda, we have four kids in the house. And only an idiot would break into a house where Andy lives." Danny tried to ignore her concerns.

"It'll make me feel better if we checked," she kissed him.

"Fine," Danny threw the blankets back on the bed, and followed his wife down the stairs.

"Terry," Linda said surprised, when she saw the young girl.

Terry jerked herself around, when she heard her friend's mother.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Danny walked over and took a seat on the couch across from her.

"I, I wasn't doing anything Mr. Reagan," Terry stuttered, just trying to get the words out, fearful that she was going to be in trouble. "I got thirsty and wanted to look out the window."

"I know you weren't doing anything," Danny assured her. "And Andy climbs on the roof when she wants to look outside. I'm just glad you chose the safer method."

Danny's comment brought a small smile to the girl's face, as she slowly started to relax, realizing she wasn't in any danger.

"Andy said you're a cop. Is that true?" Terry wondered before she asked her next question.

"A detective," Danny nodded.

"So that means you know what's going to happen to me," Terry meant it as a question, but it ended up coming out, in more of a statement form. " I've never told anyone I was abused before."

"I don't know for sure," Danny admitted. "But we will protect you." He said, what he said to any child he encountered that had been abused in his line of work.

"How?" Terry was curious. Knowing that she would be going home the following day, and back to the way things were with her dad.

"We're going to go talk to your mom about leaving your dad," Linda really wasn't sure how to put it.

"Do you think she will?" Terry was looking for the truth and didn't appear to be in the mood for a borderline answer.

"I don't know, Danny knew he couldn't lie to her, but he wasn't sure what else to say. He had spoken with kids who had been abused before, but they were kids that were normally in the hospital, and not in his home, and friends with his daughter.

"And what happens if she doesn't?"

"Then I work even harder at forming a case against him." Danny nodded.

"And you'll arrest him?" Terry hoped.

"Yes," Danny wasn't sure how she was going to feel about such a blunt answer. He knew that he abused her, but he still wondered if she would be hesitant. Considering he was still her father.

"Do you think my mom will do that?"

"I'm sure she would, I know I would do anything to protect my children." Linda couldn't fathom the idea, of living with someone that repeatedly hit her children.

"I hope my mom feels the same," Terry was pretty sure her mom would be happy for him to no longer be in their lives. But she also worried about what they would do for money, without her father's paycheck.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following morning, after dropping Jack and Sean off at Frank and Henry's. Danny, Linda, Terry and Andy made their way to Terry's house. Terry had said that her dad would be at work and going in the morning would be the best time to talk to her mother.

"Mrs. Winters," Linda said when the woman answered the door.

"Yes," Lacy Winters said. "Is everything okay?" She asked when she saw not only her daughter, but also her daughters friend, and parents.

"We need to speak with you for a few minutes," Danny knew that things were far from okay.

"Please come in," Lacy stepped aside. Before leading them into the living room. "Now what can I do for you?" Lacy tried to sound pleasant. But she had to admit, she was concerned by the Reagans, as well as her daughter's behavior.

"We need to talk about your husband," Danny wasn't dressed in his detective attire, it being his day off. But that didn't mean, he didn't know how to play the part.

"What about?" Lacy turned from facing Danny and Linda to Terry, fear showing in her eyes.

"I had to tell them mom," Terry blurted it out. "And it's okay, they are going to help us." Terry sounded as if she was pleading with her mother to listen.

"Terry," Lacy started to say until she was interrupted.

"Your daughters right," Danny was the one to speak. "I'm a detective, and I handle abuse cases regularly."

"Take Andy up to your room Terry," Lacy looked at her daughter. "I need to speak with the Reagan's privately."

Terry started to lead the way down the hall but stopped when she realized her friend wasn't following her.

"I'm a Reagan," Andy pointed at herself, when Terry, Lacy, Danny and Linda looked at her questioningly.

"Andrea," Linda was quick to correct her. "We talked about this last night."

"I'll be in her room," Andy was quick to make her leave. Knowing it wouldn't take much for Linda to call Frank to come get her.

With Andy and Terry out of the room, Lacy turned serious. She wasn't exactly sure how to respond, but she knew she couldn't allow her daughter to live the way they had been living. "What can you do?"

"Your daughters word isn't enough for me to arrest him right now. And it would be easy for his defense attorney to say that kids get bruises. So, I'll need more before I can arrest him. But you can get a restraining order." Danny started to explain.

"How long will it take to get one?" Lacy was fearful. Knowing that it wouldn't be long before her husband found out.

"My sisters a lawyer, and I can ask her to help," Danny once again volunteered his sister's services without consulting her.

"I don't know," Lacy started to act like she wanted to back out. "I don't know how we'll make it without his income. And with Terry's school tuition coming up." Lacy started to wonder if putting up with his abuse and drunken stupor at times was worth it. Considering her daughter was getting a good education.

"Mrs. Winters," Linda's expression softened. "I know this is a hard decision for you to make. But you have to think about what's best for your daughter. And growing up with an abusive father isn't the way. Even without a lot of money, I'm sure she would be a lot happier."

"I know your right," Lacy sighed. "How long would it take to form a case against him?" Lacy went back to Danny.

"I'll make it my number one priority," Danny assured her.

"Okay," Lacy agreed.

"We'd like to keep Terry with us another night if that's okay?" Linda asked. "I'm afraid the girls sleepover was more business than pleasure last night."

"I don't want her to be any trouble. But if you're sure." Lacy was quick to agree. "I'd like to keep her out of the house and away from her dad."

"I'm going to try and get this done as quickly as I can," Danny admitted. "But she may have to go into family services."

Lacy furrowed her brow at the thought, but she knew that it would only be temporary. "Do what you have," Lacy said reluctantly. "Before calling Terry out of her room, and reminding her that she loved her, and to be good for the Reagans.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was Sunday afternoon, when Danny's cell buzzed. Interrupting the famous Reagan family dinner.

"Just a second Sarge," Danny pushed his chair back, and hurried out of the dining room and into the kitchen.

He wasn't gone for but a few minutes, when he returned, and motioned for Linda to join him in the kitchen.

"I just got a call from Gormley. They got a call from St. Vicks on a possible abuse case." He enlightened her.

"Okay," Linda sounded confused. Knowing that normally when Danny had to go, he never gave her details, and instead just said he had a case. And he never pulled her away from the table.

"It's Terry's mom," Danny said regretfully.

"Oh," Linda's face dropped. "Is she okay?"

"He didn't say much," Danny shook his head. "Just that she had some bruises, and a fractured arm."

"Why did they call you?" Linda wondered.

"The neighbor had heard some yelling. And after Winters left, she went over and found Lacy trying to hold an ice pack to her head. She took her to the hospital, and the hospital called the precinct." Danny told her what he knew so far.

"I want to go with you to the hospital," Linda was about to hurry into the dining room to ask Frank to keep the kids. But she stopped suddenly when she remembered Terry. "What do we tell Terry?"

"The truth," Danny said reluctantly. "I'm sure Lacy will want to see her."

"I'm sure she will, but is now a good time?" Linda wondered.

"She needs to now," Danny nodded. "Because she's going to have to go to family services now."

"Danny," Linda didn't sound too thrilled with the idea of having to drop her daughters friend off at a place with too many kids, and not enough workers.

"I don't like it either," Danny admitted. "But it's only temporary, until Lacy gets out of the hospital. Since I have enough to arrest him on now."

"I'll go get her," Linda started to walk out, but once again stopped short. "What about Andy?"

"Let's leave her here," Danny figured that was the best thing at the moment. "Baez will be meeting us there, because we're going to have to go back to work."

"But we only have the one car," Linda reminded him. "How will you get home?"

"I'll get Baez to drop me off," Danny went in with Linda to tell the kids he had to go.

Andy wasn't thrilled with being left behind. But Linda left her with little choice on the subject, and Jamie volunteered to take her to the park to play basketball if she settled down and didn't give them any problems.

Terry was relatively quiet on the drive over to the hospital, she was too worried about her mother's condition. And she couldn't wait to see her.

Baez was waiting for them outside the hospital, and after Linda got directions to the appropriate room, the four of them headed inside.

"Mom," Terry rushed her, trying to be as careful as she could not to hurt her injuries.

"I'm fine Terry," Lacy assured her, hugging her with her good arm.

"How long do you have to stay in the hospital?" Terry sounded anxious.

"Only for a day or two," Lacy smiled. "I have a concussion, and they want to keep me overnight."

"Says here you may have some swelling on the brain," Linda picked up the woman's chart to scan it. The nurse in her coming out. Even if it was her day off.

"I hit my head on the coffee table when I fell, and my neighbor said I was having trouble staying awake." Tracy gave her the reason behind her chart.

"How are you feeling?" Terry sounded concerned, as she took a seat on the bed next to her mother.

"I'm feeling okay honey," Lacy pulled her close. "Just a headache, mainly."

"I'm sorry you have to stay in the hospital," Terry looked sad.

"I don't mind Terry," Lacy was trying to make the best out of the situation, considering. "This is giving me time to rest. Now I need to speak with the detectives." Lacy knew her daughter was upset, but she could tell that Danny and his partner were waiting to speak with her.

"Mrs. Winters," Detective Reagan spoke up. "Do you have any idea where your husband might be?"

"Afraid not," Lacy shook her head.

"Do you think he would leave the city?" Detective Baez wondered.

"I don't think so," Lacy said honestly. "He doesn't have anywhere to go."

"We'll find him," Danny assured her.

"Do you have enough to arrest him on?" Lacy remembered what he had said the day before.

"I do now," Danny sounded pleased.

"Will Terry have to go to foster care?" Lacy went back to the concern she was feeling for her daughter.

"Probably for a couple of days," Baez said truthfully. "Until you get out of the hospital."

"What?" Terry looked from Detective Baez to her mother.

"It's the law," Baez said regretfully.

"It will be okay Terry," Lacy got her daughters attention. "You know you can't stay alone, and you need to be protected."

"She can stay with us until you get out of the hospital." Linda blurted out, without even consulting the man standing next to her.

"Ugh Linda," Danny didn't want to argue you with her in front of everyone. But he wasn't sure if that was even possible. Being they were now part of an active investigation. "I don't know if that's possible."

"I'm sure you have a few strings you could pull. And if not, I'm sure Erin could." Linda tried getting him to agree. "Besides, it's just until Lacy gets out of the hospital, now that she doesn't have to get a restraining order. And you can arrest him."

"I'll try," Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and walked out of the room.

"You really don't have to do this Mrs. Reagan," Lacy wasn't trying to be a bother. "I'm sure Terry will be fine."

"Don't worry," Linda shook her head. "I'm sure Danny's sister can get her released into our custody just until you get out of the hospital. That way she doesn't have to miss school."

"I really don't want to miss school mom," Terry looked at her mother intently.

"Wouldn't that kind of attitude be nice to have around my house?" Linda laughed. "Certainly not like Andy."

A few minutes later, and Danny returned. "We will have to sign a few papers, but she can stay until Lacy is able to care for her."

"I'm sure it will only be until Tuesday," Lacy sounded hopeful. "The doctors said that if I'm not in a lot of pain, and I do well overnight. Then I should get released right after lunch."

"Don't worry about Terry," Linda smiled. "She'll be fine with us."

"I can't thank you enough for everything your family has done for Terry and myself," Lacy appeared as if she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't thank us yet," Danny shook his head. "We haven't caught him yet."

"But you will," Terry sounded as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"That we will," Danny promised her.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was Monday afternoon, and the girls were sitting at the kitchen table working on their homework. At least Terry was, Andy on the other hand was busy trying to master the art of balancing a pencil on her forehead.

"Andrea," Linda said sternly. "Focus on your homework."

"Sorry Mom," Andy found herself apologizing once again.

"I don't want any more apologies Andy, I want good grades." Linda eyed her daughter seriously.

"Yes Mom," Andy sighed.

"Terry, maybe you could teach my daughter how to study properly," Linda smiled at the girl.

"I'll try Mrs. Reagan, but it isn't easy," Terry shook her head.

"I know," Linda nodded. "I've been trying to do it for a year."

"When's Dad coming home?" Andy ignored her mother and friend's comments. Trying to focus on something a little more important to her.

"I don't know if he is," Linda glanced back at her daughter. "He called earlier and said he might not be home tonight."

"Can I call him?" Andy wanted to at least talk to him.

"I don't know," Linda shook her head. "Maybe later." Linda started to make her way up the stairs to check on her boys, and to make sure they were still doing their homework.

Sighing, Andy picked up her pencil, and begrudgingly returned to work on her English assignment.

"I'm sorry your dads having to work so much," Terry felt guilty, knowing it was her fault her friend's dad was having to work so much.

"It's okay," Andy shrugged. "I'm used to it. But that's part of the job. And I've been taught to understand it since the day I moved in."

"Was it easy for you to adjust to living with a family?" Terry looked at her friend intently.

"One of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Andy said truthfully. "I went from having to listen to no one. To my new parents, grandfather, great-grandfather, an aunt and an uncle."

"For you, I take it that was the most difficult?" Terry knew what her friend was like now, and she could only imagine how she was before the settled down a bit.

"They had all these rules I had to follow, and every time I turned around they were adding more. And if I didn't listen, I got in trouble." Andy sounded as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"You know they only do that, to take care of you right?" Terry sounded so much older than she really was, and it was driving Andy crazy.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Andy was already working on what she could do next to drive her parents up the wall.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was early Tuesday morning when Danny and Beaz got a lead on where Mr. Winters was hiding out at.

"Let's hit it," Danny pulled his gun out of his desk drawer and placed it in his holster. Before the two headed out of the precinct and over to the car.

"How's Terry been doing?" Detective Baez hated when a child was involved in an abuse case. And she was hoping that with her staying with her partner and his family, she was starting to adjust, and things would only get better after her mother got out of the hospital.

"I haven't been home much, but according to Linda she's been great, really coming out of her shell." Danny sounded pleased. "And she'll be doing even better today. Her mom's supposed to get out of the hospital, and she can go home."

"I'm sure that will be easier on Linda," Baez admitted. "Back to only three kids."

"At least for now you mean," Danny still couldn't believe he was going to be a father of four in September.

"I guess so," sometimes Baez had trouble picturing her partner as a family man with children to care for. She normally only saw the working side of him, and it was a side that made most people think, he was a devil may care bachelor.

The two drove up to a large abandoned building, and after pulling out their revolvers, they started to enter the building. They were standing just outside the door, when they were taken by surprise by the man hitting them with the door, just as he started to run out. Putting his gun away, Danny took off after him, while Baez ran the other direction, to cut him off. Danny wasn't sure how far he had run, but he was almost certain it was more than a mile. He was starting to get a little winded, but he refused to stop. Baez had just rounded the corner, causing the man to lurch, just as Danny tackled him to the ground. He was tempted to slam his head into the cement, when he thought of everything he had put his wife and daughter through, but he refrained. Winters tried to get out of from under the detective, and avoid the cuffs, but Danny stopped him, by kneeing in the chin.

"Augh!" Winters spit blood. "I think I lost a tooth."

"You're lucky it was only one," Danny jerked him up off the ground before leading him over to the car.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Later that evening, and Danny surprised his family, by walking through the door. Each of them thinking, he would be working late again.

"Hi Dad!" Andy was the first to see him.

Normally when Danny walked in, he normally went straight to Linda, and after that up the stairs where he would put his shield and off-duty weapon in the safe he kept in the closet. But this time, he surprised her, when he came over and hugged her first.

The case of finding an abusive parent to a child the same age as his daughter hit too close to home. If circumstances were different, and he never would have found her that fateful night, that could have been Andy suffering from abuse at the hands of a foster parent.

"What are you doing here?" Andy's question pulled him back into reality.

"I just came from giving Terry and Tracy the news." Danny looked from Linda to Andy.

"You caught him?!" Andy sounded excited. Glad that the man would not only be away from her friend, but also off the street where he could hurt somebody else.

"We did," Danny nodded. "And he won't be getting out for a while."

"Thanks Dad," Andy hugged him back, before picking up her basketball and running outside.

"I'm glad that's over," Linda approached him, before wrapping her arms around him. "What's the matter?" She asked, when she noticed how he kept starring out the window.

"Nothing," Danny shook it off. "I was just thinking about Andy." Danny said as he kept his gaze on her. "There's so much, we don't know about her early life. And I wonder if she's had any close calls with abuse."

"I don't know," Linda shook her head, admitting that it bothered her as well. "At least we know she's safe now."

"Yeah," Danny sighed. "But I'd still like to know."

"She doesn't seem to be too concerned over it," Linda gestured at the grin Andy had on her face when she made a three-pointer shot.

"Maybe someday the right time will present itself and we can ask her," Danny pulled away from her, knowing he needed to put his things away.

"Maybe," Linda sounded hopeful.

"I'm going to go out with Andy and the boys and play a little ball." Danny knew he was tired after not getting much sleep for the past few days. But with the case he just worked, he couldn't think of anything better, than spending a little time with his kids.

* * *

This chapter is a little longer, but I was trying to lead up to something occurring in the future... Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the update, and thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews...JusticeStandsTRUE


	19. Chapter 19

**CH. 19: Smart Mouth Reagan**

Warning: Spanking of minor

Andy and the rest of her family was settled nicely back into their familiar way of life, after Terry was returned to her mother. Danny was working another case, and Linda was dealing with pregnancy woes. While trying to tend to her children, as well as work at the hospital. She knew she was growing in size and that did nothing to help her mood.

It was the following week, and Linda was working on dinner, while Andy and Danny stood in the kitchen with her. Danny was getting everything they would need to set the table, while Andy stood behind her mother, placing a hand one on each side of her mother's waist.

"What are you doing Andy?" Linda was trying to move away from her, so she could check on the chicken she had baking in the oven.

"I'm trying to guess how much you weigh," Andy had a determined look on her face.

"How about you guess which hand I'm going to smack you with," Linda sounded annoyed. Completely on edge regarding her weight, once she started to outgrow her clothes.

"Andy," Danny pulled her aside and out the back door where they could talk.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Andy complained, getting the feeling she was in trouble.

"Andy," Danny repeated her name. "How many pregnant women have you been around?"

"Not many, why?" Andy looked at him confused.

"Because when a woman is pregnant, they experience a lot of new emotions, and can be a little touchy when they can't wear any of their old clothes." Danny tried to explain.

"Is that why all she wears is yoga pants, when she's not wearing her hospital scrubs?" Andy noticed that when she was folding clothes that past week, that was the only thing in the laundry basket.

"Listen Andy, we still have several months of pregnancy woes. And unless you keep your tongue in check. We are all going to be miserable. Especially you," Danny pointed at her. "Now do you understand?"

"Yes," Andy mumbled. "But it isn't going to be easy."

"Just try it Andy," Danny pressed the issue.

"Okay," Andy sighed.

"Thank you," Danny opened the door, so they could go back in.

Andy heard every word her father said, but it seemed to go through one ear and out the other, when they sat down to dinner that evening.

Dinner had been going about its usual manner, with Danny and Linda talking about work, and the boys talking about school or soccer practice. When Andy noticed something sticking out of the bowl of steamed vegetables.

"Mom, is that the spoon you use on my butt?" Andy asked abruptly.

"Yes, I believe it is," Linda hadn't noticed, until Andy brought it up. "I'm glad you recognize it."

"Oh, I'm not eating that," Andy pushed her plate away.

"It's been washed," Linda didn't appreciate her daughter's abrupt behavior.

"I'm still not eating it," Andy crossed her arms in front of her chest in protest.

"Then I'll eat it," Linda was beginning to notice how much her appetite had increased. "But I'm not cooking you anything else."

"Careful Mom," Andy warned, when Linda took her plate. "You might gain more weight."

"Andrea," Danny was quick to warn her, before it went any further.

"And you can do the dishes tonight," Linda thought an extra chore might help her refrain from such an abrupt act of saying what she was, and what she wasn't going to do, when she was only a mere child of ten.

"How did you know that's how I wanted to spend my evening?" Andy smirked.

"Kitchen now!" Linda ordered. Figuring that if she didn't want to eat, she might as well get started cleaning.

"Fine," Andy huffed, before pushing her chair back and heading into the kitchen.

"Do you know what your children did today?" Linda looked over at her husband.

"No, but I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Danny muttered, getting the feeling it was bound to be an interesting story.

"I bought three boxes of Girl Scout cookies, and I didn't get a one cookie, before your children ate every one of them." Linda wasn't thrilled that she spent the money on it, and then each of her children polished off an entire box on their own. Then again, it wasn't a wonder Andy wasn't hungry.

"We're just trying to help you not to gain weight," Andy walked back to the table to start clearing some of the dishes.

"Careful," Danny found himself warning her once again.

"Next time I buy cookies, I'm hiding them with the cleaning supplies. Because those kids won't touch any of that." Linda handed her, her the plate of leftover chicken.

"Have you three not been wanting to do your chores?" Danny moaned regretfully.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Andy held a plate in one hand, and a glass in the other.

"They do them," Linda ignored her daughters comment. "Only they do them halfway."

"What do you think Pop would have to say about that?" Danny figured that bringing up their great grandfather, and what he expected would be a much better thing to say, rather than a lengthy lecture, something he didn't care to give to begin with.

"I know what he would say," Andy looked at her brothers.

"Anything worth doing, is worth doing well," the three said simultaneously.

"Then do it, before he hears about this," Danny warned. Knowing there was no way they would be able to avoid a lecture then.

"We will," Jack and Sean were quick to answer.

"How about you Andy?" Linda glanced at their daughter.

"Again," Andy raised the dishes once again. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Not another word Andrea," Linda was doing her best to keep her temper in check. "Go into the kitchen, wash the dishes, and go straight to bed."

"Fine," Andy returned to the kitchen. Being careful to turn on the kitchen radio, just as soon as she reached it, to help the task not be so boring.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following afternoon, and Andy sat at the dining room table, working on her social studies assignment. She was getting extremely bored with the whole idea of homework, and she was looking for something, anything to get her mind off homework and onto something a little more entertaining. She was coming up blank, and she knew that something traditional like going outside would do little to excite her this time. Especially considering she wasn't allowed to go out, until she completed her entire homework assignment. And this time, she wanted to do something a little more entertaining, like a prank. A prank enabled her the joys of watching someone else suffer and gave her the chance to laugh and lighten the burden of homework. But what kind of prank? She repeated the question in her head multiple times. The solution kind of presented itself, when Linda walked out of the kitchen, and down to the basement to put a load of laundry into the wash machine. As soon as she closed the door behind her, Andy jumped up from the table, and hurried over to the nearby cabinet drawer, before digging through it and pulling out a piece of scotch tape, and wrapping it securely around the kitchen sprayer.

Hearing footsteps on the basement stairs, Andy ran back to the kitchen table, to continue with her homework.

Reaching the kitchen, Linda flipped on the knob to the sink to wash the laundry detergent off her hands. She was caught completely off guard when the water squirted her directly in the stomach, it becoming obvious that she was not expecting it.

"Andrea Mary Reagan!" Linda was fuming. Not even having to bother asking which of her children pulled the prank. It was always Andy who tried disrupting the comings and goings of the home.

"What's going on in here?" Danny who was just coming home from work, could hear his wife yelling from outside the front door.

"Look at what your daughter did!" Linda pointed at the shirt, that was sticking to her round belly.

"I like you in a wet shirt," Danny tried to ease the tension, by taking her in his arms.

"Oh gosh Dad," Andy scrunched up her face.

"You've done enough, Danny glanced at her. He wasn't really upset with her, but he also didn't think that now was the time for her to speak. Considering his wife was still radiating enough heat to dry the wet spot on her shirt, in a matter of seconds.

"I was just trying to give the baby a drink," Andy shrugged.

Unfortunately for Danny, Linda wasn't having any part of wanting to be comforted, and instead just pulled away from him.

"You take care of her, I'm going to go change, Linda glared at him before taking the stairs two at a time.

"What did you do anyway?" Danny had managed to gather the broad strokes, but he preferred to hear it from her.

"Put tape on one of the sprayer, so it would squirt her when she wasn't expecting it," Andy was finding it hard not to smile at the way it turned out.

"Nice," Danny high fived her. Thinking that it wasn't like she did anything hurtful or to harm another person. All she did was play a prank. Sure, she could have chosen a better target considering the circumstances. But it was funny.

"You should have seen her face," Andy laughed. "It was so funny when she realized what happened."

"Andy," Danny took a seat at the table across from her, so he could look at her better.

"You know that usually I'm a supporter of practical jokes, right?"

"That's where I get it from," Andy grinned at him mischievously.

"Why did you do it Andy?" Danny was doing his best to hide his own grin at her comment. Even though what she said was true.

"I was just trying to work on my career of being a professional prank master," Andy shrugged, placing her chin in the palm of her hand, her elbow resting on the table.

"I thought you wanted to be cop?" Danny questioned her.

"Well you never know," Andy's eyes sparkled when she said it.

"Pranks don't pay well," Danny sounded as if he was speaking from experience.

"Is that why you decided to be a cop?" Andy closed her school book.

"I guess you could say it chose me," Danny said in all honesty. "But what I'm trying to get you to understand is, haven't we talked about you keeping your antics and smart mouth to a minimum while your mothers pregnant?"

"Yes," Andy nodded. "But I never made any promises."

"Well I'm telling you now, that I want it to stop. And that's an order.

"Awe Dad," Andy complained. "What will I do?"

"Think about what I will do, if you don't start paying attention when I tell you to do something," Danny pointed at her.

"Fine," Andy crossed her arms in front of her chest. "But you have to admit it was funny?"

"The timing was a little off, but it was funny." Danny couldn't help but laugh, at the thought of his wife's face when he walked through the door.

"Andy, you have the dishes tonight," Linda said, just as soon as she reached the bottom floor.

"Again," Andy complained. "This is the second time this week. I'm going to have dish pan hands up to my elbows."

"Nevertheless, you are going to do it," Linda had the last word, insinuating that it was the end of their conversation.

"Fine," Andy grumbled under her breath.

During dinner that afternoon, Linda's mind was centered on something she had been thinking about since she found out she was having a boy. What they were going to name him. She and her husband had done very little discussing the matter, but she was anxious to decide, and she knew that Danny needed to be involved.

"As soon as dinners over, I need to speak with you," Linda looked at Danny.

"What has Andy done this time?" Danny winked at his daughter.

"Hey," Andy protested. "I'm innocent."

"This isn't about Andy," Linda still couldn't believe that they were going to have a conversation that wasn't centered on their eldest. Like every conversation had been since she moved in. "It's about the baby."

"Oh," Danny didn't want it sound like he was dreading the conversation. But he knew how much of a challenge it was to name their other two children, and it was a challenge, he wasn't looking forward to facing again.

"We have to talk about it Danny," Linda told him what he already knew. "We didn't decide on Sean's name, until we were at the hospital. And I'm not doing that again."

"Who named me?" Jack interrupted.

"I decided on Jack and Dad chose your middle name," Linda recalled.

"And then I named Sean, and your mom chose your middle name," Danny picked up where his wife left off.

"Dad, I know you didn't have anything to do with naming me," Andy said carefully. "But do you like my name?"

"To be honest," Danny ran a hand through his hair. "I couldn't imagine you being called anything else."

"And you do have your grandmothers name," Linda pointed out.

"I forgot about that," Andy managed a small smile. She couldn't believe it, but she found herself grateful to the woman that gave her birth, for at least choosing a name that had to do with her father's family.

That night, after the kids were tucked in bed, Linda carried her book of baby names that she had purchased up to her room, so she could look through it that night before she went to bed. Danny was looking through a book of his own, by the time Linda climbed into bed next to him.

"Danny, what do you think of Steven?" Linda suggested.

"No," Danny turned her down. "We already have one that begins with S."

"Well do you have any names you like?" Linda handed him the book.

"How about Zack?" All Danny did was open the book and choose a name.

"No," Linda said the same as her husband did when she suggested a name.

"This isn't going to be easy," Linda scooted closer to him, so they could share the book.

The two remained silent for several minutes, before Linda broke the silence, coming up with a suggestion.

"Danny," she finally spoke up. "Why don't we ask the kids to each give us a name? Help them feel involved."

"Fine with me," Danny was willing to say anything, if it would help get him out of the hot seat.

"We will still have the last word," Linda assured him.

"Of course," Danny knew it was too good to be true. "Then again if we don't, Sean will probably suggest something like Bruce Wayne or Clark Kent."

"Probably," Linda laughed, thinking of her youngest son.

 **XXXXXXXX**

The following afternoon, and Andy once again, was stuck doing her homework at the dining room table. At least after her father caught her in her room, watching a movie on her laptop, rather than doing her homework. Her mother and Sean were gone getting a few things at the store, while her father was home for a couple of hours trying to get a little rest, and make sure that Andy and Jack did their homework.

"I'm never going to get this done," Andy complained, dropping her head onto the table. Completely annoyed at the fact at having to write an essay, she didn't care about to begin with.

"When do you have to have it done by?" Danny could tell she was getting bored with it.

"Tomorrow," Andy sighed.

"Tomorrow?" Danny thought it was odd that she would only be given an afternoon to write an essay. "How long have you known about the assignment?"

"Two weeks," Andy said annoyed. "Totally unfair."

"Two weeks, Andrea. There's no excuse for waiting this long." Danny got on to her.

"Oh, come on Dad, like you never did the same thing?" Andy didn't think there was even a point in her asking. She knew her father and knew how much he hated school.

"I did do the same thing," Danny admitted. "Only I made an F on the paper and didn't sit comfortably for a week because of it. Which is the same thing that will happen to you if you get a bad grade." He was sure to add.

"Relax Dad, I've got it all under control," Andy didn't seem bothered by his warning.

"For your sake, I hope so," Danny shook his head.

"It wouldn't be nearly as bad, if I wouldn't have such trouble, coming up with the right words to write," Andy tapped her pencil on the table repeatedly.

Danny was just about to come up with a suggestion, when Linda and Sean walked in, overloaded with grocery sacks.

"Here Andy, we bought you a dictionary," Sean said unloading the sacks.

"Thanks, I was running out of names to call you," Andy took it from him, before smacking him in the head with it.

"Andrea," Linda corrected. "If you can't say nothing nice, don't say anything at all."

"You two have called me Andrea more times this week, than you have all year," Andy sounded as if she was getting annoyed with the whole thing.

"That's because we keep hoping it will get your attention," Linda said seriously.

"Fat chance of that happening," Andy scoffed.

"Andrea," Linda repeated, her voice low.

"Mom!" Andy grumbled loudly. "I didn't say anything wrong. But if I'm going to get in trouble, I might as well."

"That's enough Andrea," Linda was trying to keep her tone low, even though it was peaking in other levels.

"Fine, but don't blame me if I grow up to be uneven, because your raising me unfairly, and to expect to get in trouble for nothing." Andy said it in such a sarcastic manner, that it pushed Linda over the edge.

"Okay," Linda took her daughter by the arm and led her over to the kitchen sink.

"Awe mom," Andy knew what was coming.

"Do not awe mom, me." Linda said abruptly. "Your mouth has gotten completely out of control." Linda picked up the soap bottle.

"Careful Mom, it could be toxic." Andy warned, the coming punishment, doing little to curb her smart antics.

"Danny," Linda handed her husband the bottle.

"Non-toxic," Danny read the back of the bottle, before handing it back to his wife. "Lucky you."

"How is it lucky for me?" Andy said sarcastically.

"You brought this on yourself Andy," Linda said squirting a small amount in her daughter's mouth, before watching the time on the clock in the kitchen, so she wouldn't leave it in for too long.

A bit later, and Andy was spitting soap, before rinsing her mouth out several times at the kitchen sink.

"Seriously guys," Andy spit one last time. "Haven't you learned that soap does nothing to me."

"Maybe not, but at least it keeps you quiet for a while," Danny was willing to take the silence any way he could get it.

"Do those precious moments of silence mean that much to you?" Andy didn't appear as if she was willing to back down. Not even for a second, which annoyed her parents more than anything.

"You know something Andy, you spell the word trouble, better than anyone I know." Danny sounded frustrated.

"Why thank you Dad, that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," Andy grinned.

"Again, it wasn't meant as a compliment," Danny was seriously beginning to wish he could get her to see his point.

"Andy," Linda said rationally. "Please remain silent for a few minutes. Just long enough for me to collect my thoughts."

Andy started to open her mouth again, but Danny interrupted, before she even got a chance to get a word out.

"Stick out your tongue," Danny decided to try a more hands on approach.

"Haven't we been through all this?" Andy was expecting to get the soap again.

Danny took her by surprise, when instead of picking up the soap bottle, he instead held her tongue between his thumb and index finger.

Andy of course tried to speak, but her attempts were futile, considering all that did was cause her to drool more.

"Andy, I want you to listen to me," Danny spoke while he held it. "I want the smart mouth to stop. You have been warned multiple times in the last few days without receiving punishment. But I'm here to tell you now, that, that's over."

"Do you know how unsanitary that is?" Andy huffed.

"Do you know how you got here?" Danny rinsed his hand off. "Some of that spits mine."

"Oh, so none of its mine?" Andy smirked.

"Here you go again with the smart mouth," Danny shook his head. "You know, I've been trying to come up with alternative ways of punishing you, rather than a spanking. But it appears that I may have to fall back onto that once again."

"Did you know that it's scientifically proven that kids that are spanked will have long term emotional issues later on?" Andy was doing her best to prove a point.

"Well then I guess you're going to have long term emotional issues," Danny didn't sound as if he had a problem with it. "Because I was spanked, and I don't have emotional issues."

"No, you have a lot worse." No matter how hard Andy tried, she just couldn't resist the urge to say something sarcastic to him regarding the matter.

"Okay, time for a trip upstairs," Danny grabbed her by the arm and started to haul her up the stairs.

"But I have to write my paper," Andy thought if anything could get her out of trouble, school would.

"Oh, don't worry you'll be back," Danny assured her. "Just as soon as I give you something to think about while you're working on it." Danny continued to take her up the stairs.

Andy tried to drag her feet, but it was no contest, compared to the grip her father had on her arm.

"How am I going to concentrate if I'm thinking about my butt?" Andy wondered aloud.

"I'll get you a cushion," Danny took her into his room and took a seat on the edge of the bed before pulling her over his lap.

After applying ten swats, one for each year of her life, he let her up, and stood her in front of him.

"That one hurt," Andy looked sad.

"It was supposed to," Danny took his handkerchief from his pocket, and wiped a stray tear that streamed down her face. He really hated to see his daughter cry, especially because of something he did. However, he knew he didn't have a choice, he had already given her multiple chances to get her tongue under control, and she went after every one of those chances, as if they were red flags, being waived in front of her. He didn't think it would last long, knowing his daughter far too well. But that was just Andy, and he understood that. What he did want however, was when he told her to pipe down. That she actually listened to him, without arguing with him for an hour. Andy didn't say anything further, and Danny was hoping that her sudden burst of silence meant her got through to her. At least for a while he hoped.

"Now I want you to go downstairs and work on your paper," Danny picked up where he left off.

"But what about dinner?" Sure, Andy knew, her parents had never made her skip a meal because she had gotten in trouble. But she knew there was always a first thing for everything, and she was exceptionally hungry that evening.

"You can take a break to eat," Danny held a hand up to silence her, before she started to whine. "But as soon as you're done, you get straight back to work."

"I will," Andy promised him.

"Good," Danny stood. "Now let's go." He led her down the stairs, so she could get back to work, and he could talk to Linda, and see the boys.

 **XXXXXXXX**

Not long after they returned, Linda had dinner ready, and the family joined Andy at the table. Andy hadn't said much, but she didn't seem nearly as upset as she had earlier. Rather, she seemed to just listen to the rest of the family as they spoke.

"So, I was thinking that after dinner," Linda started to say.

"I have to work," Danny interrupted before she went any further.

"But I was hoping we could ask the kids, if they've come up with any names for the baby," Linda sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry," Danny said apologetically. "I have a case. I'm going back to the precinct just as soon we finish dinner."

"It's okay," Linda didn't want him to feel bad about having to go to work.

"You're going to be on your best behavior, tonight right?" Danny asked, pulling his suit jacket on, so he could leave.

"Probably not," Andy wasn't necessarily saying she wasn't going to be good. But she wasn't saying she was going to be on her best behavior either.

"If you have any more problems, I'm sure my father would stop by on his way home from work," Danny was looking at his wife, but he was speaking primarily to his daughter.

"There won't be any more trouble," Andy was quick to reply. Knowing that if her grandfather had to stop by to fill in for his son. She'd be getting the Frank Reagan Special. Something she was trying to avoid, especially after the spanking she had already gotten that afternoon.

"Good," Danny hugged her. "Now good luck on your paper."

"Good luck on your case," Andy picked up her laptop, to return to work on her paper.

"I don't need luck," Danny winked at her. "I'm a Reagan."

"You don't think he's too cocky, do you?" Andy looked at her mother, once he walked out the door.

"Write your paper," Linda started to clear the table, so she could get started on clean up.

 **XXXXXXXX**

"Done," Andy closed her laptop happily.

"Good," Linda smiled. "Maybe we can talk a little bit, before you have to go to bed."

"Is this about me getting in trouble today?" Andy was beginning to dread it, before it even started.

"No," Linda patted the seat next to her on the couch.

Andy reluctantly took the seat her mother gestured at, not sure if she should believe her or not.

"I wanted to ask you, if you had any ideas on what to name your brother?" Linda smiled at her, hoping to get the girl to open up, and regain her excitement, regarding the new addition to the family.

"Not really," Andy shrugged, her voice low.

"Why not?" Linda asked gently, getting the feeling there was more to her daughters reasoning.

"I'm just kind of surprised you are asking for my opinion," Andy said carefully. Still wondering if she should have said anything.

"Why wouldn't we? You are old enough to come up with something appropriate." Linda knew her daughter had been excited, ever since they told her about the baby. And she knew that it was quite odd for her to do or say anything halfheartedly.

Andy didn't say anything at first, and instead, all she did was turn her attention towards the floor and rub her hands together nervously.

"What is it Andy?" Linda placed a hand on her daughters knee.

"I'm sorry mom," Andy shook her head. Beginning to feel guilty for even thinking it. "I know you are nothing like my old foster mom. But I just can't help it."

"You mean the foster mom that got pregnant, and she and her daughter pretended to want you involved?" Linda asked clarifying. Remembering when her daughter told her about the time they shoved her out, by saying she was just a no account foster kid.

"Yeah," Andy nodded. "I was a lot younger, and rather naive at the time. So, when they started to ask my opinion on a name, I genuinely thought they wanted me to help. But just as soon as I suggested one, they asked me why I would even think that they would chose a name that a kid whose parent gave them up, simply because they didn't want to take care of her anymore."

"I'm sorry Andy," Linda pulled her closer to her, half expecting the girl to cry.

Andy didn't resist her mother's gesture to pull her close, but she refused to cry. That was a long time ago, and Andy decided to put that part of her life behind her, the second she walked through the Reagan's door for the first time. Content that she had a new life and would never have to face an unfriendly foster family again.

"It's okay," Andy let out the breath, she didn't realize she was holding. "It was a long time ago."

Linda, who was getting the feeling her daughter was through talking about it, decided to change the subject, hoping to lighten the atmosphere that filled the room. "So, do you have any ideas?"

"I kind of like Kyle Henry," Andy admitted.

"Kyle Henry Reagan," Linda repeated aloud. "I like it."

"Really?" Andy looked at her questioningly.

"Very much so," Linda said in all honesty.

"Yeah but will Dad?" Andy knew that he was going to have to agree.

"I think he will," Linda nodded. "He would be happy about using Pops name."

"I'm sure he'll call later tonight, wanting to know if I've stayed out of trouble," Andy didn't have a doubt in her mind that her father wouldn't be curious. "Maybe you can ask him then."

"Oh, I will," Linda sounded excited. Pleased that she finally had a name that her husband would agree with. And what made it even more special was that it was Andy that suggested it.

"Let me know what he says?" Andy asked. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Of course, I will," Linda could barely wait for him to call. Hoping he would agree with their choice of the name.

 **XXXXXXXX**

It was maybe an hour later, by the time Linda got off the phone with Danny, and she made her way up the stairs to find Andy. She found her daughter laying in bed, trying to finish the movie she started earlier that day, before her father caught her not working on her assignment.

"You ready for bed?" Linda asked walking through the door.

"Just as soon as my movies over," Andy replied. "Have you talked to Dad yet?"

"I did," Linda nodded.

"Let me guess, the first thing he asked was if I was being good," Andy knew her parents, and she had a feeling her mouth would be the topic of their conversation for a while.

"It was," Linda smiled at her daughter's question.

"What did he say about the baby's name?" Andy paused the DVD.

"He liked it," Linda was about to say something further, but was interrupted by Andy.

"So, it's official?" Andy was doing her best to hide her excitement. But it wasn't working very well. "You're taking my suggestion?"

"Yes," Linda loved how excited her daughter could get, when it came to something that really interested her. "Kyle Henry Reagan."

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed the update, Andy really cracked me up in this chapter... Thanks for all the follows, favorites and reviews... JusticeStandsTRUE


	20. Chapter 20

CH. 20: Stitches

The following day, and much to Danny and Linda's dismay, Andy was still up to her mischievious antics. She had behaved fairly well at school. At least well enough for her, who spent most of her time at school, thinking about everything but the class she was currently sitting in. Then again, that really wasn't anything new, and the teachers new it.

As usual, Linda had picked them up from school, and sent them upstairs to do their homework, just as soon as they got home. It was literally not even an hour, before Andy came charging back down the stairs, basketball in hand, and heading for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Andy," Linda stopped her. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes," Andy was out the door, just as soon as she said it.

"Please let her graduate from high school," Linda whispered a short prayer. "Eventually."

Andy played by herself for awhile, but after awhile, she got bored with not having anyone to play against. She was just about to get on her bike and ride down the street to look for some neighborhood kids to play with, when she saw her brothers open window.

"Sean!" She called up.

"What?" Sean stuck his head out the window.

"Come outside," Andy held the ball in her hand.

"I can't, I'm not done with my homework." Sean said disgusted.

"Just write a bunch of stuff down, that looks like it makes sense," Andy shrugged. "That's what I do."

"That's a good idea," Sean smiled. "I'll be right down."

It was about an hour or so later by the time Danny got home, and found Andy and Sean still playing ball outside.

"Hey Dad," Andy held the ball in her hand, interrupting the one on one they were playing.

"You two behave today?" Danny teased them. Knowing they had to have been somewhat good, if their mother let them go play outside.

"What do you classify as behaving?" Andy appeared as if she was in deep thought over the matter.

"Never mind," Danny shook his head. Knowing full well she knew what he meant by behaving. At least she should he figured. She had already crossed the line he and Linda had drawn at least a thousand times since she moved in.

"Do you want to play with us?" Sean looked at him hopeful.

"Not this time," Danny let him down.

"But you haven't played with us in a long time," the little boy complained.

"I know Sean," Danny knew it was true. "But I can't help it. Your mom needs me too." Danny not only felt tired, but guilty as well. He had worked most of the night before, and only came home for a few hours after the kids left for school to take a quick shower and get in a nap before he went right back out again.

"Please," Andy and Sean tried begging.

"I'll try," Danny sighed running a hand through his hair. "But only for a little while. I do need to spend some time with your mother as well."

Before Danny had a chance to say anything further, Andy tossed him the ball, ready to get started.

"Wait?" Danny paused. "Where's your brother?" Danny was surprised, that he hadn't seen Jack out with his siblings. Knowing that when one of the kids were out playing basketball or something along that line. They were usually all out there playing.

"Still doing his homework," Sean replied, not really caring where his brother was at the particular moment. All he wanted to do was start playing.

"I'm going to change, and go get him," Danny tossed the ball at him. "I'll be right back." Danny headed for the front door of his house.

"Hey you," Linda smiled when she saw him walk through the door. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"I live here," Danny teased.

"You know what I mean," Linda clarified. Knowing that she didn't have to remind him of the amount of hours he had been putting in recently. "How long are you here for?"

"All night," Danny said happily. Looking forward to getting some rest, before he had to hit another case.

"That'll be nice," Linda kissed him.

"Maybe we can send the kids to bed early," Danny returned the kiss. "It's not like I can get you pregnant." Danny placed a hand on the growing belly between them.

"That sounds even nicer," she admitted. "But I seriously doubt we'll be able to get the kids to bed any earlier than normal. I'm sure they are going to be all over you, wanting to spend time with you."

"They already do," Danny enlightened her. "Andy and Sean were both begging, just as soon as I stepped out of the car."

"What did you tell them?" Linda knew that if she knew her husband the way she thought she did. She was certain he said yes, knowing how much he enjoyed playing around with them.

"I told them they had to share me with you," Danny had yet to let her go.

"Good answer," Linda laid her head on his chest.

"I thought you might like that," Danny ran a hand up and down her back.

The indicator on the dryer buzzed, interrupting their conversation, and Linda reluctantly pulled away from him.

"I need to go get the kids school uniforms out of the dryer before they wrinkle."

"Yeah, I need to go changed and get Jack before the other two natives get restless," Danny nodded at the door.

"Jack hasn't finished his homework," Linda stopped him when he reached the foot of the stairs.

"I know," Danny nodded. "I just don't want him to be left out. Besides, he can finish it after dinner."

"Danny," Linda sighed. "We set these rules in place for a reason. What kind of example are we setting for them if we put entertainment above education?"

"I think the real question is. What kind of father would I be, if I let my son miss out on some time with his father, just because he's actually putting forth effort towards his studies? Besides, we need two on two," Danny ended his explanation with the real reason he wanted Linda to give in."

"That reminds me," Linda refrained from laughing, at the real reason her husband wanted their son to put a hold on his homework. "I find it kind of strange, that Andy and Sean both finished their homework in record timing, but Jack is still working on his."

"I don't want to discipline anyone tonight," Danny complained, with a moan.

"How do you know you would end up having to discipline them?" Linda questioned.

"Linda, it's Andy," Danny didn't think he needed to say anything further.

"In that case, can you take care of it then?"

Danny took a moment to consider the predicament, and then finally responded with an answer.

"I think I have a better idea. Why not let them learn from their mistakes?"

"What do you mean?" Linda looked at him questioningly.

"Think about it," Danny shrugged. "If they really did rush through it. Then their grades will reflect it. In which we will find out anyway, when report cards come out."

"And then we bust them," Linda was beginning to catch on to his train of thought.

"Exactly," Danny pointed at her, before hurrying up the stairs.

XXXXXXXX

Linda smiled, when she heard laughter coming from outside. And she couldn't help but take a break from hanging up her children's school uniforms in she and Danny's upstairs bedroom and glance out the window. She laughed out loud when she saw Sean, completely foul out by jumping on his fathers back, in an attempt to keep him from making the shot.

"Free shot!" She heard Jack yell. Indicating that he was obviously on his fathers team, and was looking for an opportunity to get extra points.

Having three children, could be a handful at times. But she loved her overactive children. Each and every one of them. And as she watched them run around the driveway, throwing the basketball up and into the goal, she found herself grateful for the loving and caring relationship her children had with their father. Sometimes he could be just as bad as they could, but when it was all said and done, she knew she could always depend on him, to do what was right by them.

Linda had just deposited her children's uniforms into their own rooms, before she returned to her own room to fold the baby clothes she had washed earlier and had left in the laundry basket. Dumping the content of the basket onto the bed, Linda picked up a small blue onesie. It had been a long time since she had folded baby clothes. She loved holding the little garments in her hands. There was just something about the soft material that brought along a sense of comfort. Despite the amount of time she spent fingering the small buttons and stitchings, she soon had a pile of folded baby things. Now with that completed, Linda moved on to finding an appropriate place to put them before they started on the task of adding on. Making a mental note to approach Danny, regarding the upcoming task.

XXXXXXXX

An hour and a half later, and Linda had dinner on the table. They had just settled into their usual places, when Linda was reminded of the essay her daughter had, had so much trouble writing.

"Andy, did you get your grade back on that essay you had to write?"

"Mhmm," Andy nodded, sticking her fork into her mouth.

"And?" Linda exchanged glances with her husband, feeling a bit concerned.

"C," Andy shrugged.

"That's not too bad," Danny said aloud. Knowing it could have been a lot worse.

"It's better than you did," Andy pointed at him. "Which means I'm not in trouble like you were." Andy sounded pleased with herself, as she grinned at him.

"That's really not the point Andrea. You could have done better if you would have started your assignment earlier, when the teacher gave it to you." Linda wasn't exactly upset about the letter grade, but she did feel that it was necessary she remind her that she not wait until last minute.

"Guess, we'll never know," Andy placed another forkful into her mouth with a smile.

"Yes, we will," Linda begged to differ. "I want you to start putting better effort into your writing assignments."

"Fine," Andy mumbled.

"Now if the three of you are through eating," Linda changed the subject. "You can go start getting ready for bed, and then watch a movie if you hurry. I want to talk to your Dad."

Neither of the kids said a word, and just as soon as Linda finished her statement, they were up the stairs and fighting to get into the bathroom.

"The promise of a movie, works like a charm," Danny observed.

"At least it will give us an opportunity to talk without being interrupted by our children," Linda figured. Still trying to determine what all they needed to talk about while they were alone.

"What do you want to talk about?" Danny looked a bit concerned, regarding what was bothering his wife, and why she didn't want the children involved in their conversation.

"We still have so much to do before we're ready for the baby," Linda shook her head. Worried that they would never get it all done before the new addition to the Reagan family arrived.

"And we'll get it done," Danny assured her. "We got plenty of time."

"I know," Linda sighed. "I just wish I had a place to store all the baby things, we've been accumulating."

"Just stop buying things," Danny came up with an easy solution.

"Danny, we are going to need things, in order to care for our son properly." She reminded him.

"I do recall having two infants in the house before Linda. Even if it has been awhile."

"This is going to be a huge adjustment," Linda knew that what he was saying was true. "You think we're up to it?"

"It's a little late to worry about that now," Danny leaned over to kiss her.

"Don't," Linda pulled away from him. Even if she didn't want too. "That's how we got into this in the first place. And four kids is more than enough."

"You can say that again," Danny agreed when it came to adding more kids after Kyle was born.

"I need to get started on the dishes," Linda started to get up from the table, when she remembered something she had been meaning to tell him. "Oh Danny, I have to work tomorrow night. So you need to be here with the kids."

"I can't, I just got handed a new case to look into just as soon as I get to work in the morning. And I'll probably be working late on it," Danny explained.

"Again?" Linda knew that he had just gotten off a case, that kept him away both days and nights. Allowing him to only come home for a few hours each day.

"It's the job," Danny told her what she already knew. "But I'll work on trying to get more time at home. But its not going to happen before tomorrow."

"Well, I can pick them up after school, and they can stay home alone for a few hours. But someone will have to be here to feed them, make sure they bathe, and go to bed at a reasonable hour." Linda sighed, trying to determine how two working parents could still work their jobs and still raise a well-rounded family.

"I don't know Linda," Danny knew that she wanted him to help come up with a solution. Him being their father and all.

"Maybe Frank or Erin can come by?" Linda suggested thinking.

"I can bring them something for dinner," Danny knew that he himself would need to eat. And he figured that it would help ease his wife's mind, if he was able to stop by.

"Maybe Jamie could come after that and crash on the couch until one of us gets home." Linda thought.

"That's if we still have a couch for him to sleep on." Danny was thinking about all that could occur, while he and Linda were away, and all three kids were home alone.

XXXXXXXX

The following afternoon, and Andy, Jack and Sean spent some time home alone. They had already done, everything in the house they could think of. Including throwing the football in the house, riding Sean's sled down the stairs again, and creating an explosion in the kitchen that they found on the internet. These things however, didn't do much to cure their desire for entertainment, and after awhile they became bored.

"You know, I didn't think I would ever say this," Andy plopped down onto the sofa. "But I'm bored."

"Here we are with no adult supervision, and we don't know what to do?" Sean agreed with her.

"We could play monopoly," Jack suggested.

"That's boring," Andy got up and started to pace. "Got any other ideas?"

"We could go outside?" Sean suggested.

"We're not supposed to, if mom and dad aren't here," Jack reminded them.

"Technically, everything we've done are things we aren't supposed to do," Andy recalled.

"Yeah, Dad wasn't thrilled about that sled," Jack vaguely remembered being grounded for it.

"So if we're going to get in trouble for anything, it might as well be for breaking a big rule, rather than a small one." Andy grinned, thinking that if they went outside, at least it would help pass the time.

"This is exactly the reason, you stay in trouble," Jack pointed at her.

"And you are going to follow me, right out the back door," Andy knew there was no way, Jack was going to sit inside while she and her brother ran around the backyard.

"I know," Jack sighed, following his brother and sister.

The three stood in the yard for several minutes, each of them surveying the yard, trying to come up with something fun to do.

"I wish we could go in the front yard and play basketball," Sean admitted.

"If we do that, mom and dad won't just ground us, they will straight up kill us." Andy, who normally didn't care. Knew they better not push that one too far.

"What do you suggest?" Jack looked from Andy to Sean. Knowing that neither of them would be anywhere near occupied for long. At least not with them just standing there.

"How about we make our own America Ninja Warrior course in the backyard?" Andy's eyes brightened when she said it.

"That actually sounds really cool," Jack admitted, agreeing with his sister. Thinking that, that might be something, even he would be willing to get in trouble for.

"Let's do it!" Sean ran over to the shed, to look for things they could use to create it.

The three dug through the shed, tossing things such as a rope they could swing on, a couple slightly deflated exercise balls they could run on, and a board that they could use to challenge their balance.

"I wish there was something we could use like monkey bars," Sean stopped digging.

"We need something to help us get higher off the ground," Jack said looking around for something they could use.

"We could use the roof," Andy said.

"Don't you remember what happened when you climbed on the roof?" Jack looked at her, as if she was crazy.

"Which time?" Andy ran her fingers across her chin, remembering. "The time I got hurt, or the time I witnessed a murder?"

"Neither one of them turned out good," Jack raised his voice, sounding shocked.

"Forget I mentioned it," Andy turned her attention to untangling the rope before they could hang it on one of the tree limbs.

"How about the privacy fence?" Jack nodded at the fence surrounding the backyard of their home.

"That could work," Sean gave his approval.

"Look what I found," Andy pulled a small rolled up swimming pool out from one of the corners of the shed.

"It's too cold for a pool," Sean shook his head. Obviously not a supporter of his sisters idea.

"Only if you fall in," Andy advised. "Besides, they always have a tank of water under the courses on the show."

"That's true," Jack nodded.

"Fine," Sean sighed. "But I have a bad feeling about this." Sean went to drag the water hose over to where they had the small pool set up near the fence.

Everything was working out fine, and they were having a lot of fun on their made up ninja course. All until Andy decided to make it more interesting and instead of just walking on the steady 2x4 attached to the upper level of the privacy fence where Linda enjoyed setting bird houses. She thought she would walk on the ridge of the fence, hoping it would cause more of a challenge in their game to determine who could go through the course the fastest. She had done fairly well at the beginning. But, just as she was ending the designated cut off spot, she slipped on her untied shoe lace and began to fall.

"AUGH!" She screamed on her way down, just after hitting her chin on the top of the fence, slicing it open at the same time. She landed directly in the swimming pool, helping her not get hurt any worse. Andy was in tears as she laid in the pool, holding her chin in her hand.

It was bleeding profusely, and Sean was quick to make a run for the house to grab one of the kitchen towels.

"We're going to need help," Jack struggled with pulling her out of the pool.

"No," Andy let out more than a whimper, and it was obvious to her brother, she was trying to remain tough, and keep from letting out a scream.

"Andy," Jack tried to reason with her.

"We just have to stop the bleeding," Andy was breathing heavily, as she laid in the grass, while Sean held the towel against her chin.

Jack knelt next to the two, hoping with everything in him that she was right, and they would be able to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, it soon became evident, that the bleeding wasn't going to stop. At least not any time soon.

"I'm calling Mom!" Jack finally made a decision.

"No," Andy tried again.

Jack, however refused to listen, and instead ran into the house for the phone to call his mother the nurse.

"Mom!" Jack was freaking out, almost in tears himself as he tried to get the words out.

"What's wrong Jack?" Linda gripped the phone, stepping out of the exam room she was currently working in, and instead hurried into the nurses lounge.

"We were playing outside, and Andy fell! Now she's bleeding real bad and it won't stop!" There was now, no hiding the worry in his voice.

Normally, Linda would have taken a moment to chastise him about he and his siblings disobeying her. But not this time, this time she herself was worried about her daughter, and was now in a hurry to get off the phone with her son, so she could call her husband.

"Calm down Jack," Linda was doing her best to remember all the training she received about how important it was to keep a person calm when she first became a nurse. Unfortunately, when it came to her children, that was easier said than done. "I'm going to call Dad. He'll be there as soon as he can," she assured him, before hanging up.

Finishing with his phone call, Jack returned to his bleeding sister, and his beyond worried little brother. "Dads coming."

"We are going to be so grounded," Andy managed to let out a few words, amongst the towel being shoved agains the lower part of her face.

"I knew this was a bad idea," Jack moaned, when he realized what his sister said.

"Your the one that called him." Andy, even with the pain that she was feeling throbbing in her chin, couldn't help but speak in her usual smart alec tone.

"And if I didn't, you probably would have bled to death before mom and dad got home and realized something was wrong." Sure Jack could have been exaggerating a bit. But, at the moment, he didn't think it was a huge stretch.

Andy shivered, as she laid in her drenched clothes, that were now sticking to her skin. The front of her shirt was stained from the blood that had drained down her chin. As well as when she had to use it, before her brother went to get the kitchen towel.

"I told you it was too cold to use the pool." Sean said, the worry in his voice showing in a form of frustration.

"Just get me a towel so I don't get pneumonia from laying out her!" Andy was showing her own form of frustration, mixed with pain.

"I'll get it," Jack stood, and ran back into the house and up the stairs so he could grab a beach towel.

It didn't take long, and Danny ran through his house and hurriedly out the backdoor.

"Andy!" Danny was on the ground next to his children in a matter of seconds. "How did this happen?"

"Do you want the short version or the long version?"

"Short," Danny answered with one word as he inched closer to her and carefully removed the towel, so he could observe the damage to her face.

"I was scaling the fence and slipped when I stepped on my shoe lace."

"Was that a good or bad choice?" Danny really didn't feel like getting into a lengthy lecture. At least not at the moment, with his daughter on the ground bleeding. "And it looks like we're going to be making a trip to the E.R." Danny was beginning to think that perhaps the next time he and Linda had to work, maybe he would just lock them in a cell at the precinct. Thinking that at least that way, he woundn't have to worry about having to make any trips to the E.R.

"Awe Dad," Andy complained, pulling him away from his thoughts. "Do we have to?"

"We don't have a choice," Danny shook his head. "I think you need stitches."

"Are you sure?" Andy moaned, a bit of worry showing in her voice.

"Just going to have to wait and see what your mom says," Danny shrugged, before helping her up and onto her feet, so he could get her in the house.

Danny didn't miss his daughters shivers, causing him to issue a quick order, before they headed for the hospital. "Jack, run upstairs and get your sister some dry clothes. Sean, you call your mom, and tell her that Andy's okay, but we're coming to the hospital so she can get checked out." Danny closed the door behind him.

XXXXXXXX

Even though Andy didn't know it, there was one good thing about having a parent that worked in the Emergency Room of a hospital. In the essence of an emergency, like they were dealing with now. Linda was able to have her daughter registered as a patient before she even arrived. Helping with the amount of time they had to spend in the waiting room. Which turned about to be a complete stressful experience for Danny and Linda.

At first, Andy was fine siting in one of the cushioned chairs against the wall in the waiting room of Saint Vic's hospital. But, after awhile, she eventually grew tired of the long wait time, since the emergency room was under staffed that particular day, and she eventually got up and started to walk around the room bored out of her mind. She still had to hold a wrapped up hand towel on her chin, but that did little to nothing to hinder her from being obnoxious. At first Danny didn't mind too much, thinking that at long as she wasn't complaining about being in pain, or bothering her patients, he didn't care what she did. Thinking that this moment of quiet, would allow him to send a quick text to his partner, and let her know that he was still in the waiting room, and that it would probably be awhile before he made it back to the precinct.

Jack and Sean hadn't said much of anything since they took their seats, sensing they were going to be in trouble once they got home. Andy on the other didn't really care, all she knew was, that she wanted to have fun. And regardless of the coming stitches, she still counted their America Ninja Warrior course a success.

"How you doing Andy?" Linda was finally able to catch a break from her hectic night at the hospital and rush into the waiting room to check on her daughter.

"I saw my life flash in front of my eyes when I was falling!" Andy sounded excited.

"Did you see how long you were going to be grounded for on your way down?" Linda could tell she obviously wasn't dying, just by the tone as well as her choice of words.

"You know, I think I missed that," Andy nodded.

"That's okay, you'll see it again," Linda drew her over to the seat she had occupied next to her father and brothers, before she got bored.

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Andy plopped down into her chair.

"Do you think she'll be called in soon?" Danny asked hopefully.

"I don't know," Linda shook her head regretfully. "I'm on my thirty minute break."

Andy wasn't sure what her parents said after that, she was no longer paying attention, and instead had her attention focusing more on the other patients in the room.

"Do you know why you are here?" Andy looked at the woman sitting across from her. The woman started to reply, but Andy cut her off.

"It's because you made a bad choice," Andy pointed at her.

"How do you?" The woman appeared confused.

"You have a gash on your right arm," Andy observed. "Also a black eye and bloody nose that most likely came from when the air bag exploded. Which means you were probably in a car accident." Andy had yet to slow down in her own form of questioning. "But the real question is, how did it happen. Did you fail to follow the rules of the road?"

"I," by now the woman was literally and utterly confused. And had no idea how to reply. She was too shocked at the fact that a child could read her so well, and basically know her whole life story.

"We all make choices," Andy nodded. "And yours, I assume was a bad one."

Luckily, for the woman, a nurse stepped out and called her into the back, leaving her to walk away in bewilderment.

"Andrea," Linda had started to pay attention to her daughter amid halfway through the conversation. "I can't believe you just talked to her like that. You have no idea, what the circumstances were behind the accident."

"It did sound like you were working an interrogation," Danny didn't want to sound like he was trying to pick up for her. Rather he wanted it to sound like he was explaining it to her.

"That's what I was going for," Andy grinned, before walking away. Looking for her next victim. After settling on an older man, sitting in the corner with his wife, she started on her questions.

"What happened to you?" Andy decided that this time, instead of starting out full force by hammering them with questions. She would take them by surprise, by sounding like a curious child that didn't know any better.

"Yes, George, tell the child, what happened," his wife obviously wasn't pleased with what brought them into the ER that day.

"Slipped off the roof," George muttered under his breath. A bit embarrassed by the whole ordeal.

"Was that a good or bad choice?" Andy crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"A bad one," George's wife Martha answered, glaring at him.

"Now Martha, I already told you I had to replace the shingles we lost on the roof, after that last storm." George tried picking up for himself.

"And I told you to call a roofer," Martha reminded him.

"And I told you, that I was trying to save money."

"You know, I've spent some time on a roof before," Andy interrupted. "And neither time turned out too good."

"It hasn't for him either," Martha nodded at her husband. Obviously agreeing with the child.

"Did you know that most accidents occur at home?" Andy repeated something she heard Pop say before.

"That's definitely true in his case," Martha gestured at her husband again. "He's probably got a concussion and a sprained wrist."

"He does look like he's doing worse than me," Andy tended to agree with the elder woman. "Oh, and the next time you decide to climb on a roof," Andy turned her attention to the man. "Try using a parachute. After all," Andy shrugged. "Don't you think you're a little old to be working on a roof? I mean, I'm ten, and I could probably do it without ending it with a trip to the ER."

By now, the elder gentleman was not only elated, but shocked that a child would feel so at ease accusing him of doing something wrong. "Excuse me young lady. But, what gives you the right to question me in such a manner? Are your parents here?" It was obvious, the man didn't think a child around Andy's age should be in a hospital emergency room without being accompanied by a parent.

"Oh no," Danny started to pay attention, when he heard the man in the corners elevated voice, and saw his daughter standing near.

"Aren't you going to go get her?" Linda had to admit she was a little surprised he didn't rush over.

Danny didn't say anything, and instead chose to respond by trying to be as discreet as possible, as he carefully and quietly removed his shield from his belt and slipped it into his pants pocket. Thinking that if the other patients saw his shield, they would begin to see him in a bad light as an officer, and wonder why he thought he could handle criminals, when he obviously couldn't handle his own kid.

"Nevermind," Linda shook her head at her husbands cowardly behavior. "I'll do it myself," she sighed. Inwardly feeling just as embarrassed as he was, thinking that here they were at her place of employment, and her daughter couldn't just sit there and behave like the other patients, patiently waiting their turn. Silently groaning, as she imagined what her co-workers were thinking, as they saw the infamous Andy Reagan at work.

Just as Linda started to approach them, the elder couple started to argue in hushed tones, obviously trying to keep from causing a scene, while Andy just stood back and watched. "Andrea!" Linda pulled her away. "Do you see what you caused?" Linda was trying to chastise her in hushed tones, even though in reality, all she wanted to do was yell.

"I was trying to get them to turn on each other like Dad does in an interrogation," Andy tried picking up for herself, as she returned to her seat.

"Those are under entirely different circumstances and you know it." Danny didn't at all seem happy with her choice in victims.

"Not really," Andy shrugged. "They could be perps. You never know."

"Would you just shut-up," Danny was a little tired of her deep thoughts on interrogation, as well as the trouble she kept causing.

At first, Linda didn't say anything, and instead just glared at her husband, before she whispered. "Well I wonder where she gets it from."

"Hey, I only do it, because I get paid for it," Danny rolled his eyes. "I don't know what her excuse is."

"I'm just practicing for when I make detective like you." Andy grinned, interrupting their conversation. Surprising both her parents, that she was even listening to their conversation.

"I wonder where she got the detective bit form?" Linda glanced at him, a sarcastic tone showing in her voice.

"I," Danny started to say, but was quickly cut off.

"Danny, Andy is going to go to college, and is going to make something out of her life. My little girl, is not going to be a police officer." Linda was trying to keep her tone as quiet as possible. Yet it was obvious, just how adamant she felt about the subject.

"She's ten Linda, and I think it's safe to say, we have awhile before we have to worry about our daughter making any life-long decisions."

"I guess your right," Linda sighed, leaning back in the waiting room chair, to enjoy the last few moments of her break.

"Hey Dad," Andy paused. "There's one thing, I don't understand." Andy appeared as if she was pondering a deep thought.

"What's that?" Danny was all but grateful, that she was content to sit down and not bother anyone further.

"How do you get a perp to talk, that doesn't want to? Even though you know they are guilty." Andy's question shocked her father so much, his mouth literally dropped.

"I can't wait to here you explain this one," Linda was finding it difficult not to laugh.

Danny's eyes widened, knowing there was no way, he could tell her the truth. Especially considering, it all had to do with the deep finites of the case. There was a line, in which sometimes he was allowed to cross, other times he wasn't. And he knew without a shadow of a doubt, he wasn't going to try and explain that to a ten year old. Too afraid she'd take it to heart and try it out on one of her brothers, or even worse, someone at school. "You'll learn when you go to the academy." Was all he could think to say at the moment.

"Danny," Linda was trying to subtly remind him about what they just talked about.

"If you go to the academy," Danny corrected himself.

"Have you ever had to force someone to talk?" Andy's eyes were literally sparkling as she waited for an answer.

"A few times," Danny said honestly.

"What did you do?" By now, Andy was on the edge of her seat.

"We'll talk about it when you get older," Danny tried to stifle her curiosity. "Now just sit there, and try to behave for a change."

"I bet you slammed somebody's head against the table in the interrogation room." Andy figured. Hoping to get a little more useful information from him. "Did he talk after you did it?"

"Andy, I said we'd talk about it later," he reminded her.

"But, I want to know," Andy pushed. Never willing to give up, when it came to something she was curious about.

"Andy," Danny looked at her sternly. "Not another word about it."

"Have you ever threatened to shoot anyone?" Andy asked, her eyes wide-eyed.

"Go stand in the corner," Danny pointed at the corner, nearest to the one they were sitting.

"But I didn't do anything," Andy tried to argue.

"You won't listen, now go." He pointed again.

Andy remained quiet for several minutes, causing both Danny and Linda to hope, that they finally managed to get her to start listening, at least for a little while.

"Mom," Sean stretched. "How much longer do you think it will be? I'm bored."

"I don't know son," Linda gave him the only answer she knew.

"I'm getting hungry," Sean was beginning to get a little restless.

"Me too," Jack spoke up.

"Here," Danny reached for his wallet. "Go get yourself something from the snack machine." Danny handed Jack a couple dollar bills.

"I want something," Andy turned around.

"After you finish your time out session," Linda told her.

"But, that's not fair," Andy started to argue.

"What's not fair, is the amount of time we've had to sit here because of you," Danny reminded her.

"Haven't we been through this already?" Andy said frustrated. "You're starting to sound like a broken record."

"And how many times have we told you not to go outside when we're not home?"

"Enough of that already," Andy was finding it hard to keep her tone of voice from being too loud. Knowing that would only get her into more trouble. But she had to admit, she was finding it rather difficult.

"Oh, we're going to be talking about it for a while young lady," Linda said earnestly. "We haven't discussed your punishment yet."

"Don't you think stitches is punishment enough?" Andy tried to plaster a painfully pathetic look on her face.

"No, I don't. Now stop talking and stand there."

"Fine," Andy turned around.

Unfortunately, Andy didn't stay contrite for long, and just as Danny and Linda decided they would take their unexpected time together to talk. Andy started to do something completely unexpected, that involved her hand moving freely in the air.

"Andy," Linda spoke to her daughter once again. "You're in time-out, and that means you are not supposed to be playing."

"I know," Andy smiled happily. "I don't care, it's fun."

"What the hell are you doing?" Danny intervened.

"Danny," Linda just looked at him.

"Air drawing," Andy turned her head back, just enough to give him a mischievous grin.

"What?" Danny looked at her confused.

"I'm drawing a cop car. You know if I had a pen, this could be a real masterpiece."

"Why are you drawing a cop car?" This time it was Linda's turn to look confused.

"It's the one Grandpas coming in, when I tell him how mean you are being to me." Andy said satisfactory.

"Nice try Andy," Danny couldn't help but smile. "But if your grandpa was to come, and I told him everything you've done today. He'd be taking you to the restroom, for a very unpleasant experience. Which is something I should be doing. Only, I'm trying to be a little lenient, considering the pain you are going to be going through with the stitches."

"Danny," Linda nudged him. "Don't make her scared of stitches."

"You mean the stitches are going to hurt?" Andy turned around to face them. A vague, expression covering her face.

"Now look what you did," Linda blamed Danny. "Andy, come here honey." Linda was going to try and smooth things over the best she could. Knowing how difficult fearful patients could be. Especially, when they were children.

Just as soon as Andy returned to her seat, Linda handed her one of the bottles of lemonade the boys purchased earlier. "It may hurt a little bit," Linda knew she couldn't lie. "But we'll give you some medicine, that will help numb it, so you won't feel it."

"You got some chips to go with this?" Andy didn't seem nearly as concerned as she was before. At least not now that she wasn't standing in the corner, and was eating a snack. "

"Dear Lord, will you ever get any sense?" Linda muttered, looking up towards the sky.

"No need to ask God. I can answer that question for you." Andy piped in, with an answer.

"Andy, you're pushing it," Danny eyed her severely. "And you and I are about to pay a visit to the restroom. In which you are not going to come out happy." He whispered.

"Yeah I'd love to see the looks you'd get after a girl comes out of the men's restroom," Andy was doing her best not to smile, but it was evident to both her parents, she was loosing the battle.

"I do have other rooms you are more than welcome to use," Linda looked at Andy, but she was speaking primarily to Danny.

"You are not helping my case," Andy looked at her mother blankly.

"Andrea Reagan," they were interrupted by one of the nurses calling her name.

"Saved by the bell," Andy grinned at her parents.

"Do you mind if I take this one?" Linda asked her coworker Jennifer.

"Sure," Jennifer was more than willing. Knowing that if it would be one of her children in need of care. Linda would trade with her.

"How many stitches am I going to have to get?" Andy looked up at her mother, her feet beginning to shuffle, indicating the fear was slowly begging to creep up behind her.

"I don't know Andy, we'll have to wait and see what the doctor says," Linda started to lead her out of the waiting room.

"Daddy," Andy turned, when she realized he wasn't standing next to her. "Come with me."

Sometimes it was hard for Danny and Linda to believe how Andy could behave like she wasn't afraid of anything. But, the second they started to walk into an exam room, she immediately started calling for her Daddy.

"Andy, I can't," Danny said sympathetically. "I have to stay here with your brothers."

"They can come to," Linda looked at Danny. Knowing that when it came to their daughter, and had to do with injury, illness, or just about anything else. She didn't want anyone but her father. At first, this bothered Linda, knowing how most children, only wanted their mother. But after awhile, she began to understand their relationship, and started to see Andy as a diamond in the rough, And it was Danny who had to do the polishing.

"Yeah," Sean grinned. "Then if she cries, we can tease her." Sean exchanged glances with his brother.

Normally, Andy would have been the first one to go after him for such a comment. But this time, Danny was the first. Who didn't even have to say a word, and instead, all he had to do was glare at him. With a look of promised punishment, if he even opened his mouth and said something derogatory while they were in there."

XXXXXXXX

Seven stitches later, and Danny returned home with three upset children. They were all grounded for a week from playing outside. And just because they were going to be inside all the time. Didn't mean they had free run of the tv or video games either.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Andy complained as they walked through the front door. It was obvious, the outside punishment was going to be the hardest on their daughter.

"That was your moms idea of punishment," Danny reminded her. "But I do think, it was a very good idea." He added. "And what we are trying to do is, teach you a lesson. Is it working?"

"I'll let you know, in a week. If I'm still alive that is." She mumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, and what are we supposed to do, if we are only allowed two hours of screen time a day?" Making it obvious to Danny, that his part of the punishment was going to be the hardest on their sons.

"You'll figure something out," Danny assured him, as he placed the pizza boxes on the table. "Now let's eat."

"My chin hurts," Andy dropped her piece of pizza back on her plate.

"It's just something you'll have to get use too," Danny wasn't sounding to sympathetic.

"That's it?" Any was hoping for a bit more encouragement, and perhaps a solution to her predicament.

"Well, you have to eat something, so just take small bites," Danny tried to sound a little more sympathetic. Knowing that stitches was a new experience for her. "And your mom said you can take something for the pain if it gets too bad."

"Well, I do have to say one thing," Andy tried taking smaller bites of her pizza. "You were right about one thing."

"What's that?" Danny took a sip of the beer he was drinking. Knowing there was no way he could go back to work now. At least not till Linda got back, and could take care of their patient.

"Stitches hurt."

Just as they finished eating, Andy, Jack and Sean settled in the living room. Trying to determine what they could spend their time doing. Considering they were so limited, being they were grounded.

"Before you three get any ideas, don't. Detective Baez is coming over to work on a case, and we're going to need the room." Danny headed for the kitchen, to put on a pot of coffee.

"But what can we do?" Jack asked, as he and his siblings followed him.

"You are going to go upstairs, take a shower, and then going straight to your rooms. And Andy, you are going to bed." Danny pointed at his daughter individually.

"But it's not late," Andy complained.

"Your mother said you needed to rest," Danny reminded her of what Linda said before they left the hospital. "And don't try to tell me your not tired. I can already tell you're getting drowsy." Danny knew that part of the reason, was due to the medication they gave her at the hospital. And the other part was because she had a busy day.

"But I don't want to go to bed," Andy pleaded.

"You don't have to go to sleep," Danny shook his head. "You can sit up in bed and read. But you are going to rest."

"Fine," Andy gave in. Not really feeling, like getting into any more trouble.

"I'll come check on you later," Danny pointed her towards the stairs, while he cleared the coffee table of tv remotes and X-Box controls, that his sons left out.

Danny had just finished pulling a couple coffee cups out of the cabinet above the coffee pot, when he heard a knock at the door. Although he was expecting to see his partner, he wasn't really surprised to find his father standing at the door. Knowing it wasn't unusual, for him to stop by when one of the kids were sick or hurt.

"Where's Andy?" Frank smiled, when he thought of his youngest granddaughter.

"She has been banished to her bedroom," Danny stepped aside, so he could come in.

"Is she sleeping?" Frank wondered, before he made any suggestions.

"No," Danny shook his head. "You want to see her?"

"Maybe I can talk to her, get her to settle down a bit," Frank suggested. Knowing how much of a challenge Andy had been the last couple of days.

"Anything would help," Danny had been so busy lately, that sometimes things became neglected. Even if he didn't want it to.

A few minutes later, and Frank made his way up the stairs.

"How you doing kid?" He asked, stepping through the door of his granddaughters bedroom.

"My chin hurts," Andy complained, from where she sat in her bed, leaning against her propped pillow.

"It doesn't look too bad." Frank took a seat on the edge of her bed, before placing a hand on her cheek so he could observe the stitches on her chin. "They did a pretty good job."

"It's stretching my skin," Andy started to touch it.

"Don't touch it," Frank stopped her.

"But it hurts," she complained again.

"Your Dad lived when he had to have stitches, and you'll do the same," Frank promised her.

"Dad had to get stitches?" Andy sat up straighter, suddenly becoming more interested in what her grandfather was saying. Especially when it came to a story about her father.

"Mhmm," Frank nodded. "I think he was around the same age as you."

"What happened?" Andy closed the book she was reading, and set it aside in a hurry.

"Whew," Frank exhaled. "I don't even know where to start."

"Please Grandpa!" Andy pleaded. "You remember!"

"Andy, it was such a long time ago."

"I thought you remembered everything my dad did," Andy tried another tactic.

"I'll try," Frank gave in. Knowing she was right.

After Andy fluffed her pillow, and shifted her bedding, comfortably around her, she was ready for the story. "I'm ready!"

"Your Dad was determined he was going to learn how to ride a skateboard. And once he got enough allowance saved up, he begged me to take him to the store and get one. I think he slept with that skateboard for a week. At least until your grandma deemed it too dirty, and threatened to take it away, if he didn't. Everyday, after school he went outside and practiced. He seemed to finally be getting the hang of it, and even started to be pretty good.

Anyways, I think Jamie was around two at the time. And from what I remember your grandma telling me, when she called me at work, was that Jamie had been staring out the window crying, because he wanted to go outside and play with his siblings. Being he was two, he was a little young to be outside without one of us being out there to watch him, so after a while, your grandmother decided she would take him out to play. I don't think they were out there for very long, before Jamie wasn't paying attention, and ran out in front of Danny on the skateboard. Now Danny, was going too fast, and he couldn't stop quick enough, making the only thing he could do, in order to keep Jamie from getting hurt, was to dive off the skateboard and onto the concrete.

Andy's mouth was in the shape of an O, as she listened to every word her grandfather said. "He must of hit the ground pretty hard."

"What made it worse, was when he hit. He scratched his head on your Uncle Joe's tricycle. Causing it to be such a deep cut, that it needed stitches."

"What did Grandma do?" Andy asked, regarding her grandmothers behavior. She hadn't known her grandfather for long. But, she had a feeling, she knew him well enough to know how he thought, and what he would do. But her grandmother was another story. And the only way she would come close to knowing anything about her, was by seeing her things in the house, and by the stories her family told.

"First, she called your great-grandma Betty to come stay with Erin, Joe and Jamie. Then she called me, and told me to meet her at the hospital, because she was taking Danny to the ER.

"How many stitches did he have to have?"

"The exact same as you," Frank pointed at her.

"I sure bet Dad was mad at Uncle Jamie, for running out in front of him." Andy knew how her father and his siblings could get into it now. And she could only imagine what they were like when they were children.

"He definitely wasn't happy, thats for sure," Frank recalled. "What made it funny though, was that Jamie felt so bad for hurting his big brother, that he tried to help so much, that it only ended up causing more trouble for Danny."

"Boy am I glad Sean isn't two, and Kyle isn't here yet," Andy laughed, when she mentioned her soon to be youngest brother.

"I happen to know for a fact, that you and Sean have caused each other enough grief. And I'm sure Kyle will do the same." Frank smiled when he mentioned the baby.

"Thanks a lot Grandpa," Andy had a feeling her grandfather was going to be right.

"Now," Frank changed the subject. "I have been told that you have been causing quite a bit of trouble lately."

"I guess you could say that," Andy knew she couldn't lie to him. But she also didn't want to offer any more information than what he already knew. Especially, when it came to her smart-mouth the week before, and now this week with she and her brothers disobedience.

"Do you think you can manage to slow down a bit? Now that you ended up at the ER."

"I thought I might," Andy was beginning to catch on, to what he was going to say.

"I'm sure your parents would appreciate it," Frank kissed her head. "Now get some rest." He stood, and headed to his grandsons bedrooms, so he could spend a few minutes with them, before he left.

XXXXXXXXX

"Hey partner," Detective Maria Baez smiled at him, when he opened the front door. "How's Andy?" Baez knew how much of a challenge Andy could pose for her partner, and sometimes she had to do everything in her power to keep from laughing, at how tired and disheveled he looked. And now, was one of those times.

"I haven't killed her yet, if that's what your asking," Danny closed the door behind her, before showing her to the dining room table.

"Where do you want to start?" Maria stacked the case files on the table.

"Preferably, with the right lead," Danny stepped into the kitchen to fill their cups, now that the coffee was brewed.

"When has that ever happened?" Maria said sarcastically, as she pulled the laptop out, that she brought along with her.

"There's always a first time for everything," Danny was hoping for the best.

About an hour later, and the two detectives were pouring over the case. Danny with phone records, while Baez was engulfed in the screen of her laptop.

"Dad," Danny heard his father reach the bottom step of the stairway. "How's Andy?"

"Resting for now. But, you know Andy." Frank wasn't making any promises, as to how long it would be, till she was up and complaining about her stitches or about having to stay in bed.

"Commissioner," Baez said standing. Surprised to see him there.

"Detective," Frank nodded at her, before gesturing for her to return to her seat.

"You in a hurry? Or do you want a cup of coffee?" Danny looked up from where he was sitting, before he placed the file down.

"Don't have anything, waiting for me at home," Frank replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Where's Pop?"

"You know Pop," Frank shook his head. "Always doing something.

"So that's where Andy get it from," Danny headed into the kitchen for the coffee.

"Which case are you working?" Frank looked across the table, and over at Detective Baez.

"Homicide of restaurant owner Paul Sharp," Baez set up straighter when she realized he was talking to her.

"Who found him?" Frank took the cup of coffee, Danny handed him.

"Private security officer," Danny was the one to answer.

"What kind of restaurant employs private security?" Even Frank, who had quite a few years of experience under his belt, thought it was odd, that a restaurant would employ a private security officer to spend the night at a restaurant all night, that was closed.

"The Chatezeau," Baez handed him the page, she had been reading.

"Never been there, aside from when we went there to visit the crime scene," Danny spoke aloud.

"That's because its a five star restaurant, and one of the most exquisite restaurants in the U.S." Frank read aloud.

"Found that out, when we got there," Danny nodded. Knowing, that a five star wasn't really the type of place his children enjoyed visiting.

"So what happened to him?" Frank realized that, that bit of information wasn't listed on the page Detective Baez handed him.

"Neck was cut," her voice held little to no emotion when she said it. But her face was saying plenty. "Do you want to see the photos?"

"I can imagine," Frank figured he had seen enough homicide photos during his years as a detective, to allow him to paint a clear enough picture in his mind. "So the next question is, who would have the most motive to kill him?"

"The list is endless," Baez replied. She hated to reply in such a manner. Especially towards the commissioner. Unfortunately, she wasn't sure how else to put it.

"Well neither one of us did it," Danny gestured at both he and his partner. "And I'm pretty sure, you didn't do it either." This time, he nodded at his father.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Now do you have any leads?"

"Not a one," Danny shook his head.

"We talked to almost every one of his employees from the New York branch. And apparently, he's angered a lot of people from every city he had a franchise in. Including employees that worked for him in the past and present." Baez thought, that was a bit better of a way to answer their bosses question, compared to the way her partner did it.

"Well you're going to have to figure something out," Frank drained the remainders of what was in his cup. "Good luck," he added before pushing his chair back and heading for the front door.

"Great motivational speech Dad!" Danny said sarcastically.

"Get back to work," was the last thing Frank said before walking out the door.

"What now?" Baez looked at her partner.

"You heard him," Danny nodded at the door. "Get back to work."

"Do we know if Sharp has made any restaurants go out of business?"

"One or two," Danny nodded.

"Could it be someone out looking for revenge?" Baez wondered aloud.

"It's a possibility," Danny shrugged. "But do you know what I'm thinking?" He paused for a few minutes, before starting to look through the list of employees they received from the restaurants manager. "So far, we've only talked to talk to the employees that were working the shift before Sharp was murdered."

"And it didn't sound like any of them were involved," Baez added into her her partners assumption.

"Right," Danny agreed. "But we haven't finished questioning, or looking into the rest of the employees on the list."

"Sounds like a good place to start," Baez shrugged, not being able to come up with any other lead to follow. "Give me a name."

"Here you go," Danny handed her the list in its entirety. "I'm going to go check on my kids."

"Hey!" Baez called after him. "I'm not doing this on my own!"

"When you have kids, you can run off!" Danny hurried up the stairs.

"I've got to get a new partner," Baez muttered under her breath, as she took her coffee cup into kitchen, looking for a refill, before she got started on both her and her partners job.

It was about thirty minutes later, when Danny returned, Andy following close behind.

"But Dad," Andy complained, in almost a whining form. "Why not?"

"We've already been through this Andy," Danny was getting tired of repeating himself.

"Refresh my memory. I think I might have gotten a concussion during my fall."

"Because Detective Baez and I are working down here. And because your mother gave me strict instructions to make you rest."

"But I'm bored," she continued to pester him.

"Your supposed to be, you're grounded remember."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I'm not supposed to have anything to do," Andy took a seat at the table. She was just about to reach for one of the case files, when Danny grabbed it.

"You want something to do," Danny walked over near the front door and picked up her backpack. "Do your homework," he dropped it in her lap.

"But Dad," Andy complained again. "It's Friday, I don't have to do my homework till Sunday night."

"Nice try, but you're the one complaining about being bored. Now get to it."

"Fine," Andy said frustrated. "But can I at least do it down here?"

"Only if you mind your own business, and stay quiet." Danny knew, his children normally did their homework in their bedrooms. But he figured that if she was downstairs, at least he would be able to keep an eye on her, and make sure she was actually working.

"I will," Andy pulled out her science book, to get started on her homework assignment.

"Did you find anything?" Danny returned to his seat, turning his attention to his partner.

"There's a few I found, that deserve a visit from two of New Yorks finest." Baez handed him the list of names she jotted down, and the reason for the visit.

Danny read the page she handed him, and then took the laptop she handed him.

"My bets on this one," Danny pointed at the name Drew King.

"He's the one that worked at the Chatezeau in Chicago, before transferring here." Baez remembered.

"Exactly," Danny nodded. "Sharp was making his rounds and visiting all his restaurants. When he was in Chicago, he may have angered King. King probably found out, that Sharp was coming to New York, and he decided that, that was when he would face him." Danny didn't say anything further, when he remembered his daughter was in the room.

Detective Baez caught on to what Danny was saying, and instead of speaking, all she did was nod in agreement.

"Too bad my Dads not still here," Danny said aloud, switching conversation topics.

"Yeah, maybe the commissioner would want to go bust a few doors down with me," Baez smiled. "Definitely would have been an experience."

"I meant to stay with my children," Danny replied sarcastically.

"We can stay by ourselves," Andy spoke up, interrupting their conversation.

"Yeah right," Danny scoffed. "Don't you remember what happened earlier."

"That was ages ago," Andy shook her head, trying to make a point.

"That was today!" Danny raised his voice, for emphasis.

"Right," Andy grinned. "Time flies when your having fun."

_ 1.

Hope you all enjoyed the update, I had a lot of fun with this chapter... Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews...JusticeStandsTRUE

I have received an email regarding the order of my Andy stories, so here they are. The one where they find out that Andy is Dannys biological daughter is "Another Day In The Life. The chapter is called True Identity.

1\. Least of These

2\. Never A Dull Moment

3\. Another Day In The Life

4\. Always Make Time For Trouble.


End file.
